Volviendo a ti
by Shaolyn
Summary: Sec. Quisiera tenerte cerca de mí. Edward regresa a Seattle de Londres cinco años después, donde se encontrará con que Bella no está sola. ¿Qué ases sacara Edward de la manga para reconquistar el corazón de Bella?.
1. Malas y buenas noticias

Malas y buenas noticias

… _Cinco años después …_

_Seattle_

**Bella POV**

- Srta. Swan, le llama el Sr. Denali – me avisó Kate mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

- Ya voy – le dije presionando el botoncito del mío.

Me levanté del sillón de mi despacho y caminé hacia la puerta. Llevaba poco más de un año trabajando para el Sr. Denali. Había hecho grandes logros al convertirme en la mano derecha del jefe de la empresa en menos de un año, aunque sabía que la influencia de Carlisle tuviera mucho que ver y que mi jefe era su amigo – creo que una parte de él se sentía culpable por lo de… no podía ni decir su nombre y por eso me había ayudado tanto a la hora de entrar en esta empresa, el hecho de verme como un zombie por su casa cuando quedaba con Alice durante todo el verano le había dado mucho que pensar, - pero aun así yo creía que era buena en mi trabajo.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia su despacho que estaba en el piso superior, una planta más arriba de en la que se encontraba mi despacho. Salude a su secretaria y mujer Carmen y le dije que me estaba esperando.

Entré despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que estaba hablando por teléfono y no quería interrumpirle. Me senté en una de las dos sillas que tenia frente a él, al otro lado de su escritorio. Espere pacientemente, apuntando mentalmente la lista de la compra mientras él seguía hablando por teléfono.

Unos minutos más tarde colgó y se dirigió a mí.

- Lo siento Bella. Era una llamada importante – dijo un poco nervioso.

- No te preocupes – le tranquilicé. - ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?.

- Necesito que viajes de nuevo – me miró como esperando mi reacción. Desde que había entrado a trabajar en la empresa había viajado mucho a las sucursales que teníamos repartidas por el país, me había recorrido casi todo el país. Incluso había viajado un par de veces a Europa. España, Francia y Alemania por negocios. Así que no entendía porque estaba tan inquieto. – A Londres – soltó al fin.

Londres.

Escuchar hablar de esa ciudad me ponía los pelos de punta. Desde hace casi cinco años había evitado que tocaran el tema de Londres y de cierto chico que se fue a vivir allí. Aun me dolía pensar en él y en todo el maldito asunto de Londres. Pero después de todo iba a tener que viajar allí, no iba a negarme, era mi trabajo y no tenía la mínima intención de perder mi puesto, tenia facturas que pagar y comida que comprar.

Lo que no llegaba a entender, era la reacción del Sr. Denali.

¿Tal vez sabía algo de mi pasado?

¿Le habría contado Carlisle algo sobre mi asunto con Londres?

Carlisle sabía que tocar ese punto para mí era doloroso y siempre que estaba con él – que solían ser muy pocas – lo evitaba.

El Sr. Denali siempre se encargaba de ir a Londres, nunca me enviaba a mí. Era una de nuestras sucursales que más trabajo tenia después de la nuestra, era importante que fuera el jefe allí a revisar y todo lo demás. Pero ahora me iba a enviar a mí.

¿Por qué?

- Yo no puedo viajar – contestó a mi pregunta no formulada. – Tengo que ir a visitar a un pariente que está enfermo y necesito que vayas y revises unas cuentas, están teniendo un pequeño problema con uno de los proyectos. Solo serán tres o cuatro días. El avión sale mañana por la mañana, estarás allí hasta el viernes, luego puedes quedarte allí el fin de semana y disfrutar de Londres. Sé que te gustará.

¿Quedarme allí el fin de semana?

¡Estaba loco!

Solo de pensar en tener que viajar a Londres se me ponían los pelos de punta. No pensaba quedarme el fin de semana, no estaba preparada para eso. Iría, haría mi trabajo y en cuanto acabaría, cogería el primer avión de vuelta a casa.

- Gracias pero no creo que me quede allí.

- ¿No te importa ir, verdad?.

- ¡No!, es mi trabajo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?.

- Por nada – se encogió de hombros. – Puedes irte a casa y descansar, mañana tendrás un viaje muy largo.

- De acuerdo – me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta.

- Bella – me llamó antes de poder salir de su despacho. Me giré y lo miré. – Que tengas un buen viaje, mañana llámame cuando llegues y te acomodes allí – me sonrió.

Me despedí de él y fui a mi despacho a recoger mis cosas.

Estaba en ello cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Emmett después de cruzarla para entrar a mi despacho, la cerró.

- ¿Te vas? – me preguntó confuso.

- Sí – le respondí guardando mi móvil en el bolso.

- ¿Tan temprano?.

- Sí. Mañana tengo que irme de viaje – le expliqué.

- ¿Y yo no puedo ir?. Estar aquí me está consumiendo – se quejó.

Emmett era el abogado de la empresa, llevaba todo lo legal – e ilegal, algunas veces, – todos los problemas jurídicos y demás. Llevaba trabajando aquí el mismo tiempo que yo.

- No, no puedes ir – le sonreí y me hizo un puchero.

- No es justo, tú viajas mucho, yo también quiero viajar al igual que tú. Has visto más mundo que todos nosotros juntos. Podría meterme en tu equipaje de mano, así podrías colarme – me dijo de forma divertida.

Y no pude aguantarme, eché a reír y él me acompaño.

Meter a un chico del tamaño de Emmett en el equipaje de mano debía de ser misión imposible.

- ¿A dónde te manda esta vez? – inquirió cuando nuestras risas se esfumaron. Puse una mueca en mi cara y le conteste.

- A Londres.

- ¿Londres?.

- Sí.

- Pero allí siempre va él.

- Lo sé – me dejé caer en el sofá que tenia mi despacho, él hizo lo mismo. – Tiene que visitar a un pariente enfermo estos días, por eso me manda a mí, están teniendo algunos problemas en esa sucursal.

- Y tú, ¿quieres ir?.

- Que más da si quiero o no. Es mi trabajo y si me manda ir, tengo que ir – me encogí de hombros.

- Tal vez puedas hablar con él y decirle que no…

- No – le corté. - No voy a decirle que no puedo ir. Solo tengo que mentalizarme, que voy, hago mi trabajo y vuelvo.

- Lo siento – susurró.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté confusa.

- Porque tengas que ir allí. Sé lo que te molesta pensar en solo el nombre de esa ciudad.

- No pasa nada Emmett – le mentí.

No me molestaba, me dolía, que era diferente. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ya no me dolía como los dos primeros años, tenía que seguir adelante como estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

- Sí necesitas que te vayamos a rescatar, solo tienes que llamarnos.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, pero deja de preocuparte. Ya te he dicho que iré, hago mi trabajo y vuelta.

Me iba a contestar cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta nos hicieron girar la cabeza hacia ella. Con un suave "pasa" entró Kate.

- Sr. Cullen, le está buscando su secretaria – anunció mirando a Emmett.

- ¡Joder!, no me deja vivir en paz – susurró molesto.

- Ya será para menos – le contesté burlonamente.

- ¿Tú crees?. Puedo cambiártela si quieres, yo me quedo con Kate y tú con Lauren.

- ¡No! – contesté horrorizada.

Lauren era una persona inaguantable, se creía la reina de todas las pasarelas, caminaba contoneando las caderas allá a donde fuera, era superficial, engreída y muchos adjetivos más que no iba a decir porque no era propio que una chica ni siquiera los pensara.

- Que tengas un buen viaje – se levantó y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara. La cogí y en cuanto estuve de pie, sus brazos me rodearon, en aquel típico abrazo de oso que siempre daba.

- Emm… Emmett – intenté.

- Umm.

- M… me a… aho… go – me soltó de golpe.

- Lo siento – se disculpó rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- No pasa nada – me levanté de puntillas y colgué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello e hice fuerza para que inclinara su cabeza hacia mi cabeza. – Gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla, después lo solté y me giré para coger mi bolso y mi maletín.

- Si necesitas algo solo llama.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – rodé los ojos.

- Hasta dentro de unos días, Bella.

- Adiós Emmett – nos despedimos en el ascensor.

Su despacho estaba en mi mismo piso.

...

Muchas, muchas horas de viaje.

Bajé del avión con todos mis músculos agarrotados. Me estiré disimuladamente en la puerta del aeropuerto. En la entrada del aeropuerto había un hombre en un coche esperándome, era uno de los choferes de la empresa. Le saludé con un simple "hola" y entré en el coche.

Me condujo hasta un hotel bastante elegante. Esa iba a ser mi casa por los próximos tres o cuatro días.

Iba todos los días a la sucursal de Londres con el chofer que me había recogido en el aeropuerto. Arreglamos el problema que tenían con uno de los proyectos y ajustamos las cuentas. Estuve exactamente tres días.

Tres largos días en los que después de salir de la empresa me encerraba en la habitación del hotel y no salía. Me pasaba el día leyendo o viendo la televisión, para evitar pensar en él y en lo cerca que estaba de él.

Pero era inevitable, casi arrancaba las hojas de mis libros por no poder parar de pensar en él. Había dormido fatal los días que había estado en la habitación de ese hotel y ahora iba de regreso para casa.

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Londres, sentada en una de esas sillas incomodas cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolso y contesté como normalmente solía hacerlo cuando estaba trabajando.

- Swan.

_- ¿Swan?. ¿Cómo que Swan?._

- ¿Quién es?.

_- ¡Joder amor!. ¿No me reconoces ni por teléfono? – se quejaron al otro lado de la línea._

- Lo siento – me disculpé rápidamente sabiendo de quien se trataba. – Estaba en mi mundo.

_- Siempre estás en tu mundo. ¿Ya vienes de vuelta?._

- Sí. Por fin vuelvo – suspiré. Escuché como se reía al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Tan mal te fue?._

- No, la verdad es que no. He arreglado el pequeño problema que teníamos aquí.

_- Eso es bueno._

- Sí, lo es – secundé.

_- Te echo de menos – susurró desde el otro lado._

- Yo también te echo de menos. Pero pronto estaré allí.

_- Sí, catorce o quince horas de vuelo, ¿no?._

- Más o menos, sí.

Escuché como llamaban a los pasajeros de mi vuelo a embarcar.

- Te tengo que dejar, voy a subir ya al avión.

_- Está bien. Nos vemos en unas horas. Te quiero pequeña._

- Hasta dentro de unas horas. Un beso – me despedí de él y colgué.

Suspirando me levanté de la silla incomoda donde estaba sentada y caminé hacia la puerta de embarque.

Me esperaban muchas horas de vuelo para volver a casa y otras muchas para el siguiente viaje que mi jefe ya tenia planeado en una semana.

**Edward POV**

_Londres_

- Señor Cullen, le llama el señor Vulturi. Me ha dicho que vaya a su despacho – me avisó mi secretaria, compañera de universidad y de piso, de juergas, de bebida incluso alguna vez en un tiempo muy, pero que muy lejano, de cama, Leah por el intercomunicador. Nos tratábamos con "respeto" cuando estábamos trabajando.

No me había dado tiempo siquiera de sentarme en el sillón de detrás de mi escritorio. Así que, caminé de nuevo hasta la puerta y fui camino del despacho de mi jefe.

Había vuelto de una semana de vacaciones, bien merecidas, he de decir. Me habían comunicado nada más entrar que en mi ausencia había habido algunos pequeños problemas pero que lo habían arreglado con la persona adecuada. No tuve que preocuparme de resolverlo yo cuando llegué a la empresa.

Llegué a la puerta del despacho de mi jefe, - donde no estaba su secretaria en su lugar - estaba abierta. Asomé la cabeza y lo vi de pie mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Toqué la puerta un par de veces.

- ¿Querías verme? – le pregunté cuando se giró para mirarme.

- Sí, Edward, siéntate, por favor – me señaló la silla que tenia justo delante de mí. Él se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro, reposando su espalda en el respaldo. – Tengo buenas noticias para ti – le indiqué con un gesto de la cabeza que continuara hablando. – Bueno hemos contratado a una persona capaz de manejar la situación como tú lo haces, empezará dentro de una semana – se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en su escritorio. - Quiero que le enseñes como va todo, como tú lo manejas, quiero que aprenda rápido en una semana y que sea tan eficaz como tú.

- Bien, de acuerdo.

- Durante esta semana le mostraras todo, así la semana siguiente podrá empezar – asentí de acuerdo. – Bien ahora esta el otro asunto. Sé que llevas desde que has empezado en la empresa pidiéndome que en cuanto pudiera te enviara a Seattle, a la sucursal principal que hay allí – mi corazón empezó a latir de forma descontrolada, esperaba que lo que me estaba diciendo significaría… - nos han informado que necesitan una persona como tú y ya que son las oficinas principales, vas a tener que viajar allí.

- ¿Viaje de negocios? – pregunté dudoso.

No quería ni pensar que si iba, no iba a ser capaz de regresar a Londres.

- Sí, más o menos – asentí un poco decepcionado. – Pero permanente – finalizó.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi cara.

Volvía a casa.

Bueno a casa, casa no. Regresaba a Seattle. Donde estaban mis hermanos y mis amigos viviendo y por supuesto donde estaba Bella.

- Me alegro de que te guste la idea – me sonrió. – Serás una pérdida importante para estas oficinas, pero allí te necesitan más que aquí. Tu vuelo saldrá el próximo lunes, date prisa para hacer las maletas.

Ya estaba planeando como empaquetar todo y como poder enviarlo antes de que él hubiera acabado esa frase. Seguía planeando todo, tenia que llamar a mis padres, tenia que llamar a Alice, tenia que… de repente un click hizo en mi cabeza sacándome de mis planes y me acordé de algo importante.

- Señor Vulturi.

- Dime Edward.

- ¿Podré llevarme a mi secretaria? – pregunté esperanzado.

- Bueno, tendría que ver qué puedo hacer.

Mi estado de nerviosismo debido a la emoción bajó considerablemente. Tenia que llevarme a Leah a Seattle, se lo había prometido y ella estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a su familia como yo. Le habían ofrecido una pequeña beca en una de las universidades de aquí y a pesar de que allí le habían ofrecido becas muy jugosas, decidió venirse a la aventura en Londres. Cosa que le salió bien y ahora estaba tan ansiosa como yo por volver a casa, echaba de menos a su familia.

- ¿Me estas escuchando Edward? – me preguntó riéndose.

- Disculpa, que me decías.

- Que tu secretaria podrá volver contigo. Ya hablamos en su día de la posibilidad de que te la llevaras y sinceramente si a ti te gusta cómo trabaja puedes empaquetarla con tus cosas y llevártela – me dijo en tono divertido, pero sabía que en el fondo, Leah no le caía nada bien.

- Eso es genial – le sonreí.

Miró su reloj costoso de pulsera y volvió su mirada a mí.

- Sera mejor que vayas para tu despacho ya. La persona que hemos contratado ya estará esperándote allí y sé que tienes muchas ganas de contarle a Leah que regresáis a casa.

Nos despedimos en su despacho hasta la próxima vez que fuera a verle ya que él tenia que salir de viaje. Le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mí y por darme la oportunidad de trabajar aquí y ahora por devolverme a casa.

Después de un abrazo y un apretón de manos, salí corriendo hacia mi despacho. Leah estaba de pie hablando con una chica, en cuanto oyó mis pisadas rápidas se giró hacia mí y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

Corrí hasta ella y con cuidado de no darle ningún golpe a la chica con la que estaba hablando, la alcé y le di un par de vueltas en el aire sobre mí mismo.

- ¿A qué viene tanta alegría? – me preguntó cuando la había dejado en el suelo y haberle dado un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Volvemos a casa! – exclamé emocionado. Tan emocionado que me recordé a Alice.

- ¡Oh, eso es genial! – Leah se unió a mi emoción. - ¿Yo también? – preguntó con cautela.

- Tú también – le sonreí.

Hablamos durante unos minutos más bajo la atenta mirada de la persona que iba a ser mi suplencia. En esos pocos minutos, planeamos como envolver y enviar nuestras cosas a Seattle, después de esos minutos en donde ya habíamos hecho un plan, empecé a enseñarle como iba la empresa a la chica, lo que se le iba a exigir y como tendría que manejar cada situación.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido, tal vez fue porque habíamos estado todos los días ocupados envolviendo y empaquetando nuestras cosas, las cuales enviamos a casa de Alice antes por una empresa de transporte. Nos quedamos con la ropa justa y nuestras pocas cosas de diario en casa para sobrevivir los tres días que nos quedaban para coger el avión.

Estaba tan emocionado por todo esto, parecía un niño el día de navidad o mi propia hermana en un día de rebajas por el centro comercial, solo me faltaba dar saltitos como ella solía hacer. Leah estaba igual que yo, ambos habíamos llamado a nuestras familias un día antes, para comunicarles que regresábamos a casa.

Su familia se lo tomó tan bien como la mía.

Mi madre estaba emocionada, llevaba un par de meses sin verme, ya que había viajado para hacerme una visita con mi padre en verano, ahora estábamos a un par de meses para la navidad. Después de tener una larga charla con mis padres, llamé a Alice, la cual debía de estar en una situación bastante comprometida con Jasper, pero en cuanto de mi boca salieron las palabras _regreso a casa_, dejó de hacer lo que dios sabe que estaría haciendo y comenzó a gritarme por teléfono lo emocionada que estaba. Le advertí de que llegarían nuestras pertenecías a su casa.

Le pedí o más bien le obligué que no dijera nada a nadie de mi regreso, quería darles una sorpresa a todos. A ella se lo había contado porque era la única persona que se ponía en contacto conmigo a excepción de mis padres que llamaban mínimo una vez a la semana y de Rose que me solía llamar muy de vez en cuando. También he de decir que hablaba con Jasper cuando este no estaba ocupado y llamaba Alice, pero lo que es mi hermano y Bella no sabía nada de ellos, solo lo que Alice me contaba.

El lunes siguiente llegó lluvioso y con mucho frio, antes de salir de casa con nuestra única maleta cada uno, comprobamos que no nos dejáramos nada. Nos metimos en nuestros gruesos abrigos y salimos a la calle a coger un taxi para que nos llevara al aeropuerto.

...

Estábamos ya en el avión, nos quedaba apenas una hora para aterrizar. Empecé a moverme nervioso en mi asiento, pasé mis manos por mi cabello una y otra vez, pero los nervios que se habían apoderado de mi estomago no se iban.

- ¡Estate quieto! – me susurró Leah.

- No puedo, estoy nervioso – intenté excusarme.

- Pues deja de estarlo.

- No sabes lo que dices, esto es…

- Sé de lo que hablo, estas hablando conmigo, ¿recuerdas? – me cortó.

Tuve que darle la razón, Leah sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Le había contado prácticamente mi vida un día de borrachera, no debimos de beber mucho ya que ambos recordábamos lo que habíamos hablado aquella noche. Le conté más sobre Bella, como fue nuestra situación y como me fui sin dejar que se despidiera de mí. Pero sabía que si dejaba que lo hiciera yo no iba a ser capaz de ir a Londres y me quedaría allí con ella.

Leah me advirtió de que posiblemente Bella estaría cabreada por cómo me fui y que el día que la viera de nuevo me esperara lo peor. A pesar de que no la conocía en persona, mi descripción minuciosa sobre su persona le bastó a Leah para saber cómo podría reaccionar Bella.

- Vale, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Edward.

- Razón de más.

Habían pasado más o menos cinco años desde la última vez que la vi, desde la última vez que escuché su voz. La había llamado incontables de veces pero nunca me cogía el teléfono. Le había mandado e-mails que no me contestaba. Una vez a la desesperada por su ignorancia – vale, que yo le había "abandonado", pero no debía de guardarme tanto rencor, ella había sido la que me pidió que viniera a Londres a cumplir mi sueño, sí hubiera sido por mí me hubiera quedado allí con ella – reservé un billete de avión, pero cuando iba de camino hacia el aeropuerto en el metro me encontré por primera vez con Leah. Sin saber muy bien como empezamos a hablar, descubrimos que ambos íbamos a la misma universidad, bueno yo iba a dos – cosa difícil sí, pero no imposible, además de que si enseñas unos pocos billetes no te ponen pega alguna, - hablamos tanto en el metro que en un acto de confianza le conté lo que iba a hacer debido a mi situación, me aconsejo que no lo hiciera, que iba a ser un completo gilipollas si perdía mis oportunidades aquí por una chica a la que seguramente tendría en mis manos cuando volviera – cosa que dudaba. – Poco a poco fuimos haciendo de ese encuentro casual, encuentros citados y así empezando una amistad, hasta el día de hoy.

- Deja de hacer eso – me reprendió cuando pasaba como por centésima vez las manos por mi pelo.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo evitarlo.

- Voy a atarte las manos como no pares – me advirtió.

- ¡Estoy nervioso! – gruñí.

- Deja de estarlo. ¡Dios!, es solo una chica más.

- No, ella no es solo una chica más, es…

- Sí, sí, Edward – me cortó. – Es el amor de tu vida, estar a su lado hace que tu corazón se acelere, sin ella no eres nadie, bla bla bla. Tengo eso muy escuchado.

- No sabes lo que es estar enamorado – le gruñí.

- No, no lo sé. Y doy gracias a Dios por no haberme enamorado de ti cuando tuve mi oportunidad – le miré con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. – Es broma, tonto – se rió. - No podría enamorarme de ti. Ahora mismo pareces una mujer no me gustan los hombres como tú, deja de lloriquear y de ponerte nervioso y sé un hombre – me dijo con burla.

Entrecerré los ojos, si las miradas matasen, Leah sería una mujer muerta ahora mismo. Yo parecería una mujer, pero ella era basta como un hombre. Físicamente esta buena, no lo iba a negar, pero su forma de hablar parecía la de un chico poco fino, al igual que ella, que de femenina lo único que tenia era el cuerpo.

Iba a contestarle algo desagradable pero escuchar la voz del piloto diciendo que nos quedaban diez minutos para aterrizar hizo que mi corazón un poco calmado, empezara a martillear incluso en mis oídos. Nos atamos el cinturón y pasados unos minutos comenzamos a descender.

Después de coger nuestra maleta nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de salida del aeropuerto, donde había quedado con Alice. Intenté por todos mis medios buscarla entre la multitud, pero su estatura no ayudaba mucho. Después de unos minutos su pelo negro y corto apareció delante de mí. Dejé caer la maleta y corrí hacia ella, que ya estaba con sus brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su boca.

La cogí y la alcé en el aire, dimos vueltas, muchas vueltas abrazados el uno al otro y riendo como idiotas. Después de sentir un pequeño mareo debido a las vueltas la dejé en el suelo.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó alejándose un poco de mí. – Has crecido mucho – me miró de arriba abajo.

- Veo que tú no – le sonreí. Me pegó con su mano en el pecho y sonrió.

- ¿Vamos? – me cogió la mano y tiró de mí.

- Espera – le pedí girándome sobre mis talones y mirando a Leah que venia cargada con las dos maletas y una cara de muy pocos amigos. – Lo siento – le dije una vez que estuvo a nuestra altura.

- Sí, ya – gruñó soltando mi maleta encima de mi pie. Le gruñí por el dolor que me había provocado y me giré de nuevo para mirar a mi hermana.

- Alice – pasé un brazo por los hombros de Leah. – Esta es Leah.

Alice sonrió y con dos pequeños saltitos estuvo a nuestro lado, empujándome a un lado y enganchando el cuello de Leah y tirando de ella hacia abajo para dar un par de besos en sus mejillas.

- Encantada – dijo Alice con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal.

- Igualmente – la cara de estupefacción de Leah no tenia precio. Comencé a reír y me disculpe con la mirada, por el entusiasmo de mi hermana.

- Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti – comentó mi hermana caminando ya hacia su coche.

Alice sabía toda mi historia con Leah, nunca le había ocultado nada a mi hermana y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

- ¿En serio?. Espero que no me haya criticado mucho.

- ¡Oh, no!. Todo lo contrario, solo tiene palabras buenas para ti – me sonrojé un poco, iba a matar a mi hermana.

Leah me miró, tuve que apartar la mirada de su mirada burlona con la que me estaba mirando. Esto empezaba a ponerse incomodo. Si Alice no cerraba la boca, se la iba a cerrar yo.

- ¿Ya tenéis donde vivir? – preguntó mi hermana ya dentro del coche camino a… ¿a dónde nos llevaba?.

- No. Estuvimos mirando pisos en Londres por internet, pero no hemos encontrado nada – le contesté.

- Bueno de hecho, yo vi uno que tenía buena pinta, el precio era pasable. Tengo el número apuntado, si quieres mañana llamamos y vamos a verlo – nos dijo Leah desde el asiento trasero.

- Bien.

- ¿Vais a vivir juntos aquí también?.

- Parece ser que sí – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- Bueno de momento podréis quedaros a vivir con Jazz y conmigo. A él no le va a importar y yo tengo que hablar de muchas cosas contigo, Edward. Además tenéis todas vuestras cosas en mi trastero, porque Edward no te costaba nada llamar antes de enviarme todos vuestros trastos para que los guardara yo. Tuve que hacerle abrir las cajas una a una al chico de la empresa por la que enviasteis todo, para comprobar que eran vuestras cosas – Alice podía llegar a ser muy precavida. - Lo único que tendréis que compartir habitación… y cama – giró unos segundos para ver mi reacción.

- Vale, no hay problema – le saqué la lengua en un acto muy infantil como el que solía hacer ella cinco años atrás.

Me la devolvió, lo seguía haciendo.

Llegamos al bloque de pisos donde ella y Jasper vivían. Después de aparcar el coche en el garaje subterráneo, nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor. Vivía en un primero, pero ya que subíamos desde el garaje y con nuestras maletas, decidimos coger el ascensor.

Llegamos a su casa, nos dijo que Jasper estaba hasta el día siguiente de viaje y nos llevó a nuestra habitación. Era grande, al igual que la cama, tenia un solo armario también grande y una televisión plana grande.

A Alice le gustaba todo lo grande.

Después de ponernos ropa cómoda y pedir algo para cenar, nos acomodamos en el largo sofá del salón. Cenamos entre risas y pequeñas anécdotas por parte de los tres. Leah se disculpo unas horas después diciendo que estaba muy cansada y que se iría a dormir. Alice y yo nos quedamos en el sofá sentados con nuestras piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y hablando.

- Edward, tengo algo que decirte – susurró de pronto.

- ¡Oh dios!, ¡estas embarazada! – exclamé burlón.

- No idiota – me lanzó un cojín dándome de pleno en la cara.

- Suéltalo ya – le tranquilicé y le apremié riéndome un poco por su puntería.

- Bueno… veras…

- Alice.

- Es sobre Bella – mi respiración se quedo trabada en mi garganta.

_Bella_.

Su nombre sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No me había dado tiempo a pensar en ella desde que estaba en presencia de Alice y ahora que Alice había dicho su nombre, no podía parar de pensar en ella.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo te dije hace un año aproximadamente que tenía un nuevo amigo? – me preguntó con cautela. Asentí. – Ya no es tan amigo.

En la forma con la que me había dicho que ya no era tan amigo y la cara triste con la que me estaba mirando, me dio a entender lo que más temía.

Bella tenía novio.

Ese solo pensamiento me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Me levanté del sofá y me puse mis zapatillas rápidamente. Tenia que salir de ahí ya, me estaba empezando a ahogar.

- ¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó preocupada.

- A tomar el aire – le contesté dirigiéndome hacia la puerta principal.

- Es tarde, Edward – cogió mi mano dándome un apretón en ella.

- Necesito aire, Alice – le miré a los ojos unos segundos, ella pareció darse cuenta del daño que me habían hecho esas simples palabras.

Bella tenía novio…

- Está bien. Coge mis llaves y no vuelvas muy tarde.

Cogí sus llaves, mi abrigo y salí al frio tiempo de Seattle, a tomar todo el aire que pudiera para que al volver a casa de Alice, no me ahogara.

* * *

Hola! bueno no me he podido resistir... aun me queda escribir el tercer capitulo para subir la secuela... pero la tentacion de tener el capitulo escrito y no subirlo era demasiada... así que rindiendome a mis impulsos de subirla... lo he hecho jajajaja. Tambien espero no joderla y esperar que la secuela tambien tenga la buena acogida que ha tenido "quisiera..." y os guste.

Para los que os pensabais que se iban a reencontrar en este capitulo... lo siento pero no... jajaja. Eso ya pasara en el siguiente. Y para las que os pregunteis cuando subiré el proximo capitulo... sé que os dije que tuvierais paciencia con la otra historia, ahora os pido que la tengais con esta... sé que he tardado demasiado en subirla y que no deberia de pediros nada... pero os lo pido igual :-P. PACIENCIA, por favor :-D

Bueno el siguiente capitulo... lo tengo escrito y corregido... pero no tengo fecha fija para su publicacion. Esperaré a acabar de escribir el tercero para subir el siguiente, espero no tardar mucho :-P. Por ahora estoy escribiendo el caputilo 11 de "En busca de la felicidad". En cuanto lo acabe me pongo de nuevo con la secuela.

Gracias a todas por vuestra paciencia a la hora de esperarme para subir este capitulo.

Gracias adelantadas por los reviews :-P por las alertas y para los favoritos! Gracias tambien a todas por leer ^^

Saludos!


	2. Reencuentro  Primera parte

Reencuentro (Primera parte)

**Edward POV**

Después de salir de casa de mi hermana, acabé en un bar y borracho como una cuba. Estuve hablando con el camarero durante una hora, yo le contaba mis penas - o eso creía ya que no me enteraba mucho debido a mi estado - y él llenaba mi vaso. El tal James – el nombre del barman, no solo me quedé con su nombre sino con la cara que tenia y esa melena rubia que tenia atada en una coleta – estuvo más atento de cuantos billetes veía en mi cartera, que de todo lo que le contaba.

Estuve cerca de tres horas en el bar, bebiendo, pensando y volviendo beber. O más bien, pensando y cuando llegaba a la conclusión de que Bella tenia novio, bebía.

Era una buena forma de olvidar todo y cuando me refiero a todo, es olvidarme hasta de donde vivía mi hermana.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, estaba sentado en el bando de un parque esperando que la borrachera se me fuera lo suficiente para recordar el nombre de la calle de la casa de mi hermana. Pero debido al frio que mi cuerpo sentía, opté por llamar a mi única salvación.

_- ¿Quién? – escuché una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea._

- Leah – dije con mi voz pastosa y arrastrando las palabras.

-_ ¿Edward? – preguntó un poco más despierta._

- Leah – volví a contestar.

_- Sí, Edward soy yo – me reí entre dientes por habérmela imaginado rodando los ojos al confirmarme que era ella. - ¿Dónde estás?. Son… - escuché un pequeño ruido por el auricular – las cuatro de la mañana._

- En el parque.

_- Y, ¿qué demonios haces en el parque a las cuatro de la mañana y con el frio que hace? – bramó al teléfono._

- Tomar el aire – le conteste riéndome a la vez que tiritaba.

Escuché como bufaba al otro lado de la línea y algunos ruidos más que no supe descifrar que eran.

- _¿En qué parque estas?. Voy a buscarte._

- No lo sé.

_- ¿Qué hay en el parque?._

- Arboles, bancos, columpios, una fuente grande con algo en medio… – fui numerándole hasta que me cortó.

_- Déjalo. Es evidente lo que hay en un parque – bufó. – Ya sé donde estas, creo… ¿lo que hay en la fuente es un niño desnudo por donde le sale el agua por el pene, como si estuviera meando?_

Enfoqué mi vista a la fuente que la tenía como a diez metros de donde me encontraba. Observé lo que ella me había dicho y estallé en carcajadas al ver aquella figura de un niño de no más de tres años meando sobre el agua de la fuente.

- _Eso me lo dice todo – gruñó. – No te muevas de ahí. Llegaré en unos cinco minutos más o menos._

- Si señora – hice un ademan con la mano llevándomela a la frente como un saludo militar.

Escuché como gruñía y maldecía en tres idiomas diferentes antes de colgarme el teléfono.

Me acurruqué un poco en el banco para evitar que se me congelaran las bolas. Había cerrado los ojos, tenia mucho sueño y esperaba que toda esta maldita noche fuera solo una pesadilla. Estaba quedándome dormido, hasta que sentí un par de empujones en mi hombro y una voz hablarme en el oído.

- Leah… - susurré y automáticamente me abracé a ella, a su cintura.

- Anda, levántate y vamos para casa. Estas helado – me ayudó a levantarme del banco, coloqué mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para tener un apoyo, ella pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar.

Llegamos a casa unos minutos más tarde, entre empujones y algunas risas flojas por mí parte y maldiciones por la de ella. Me ayudó a llegar hasta nuestra habitación, me dejé caer sobre la cama a lo largo, boca abajo. Sentí como me quitaba mis deportivas y como me daba la vuelta para que quedara hacia arriba.

- Sube más para arriba, Edward. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada.

Hice lo que me pedía con los ojos cerrados y con alguna que otra dificultad cuando me moví. Me ayudó a quitarme los pantalones y a ponerme unos pantalones de pijama, la camiseta que llevaba puesta prácticamente me la arrancó del cuerpo entre gruñidos y más maldiciones, porque no estaba poniendo nada de mi parte a la hora de ayudarla a que me la quitara.

¡Pero es que no podía!

Después de acabar conmigo, por el sonido que estaba escuchando imaginé que ella se estaba poniendo cómoda. Unos minutos más tarde sentí como se hundía el colchón en mi lado derecho.

- Ahora duerme – me susurró dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

Rodé hacia su lado y la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Hundí mi cara en su cuello.

- Tiene novio – musité muy bajito, pensando que no me había escuchado.

- ¿Quién tiene novio? – me había escuchado…

- Bella – tan solo decir su nombre me dolía, ahora más que antes.

- ¿Tu ex? – asentí con la cabeza, era incapaz de hablar. – Vaya… esto cambia un poco las cosas, ¿no?

- No – le dije después de tragarme el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

- ¿Cómo que no?. Ambos sabemos que has vuelto por ella y ahora ella esta con otro.

- Pienso recuperarla, cueste lo que me cueste – conseguí decir aun con la voz pastosa, arrastrando las palabras y volviendo a tragar el nuevo nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Sentía unas ganas de llorar inmensas, no sabía si era porque realmente seguía siendo un niño o por el alcohol que tenia en las venas.

- Puedes hacerle daño, Edward. Ella ya ha rehecho su vida, tal vez deberías de hacer tú lo mismo.

- No – musité.

- La harás daño. No es bueno para ninguno que te metas en esa relación. Le harás daño a ella y saldrás dañado igual o más que ella.

¡Puta Leah!

Tenía razón.

Yo no quería dañarla por nada del mundo y tampoco quería sentir más dolor del que ya sentía al saber que ella estaba con otro. Pero no quería dañarla de ninguna manera. Iba a tener que pensar en qué hacer respecto a todo esto. Sabía de antemano que iba a verla muy a menudo y que seguramente ella vendría con su novio y solo de pensar en ella con otro me hervía la sangre, no quería ni imaginarme lo que sentiría cuando los tuviera a ambos en frente.

Apreté más el abrazo que le estaba dando a Leah. Ella en respuesta pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo también y besó de nuevo mi frente.

- Duerme, Edward. Mañana será otro día y podrás pensar con más claridad, cuando no estés borracho.

- Te quiero, Leah – le susurré acomodando mejor mi cabeza entre la almohada y su cuello.

- Yo también te quiero – suspiró contra los pelos de mi cabeza.

Un par de días más tarde, Alice me dijo que Bella estaba en un viaje de negocios y que no vendría hasta pasados unos días. Lo cual agradecía enormemente, después de saber que ella estaba con otro no quería verla, aunque mi cuerpo y mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos, mi cabeza necesitaba serenarse y pensar en toda la mierda que se me iba a venir encima cuando volviera a ver esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto había extrañado, al igual que su cuerpo entero y por supuesto a ella, a ella entera en cuerpo y alma.

Leah y yo fuimos a ver el piso que había visto ella en internet cuando estábamos en Londres. Después de discutir con ella durante unos minutos sobre el piso, nos lo quedamos. El piso era bastante amplio, estaba situado en una buena zona y el precio era bueno, pero a mí me no me había acabado de convencer del todo. Algo me decía que no era el adecuado.

**Bella POV**

Catorce.

¡Catorce malditas horas metida en un avión!

Mis piernas estaban agarrotadas, adormiladas y adoloridas, sentía un cosquilleo muy poco agradable en ellas por haber estado catorce largas, larguísimas horas sentada en el asiento del avión, solo pudiéndome mover para ir al baño.

Mi _querido_ jefe, no había podido conseguirme un billete de primera clase, - ya que había sido un viaje programado a última hora y de urgencia - no es que me quejara por viajar en tercera clase, había viajado mucho en tercera clase, pero estar catorce horas en el avión sentada entre un hombre enorme que no olía precisamente bien, una mujer que no paraba de hablar de sus problemas, - ¡yo también tenia mis propios problemas y no los iba contando a cualquier persona desconocida que se sentara al lado mío en un avión – y sin apenas poder moverme, había sido una tortura.

Después de andar entre toda la gente para ir a recoger mi maleta de la cinta transportadora, - tardó una eternidad en aparecer – la cogí y caminé hacia la salida del aeropuerto, donde ya debía de estar esperándome.

Y no me equivoqué.

- ¡Bella! – gritó por encima de todo el murmullo de la gente que estaban hablando.

- ¡Jacob! – corrí hacia él como pude con mi maleta en mano e ignorando el dolor de mis piernas, dejé caer la maleta a mi lado derecho cuando llegué a su altura, alargue mis brazos enganchándome a su cuello y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Cuanto tiempo. ¿Dónde te has metido? – me preguntó después de dejar de abrazarnos.

- De viaje de negocios – le contesté como si fuera obvio, rodando mis ojos.

- Viajas mucho – cogió mi maleta y nos pusimos en camino hacia su coche.

- Lo sé – le contesté saliendo del aeropuerto.

- Bueno, pero ya estás aquí. Me ha llamado Alice hace un rato y me ha dicho que vayamos a su casa a cenar. ¡Que tiene una sorpresa! – exclamó entusiasmado.

- ¿Sabes que las sorpresas de Alice te gustan tan poco como a mí, no? – le recordé.

Normalmente las sorpresas que Alice preparaba, acaban siendo un caos. La pobre mujer no podía controlarse a la hora de organizar "eventos sorpresa" y acaban siendo una completa locura. Incluso algunas veces habíamos acabado en urgencias – más veces yo que ninguno de todos nosotros – y algunas otras veces, los chicos en comisaría.

- Sí. Pero esta vez ha dicho que la sorpresa era grande. Y sabes que las sorpresas grandes de Alice son…

- Sí, sé que son grandiosas – le corté antes de que se emocionara más de la cuenta y temblando de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que esto no iba a acabar muy bien.

- Bien. Llevamos primero esto a casa, - alzó mi maleta metiéndola al maletero del coche mientras yo entraba por la puerta del copiloto, para segundos después el entrar por la del piloto - te das una ducha, se ve a leguas que te hace falta, – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados cuando se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, pero siguió hablando, ignorando mi mirada - te pones más cómoda y después vamos a donde los chicos – explicó arrancando su coche.

- Sí – aparté la mirada de él. - Estoy de acuerdo. Quitarme el traje y estos zapatos que me están matando, sería lo mejor del mundo ahora mismo.

- Si quieres luego te puedo dar un masaje en los pies – lo miré de nuevo, estaba mirándome, subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente.

- Estaría muy bien – le sonreí – pero llegaríamos tarde a donde Alice y sabemos ambos que podría matarnos a los dos con tan solo mirarnos – ambos reímos ante lo que había dicho.

Alice podía ser capaz de eso y de cosas peores con tan solo una mirada.

Llegamos a mi casa unos minutos más tarde. Me cambie de ropa después de darme una rápida ducha. Me enfundé unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, un jersey de lana negro y mis converse negras.

- Ya estoy lista, ya podemos irnos – dije entrando al salón de mi piso, donde Jake estaba tirado en el sofá y haciendo zapping en la televisión.

- Bien, me estaba empezando a quedar dormido – se levantó del sofá de un salto después de apagar la televisión con el mando a distancia, estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y después bostezó.

- Puedo llamar a Alice y decirle que no vamos. Puedo decirle que estoy muy cansada y que me voy a ir a dormir – sugerí con los de mis manos cruzados esperando que aceptara mi oferta.

No tenia ningunas ganas de ir a casa de Alice. Solo quería tirarme en mi cama, acurrucarme dentro de las sabanas y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

- ¡Ah, no!. No pienso perderme la gran sorpresa de Alice – me contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pues vámonos ya - suspiré.

Salimos de mi piso un par de minutos más tarde y nos pusimos en camino hacia el piso de Alice y su _gran _sorpresa.

**Edward POV**

- ¿¡Edward ! – gritaron Rosalie y Emmett a la vez.

Estábamos en casa de Alice esperando a que todos llegaran para cenar, Leah y yo ya nos habíamos mudado a nuestro piso, pero ella había insistido en venir a cenar a su casa. Había llamado a todos para celebrar mi vuelta, aunque me aseguró que a Bella solo le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa.

No entendí porque le había dicho eso, pero lo dejé pasar, no tenia ganas de ponerme a pensar en toda la maldita situación de Bella, así que me centré en pasarlo bien esta noche mientras volvíamos a estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Pero aun así, mis nervios desde que Alice había pronunciado el nombre de Bella, estaban a flor de piel. Estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo, no iba a engañar a mí mismo, pero temía su reacción.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mi hermano dándome un abrazo.

- Estar – le contesté simplemente devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar? – me preguntó Rose con sus ojos brillantes, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

- Sí, me voy a quedar – le contesté abrazándola y besando sus mejillas.

- ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó en mi oido.

Después de saludarnos de nuevo debido a la emoción que todos sentíamos por mí vuelta, les presenté a Leah. Estuvimos hablando durante un rato de cómo me había ido en Londres, lo que había hecho, como me había ido en el conservatorio… y muchas cosas más, también hablamos de cómo les había ido a ellos por Seattle.

Estábamos todos sentados en los sofás hablando y riendo cuando el timbre sonó. Me tensé y comencé a ponerme nervioso. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no la veía y tan solo de pensar que estaba al otro lado de la puerta principal, hacia que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

- ¡Ya voy! – exclamó Alice poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Relájate – me susurró Leah antes de agarrar mi mano y darle un pequeño apretón.

Intenté hacer lo que me pedía, pero me resultaba imposible, mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

Escuché como Alice abría la puerta y saludaba efusivamente a Bella y a Jacob.

¿Jacob?

¿Qué hacia Jacob aquí?

Escuché los pasos de tres personas caminando por el pasillo. Unos pasos más y las tres personas que venían por el pasillo, entraron en el salón.

Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando pequeños saltitos.

Jacob estaba con sus ojos entrecerrados, mirándome fijamente. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos cerradas en puños.

Y Bella. Bella estaba en estado de shock. Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente se habían clavado en los míos, no apartaba la mirada. Pude ver en ellos muchas emociones y la mitad de ellas no eran buenas. Observé como sacudía un par de veces su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y cuando los abrió…

- Lo siento – se disculpó para salir del salón a paso rápido.

- ¿Bella? – escuché como Alice le llamaba, mi mirada estaba fija en el sitio donde su cuerpo había estado.

- Déjala, necesita un momento para recuperarse – oí a Jasper decir después de escuchar el portazo de la puerta principal.

¡Dios!, seguía igual de preciosa que siempre. Los años habían hecho que maduraran algunas facciones de su cara, pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa o incluso más. Su cuerpo seguía igual, bajito, no tanto como Alice, pero bajito y delgado. Y su cabello suelto seguía igual de largo que hace cinco años.

- ¿Esa era la famosa Bella? – susurró Leah en mi oído, sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

Giré mi cara hacia ella asintiendo y volví a mirar hacia donde lo había estado haciendo unos segundos antes para contestarle. En cuando mis ojos se clavaron en el mismo sitio en donde Bella había estado, una mano enorme en forma de puño se dirigió a mi cara, dándome justo en la parte derecha del labio.

El sabor a sangre invadió mi boca.

Estaba seguro de que tenia el labio abierto. Aparte de sentir y tragar el sabor de mi sangre, empecé a sentir calor y dolor en donde el puñetazo me había dado.

- ¿Qué haces? – gritó Leah. - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó suavemente.

- Sí – contesté haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Te advertí que no la dañaras! – me gritó Jacob volviendo a lanzar su puño a mí, pero el cuerpo de mi hermano apareció en medio del golpe sosteniendo a Jake.

- ¿Qué haces? – le gruñó Emmett.

- Te lo advertí Cullen, te advertí que no la dañaras – me señaló con su dedo desde detrás del cuerpo de mi hermano.

- Yo no hice nada - intenté excusarme.

- ¡Estuvo cuatro malditos meses actuando como una zombie!. Tú la dejaste en ese estado – siguió chillándome.

- ¡Yo me quise quedar! – le grité de vuelta. – ¡Yo quise quedarme con ella!. Fui idea de ella que me fuera – le escupí poniéndome en pie.

- Sé que fue su idea. ¡Pero qué menos que dejarle que se despidiera de ti! – mi pecho subía y bajaba al igual que el de él. – Suéltame, Emmett – gruñó.

- No pienso soltarte para que sigas golpeando a mi hermano.

- No voy a gastar mis fuerzas en pegarle a él. Me voy – dijo. Mi hermano le soltó y él se fue caminando hacia la puerta del salón. – Espero no volver a verla derramar una sola lágrima por ti, o la herida del labio solo será el principio – me amenazó antes de salir por la puerta.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué hacia huyendo?

¿Por qué me había ido así?

¿Qué hacia él aquí?

Caminé hacia la esquina del edificio del piso de Alice, apoyé mi espalda en la pared y respiré profundamente muchas veces para calmar mis nervios, cosa imposible, las preguntas seguían atacando mi mente.

¿Hasta cuando se iba a quedar?

¿Había vuelto para quedarse para siempre?

¿Por qué?

Ahogué un grito de frustración. Tenia muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Sabía quien podía darme las respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Pero tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo. Me había costado horrores sacarme tan solo un pedacito de él de mí, con ayuda de mi novio, claro.

Mi novio, en él tendría que pensar en estos momentos. A pesar de tener unas ganas locas de abalanzarme sobre Edward y abrazarme a él como si se me fuera la vida en ello, tenia que pensar en mi novio. En todo lo que había conseguido gracias a él, gracias a su apoyo e insistencia en querer salir conmigo, gracias a darme la oportunidad de dejar a la Bella que fue de Edward para ser una nueva Bella.

Volví a coger mucho aire con mis pulmones y fui vaciándolos poco a poco. Era hora de volver al piso de Alice y enfrentarme a él. Yo no tenia porque huir de mis amigos, en todo caso era él, el que tenia que salir corriendo y no yo. Él tenia que estar en la situación en la que yo estaba, él era él que se había ido sin despedirse, él… corté mis pensamientos antes de seguir pensando estupideces.

Quité la espalda de la fría pared y comencé a andar hacia el portal, pero no me dio tiempo a dar tres pasos seguidos, ya que choqué contra un cuerpo enorme y duro.

- No pensaras volver ahí arriba, ¿verdad? – la voz de Jake sonó dura.

- Sí – alcé mi cara y le miré. - ¿Por qué?.

- ¿Por qué?. De verdad me estas preguntando, ¿por qué? – me preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí – mi voz apenas fue un murmullo.

- No pienso ser yo el que recoja de nuevo tu corazón destrozado – me reprochó.

Arrugué el entrecejo y le miré duramente.

- Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras – mi voz era igual de dura que mi mirada.

- No nunca lo hiciste – concordó. – Pero yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo para volverte a ver sonreír y no como la zombie que fuiste esos primeros meses. ¡Ni Alice, ni Rose sabían que hacer contigo! – me gruñó.

-Nadie os pidió que me ayudarais – insistí.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Somos tus amigos después de todo. Solo queríamos lo mejor para ti y que volvieras a ser la misma persona que eras antes. Y gracias a nosotros lo has sido.

- Ya no soy la misma persona de antes – susurré apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

- No, no lo eres – colocó la mano debajo de mi barbilla y alzó mi cara para que lo mirara. – Ahora eres mejor. Ahora eres más madura, más independiente, más fuerte, más…

- Deja de echarme flores, ¿quieres? – le corté.

- No te estoy echando flores, solo digo lo que veo – me sonrió.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, sin poder evitarlo su sonrisa me contagió y sonreí automáticamente.

- Voy a volver ahí arriba – le advertí.

- Suerte - se apartó de mi camino para que pudiera pasar.

- No voy a volver con el corazón roto – le dije pasando por su lado. – Eso ya no va a pasar.

- Perdona que lo dude – me giré para mirarlo, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y había empezado a caminar.

Con un suspiró me volví a girar y comencé a andar hacia la puerta del portal. Entré despacio, muy despacio en el interior del portal. Llegué también a paso lento a la puerta de la casa de Alice. Fue el camino más corto y a la vez más largo de mi vida. Por mucho que hubiera caminado lentamente para evitar volver a encontrarme con él, había tardado demasiado poco en recorrer esos metros.

Cogí mucho aire con mis pulmones, todo el aire que podían meter en ellos y lo saqué lentamente, preparándome para volver a encontrarme con esa penetrante mirada verde que me volvía loca.

* * *

Hola! bueno aqui os he dejado la primera parte del reencuentro... he cortado el capitulo porque sino iba a ser demasiado largo.. sé que os gusta que sean largos.. pero.. :P jajaja. Me ha salido un poco más corto de lo normal... pero aun así espero que lo hayais disfrutado.

Ahora os voy a hacer un pequeño chantaje... bueno me he emocionado mucho al abrir mi correo el otro dia y ver tantos mails de FF. muchos reviews :D muchos! y muchas alertas y muchos favoritos jajaja. si en este capitulo llegamos a... no voy a decir 100 porque son muchos... pero si llegamos a tantos como en el primer capitulo (38) subiré el siguiente capitulo antes ^^ jajajajaja.

Bueno os dejo ya...

Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas, los favoritos y a todas las que leeis! darme un poco de vuestras palabritas y mandarme un review :P jajaja.

Gracias!

Un saludo!


	3. Reencuentro  Segunda parte

Reencuentro (Segunda parte)

**Edward POV**

Después de que Jacob se fuera, Alice, Rose y Leah me llevaron al cuarto de baño para limpiarme el labio. Nos metimos los cuatro en el baño, me obligaron a sentarme en la taza del retrete y empezaron a cotorrear, yo automáticamente desconecte de las tonterías de las que estaban hablando y empecé a pensar en Bella, en por qué se había marchado así como lo había hecho, en qué había pensado al verme aquí, en qué…

- ¡Auch! – gruñí y aparté mi cara de la gasa con la que me estaban limpiando el labio. - ¡Eso duele!

Nos habíamos quedado Leah y yo solos en el baño. Alice había ido a controlar la cena para que no se le quemara y Rose había ido a controlar a Emmett para que no se comiera la cena de Alice.

- ¡Deja de quejarte, nenaza! – rió Leah.

- Me has hecho daño – volví a quejarme.

Intentó limpiarme de nuevo el labio, pero le cogí las manos y las lleve detrás de su espalda.

- Suéltame, Edward – intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero no era capaz de moverse. – Edward… - me advirtió con la mirada.

- Te suelto si no vuelves a poner esa gasa en mi labio.

- Te tengo que limpiar la herida. No seas niño y aguanta un poco de dolor.

- No es un poco de dolor. Duele mucho – intenté hacer un puchero, pero se quedó en eso, en un intento, ya que un dolor punzante recorrió mi labio.

- Seguro que te duele más que Bella se haya ido y no te haya siquiera saludado, que el golpe en el labio – la solté de golpe.

¡Eso había sido un golpe bajo!

Y dolía. Dolía mucho.

Más que el dolor de mi labio, como ella había dicho.

- Eso está mejor – la miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella sonreía por su logro.

Dejé que me limpiara el labio a la vez que maldecía entre dientes a Jacob por haberme pegado.

¿Quién se creía que era para venir y golpearme así?

Iba a tener que conversar muy seriamente con él. Iba a hacerle entender que yo no había sido el malo de esta historia, tampoco es que haya sido la víctima, pero si me fui a Londres fue porque Bella me lo pidió.

- Bien, intenta no sonreír mucho, o la herida te volverá a sangrar – rió entre dientes.

Me extendió la mano para que la tomara y me ayudara a levantarme de la taza del baño.

- No es gracioso, ¿sabes? – le gruñí.

- Sé que no es gracioso. Pero tengo curiosidad – me levanté con su ayuda y nos quedamos uno enfrente del otro. - ¿Qué te duele más?, ¿el puñetazo o tu orgullo de macho herido?

- ¿Por qué iba a tener mi orgullo herido? – le pregunté confuso.

- No te dio tiempo ni a defenderte, Edward…

- No me defendí porque no quise hacerlo – le contesté cruzándome de brazos.

- Claro, si hubieras pegado al novio de tu ex… habrías tenido problemas con ella, ¿no?

- ¿Quién dice que Jacob es el novio de Bella? – le pregunté saliendo del baño.

- Bueno, el hecho de que te pegara como lo hizo… me da a pensar que entre ella y el moreno macizorro hay algo – me giré sobre mis talones y la encaré.

- ¿Moreno macizorro? – le pregunté burlón.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros. – No voy a negar que me jodió mucho que te pegara, de que prácticamente te atacara por la espalda. Pero tampoco voy a negar que el moreno estaba… umm… - puso un dedo en su barbilla y estaba seguro de que se puso a pensar en algún adjetivo pícaro.

- ¡No lo digas!, por favor – hice una mueca de asco pero se convirtió en una de dolor.

- Te dije que no sonrieras – me regañó a la vez que entrabamos en el salón.

- No estaba sonriendo, estaba… - me corté y me paré en seco provocando que Leah chocara contra mi espalda.

- ¡Joder, Edward!. Ten más cuidado – pasó por mi lado y se paró a mi lado mirando lo mismo que yo estaba mirando.

Bella…

Estaba sentada en el sofá con Jasper a su lado. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos cuando crucé la puerta del salón y las esquinas de sus labios se estiraron un poco hacia arriba, pero cuando Leah salió detrás de mí, su rostro cambio rápidamente. Se quedó seria y por sus ojos pasaban muchas sentimientos… alegría, tristeza, confusión y otro más que no me dio tiempo a descifrar.

- Mueve tu culo y ve a saludarla antes de que vuelva a huir – me susurró Leah en el oído antes de salir del salón, no sin antes darme una palmada en el culo y empujándome hacia el sofá.

Le gruñí antes de que desapareciera.

Me moví hacia ella lentamente. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente para poder decirle algo además de un "hola". Sus ojos ya no me miraban, estaban enfocados en Jasper, estaban hablando de algo de negocios o eso creí escuchar.

Llegué a su altura y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Esperé pacientemente a que ellos acabaran de hablar. Cuando lo hicieron Jasper se fue dejándonos solos.

Bella miraba sus manos en su regazo y mordía su labio inferior fuertemente. Yo por mi parte estaba observándola mientras reorganizaba mis palabras para decirle algo.

- Hola – dije al final.

Giró su rostro y clavó sus ojos chocolates en los míos, no sin antes mirar mi labio herido y fruncir el ceño.

- Hola – dijo en tono nervioso.

- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Bien, no me quejo – se encogió de hombros. – Y tú, ¿qué tal?

- Bueno he estado mejor.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – su voz nerviosa cambió a preocupación. - ¿Qué… qué te ha pasado? – alzó su brazo y con su dedo índice me señaló mi labio. – Cuando entré antes y te vi, me pareció que no tenias esa herida y parece reciente.

¡Y tan reciente!

- Jacob, me ha golpeado – susurré y esperé a ver su reacción.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar…

- ¿Jacob? – preguntó en un susurro. - ¿Jake? – alzó más, mucho más la voz.

- Sí, Jake – asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – no le respondí solo me encogí de hombros y ella entrecerró los ojos. – Edward…

- ¡Chicos a cenar! – la voz chillona de Alice le cortó y a mí me salvo de decirle porque Jacob me había pegado.

Me levanté del sofá y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La cogió sin dudar y aquella sensación tan conocida y a la vez tan extraña que su toque me daba, me recorrió la palma de la mano.

Solté su mano a regañadientes y nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, donde ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Solo quedaban nuestros huecos libres, - cosa que me extrañó ya que Jacob había venido también y faltaba su silla y su plato, pero no le di demasiada importancia si él iba a estar o no - uno al lado del otro. Le corrí la silla para ayudarla a sentarse, me dijo un gracias en un tono de voz muy suave y después me senté en la silla de al lado, entre Leah y ella.

Alice colocó un pavo encima de la mesa y sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿Pavo? – dijimos todos a la vez.

- Hoy no es Acción de Gracias, Alice – reí.

- Lo sé, pero es la única receta que he conseguido encontrar en casa – me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Comenzamos a cenar el pavo y otras cosas que mi hermana había preparado, creo que todos, incluido Jasper se sorprendió de lo bien que había cocinado mi hermana. A Alice nunca se le había dado bien la cocina y haber probado lo que nos había hecho para cenar y comprobar que estaba delicioso era extraño, muy extraño.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar? – le pregunté después de tragarme un trozo de pavo que tenia en la boca.

- Di un cursillo de cocina hace un par de años – me explicó.

- Esta todo delicioso.

- Gracias – sonrió.

Más tarde, Leah y yo empezamos a contestar algunas preguntas sobre algunas cosas de Londres cuando el postre estuvo en la mesa. Miraba de reojo a Bella de vez en cuando, ella no había apartado la mirada de la mesa en lo que llevábamos de tiempo ahí sentados, solo la había apartado en algunas ocasiones para contestar algo de lo que Emmett le decía sobre algo del trabajo, solo le miraba a él – que estaba sentado a su otro lado – para contestarle y después volvía la mirada a la mesa.

Se la veía que estaba pensando mucho, demasiado quizás. Ahora es cuando me gustaría ser lector de mentes para saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza. La forma de morder su labio en algunas ocasiones me estaba volviendo loco y su ceño fruncido me estaba preocupando.

Sin saber cómo, nos quedamos los dos solos en la mesa mientras el resto se había retirado al salón. No sé porque hicieron eso, pero supuse que era para darnos un poco de privacidad y poder hablar.

- ¿Quién es ella? – susurró.

Giré mi cabeza y la miré durante unos segundos. Bella giró la cabeza hacia a mí y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

- ¿Quién? – le dije en el mismo tono de voz.

- La chica que estaba sentada a tu otro lado.

- ¿Leah?

- No sé cómo se llama, Edward – dijo con el tono de voz más firme mientras rodaba los ojos. – No nos habéis presentado – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Oh!. Lo siento. ¿La llamo y te la presento? – le pregunté con un amago de sonrisa.

- No, ahora no – vi como se encogía en su asiento y me miraba con cierto temor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Me da un poco de miedo – susurró.

- ¿Leah? – dije más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Y como siempre hacia cada vez que escuchaba su nombre…

- ¿Me llamabas? – asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y nos miró a ambos.

- No, pero ya que estas aquí… - me levanté de la silla y le extendí la mano. Se acerco a mi lado con una sonrisa cogiendo mi mano y ambos miramos a Bella. – Leah, quiero presentar a Bella – Bella se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano, un poco temblorosa, a Leah. – Bella, ella es Leah, una amiga – aclaré.

Después de que ambas se saludaran y se dieran el gusto por conocerse, Leah desapareció de la cocina.

- Bien las presentaciones ya están hechas – le sonreí mientras nos volvíamos a acomodar en nuestras sillas.

- Parece buena chica – susurró.

- Lo es.

Me ayudó mucho cuando estuve solo en Londres, añadí interiormente.

- Si te da miedo, ¿por qué dices que parece buena chica? – le pregunté curioso.

- Bueno… es más alta que yo y más corpulenta, tiene un físico que da miedo, pero en el fondo parece una buena chica.

- Lo es – repetí. – Me ha ayudado mucho en Londres – vi como arrugaba la cara en cuanto Londres salió de mis labios. - ¿Qué hay de ti? – le pregunté para cambiar el tema, no quería que se sintiera incomoda con el tema de Londres.

- No hay mucho que contar, la verdad. He acabado la carrera, tengo un buen trabajo, aunque puedo asegurar que mi puesto tiene mucho que ver con la mano que me ha echado tu padre – sonrió y siguió hablando – y tengo un buen piso. No me puedo quejar, la verdad. Todos mis amigos están aquí – me miró y sus ojos se iluminaron. – Ahora todos están aquí – susurró.

No hagas ninguna estupidez – me regañé mentalmente. – Mantén tus manos quietas y tu culo pegado en esa silla – me repetía una y otra vez.

- Me alegro de estar aquí – susurré sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

Por un lado me alegraba enormemente. Así al menos la tenia al lado y no estaba como loco preguntándome como estaría, ahora lo sabría de primera mano.

Y por otro lado no me alegraba estar allí. Tan solo pensar en que otro ponía sus sucias manos en ella, me revolvía el estomago y el pequeño monstruo que tenia en mi interior intentaba salir a flote.

- Voy… voy al baño – me dijo Bella levantándose de su silla.

Parecía nerviosa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté levantándome de la silla yo también.

- Sí, solo necesito refrescarme un poco la cara – asentí con la cabeza y vi como se iba de la cocina.

Me dirigí al salón donde estaban todos repantigados sobre los sofás o en el suelo mientras veían la televisión. Se giraron todos a mirarme cuando me sintieron, les sonreí y salí al pequeño balcón que había en la sala a tomar el aire.

Ella necesitaba refrescarse…

Y yo necesitaba aire para tranquilizar mis nervios y todo lo que en este momento estaba sintiendo.

Temor, confusión, amor, tristeza, alegría… lujuria, porque no decirlo, también lujuria y deseo por hacerla mía como lo hacia antes.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No podía huir de nuevo cada vez que sentía el impulso de tirarme a sus brazos. Necesitaba relajarme y hacer un buen papel delante de él. No quería que viese en el estado que ahora mismo me encontraba. Estaba confusa, muy confusa por todo.

Todavía no sabía que hacia aquí. No sabía a que había venido.

Solo sabía que ella era su _amiga_. Pero yo había visto que había algo más que solo amistad en su relación. Su forma de interactuar era más bien la de una pareja que la de una simple amistad.

Estaba celosa, estaba muy celosa desde que la vi aparecer detrás de su espalda, ni siquiera la había visto cuando entré por primera vez aquí. Pero yo no debería de estar celosa, él tenia que hacer su vida como lo estaba haciendo yo. No debería de preocuparme si tenia novia o no, no debería de dolerme si tiene novia o no, no debería de joderme tanto como me jode si tiene novia o no…

Yo también tenia novio…

Un novio en el que ahora mismo tenia que pensar y pensar en él cada vez que estuviera al lado de Edward, para así asegurarme de que mis impulsos se mantuvieran tranquilitos y no tirarme a sus brazos.

Mojé por tercera vez mi cara con agua helada y respiré hondo unas cuantas veces.

Pero no era capaz de tranquilizarme.

Estaba nerviosa, estaba muy nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca.

Me senté en la taza del baño y enterré mi cara en mis manos.

No iba a llorar, no podía llorar o se notaria que lo había estado haciendo.

Inspira, expira…

Inspira, expira…

Nada. No funcionaba.

Ahogué un grito y di un respingo, cuando unos golpes sonaron al otro lado de la puerta.

- Bella. Soy yo – escuché decir a Jasper.

- Pasa.

Entró al cuarto de baño con una sonrisa y se acuclilló en frente mío, apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- Sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme – me sonrió.

- Estoy bien.

- Bella… - entrecerró sus ojos.

- Estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó confundido.

- Sí, estar a su lado después de tanto tiempo me pone nerviosa.

- Es normal que estés así. Alice estuvo nerviosa días, cuando se enteró que Edward regresaba.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? – entrecerré los ojos.

¿Era la única persona que no sabía que Edward regresaba?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Ahora en vez de estar nerviosa, estaba enfadada.

- ¿He sido la única gilipollas que no sabía que Edward regresaba? – pregunté de nuevo antes de que me contestara a mi otra pregunta y alzando un poco la voz.

- No. Nadie lo sabía, solo Alice… y bueno… yo.

Pase mi mano por toda mi cara y suspiré.

- ¿Estas muy enfadada? – me preguntó clavando sus ojos en los míos.

- Solo un poco.

- No puedes estar enfadada. Así que alegra esa cara – me sonrió y yo automáticamente… le sonreí, desapareciendo mi estado enfadado y apareciendo de nuevo el nervioso. Jasper seguía teniendo ese efecto en mí, aun después de tanto tiempo, me contagiaba sus estados de ánimo – Así me gusta. Vamos – se puso de pie y extendió su mano.

La cogí temblorosa y me puse de pie. Me abrazó durante unos segundos y me susurró unas pocas palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, pero no me tranquilizó mucho. Seguía igual de nerviosa o incluso más.

Entramos al salón donde estaban todos hablando, menos Edward.

¿Dónde estaba?

- Esta en el balcón – me susurró Jasper al oído contestando mi pregunta no formulada en voz alta y antes de irse a sentar al lado de Alice.

Con todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitían y salí al balcón.

Hacia un poco de frio pero no le di mucha importancia. Estar tan cerca de Edward no me deja pensar en nada más que él, así hiciera el frio que hacia o un calor abrasante.

Edward estaba apoyado con los codos sobre la barandilla del balcón, mirando a la nada. Di el par de pasos que me separaban de él e imité su postura.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mirando hacia la calle.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – probé a preguntar en un susurró.

- Por trabajo – me contestó en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

- Más del que quisieras – giré mi cara y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Sé que no te alegra verme aquí – giró su cara y me miró.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

- Lo sé yo, no hace falta que nadie me lo diga.

- Pues estas muy equivocado – le dije molesta.

¿Cómo podía decir que no me alegraba que él estuviera aquí?

Claro que me alegraba, más de lo que nadie podría imaginar.

- Me alegra saber que te moleste lo que he dicho… significa mucho para mí – me sonrió.

Este hombre estaba mal de la cabeza, o ¿qué?

¿Qué coño quería decir ahora con eso?

No entendía nada.

Absolutamente nada.

- Te has cortado el pelo – alcé una mano y la pasé desde su frente hasta su nuca enredando su cabello corto en mis dedos y provocando que él cerrara los ojos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcase en sus labios. – Me gustaba más cuando lo llevabas un poco más largo – susurré.

- Tú no has cambiado mucho – abrió sus ojos y me miró. – Sigues igual de preciosa que siempre.

Tragué en seco y traté de cambiar de tema. Sí hablábamos de algo así íbamos a acabar en una situación que no me apetecía ni quería nada.

- ¿Te duele? – le pregunté unos segundos después estirando mi mano y tocando la herida de su labio.

- Sí, pero no tanto como… - se calló y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Tanto, ¿cómo qué?

Suspiró un par de veces y me contestó.

- ¿Por qué no me contestabas al teléfono?, ¿por qué no me contestaste ningún e-mail? – parecía molesto.

- No podía – le contesté molesta yo ahora porque sacara el tema, no estaba preparada para hablar de ello. - Necesitaba olvidarte, necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza. Si te hubiera cogido todas las veces que me has llamado o si hubiera respondido esos e-mails, te hubiera pedido, no, te hubiera suplicado que volvieras conmigo. Y eso, ¡eso es muy egoísta por mi parte!. Tú tenias derecho a cumplir tu sueño, ese sueño que has tenido desde pequeño. Solo porque yo habría entrado en tu corazón no iba a hacer que perdieras la oportunidad de que cumplieras lo que siempre has querido. Necesitaba olvidarte – susurré lo último.

- Podrías haberte venido conmigo. ¡Te ofrecí que vinieras conmigo! – alzó su voz.

- No. Yo tenia mis planes hechos aquí. No iba a perder la beca. Te lo dije.

- La estúpida beca no significaba nada. En Londres podrías haber ido a cualquier universidad, yo te la hubiera pagado – siguió alzando la voz.

- No – susurré apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

Empezaba a sentir el picor en ellos. No iba a llorar, no delante de él.

- Sí. Yo te podría haber pagado la universidad que hubieras querido escoger – calmó un poco más su voz.

- ¿Y vivir de ti mientras estudiaba? – pregunté irónicamente. - No gracias – volví a clavar mis ojos en él. – Necesitaba hacer esto yo sola también. No puedo depender siempre de alguien. He dependido de mis padres durante dieciocho años. No iba a depender de ti más tiempo. Necesitaba hacer esto. Necesitaba probarme que yo sola podía.

- Eso son excusas – replicó.

- Excusas serán para ti. Hasta ahora no me ha faltado de nada y he sabido mantenerme muy bien yo sola.

- No lo dudo – se cruzó de brazos. – Podrías haber hecho lo mismo en Londres. Te necesitaba a mi lado.

- ¿Y crees que yo no te necesitaba a mi lado? – le pregunté molesta. Se encogió de hombros y no me contesto. – Me lo has dicho todo no abriendo la boca – bufé. - ¿Crees que no me importabas tanto como para no necesitarte a mi lado? – le volví a preguntar pero ahora dolida en vez de molesta.

- Sí hubieras querido estar a mi lado me hubieras dejado quedarme o…

- Era tu sueño – le corté diciéndoselo entre dientes.

- Hubieras venido conmigo – siguió hablando.

- ¿No puedes entender que necesitaba hacer esto sola?. ¿No puedes entender que era tu sueño?. ¿No puedes entender que no iba a perder la beca?. ¿No entiendes… - mi voz se fue apagando hasta que se apagó. El nudo que sentía en la garganta no me dejaba hablar y el picor de los ojos estaba más presente que antes y amenazaba con dejar caer las lágrimas que no quería que él viera.

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! – gritó. – Lo que no entiendo es cómo después de decirme que me amabas más que a nada me dejaras marchar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Fácilmente? – pregunté irónicamente. - ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí que te fueras sin siquiera dejarme que me despidiera? – una solitaria lágrima abandonó mi ojo izquierdo. Alcé rápidamente la mano y me la limpié. - ¡Estuve cuatro malditos meses deambulando haya a donde fuera! – le grité.

- ¿Crees que yo lo pasé bien?. ¡No sabes cuánto he tenido que luchar para no volver y cumplir mi maldito puto sueño!. ¡No sabes lo mal que yo también lo he pasado!. Tú al menos los tenias a ellos – señaló con su dedo hacia el interior de la casa. - ¿A quién tenia yo, Bella?. ¿¡A quién! ? – gritó.

Tenia razón.

Yo al menos tenia a mis amigos al lado, él en cambio había estado solo, a miles de kilómetros de su familia y de sus amigos. Con la ayuda de mis amigos salí adelante y él tuvo que salir solo adelante. Eso me entristecía, mucho.

- Lo siento – susurré limpiándome mis mejillas inundadas en lágrimas. – Tienes razón. Tú has estado solo.

- Sí, lo he estado. Al menos hasta que ha aparecido Leah en mi vida.

Leah…

Volví a pasar por mi mente su forma de actuar, la que parecía más una relación de pareja que una relación de amistad.

Y volvieron los celos.

- Sí, claro Leah – susurré muy bajito.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó dando un paso hacia a mí.

Necesitaba salir de allí, por más que intentará pensar en mi novio, su cercanía, su olor, su mirada, todo de él hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas, me olvidara de todo y tendría el impulso de tirarme a sus brazos.

- Nada – le contesté alejándome un poco de él.

- Bella – susurró con la mirada clavada en mis ojos y se acercó más a mí, tanto que nuestras caras estaban bastante juntas. – Bella – susurró de nuevo provocando que su aliento se adentrara por mi nariz y mi cabeza diera vueltas. – Bella – volvió a susurrar agarrándome de la cadera con sus dos manos y pegándome a su cuerpo. – Bella – repitió en el mismo tono de voz levantando la mano y colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. – Bella – sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su respiración agitada.

Mi cabeza hizo "click".

Me separé de él como pude. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le gruñí, mi respiración estaba igual de agitada que la suya.

Lo miré furiosa.

Edward parecía confuso y… ¿asustado?

- Lo… lo siento – dijo rápidamente.

- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo – le pedí.

No vuelvas a hacerlo o no tendré la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerte, añadí mentalmente.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó de repente en un gruñido.

- Porque no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer – le dije con voz firme.

- ¿Por tu novio? – inquirió mirándome fijamente.

Tragué en seco.

¿Cómo sabía que tenia novio?

Alice…

- Respóndeme – gruñó. – ¿Es por él?.

- Sí, es por él – le contesté dándome la vuelta e intentado entrar al interior de la casa. Pero su mano agarró mi brazo y me giró para que lo mirara. – Suéltame – le pedí patéticamente.

- No. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué? – le pregunté confusa.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – su voz se rompió con la última palabra y sus ojos se humedecieron. - ¿Por qué?

- Lo hice – musité. - ¡Lo hice durante cuatro malditos años!

- Podrías haberme esperado un poco más y no haberte ido con cualquiera – alcé mi mano y la estampé en su cara.

- Él no es cualquiera – le gruñí. – Ha sido paciente conmigo y gracias a él he podido sacarte de mi cabeza – le confesé y añadí interiormente "solo he conseguido sacarte un poco". – No quiero seguir hablando de esto… no quiero seguir hablando contigo – me giré de nuevo y di un paso hacia la puerta del balcón.

- Huye. Huye como antes – musitó.

Me giré para volver a encararle, pero Edward ya se había girado y se había puesto como lo había encontrado.

Con los codos apoyados en la barandilla del balcón y mirando hacia la nada, solo que estaba vez tenia una mano tapando su cara.

Esa imagen me rompió en dos, verlo tan derrotado me daban ganas de ir a donde él y consolarlo, pero no podía, ahora no podía, necesitaba salir de allí, esto era superior a mí no podía enfrentar todo esto ahora.

Con un suspiró me giré y entré en el salón. Todos se quedaron mirándome. Miré a cada uno de ellos y me detuve más mirando a Leah que me miraba ceñuda. Estaba segura que todos habían escuchado nuestra conversación, pero con la cabeza bien alta me despedí de todos con un simple "hasta mañana" y después de enfundarme en mi abrigo, salí al frio de las calles de Seattle, camino hacia casa.

* * *

Hola! cumpliendo mi parte del chantaje... os he dejado aqui la segunda parte del capitulo! espero que os haya gustado... ^^

Bueno intentaré actualizar el siguiente capitulo el domingo, pero no prometo nada... tengo el capitulo de "en busca..." a medias, tengo que acabarlo de escribir, lo tengo que releer, corregir y despues actualizar... espero que me de tiempo para el domingo actualizar esta historia... :P si no me da tiempo lo siento! haré todo lo que pueda para actualizar!

Bueno esta vez no pediré reviews, no haré chantaje ni nada por el estilo. Si creeis que merezco un review, darle ahi abajo y escribirlo ^^.

Gracias por todas vuestras palabras, por las alertas, favoritos y por leer!

Un saludo


	4. Hasta en la sopa

Hasta en la sopa

**Edward POV**

Después de la intensa charla con Bella, acabé hecho una mierda. Cuando conseguí tranquilizar mis nervios y mis emociones, entré en salón y le pedí a Leah que nos fuéramos para casa. No me apetecía tener que aguantar las miradas de mis amigos sobre mí.

Estuve todo el fin de semana encerrado en mi habitación. Solo salí a comer y porque Leah me obligaba. Estaba lo suficientemente derrotado por la situación con Bella, como para si quiera salir de la cama.

- Deja de lloriquear y levanta tu culo, Edward – me dijo Leah quitando las sabanas y mantas de sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¡Joder, Leah!. Hace mucho frio – le gruñí acurrucándome en la cama, solo llevaba unos bóxers puestos.

- Deja de llorar y levántate. Tengo planes para hoy antes de ir a trabajar mañana.

Mañana comenzábamos a trabajar para la empresa a la que el Sr. Vulturi nos había enviado. Yo no conocía muy bien para quien estábamos trabajando en Londres, sabía que éramos una de las tantas sucursales que tenían y que en Seattle estaba la principal y donde se encontraba ésta, ya que estuvimos mirando Leah y yo cuando llegamos aquí.

- No quiero salir. Estoy bien aquí – intenté coger las sabanas para volver a taparme pero me lo impidió.

- No, no estás bien. Necesitas salir de esta habitación. ¡Airéala por dios! – alzó la voz. – Empieza a oler realmente mal aquí – se quejó.

- Vete a la mierda Leah – le tiré la almohada.

- Vamos pequeño – me dijo en tono meloso. - ¡Mueve tu puto culo! – gritó después.

- ¿Si me levanto me dejaras en paz? – le pregunté esperanzado.

- No.

Gemí y aunque no me apetecía nada salir de la cama…

Me levanté.

- Date una ducha y ponte ropa cómoda. Vamos a salir – me dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Le hice caso, no me quedaba más remedio.

Después de hacer lo que me pidió y desayunar, salimos a pasar el día fuera. Recorriendo Seattle, conociéndolo.

Llegamos a casa bastante tarde, ni siquiera vimos la televisión como estábamos acostumbrados a hacerlo antes de irnos a dormir. Me despedí de ella en la puerta de su habitación y entré en la mía para dormir.

O al menos intentarlo.

Pronto, demasiado pronto me sonó el despertador. Otro día que no había vuelto a pegar ojo. Iba a tener una pinta horrible en el trabajo y no era bueno que fuera con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche a trabajar.

Me di una ducha de agua fría intentando despertar cada célula de mi cuerpo, esperando que así mi cara tuviera mejor aspecto. Si fuera una mujer lo tendría más fácil, con un poco de maquillaje podría tapar mis ojeras…

Salí de mi habitación con mi traje puesto. Entré en la cocina donde ya me esperaba encima de la mesa el desayuno preparado. Leah estaba enfundada en su traje también sonriéndome ampliamente a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

…..

- ¿Nervioso? – me preguntó entrando al edificio que a partir de hoy sería nuestro trabajo.

- Si te digo la verdad… un poco – pasé mi mano por mis cabellos desordenándolos.

- ¡No hagas eso! – me regañó en un susurró. – No querrás despeinarte más el pelo cuando vas a conocer a tu nuevo jefe. Relájate – palmeó mi espalda.

Nos montamos en el ascensor y fuimos a la planta que nos había indicado el Sr. Vulturi antes de irnos de Londres. Salimos del ascensor dando un suspiro los dos y nos encaminamos hacia la que supusimos que era la secretaria de nuestro nuevo jefe.

- Buenos días – saludé educadamente.

- Buenos días – nos sonrió la mujer. – Debéis de ser Edward Cullen y Leah Clearwater.

- Sí, los mismos – le respondió Leah con una sonrisa.

- El Sr. Denali los espera en su despacho.

- Muchas gracias…

- Carmen – acabó ella por mí.

Ambos nos giramos y fuimos hacia el despacho del Sr. Denali, una plaquita al lado de su puerta ponía su nombre y apellido lo que nos indicaba que habíamos andado hacía la puerta correcta, ya que había bastantes puertas más. Tocamos un par de veces la madera de la puerta y esperamos pacientemente a que nos hicieran pasar, pero en vez de eso, la puerta se abrió y un muy sonriente Sr. Denali nos saludó.

- Buenos días – extendió su mano hacia nosotros.

Las estrechamos y después nos hizo pasar. Nos sentamos en las sillas libres que tenia al otro lado de su escritorio a la vez que él se sentaba en su sillón de cuero negro, dejando descansar su espalda en el respaldo.

- Supongo que os habrá dicho Aro lo que tenías que hacer aquí. Para que os hemos contratado, bueno para que te he contratado…

- Edward, Edward Cullen – le contesté cuando se quedó mirandome.

- No es que tú valgas menos… - miró a Leah.

- Leah Clearwater.

- Siento no acordarme de vuestros nombres, pero no me ha dado tiempo a mirar los informes – se disculpó y siguió hablando. – Bueno lo que decía, no es que tú seas menos valida, eres la secretaria de Edward tú sabrás bien como trabaja, a mi me interesa que él de su máximo nivel.

- Lo entiendo no se preocupe – le dijo Leah.

- ¿Te dijo Aro a qué venias? – me preguntó apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

- No. Tenía un viaje importante que hacer, pero supongo que será para hacer lo mismo que hacía en Londres.

- No exactamente. Aquí harás menos, de todo lo que hacías allí. Me explico – entrelazó sus manos encima de la mesa. – Solo te ocuparas de los proyectos, las cuentas las lleva otra persona, tú serás su mano derecha, pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a hacer menos. Sabes que esta es la sucursal principal y prácticamente pasamos los proyectos más importantes por aquí antes de enviarlos a las sucursales que corresponden para que lleven a cabo el proyecto.

- Entiendo – le contesté.

- Bien. Espero que hagas un buen trabajo Edward.

- Lo haré, no se preocupe.

- No me preocupo. Ya sabes cómo va esto. Si no das lo que exigimos, te invitaremos a abandonar la empresa – me advirtió muy sutilmente.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que eso no suceda – le sonreí.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora te presentaré a tu superior – sonrió. – Estoy seguro de que trabajaras muy cómodamente con ella. Es muy buena en lo que hace – se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. – Ahora mismo vuelvo – nos dijo antes de salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta.

Iba ser la mano derecha de alguien…

¡Cojonudo!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Leah dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Nada. Solo pensé que iba a trabajar solo, no que iba a ser la mano derecha de nadie.

- Míralo por el lado positivo, te libras de los números – rió.

- ¡Oh, sí! – exclamé sarcásticamente. – Preferiría ocuparme de todo y trabajar solo. Es menos complicado.

- ¿Ya estas llorando de nuevo? – se burló.

- No estoy para bromas, Leah – le gruñí.

- Ya veo que no lo estas. Menuda cara tienes.

- ¿Tengo un aspecto malo? – le pregunté preocupado.

- No. Solo estaba vacilándote. Relájate, no puede ser tan malo ser la mano derecha de alguien.

Iba a contestarle, pero la puerta se abrió. Ambos nos giramos para ver como el Sr. Denali entraba de nuevo al despacho con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Ahora mismo viene y os la presento – se acomodó de nuevo en su sillón dejándose caer hacia atrás.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y esperamos pacientemente a que mi _ayudante_. ¡No!, corrijo, el ayudante era yo. Bueno sea lo que sea, esperamos a que la mujer apareciera.

Unos minutos más tarde un par de suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo en tono firme el Sr. Denali.

La puerta se abrió, ni siquiera me giré para ver de quien se trataba. Bastante tenia con enfurruñarme interiormente.

- Sr. Denali. ¿Quería verme?

Esa voz…

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente. Tan rápidamente que incluso me hice daño en el cuello. Miré de reojo a Leah que también se había girado – creí escucharla decir "no me jodas" – y vi como sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

**Bella POV**

Había pasado todo el fin de semana con mi chico en su casa, ni siquiera fui el domingo a mi casa a dormir, me quedé con él, en sus brazos. Necesitaba quitarme a Edward, la discusión que habíamos tenido en el balcón y las sensaciones que creí que ya no estaban de encima.

Estaba molesta por todo. Porque él estuviera aquí, por la discusión, por nuestros reproches, por sentirme como me sentía años atrás cuando estaba a su lado, por Leah, su supuesta _amiga_… por muchas cosas.

Aun después de haber intentado quitarme a Edward de la cabeza con mi novio no fui capaz. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus susurros, su todo, siempre lo comparaba con todo lo que me hacia Edward cuando estuvimos juntos.

Y siempre Edward salía ganando.

El lunes había llegado, no había pegado ojo y hoy tenía que estar una hora antes en la oficina. Me duché rápidamente, me vestí con uno de los trajes que usaba para ir a la oficina – una falda gris que me llegaba hasta un poco más por debajo de la rodilla, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta gris a juego con la falta y unos zapatos con un tacón bajo – y después me maquille para tapar las ojeras que me habían salido a lo largo del fin de semana.

¡No había pegado ojo!

- ¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó somnoliento.

- Sí, tengo que estar una hora antes en el trabajo.

- ¿A la noche vendrás un rato al…?

- Sí – le corté – Iré un rato.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – me medio sonrió con los ojos entreabiertos. – Ven y dame un besito antes de irte – estiró su mano para que la cogiera.

Después de darle un par de besos, cogí una manzana de la cocina y salí a la carrera hacia la oficina.

Iba a llegar tarde…

- Buenos días, Bella – me saludó Kate entregándome unos papeles.

- Buenos serán para ti – me quejé.

- ¿Mala noche? – me preguntó preocupada, pero después pasó a un tono divertido. - ¿No te han dejado dormir?

- He pasado dos malas noches y no, no es lo que tú piensas – le contesté mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados para que no dijera lo que su cabeza loca estaría pensando sobre sexo… como siempre hacia.

- Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo – me comunicó cambiando de tema.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un café cargadito? – me preguntó siguiéndome a mi despacho.

- Sí no es mucho pedir – me giré para sonreírle.

- Para eso estoy, Bella – rodó sus ojos. – Para servirte, mi ama – ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

Me dejé caer sobre mi sillón y comencé a trabajar. Kate me trajo unos minutos después mi café cargado y más papeles para revisar. Llevaba como una hora metida en uno de los informes cuando el intercomunicador sonó.

_- Bella, el jefe te espera en su despacho._

- Ahora voy – le contesté después de pulsar el botón.

Dejé todo como estaba, le pegué el último sorbo a mi café y me levanté del sillón para ir al despacho de mi jefe.

Después de saludar a Carmen, me acerqué a la puerta y la golpeé suavemente.

- Adelante – escuché decir al otro lado.

Cogí el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

- Sr. Denali. ¿Quería verme? – le pregunté entrando a su despacho.

Había dos personas sentadas en las sillas del otro lado de su escritorio.

Ambos se giraron y los ojos verdes de Edward se clavaron en los míos. Vi pasar por sus ojos sorpresa, alegría y temor, las tres en ese orden. La sorpresa podría comprenderla, incluso la alegría la comprendía, pero, ¿el temor?. Esa no la comprendía.

¡Y no podía ser!

¿Qué hacían aquí?

No serian las nuevas personas que me había dicho Kate que el Sr. Denali iba a contratar, ¿no?. El que se supone que sería mi mano derecha.

- Sí, Bella, acércate – me dijo Eleazar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Aparté la mirada de Edward y caminé hacia mi jefe.

- Quiero presentarte a Edward…

- Cullen – le respondió Edward cuando Eleazar lo miró.

- Y Leah…

- Clearwater – le respondió Leah.

- Lo siento de verdad, pero aun no recuerdo vuestros apellidos – se disculpó Eleazar.

- Es el hijo de Carlisle – le susurré a mi jefe.

Giró su rostro a mí y me miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó. – Lo siento – se disculpó un segundo después, supuse que por la palabrota. – Ya decía yo que tu apellido se me hacia familiar a pesar de no recordarlo aun – miró a Edward. - ¿Os conocéis entonces?

- Sí – le contesté yo.

- Bueno así será más rápido. Enséñale la oficina y su despacho, si no te importa. Él será tu apoyo.

- De acuerdo.

Después de que ambos leyeran y firmaran su contrato, salimos del despacho de Eleazar, nos despedimos de Carmen y entramos en el ascensor. El ambiente… el ambiente no sé exactamente como se sentía, pero tener las miradas de Edward y Leah clavadas en mi espalda, comenzaba a ponerme muy nerviosa.

Llegamos al piso donde se encontraban nuestros despachos y salimos del ascensor.

- Esperar un momento aquí – les dije llegando a mi despacho.

Ambos asintieron y yo entré en el despacho cerrando la puerta.

Inspira, expira.

Inspira y expira, ¡por dios!, inspira y expira.

Nunca había imaginado que fueran a venir a trabajar en la misma empresa que yo cuando me dijo que venían por trabajo.

¿No se supone que había ido al conservatorio?

Eso lo dejaría para más tarde. Ya le preguntaría a Alice… ahora debía de concentrarme en enseñarles su despacho, el cual quedaba como a cinco metros del mío.

Definitivamente iba a volverme loca si lo iba a tener tan pegado a mí.

Cogí un par de papeles que me había entregado Kate cuando me llevó mi café. Me dijo que eran los informes con los nombres de los nuevos fichajes para la empresa, pero yo como ya tenia bastante en la cabeza, ni siquiera me molesté en echarles un vistazo, pero…

Allí estaban…

_Edward Cullen y Leah Clearwater._

Miré por encima los papeles y con ellos en la mano, salí de mi despacho.

- Está bien. Vamos os enseñaré esto y con quien podrás trabajar en algunos proyectos – les dije a los dos pero mirando a Edward – les dije lo más tranquilamente que pude.

- Vamos – me respondieron a la vez.

Me encaminé los cinco metros que separaban su despacho del mío. Después de decirle que este sería su despacho, le enseñé a Leah cuál sería su mesa.

A parte de su _amiga,_ era su secretaria.

Después de enseñarle un poco nuestro piso y dejar a Leah en su escritorio, organizándolo, Edward y yo fuimos al piso donde se trabajaba en los proyectos.

- Bien aquí es donde hacen todos y cada uno de los proyectos y después te los enviaran a ti para que los corrijas – mis nervios ya habían pasado a un segundo plano.

- De acuerdo.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que estaba mirando todo lo de su alrededor, observando, analizándolo todo.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Tanya acercándose a mí.

Tanya Denali era la hija del Sr. Denali y Carmen, trabajaba de encargada en la sección de proyectos. Ella se encargaba de que todos y cada uno de los empleados estuvieran trabajando y no escaqueándose como algunos hacían antes de que ella entrara aquí a trabajar.

- Tanya – le salude dándole un abrazo.

Era una chica bastante alegre y divertida, sus locuras muchas veces sobrepasaban el límite permitido, pero teniendo a Eleazar como padre y jefe, había cosas que él pasaba por alto para no tener que despedir a su propia hija. Y a pesar de sus locuras en la empresa era una trabajadora eficaz.

- ¿Qué haces por los submundos? – bromeó. - ¿Había algún proyecto mal?. ¿De quién era? – me dijo preocupada y mirando a las mesas llenas de gente como una posesa.

- Tanya, relaja – reí. – No he venido para nada de eso, solo… - me giré para ver como Edward prácticamente se la comía con los ojos, o eso me pareció a mí. Rodé los ojos ante su obviedad, Tanya era una chica guapa, realmente guapa pero… - he venido a presentarte a Edward Cullen, es el nuevo encargado de los proyectos – Tanya se giró hacia Edward y lo escaneo de arriba abajo, volví a rodar los ojos. – Edward, ella es Tanya Denali, se encarga que esta panda de vagos – susurré – trabajen algo.

- Si no llega a ser por mí, Edward, tú no tendrías trabajo ahora mismo – le susurró a la vez q yo reía.

- Y si no llega a ser porque tu padre te consiente demasiado Tanya, tú no estarías en la empresa trabajando – contraataqué.

- Y si tú, Bella…

- Sí, sí Tanya, sabemos que estoy donde estoy gracias a su padre – señalé y miré a Edward.

Se veía bastante confuso y divertido a la vez.

- ¿Carlisle es tu padre? – le preguntó a Edward sorprendida.

- Sí.

- Veo que de tal palo tal astilla – sonrió y se giró para hablar conmigo. – Bueno entonces, ¿trabajaré para él?

- Sí, serás como su mano derecha en esto, ahora no solo tendrás que vigilar que la gente trabaje – le guiñé el ojo.

- Entiendo – se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. – Si yo soy su mano derecha, ¿quién es la tuya?

- Él – dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Porque ahora solo tendré que ocuparme de un departamento mientras él se ocupa del otro.

**Edward POV**

Me alegraba ser la mano derecha de Bella. Reconozco que al principio no me gustó nada tener que ser el apoyo de nadie, pero si era la mano derecha de Bella… pasaría más tiempo con ella.

Después de una breve charla con Tanya, Bella y yo nos volvimos sobre nuestros pasos. Después de que ella me explicara – muy profesionalmente, he de reconocer – lo que querían que hiciera durante el día, me metí en el despacho. Leah no tardó en aparecer por mi despacho, se sentó en la silla de enfrente de mi escritorio y comenzamos a hablar un poco sobre esta empresa.

Mi despacho estaba muy bien, era amplio, entraba mucha luz a través del enorme cristal que tenia a un costado, mi sillón no era como el del Sr. Denali pero era bastante cómodo e incluso tenia un sofá largo.

Estuve trabajando y corrigiendo proyectos durante un buen rato, hasta que la puerta de mi despacho se abrió fuertemente.

- ¡No podía creerlo hasta que no lo viera! – exclamó mi hermano entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Trabajar – le contesté como si fuera obvio.

- Eso ya lo había supuesto yo solito – rodó los ojos. – Pero, ¿Por qué aquí?

- Porque me han trasladado aquí.

- Bueno, eso está bien. Trabajaremos codo con codo – ya sabía por Alice que Emmett trabajaba en la misma empresa que Bella de abogado.

- ¡Oh, sí!, ¡será genial! – le dije sarcásticamente.

- Me encanta tu entusiasmo por trabajar con tu hermano mayor – volvió a rodar los ojos. – Ahora vayámonos a comer – se levantó del sofá y prácticamente me arrastró hacia un pequeño restaurante que había al lado de nuestro trabajo.

Después de ponernos al día, Emmett y yo regresamos a nuestros trabajos. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era la hora de volver a casa. Leah me avisó muy sutilmente, o más bien como ella pensaba que era sutil, me dijo que _"el amor de mi vida"_, aun seguía trabajando. Ignoré la necesidad de avisarle que yo me iba para casa y que ella debía de hacer lo mismo y caminé hacia fuera el edificio.

Cogimos un taxi, ya que mi Volvo me lo traerían mis padres este fin de semana de Forks.

Llegamos a casa y después de darnos una ducha, ambos decidimos que saldríamos a tomar algo antes de cenar.

Nos pusimos ropa de diario y salimos de casa. Pero yo me detuve en seco al ver la figura de Bella enfrente de nosotros, abriendo la puerta de enfrente de nuestra puerta.

- ¡Joder, Edward!. Deja de hacer eso – exclamó Leah a mis espaldas.

Bella se giró lentamente y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Edward? – me preguntó como si no creyera que yo estaba allí.

- Sí – le contesté simplemente.

- ¿Vives… - se cortó cuando Leah salió de mis espaldas – vivís – se corrigió – aquí?

- Sí – vi como suspiraba.

- En ese caso, bienvenidos – intentó sonreírme pero vi que solo se estaba comportando educadamente.

No le gustaba que yo viviera tan cerca suyo.

Eso lo tenía más que claro.

Se giró y entró en su casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me susurró Leah.

- No lo sé – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros y no sabiendo a que se refería con la pregunta. – Vámonos a tomar ese trago – le agarré de la mano y tiré de ella. – Necesito ese trago.

No me apetecía ponerme a pensar en nada a lo referente a Bella. Bastante tenia en la cabeza con lo que había pasado en el balcón de mi hermana y después por habérmela encontrado en el mismo lugar en el que iba a trabajar. Aunque eso tenia algo positivo, al igual que vivir en el mismo edificio, iba a estar cerca de ella, así podría verla todos los días y así vería con mis propios ojos con quien estaba saliendo.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en ella, estaba agotado mentalmente de tanto pensar en el dichoso tema.

Entramos al bar al que había venido el primer día a emborracharme. El local estaba muy bien, el ambiente era relajante, aunque había mucho humo, pero era un lugar en el que se podía estar sentado y hablar tranquilamente.

Saludé al barman, el cual no recuerdo su nombre pero él si parecía acordarse de mí, después de todo algo si me había escuchado.

- Veo que has cambiado a la castaña por una morena – me guiñó el ojo después de mirar de arriba abajo a Leah.

Ella le gruñó y yo ignoré su comentario.

Nos sentamos en la barra y una pelirroja nos atendió.

**Bella POV**

¡Joder, joder, joder!

Ya no solo tenia que verlo de vez en cuando, cuando quedáramos todos nuestros amigos juntos. Ahora aparte de verlo también en el trabajo entre semana y que sería mi apoyo – cosa que me hacía querer gritar por un lado y por otro ponerme a saltar como a una niña cuando le dan sus regalos de navidad – tenia que venirse a vivir junto enfrente de mi puerta.

No sabía hasta que punto podría tenerlo planeado, pero las coincidencias me parecían muy evidentes.

Necesitaba salir de casa…

Esto iba a hacer que mi cabeza explotara.

Necesitaba aire.

Me cambié de ropa, poniéndome mi ropa de diario y salí hacia el único bar que me parecía un lugar de escape en algunas ocasiones y donde sabría encontraría a mi novio.

Entré en el local y me quedé de piedra cuando vi a Edward y Leah en la barra sentados.

¡Vamos, no me jodas…!

Lo iba a ver hasta en la sopa.

Este era mi pequeño santuario para escapar de todo y ahora estaba él dentro de mi pequeño lugar de paz.

- Hola, pequeña – me saludó mi novio dándome un beso en los labios justo cuando Edward se giró para mirar en mi dirección.

Parecía haberme sentido nada más entrar por la puerta.

Le respondí el beso y después me ayudó a sentarme en uno de los taburetes de la barra, al lado de Edward, quien no había apartado sus penetrantes ojos verdes de nosotros.

Su mirada estaba quemándome de la forma menos agradable.

* * *

Y como dije... aqui estoy!

Hola! bueno lo primero quiero deciros que no es por poner siempre la misma excusa, pero debido a algunas circunstancias que - no diré - en mi vida, no tengo ni idea de como me haya podido salir este capitulo. Lo he releido y corregido pero aun así creo que no me ha quedado del todo fino...

Aun así, espero que lo hayais disfrutado! y bueno para el siguiente capitulo ya saldra a la luz el novio de Bella! jajajaja.

Ahora me pondré manos a la obra con el capitulo trece de "En busca..." y despues volveré a este ;)

Gracias a **tlebd **por ayudarme a corregir mis locuras! jajaja, sin ti, seguiria dandole vueltas a la misma frase una y otra vez hasta encontrarle algun sentido xD.

Gracias por todas vuestras palabras, alertas, favoritos y por leer! ^^. Me estais dejando alucinada con tanto review :D

Saludos!


	5. El novio

El novio

**Leah POV**

Observé a Edward con cierto pánico. La vena de su sien estaba más hinchada que de costumbre, su ceja derecha temblaba, su frente estaba fruncida hasta más no poder y su mandíbula tensa.

Muy tensa.

Al igual que sus manos que estaban cerradas en puños.

Alcé mi mano y la coloqué sobre su hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Giró su rostro hacia a mí, dejando de mirar a Bella que estaba en el taburete de al lado suyo hablando en susurros con su novio.

- Tranquilízate – musité muy cerca de su oído.

- No puedo creer que _ese _sea su novio – remarcó "ese" gruñéndome.

- Debes de relajarte, Edward. ¿No querrás hacer ninguna estupidez, verdad? – me acerqué más a él por si acaso saltaba sobre el rubio y le arrancaba la melena.

Tenia la sensación de que eso podría pasar en cualquier momento y lo único que le faltaba a este estúpido era que atacara al novio de su _amorcito_ y ella ya ni siquiera le volviera a hablar.

- No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez – gruñó.

- Pues parece ser todo lo contrario. Deja de apretar las manos así… se te están poniendo los nudillos blancos.

Vi como se relajaba un poco, solo un poco.

- ¿Mejor? – me preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo bastante mejor… pero de momento me conformo. Ahora solo no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Asintió con la cabeza y se tomó su media botella de cerveza de un trago.

**Edward POV**

Tener a Leah a mi lado en este momento, lo agradecí enormemente. Si no me hubiera intentado tranquilizar sabía que mis ganas de romper caras habría acabado en cierto chico rubio que estaba sentado en el taburete de al lado de Bella.

Los estuve observando de reojo. Ella parecía estar muy incómoda y él… él parecía no darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba su novia.

Si fuera yo… sabría que la situación en la que estaba Bella, era extraña y trataría de hacer cualquier cosa para que dejara de estar así de incomoda y se relajara. Pero el _señor barman_ solo se preocupaba de mirarle el escote, mientras hablaba con ella.

Afiné mi oído para escuchar de qué hablaban, ya que lo estaban haciendo en susurros, desde que se habían sentado a mí lado.

- Nena, desde que te mandaron a Londres has vuelto muy rara – se quejaba su novio. - ¿Pasó algo allí?. ¿No pudiste ayudar a…

- ¡James! – gritó la pelirroja de detrás de la barra cortándole. – Ven un momento.

¿Había ido a Londres?

¿Cuándo?

- Ahora vuelvo, nena – le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó sola.

Aproveche la oportunidad y me giré para hablar con ella después de escuchar decir a Leah "_nada de tonterías" _en un susurro.

- ¿Fuiste a Londres y no me dijiste nada? – le pregunté sobresaltándola.

- ¿Qué? – se giró hacia a mí.

- ¿Cuándo has ido a Londres?

- Hace unas semanas. Fue por asunto de trabajo.

- Podrías haberme llamado – le reprendí.

- No tenia porque llamarte – se defendió. – Fui por un asunto de trabajo, lo solucioné y regresé a casa. No quería estar más tiempo allí.

- ¿Fuiste tú la que ayudó a Aro a solucionar el problema de la empresa?

Recordé como en mis vacaciones había ido la persona indicada para solucionar un pequeño problema que teníamos en la empresa y…

- Sí – se encogió de hombros.

- Podrías haberme avisado de que ibas… - pasé mi manos por mis cabellos. – Estaba de vacaciones, podría haberte enseñado Londres.

- No quería ver Londres. Solo quería hacer mi trabajo y regresar a casa.

- Si me hubieras avisado, te podría haber ayudado con el problema de la empresa y hubieras vuelto antes – le gruñí dolido.

Sabía que no quería estar en Londres porque yo estaba por allí…

- No quería tu ayuda. Además… ¿no se supone que fuiste a Londres al conservatorio?. ¿Qué haces trabajando en lo mismo que yo?

- Hice lo del conservatorio y estudié en otra universidad a la vez.

- Y, ¿qué haces que no estás siendo músico por ahí? – me preguntó incrédula.

- Porque ya no quiero ser músico. Se me ha ido la inspiración. Se me fue cuando dejé Forks y te dejé a ti – mi tono de voz se alzó un poco más de lo debido. – Tú me pediste que fuera, tú me obligaste a ir…

- ¡Era tu maldito sueño! – gruñó. – Te lo repito Edward. No iba a dejar que no lo cumplieras solo por mí.

- Yo te quería a mi lado…

- Y yo al mío. Pero las cosas se han dado así. Ahora aprende a vivir con ellas.

Se levantó del taburete y se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

- Sí, Edward, sí. Veo lo tranquilizado que estabas. ¡Te dije que no hicieras ninguna tontería!

- ¡No he hecho nada! – le contesté molesto levantándome del taburete y caminé hacía el baño.

Abrí la puerta de un portazo sobresaltando a un chico que estaba meando. El baño era amplio, tenía varios retretes para mear de pie y un cubículo. Fui hacia los lavabos y abrí el grifo para mojar mis manos y después mi cara. El chico, que hace unos segundos estaba meando, me dejó solo en el baño unos segundos más tarde.

Sequé mis manos con el secador eléctrico y después golpeé la puerta del cubículo con mi puño derecho.

Tenia muy claro que mi comportamiento estaba resultando demasiado infantil, pero verla con él, hacia que mi sangre hirviera y que mi vista se nublara y lo viera todo rojo.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Tranquilizarme…

Inspiré y expiré un par de veces antes de salir del baño y encontrarme de frente con…

Bella.

Le impedí el paso estirando mi brazo derecho a la altura de su cara, la obligué a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y la encerré entre mis brazos y la pared con la que su espalda había chocado.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó asustada.

- No quiero aprender a vivir con ellas.

- ¿Con qué? – inquirió confundida.

- Con cómo se han dado las cosas. No voy a aprender a vivir con ellas. Recuperaré lo que es mío – le advertí.

- Yo no soy tuya. No soy de nadie – me gruñó, sabiendo que me refería a ella. – Ahora déjame.

- No – le contesté acercándome a su cara. – No voy a dejarte para que corras a los brazos de ese…

- James – me cortó y de un empujón me separó de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo nena? – se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Gruñí.

- No – le contestó Bella girándose a mí y advirtiéndome con la mirada que no dijera nada.

- ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó su _novio_ curioso.

- Sí – dije yo a la vez que ella decía no.

- ¿Os conocéis o no? – inquirió ahora molesto pasando la mirada de ella a mí y viceversa.

- Lo conocía. Ahora ya no lo reconozco – le contestó Bella mirándome dolida.

¿Por qué coño me miraba así?

El que estaba dolido, ¡era yo!

- ¿De qué le conoces? – siguió preguntando el rubio.

Era peor que una mujer, con tanta pregunta…

- Es… es… Edward – susurró mi nombre y vi como James se tensaba y se giraba para mirarla.

- ¿Edward? – dijo incrédulo. - ¿El mismo Ed…

- Sí – le cortó Bella.

- De acuerdo – James cogió aire por la nariz y lo soltó lentamente por la boca. Se giró hacia a mí y extendió su mano. – Encantado de conocerte, _Edward – _dijo mi nombre con repugnancia. – Yo soy James, el _novio – _remarcó – de Bella.

Lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente…

Estiré mi mano - apartando de mi cabeza mis ideas asesinas contra su persona - y apreté la suya fuertemente.

- Encantando, _James_ – le dije entre dientes, diciendo su nombre con desagrado.

**Bella POV**

Lo que me faltaba ahora…

Una pelea por ver quién era el más duro de los dos…

Los nudillos de ambos ya estaban blancos de estar apretando tan fuerte las manos.

James ya sabía quién era Edward, porque le conté casi, repito, casi toda mi vida. De Edward solo le dije que era mi ex y que se había ido a Londres… no quería que supiera más de Edward para no herirlo, pero la forma en la que apretaba la mano de Edward… pareciera que lo conocía de antes y estaban midiendo quien era más grande de los dos.

Y yo… yo empezaba a tirarme del pelo por tanta tontería.

¡Inmaduros!

- Vamos – tiré de James para que soltara la mano de Edward.

- Vete yendo tú nena, ahora voy yo – se giró soltando la mano de Edward y me beso los labios. – Dile a Vicky que te ponga algo bueno, ahora voy contigo – me cogió de los hombros y me giró para después empujarme fuera del pasillo de los baños.

Anduve despacio intentando escuchar algo de lo que pudieran hablar. No me había hecho ninguna gracia dejarlos solos y el trozo de pasillo donde ellos estaban… desde mi posición no era capaz de verlos.

Me senté en el taburete en que el que me había sentado cuando entré en el bar, bajo la atenta mirada de _Leah_. Apoyé los codos en la barra y enterré mi cara en las manos.

Escuché como el taburete de al lado hacia ruido unos segundos más tarde. Aparté las manos de mi cara y miré hacia donde debía de estar _Leah…_

La busqué con la mirada por el bar hasta que la vi dirigiéndose hacia los baños…

**Leah POV**

Edward ya estaba retrasándose demasiado…

No verle ni a él, ni a Bella estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa…

Tenía más que claro, que Edward iba a conseguir hacer cualquier cosa por Bella y tenia una ligera idea de lo que podría estar haciendo ahora.

Esperé pacientemente unos minutos… pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Me giré sobre el taburete y me di la vuelta. Apoyé mis codos y mi espalda sobre la barra y volví a revisar el bar, hasta que di con Bella.

Se acercó con cara de pocos amigos unos segundos después. La observé cuando se sentó a mi lado y enterró su cara en sus manos.

Esto pintaba mal…

No la conocía lo más mínimo, pero su estado, me había indicado que algo iba mal.

Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí hacia los baños que es de donde había salido Bella cuando di con ella.

- ¿Así qué la castaña era ella? – gruñó el novio de Bella.

- A ti qué coño te importa – ahora fue el turno de gruñir de Edward.

Batalla de chicos celosos…

¿Por qué me metía yo en estos embolados?

¡Ah, sí!. Por mi amigo Edward.

Rodé los ojos ante su actuación de yo gruño y después gruño yo más fuerte y me coloqué al lado de Edward.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, corazón? – le pregunté rodeando su cintura con mi brazo y en un tono tan meloso… que me dieron arcadas hasta a mí.

Edward me miró sin comprender y el chico de enfrente nuestro con el ceño fruncido.

- Sígueme la corriente – le susurré en el oído y fingiendo que le daba un beso en la oreja.

- Había ido al baño, pero me encontré con _James_ y… - me siguió el juego agarrando mi cintura.

- ¿James? – le corté girándome para mirar al coletas que nos miraba un tanto confuso.

- Sí, pequeña. El _novio_ de Bella – apretó su agarré en mi cintura.

¡Tranquilízate, coño!

Es mi cintura, cabrón.

- De… - intenté decir pero el rubio me cortó.

- Edward, solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Aléjate de Bella – le señaló con el dedo y se giró para marcharse.

Pero Edward no podía mantener su boquita cerrada, no.

- O si no, ¿qué?

James se giró y lo miró furioso.

- O si no, te haré volver a Londres… y no precisamente en avión.

- No me das miedo – rió Edward sarcásticamente.

- Compórtate – le volví a susurrar y tiré de él hacia el baño, pero me impidió que lo metiera en el interior.

- Sabrás lo que es tener miedo en su debido momento – gruñó James acercándose a nosotros. – Tú solo aléjate y…

- Deja de decir tonterías – le cortó Edward. – Te lo repito… no me das ningún miedo, ni tú, ni tus absurdas amenazas.

- Vale – dije antes de que James abriera su boca y siguiera con este estúpido juego. – Tú – señalé a Edward con el dedo índice – al baño – señale la puerta del baño. – Y tú – señalé a James – vete a atender a tu novia. No la vi muy… bien cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Tiré de Edward hacía el interior del baño de chicos.

¡Gracias a dios, estaba vacío!

- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? – le chillé la suficientemente bajo como para que no saliera el sonido hacia afuera.

- Nada – gruñó golpeando la puerta del baño con su puño.

- A mí eso no me parecía nada, Edward. ¡Deja de comportarte como un gilipollas y madura!

- ¡No he hecho nada, Leah! – me gritó.

Lo que me faltaba ahora…

Que el cerebrito éste, me chille.

- Él empezó atacándome – se intentó defender.

- Algo le harías para que te atacara – me crucé de brazos.

- Joder Leah. Que no le he hecho nada. Él le dijo a Bella que se largara y empezó a…

- ¿Bella? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada cortándole. – Ed… desde el principio – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Desde el principio, ¿qué? – me miró sin comprender.

- ¿Qué hacías con Bella?

- Nada, solo estábamos hablando y…

- ¿Hablando? – le corté.

- ¡Deja de cortarme!, ¿quieres? – me gritó de nuevo. – Estaba hablando con Bella y apareció él. Bella me lo presentó, nos dimos la mano y después despachó a Bella y se quedó conmigo para joderme más la noche. Cuando llegamos a Seattle acabé en este bar y me emborraché… recuerdo haberle contado algo sobre Bella, pero no estoy seguro el que… y parece ser que Bella ya le había hablado de mí. Cuando tú has aparecido no había empezado a atacarme, solo a mirarme desafiante – me explicó rápidamente y nervioso, tirando de sus cabellos.

Me quedé mirándolo durante unos segundos, hasta que su ceño se arrugó.

- ¿Quieres decir algo? – me preguntó molesto.

- ¿Crees que ella le haya dicho por todo lo que habéis pasado?. Es que no entiendo su arranque de amenazas. Es o eso… o es un hombre demasiado celoso.

Sí… no había llegado a otra conclusión.

**Bella POV**

Iba a matar a Edward…

Estaban tardando mucho en salir de allí y venir a mi lado y que _Leah_ hubiera ido hacía allí… me había puesto en peor estado.

Quería saber de que estaban hablando.

Quería saber que estaban haciendo.

¡Quería saberlo todo!

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bells? – Victoria me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- No – contesté rápido. – Ponme… ponme… - dudé.

- ¿Una copa? – me preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

Desde que había empezado a venir aquí y hacer amistad con ella… siempre me ofrecía una copa que yo siempre rechazaba.

- No. Un agua – le sonreí de vuelta y me reí del infantil puchero que puso al escuchar mi respuesta.

- No cambiaras – me dijo entregándome el agua. - ¿Cuándo dejaras que te sirva una de mis deliciosas copas? – me preguntó apoyando uno de sus codos en la barra.

- Nunca. Temo tus copas.

- Son deliciosas – se defendió.

- No bebo – reí.

- Ni fumas, ¡ni haces nada!

Reí con ella durante unos minutos más de las tonterías que me había empezado a decir, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura.

- ¿Te esta emborrachando con agua? – me preguntó burlón besando mi cuello.

- Lo intenta – reí. – Pero no puede conmigo – le saqué la lengua a Victoria.

- Algún día caerás – me amenazó antes de irse a atender a unos clientes.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – le pregunté a James unos minutos más tarde girándome en el taburete y enfrentándolo.

- ¿A quién? – inquirió de vuelta.

- A Edward – le dije con miedo.

- ¿A tu ex? – asentí con la cabeza. – Nada – se encogió de hombros.

- James… - no me creía que no le hubiera dicho nada.

Temía que le hubiera hecho algo a Edward, ya que todavía no había salido del pasillo donde se encontraban los baños.

- No le he dicho nada, nena. Solo le he advertido muy sutilmente que tenga sus manos atadas – me sonrió, pero a mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- Y, ¿por qué debe de mantener sus manos atadas? – fruncí el ceño y lo separé de mí de un empujón.

- Nena, sabes porque – intentó agarrarme por la cintura pero no se lo permití.

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú – le escupí.

- Joder, Bella. Es tu ex – me contestó molesto.

- Sí, es mi ex. Y antes de serlo, era mi amigo – le dije y seguí hablando y hablando… - Y ahora es mi vecino y compañero de trabajo.

¡Mierda!

La cagué.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada – me levanté del taburete y me giré, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué es eso de que es tu vecino y compañero de trabajo? – gruñó a mis espaldas.

- Estoy cansada de tus celos – me giré de nuevo y lo encaré. – No sé porque te molesta tanto. Sabes de sobra que yo estoy contigo y aunque Edward sea mi vecino y trabaje conmigo, no significa que vaya a pasar nada. O, - seguí hablando - ¿acaso tienes algo con Victoria? - lo vi tensarse y negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. – Bien.

- Ella no es mi ex – me dijo.

- No, no lo es. Pero es tu compañera de trabajo, tu vecina y pasa casi más tiempo en tu casa que en la suya. Así que no me vengas con tanta tontería porque ya no aguanto – le dije para después girarme y andar hacia la puerta de salida del bar.

- Bella – lo escuché llamarme, pero lo ignoré y seguí caminando.

No quería hablar con él ahora. Siempre era la misma historia. Siempre tenia que aguantar lo mismo y estaba harta y cansada.

- Bella, por favor, para – me alcanzó a una manzana del bar. – Joder, para – me agarró del brazo y me detuvo. – Lo siento, nena. De verdad que lo siento.

- Siempre es lo mismo, James.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Pues vas a tener que empezar a hacerlo, porque estoy cansada de tanta tontería. Primero fue Jake y ahora Edward. Él va a estar aquí mucho tiempo y las cosas porque él esté aquí, no van a cambiar entre nosotros – intenté que me creyera y que yo misma me creyera lo que acababa de decir.

Tener a Edward a mi lado nunca había sido fácil pero ahora iba a tener que hacer lo imposible para que las cosas con James y yo no cambiaran y que con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, pudiera mantener una relación de amistad con Edward.

- Lo sé – me contestó besándome lentamente.

**Edward POV**

Después de conseguir tranquilizarme con ayuda de Leah en el baño, regresamos a la barra, pero nos detuvimos en seco antes de alcanzar nuestros anteriores asientos cuando vimos a Bella discutir con su _novio _y como se iba por la puerta del bar ignorándole mientras él la llamaba.

- No les doy mucho tiempo – rió Leah en mi oído.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – le contesté comenzando a andar.

Llegamos a donde habíamos estados sentados unos minutos antes y… nos sentamos.

- Victoria, cierra tú. Yo no sé si vendré más tarde – le dijo _James _a la pelirroja.

Vi como se marchaba del bar no sin antes echarme una mirada de asco y odio.

Leah pidió un par de cervezas y me entregó una.

- Bien, Edward – me giré para mirar de frente a Leah, ella hizo lo mismo llevando su botella de cerveza a su boca. Esperé a que tragara el líquido y después de hacerlo siguió hablando. – Sé que eres demasiado terco y estúpido como para dejar pasar que estés en la misma ciudad que el _amor de tu vida,_ – se burló – sé que vas a hacer todo lo imposible para recuperarla aun si vas a perder tus dientes y posiblemente tus huevos en ello, pero…

Leah siempre tenia un pero…

- ¿Pero? – inquirí comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

- Pero te voy a ayudar en todo lo posible con tu cometido – me sonrió triunfal y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que...

Sonreír al igual que ella.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea? – le pregunté unos segundos más tarde.

A mí no se me pasaba nada ahora mismo por la cabeza.

- Sí, alguna tengo – sonrió con malicia y yo… me acojoné. – Ahora escucha atentamente – se acercó a mí y comenzó a susurrarme cosas al oído.

* * *

Hola! ¡siento el retraso! sé que no tengo perdon! pero actualicé el otro fic... y creo que he batido mi propio record al escribir este capitulo casi entero, en un solo dia! jajaja.

Bueno espero que lo hayais disfrutado... me ha salido un capitulo un tanto extraño... no sé porque... pero a mi me parece que ha salido raro... tal vez sea por los Leah POV... no lo sé! aun así espero que os haya gustado! ^^

siento robarte un poco más de tu tiempo... jajaja.

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews (aunque algunos de ellos sean sin cuenta de FF y no pueda contestarlos, tambien los tengo en cuenta ;) ), por las alertas y favoritos y tambien a las que solo leeis! bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras!

¡Saludos!


	6. Empieza el juego

Empieza el juego

**Bella POV**

La semana y el fin de semana pasó de forma lenta, muy lenta o eso me pareció a mí. Intentaba por todos los medios no coincidir con Edward en el portal de casa. Bastante tenia con trabajar con él como para coincidir en casa o ahora… en el bar.

Era lunes, me quedaban apenas dos horas para salir e ir a mi casa y desconectar un poco de todo el trabajo que había tenido a lo largo de la semana. Había tenido un par de reuniones con Edward, para comprobar unos informes que me habían llegado a mis manos y que tenían bastantes fallos.

Me sobresalté al escuchar unos golpes en mi puerta.

- Adelante – quité la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y miré hacia la puerta.

- Bella, ¿tienes un momento? – Tanya asomó la cabeza antes de entrar en el despacho.

- Pasa – le indiqué con mi mano que podía sentarse en la silla de enfrente de mí.

Me mostró unos papeles que traía en las manos, los revisé y me llevé las manos a la cara, tapándomela. Esto era demasiado…

¿Esta semana tenía que tener todos los dichosos informes mal?

- ¿De quién es? – le pregunté después de quitarme la mano de la cara.

- De Eric – me contestó.

Bufé… siempre era el mismo el que tenia todos los números mal. ¿No sabía hacer unas simples cuentas?

- Kate, por favor dile a Edward que venga – dije apretando el botón del intercomunicador.

Comencé a revisar los informes con Tanya mientras esperábamos que Edward llegara. Tenía que pedirle amablemente que se ocupara él de esto, ya que yo estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y sabía que él tenia solo un par de proyectos entre manos.

Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta, que un simple "adelante" la puerta se abrió y a mis ojos apareció Edward. Edward vestido de traje. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar verlo tan ridículamente sexy con un traje…

- ¿Querías verme? – me preguntó serio, pero su mirada se posó en Tanya y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Solo pude rodar los ojos…

- Sí. ¿Ya has acabado con los proyectos?

- No, me queda darle el toque final a uno. ¿Por qué? – inquirió sentándose en la silla de al lado de Tanya.

- Necesito que te ocupes de esto – le entregué los informes. – No tengo tiempo para corregirlo. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo – le expliqué y esperé pacientemente por su respuesta.

- Claro, sin problemas – me contestó después de mirar por encima los datos.

- Tanya te ayudara con eso – le advertí.

Había estado observándolo durante toda la semana y me había fijado que le gustaba trabajar solo, siempre que se ofrecían a echarle una mano, él se negaba y se ponía a trabajar solo.

- Vale – me contestó desviando su mirada y clavándola en Tanya, que ahora le estaba mirando, a la vez que la misma sonrisa que había visto en cuanto la vio surcó su cara.

- Sera mejor que os pongáis manos a la obra. Tenemos… - miré el reloj de la pantalla de mi ordenador – una hora y media antes de salir y esos papeles requieren tiempo.

- No hay problema – me contestó Edward sin apartar la mirada de Tanya mientras ambos se levantaban de las sillas.

Me dejaron sola para acabar mi trabajo. Trabajo que sabía que en hora y media no me iba a dar tiempo a acabar…

**Edward POV**

Estaba siguiendo la primera parte del plan de Leah a rajatabla. Me estaba costando mucho tener que evitar e ignorar a Bella… pero poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo.

A penas coincidía con ella en casa, sabía que salía antes de casa para evitar cruzarse conmigo cuando venia a la oficina a trabajar. Aunque también tengo que aclarar, que ella venia en autobús a trabajar, así que era normal que saliera antes de casa. Yo podía traerla perfectamente en mi coche, me lo habían traído mis padres este fin de semana que habían venido a visitarme para ver que tal me había ido el viaje y como me iba el nuevo trabajo, pero sabía que ella se negaría a compartir el coche conmigo… bueno conmigo y con Leah.

Me evitaba también en el trabajo todo lo que podía. Cuando yo venia ella iba… Eso era bueno ya que el plan "evitar a Bella a toda costa" me resultaba más sencillo, pero no menos doloroso. E ignorarla, era otro cantar… no podía ignorarla, no podía… pero siempre que iba a hacer algo que mi cuerpo y mente pedían a gritos siempre que la veía… venia Leah a advertirme y porque no decirlo a amenazarme, de que mantuviera el plan sino quería quedarme sin mis preciados huevos.

Y ahí estaba en su oficina, siguiendo la segunda parte del plan.

"Ligar con otras chicas, mostrar que ella ya no me interesa y ponerla celosa"

Era una frase demasiado larga, pero no iba a discutir con Leah sobre ella cuando sabía de ante mano que tenía todas las de perder.

Intenté coquetear con la rubia que se sentaba a mi lado. Bueno coquetear… sonreír… hacerme el interesante… como se pueda llamar.

Después de pedirme que trabajara con ella en el informe que me había entregado, me levanté de la silla a la vez que lo hacia…

¿Tanya, había dicho antes?

La verdad no lo recuerdo… solo estaba pensando en no saltar el maldito escritorio que separaba a Bella de mí y…

_Deja de pensar en sexo_ – me reprendí.

Después de echarle un último vistazo de reojo a Bella para ver su reacción cuando coloqué la mano en la espalda baja de la chica para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, salimos de su despacho.

Yo confuso de no verla reaccionar de ninguna manera. Pensé que aun sentía algo por mí. Lo he visto en sus ojos siempre que nos hemos cruzado… entonces…

¿Por qué su cara de indiferencia, y porque no decirlo, su diversión cuando he intentado ponerla celosa con la rubia?

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos, ahora tenia que arreglar unos informes antes de que acabara nuestra hora y media.

…..

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – me preguntó Leah, sin educación alguna por interrumpir lo que le estaba diciendo a Tanya, cuando salí del despacho con Tanya a mi lado.

- Adiós Tanya – me despedí de ella dando por finalizada nuestra conversación.

- Nos vemos Edward – se giró y caminó hacia el ascensor.

- Bien. Hemos arreglado el informe antes de la hora…

- No me refería a eso – me cortó Tanya rodando los ojos.

- No lo sé exactamente – le susurré adivinando a que se refería y acercándome a ella. – He hecho lo que tú me has dicho, pero cuando le he puesto la mano en la espalda a Tanya…

- En la espalda baja, espero – me cortó de nuevo.

- Sí, Leah sí. En la espalda baja, – rodé los ojos – he mirado a Bella de reojo pero se veía divertida.

- ¿Divertida? – inquirió confusa.

- Sí – le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres recuperarla? – la fulminé con la mirada. - ¿Estás seguro de que ella siente algo por ti?

- Eso… eso creía, pero…

Dejé de hablar en cuanto la puerta del despacho de Bella se abrió y ella con sus pasos sensuales comenzó a andar hacia el escritorio de su secretaria. La observe unos segundos hasta que fui interrumpido por la voz de Leah.

- Eso no es ignorarla. ¡Estas babeando, Edward! – exclamó los suficientemente bajo para que solo yo le escuchara.

- No sé si podré hacerlo a tu manera – le confesé dejando de mirar a Bella para centrarme en ella.

- No te queda más remedio que hacerlo a mi manera – iba a contestarle, pero ella siguió hablando. – Recoge tus cosas nos vamos para casa – me empujó hacia mi despacho.

Recogí mis cosas y me coloqué mi abrigo.

- Vamos Mari Flor, tu pequeña princesa ya se marchó – se burló Leah.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así – le gruñí caminando hacia el ascensor.

- ¿El qué? – inquirió burlona. - ¿Mari Flor? – rió.

- Simplemente no me llames – volví a gruñirle entrando al ascensor y presionando el botón del parking subterráneo.

Entramos en el coche en silencio. Leah me miraba divertida y yo la ignoraba como buenamente podía.

Llegamos en silencio a casa, unos minutos más tarde. Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo. No sabía porque había empezado a actuar así… pero estaba molesto con Leah, aunque tampoco sabía la razón de ello.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón y enterré mi cabeza entre el colchón y la almohada.

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado? – preguntó Leah unos minutos más tarde invadiendo mi tranquilidad y ya de paso… mi habitación.

- No – le contesté.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó y de un tirón quitó la almohada de sobre mi cabeza.

- Que no – le contesté e intenté recuperar la almohada.

- Bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora mueve tu hermoso culo de esa cama y vamos a tomar algo. Necesito salir y sé a dónde iremos – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- No quiero salir – me quejé haciendo un puchero.

- Saldrás – dijo muy segura. – Vamos a ir a cenar y después a beber un rato.

- No quiero – me senté en la cama y me crucé de brazos.

- Mueve el culo, Edward – me señaló con un dedo.

- Que te den, Leah.

- Cullen… - bien estaba consiguiendo ponerla donde quería.

Cuando Leah empleaba mi apellido, debía de correr, pero esta vez la enfrentaría como el hombre que soy.

- _Clearwater _– me burlé.

- No me vaciles, Edward – se acercó a mí con una mirada que daba miedo.

- No te vacilo, Leah – me levanté de la cama y la enfrenté.

- Deja de repetir lo que digo o…

-_ Deja de repetir lo que digo o…_ - la corté haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

- Te la estas ganando – me empujó suavemente de mi hombro sin moverme del sitio.

- ¿El qué me estoy ganando? – le pregunté empujando su hombro.

- ¡Para! – me gritó.

- ¿Qué pare el qué? – seguí con mi juego.

- ¡Dios, como te odio! – gruñó y se abalanzó contra mí haciendo que ambos cayéramos sobre mi colchón. Ella encima de mí.

Nos giré antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, me puse sobre su cuerpo y la miré con una sonrisa triunfal en mi cara.

- Ni se te ocurra – me advirtió.

La ignoré y empecé a hacerle cosquillas donde sabía que tenia.

- Edw… ard… pa… pa… para – me dijo riendo escandalosamente.

- ¿Qué paré el qué? – inquirí sin parar.

No sé ni cómo, ni de donde saco la fuerza sobrehumana con la que me dio la vuelta y se puso encima de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Ahora quien tiene el control, _Mari Flor?_ – se burló.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y tiré de ella hacia atrás, provocando que ambos nos pusiéramos de pies. La cogí de las muñecas y las llevé hacia su espalda.

- ¿Qué decías? – le pregunté tirando de ella hacia afuera de mi habitación.

- Nada. Hoy salimos y no te vas a librar – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Te crees vencedora, ¿no?

- Soy vencedora. Además sino salimos hoy, no te ayudaré a recuperar a…

- No la llames como quiera que tu cabeza este pensando en llamarla – le advertí.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó burlona.

La solté sin contestarle, la empujé un poco más hacia fuera de mi habitación y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

- En diez minutos nos vamos – me gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

…..

- No pienso entrar de nuevo en ese bar – gruñí deteniéndome en seco.

- No seas nenaza. Es mejor entrar y demostrarle a… - la miré desafiante para que dijera algún nombre de esos que ella ponía a Bella – _Bella,_ – me sonrió – que tú ya no quieres nada con ella o que ya no vas tras su precioso culo respingón.

- No quiero entrar – volví a quejarme ignorando lo que acababa de decirme.

Era sencillo decir que me mostrara distante con Bella, pero era muy difícil hacerlo.

Leah cogió mi mano y tiró de mí hacia el interior del bar. Había bastante gente para ser lunes. La pelirroja del otro día estaba en la barra sirviendo, no había rastro del novio de Bella por ningún lado.

Suspiré aliviado de que no estuviera en la estancia, pero después gruñí internamente al pensar que podría estar con ella.

- Vamos a tomar algo – Leah tiró de mí. – Mira a quien tenemos ahí – me dijo Leah al oído.

Miré hacia la dirección que sus ojos miraban y me crucé con la mirada de Tanya. Me sonrió y yo automáticamente le sonreí.

- Así me gusta machote – Leah palmeó mi espalda y comenzamos a caminar hacia la barra.

Me senté en el taburete de al lado de Tanya y me giré hacía ella para interpretar mi papel de "chico que intenta poner celosa a Bella ligando con otras", aunque ella no estaba en el bar.

- Hola, Tanya – le saludé.

- Hola, Edward – me sonrió y se llevó su copa a los labios.

- ¿Estás sola? – le pregunté mirando a su alrededor.

- Sí, estoy esperando a que venga mi compañía – me contestó después de tragar el liquido que tenia en la boca.

- Te hago compañía yo, si no te importa – le dije en tono sensual.

El tono que sabía que a Bella le volvía loca. Sé que no todas tenían porque sucumbir a mis encantos, pero… por probar no iba a perder nada.

- Vale – dijo entusiasmada.

Pedí un par de cervezas para Leah – que ya estaba entretenida ligando un chico moreno – y para mí. Le entregué a Leah la suya sin interrumpir su _interesante_ conversación y volví a poner mi atención en la rubia de mi otro lado.

- ¿Qué tal te han ido estos días en la empresa? – me preguntó Tanya, haciéndome el favor de no tener que pensar en que tema sacar para poder hablar con ella.

- Bien – le pegué un trago a mi cerveza y continué. – No es muy diferente a lo que hacia en Londres. Aquí solo me encargo de una parte cuando en Londres me encarga de lo que hace Bella y lo que hago yo – le expliqué.

- Sera un alivio para ti, entonces… Bella trabaja duro, no creo que tengas muchos problemas con ella. Pero también espero que ella no tenga problemas contigo – me advirtió pero sin quitar esa sonrisilla que tenia en sus labios.

- No – le dije rápidamente. – No le daré problema alguno. Soy una persona muy seria para el trabajo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Lamento no poder decir lo mismo – rió empujando mi hombro y reí con ella.

- ¿Haces demasiadas travesuras en el trabajo? – me aventuré a preguntar.

Tanya me miró con diversión en su mirada y con una amplia sonrisa me contestó.

- Sí. Demasiadas. Si no llega a ser porque mi padre es el jefe… llevaría mucho tiempo sin trabajo.

Ya me imaginaba la clase de travesuras que la rubia podría hacer en la empresa. Me había fijado que muchos ojos masculinos del trabajo, la escaneaban de arriba abajo y ella ni corta ni perezosa, se las devolvía con la cabeza bien alta.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más hasta que sentí la presencia de Bella entrando al bar.

**Bella POV**

Llegué a mi casa después del trabajo hecha una autentica mierda. Había estado demasiado estresada en el trabajo con tanto informe y tanto error. Necesitaba un descanso de todo.

Me di una ducha de agua caliente con toda la calma que pude. Después de salir y vestirme con ropa cómoda, me preparé un café.

Fui al salón para sentarme un rato en el sofá, pero cuando mi culo estaba por tocar la superficie blanda del sofá, sonó el timbre.

A regañadientes fui andando hacia la puerta y la abrí bruscamente para mandar a la mierda a quien quiera que estuviera tras la puerta por estropear mi tiempo de descanso.

- ¡Bella! – dos pares de brazos rodearon mi cuello ahogándome.

- Soltarme – supliqué intentando deshacerme de sus brazos.

- Déjanos un poquito más. Hace mucho que no te vemos.

Me dejé arrastrar por Alice y Rose al interior de mi salón. Me soltaron poco después de entrar en él y ambas se dejaron caer en el sofá.

- Cámbiate, nos vamos – me dijo Rosalie mirando mi ropa.

- Estoy cansada, no quiero salir.

- Vas a salir sí o sí y lo sabes – siguió la rubia.

- Te ayudo a vestirte – Alice saltó del sofá y agarrándome del brazo, me empujó hacia mi habitación.

No tenía nada que hacer… ellas me iban a arrastrar hacia la calle quisiera o no quisiera.

…..

- No he cenado nada – me quejé saliendo de mi casa.

- Iremos a coger cualquier cosa por ahí y cenaremos en la calle – me dijo Alice.

- ¡Hace frio! – exclamé.

- Pues cenaremos en cualquier lado – contestó Rose.

- Es lunes, mañana trabajo – volví a quejarme.

Lo reconozco, hoy estaba quejica.

- Volveremos pronto, lo prometo – Alice tiró de mí hacia la calle.

Hacia frio, hacia mucho frio.

Fuimos andando a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida que había al lado de mi casa y después volvimos a las calles, a las frías calles.

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir? – les pregunté abrochando los botones de mi abrigo.

- Al bar de James – me contestaron al unísono.

- Estamos sin blanca, te toca sacarte unas copitas gratis – me dijo Rose sonriéndome.

- Que morro tenéis – comencé a andar hacia el bar de mi novio, con ellas pisando mis talones.

- No corras Bella, no tenemos prisa – se quejó Alice desde atrás.

- Yo mañana trabajo y contra antes os pague esas copas, antes podré irme a mi casa – le dije sin parar de andar.

- Bella – Rose se paró delante de mí haciendo que yo me parara. – Si te molesta lo de las copas… era broma. Tenemos dinero para tomar algunas copas, solo estábamos metiéndonos contigo para hacerte rabiar.

- ¿Ya no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotras? – el puchero de Alice era graciosísimo, pero yo no estaba para bromas, burlas o lo que ambas se propusieran a hacerme.

- Sí quiero pasar tiempo con vosotras. Pero hoy estoy realmente cansada, he tenido un día muy duro.

- Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día – propuso Alice aun con el puchero.

- No, ya que me habéis sacado de casa y que estamos aquí – les señale con mi mano sobre sus cabezas el bar a unos veinte metros de nosotras. El bar de James también estaba bastante cerca de mi casa – Entremos, tomamos unas copas. Tomáis – me corregí – unas copas y después me voy para casa.

- Bien, unas copas y para casa. Trato hecho – dijo Rose agarrando mi brazo derecho a la vez que Alice agarraba el izquierdo y comenzábamos a andar de nuevo.

Entramos al bar, había bastante gente. Anduvimos aun agarradas las tres hacia la barra donde estaba Victoria detrás de la barra, Leah hablando con un chico moreno y Edward hablando con Tanya…

Espera… me paré en seco.

Leah hablando o más bien ligando por la forma en que tocaba al chico y Edward…

Edward hablando animadamente con Tanya quien reía de sus gracias o de a saber que locuras le estaría contando Edward.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo una de mis dos amigas, no sabía quién lo había dicho porque yo no apartaba la mirada de Edward.

- ¿Bella? – sacudí mi cabeza y las miré.

Ambas me miraban preocupadas. Se giraron para ver hacia donde estaba mirando y cuando vieron la perfecta escena de Edward hablando con Tanya, comenzaron a reír al igual que yo.

Llegamos a la barra, nos colocamos al lado de Tanya y pedimos un par de copas y una botella de agua.

- Hola Edward – saludó Alice haciéndose notar.

- ¡Hey! – le contestó éste, ¿sorprendiéndose?, al vernos al lado de Tanya sentadas. - ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?. No os he visto entrar – lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

- Ahora – le contestó su hermana. - ¿Qué tal todo? – le preguntó despreocupadamente sin importarle que estuviera hablando con Tanya y que hubiera interrumpido.

- Bien, estaba hablando con ella. Es…

- Conozco a Tanya, Edward – le cortó Alice rodando los ojos.

- Vale. ¿Dónde habéis dejado a vuestros chicos? – preguntó Edward a todas pero mirándome a mí.

- En casa – contestaron mis dos amigas, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

No tenia ni la más mínima idea de donde pudiera estar James. No es que no me importara, pero no estábamos todo el día controlando lo que el otro hacia.

Dejaron de hablar unos minutos más tarde y Edward regresó a lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegáramos…

Hablar… o más bien ligar con Tanya.

Tuve que morderme el labio en algunas ocasiones para no reírme de lo ridículo que sonaba al susurrarle – o eso intentaba, ya que a mis oídos llegaba lo que le estaba diciendo – cosas al oído a Tanya. Ésta por su parte se veía complacida y divertida.

- Voy al baño chicas – dije levantándome del taburete y dejando a Rose y Alice hablando entre ellas.

Fui al baño a respirar un poco de aire – fuera de humos – y así poder calmar las tremendas ganas que tenía de reírme. Después de mojar mi cara y secarla, salí y fui hacía la barra.

Alguien rodeó mi cintura antes de poder llegar hacia donde había estado antes sentada y empujaron de mí hacia una de las oscuras esquinas del bar.

- ¿Qué… - intenté preguntar, pero unos ojos verdes me hicieron callar.

- No puedo, Bella.

- ¿El qué?

- Seguir con esto – se pasó la mano por los cabellos en un gesto nervioso. – Necesito que me ayudes.

¿Ayudarlo?

¿En qué?

- ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda? – inquirí confusa.

- Tanya – dijo solamente.

Sin darle respuesta alguna, me giré y comencé a andar alejándome de él.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me agarró por la muñeca y me hizo detenerme.

- Con las chicas – le contesté mientras me giraba para mirarlo.

- ¿No vas a ayudarme? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – le pregunté sin saber muy bien que intenciones tenia para con Tanya.

No sabía si solo estaba ligando con ella de verdad o si estaba jugando conmigo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas me estaba gustando.

- Que me ayudes – me contestó.

- No voy a ayudarte en nada, Edward.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que ligué con otras chicas?

Y ahí estaba, lo que esperaba oír desde que lo había visto con Tanya.

- No me molesta lo más mínimo que ligues con otras chicas – dije tan firmemente que incluso yo me lo creí. – Haz lo que quieras, pero no me pidas ayuda con Tanya ni con ninguna otra.

- Tú la conoces bien – lo miré sin comprender. – A Tanya. Sabes que puede gus…

- No – le corté. – No te pienso ayudar con esto.

Solté mi mano de su agarre y seguí mis pasos. Llegué a la altura de las tres chicas y me uní a hablar con ellas a la espera de que Edward hiciera su aparición.

Después de estar casi una hora hablando con Rose y Alice y viendo como Edward iba a hacer el ridículo con Tanya, me levanté de la mesa donde ahora estábamos sentadas.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Rose.

- A ayudar a Edward – le contesté y comencé a andar hacia donde él estaba tonteando con una muy feliz Tanya.

Llegué a su altura y disculpándome con Tanya por la interrupción, cogí la mano de Edward y tiré de él para que me acompañara.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – me preguntó molesto.

- No querías mi ayuda… pues te la estoy dando – le dije cuando nos paramos a unos metros de Tanya.

- Ya no quiero que me ayudes, puedo hacerlo yo solo.

- Necesitaras mi ayuda…

- No – me cortó. – No necesito nada tuyo – bien… eso me dolió pero no iba a dejar que hiciera el mayor ridículo de su historia, ¿o sí?.

- Bien, pues ve con ella y divierte – el enfado hizo su aparición en mí.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que ligue con otra que no seas tú? – no me dio tiempo a contestarle, siguió hablando. – Porque déjame recordarte que la que tiene novio eres tú.

- Sí, lo tengo, ¿y qué? – le dije confusa.

- ¿Y qué?. Nada… nada… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí hablando contigo.

- Sí, corre a los brazos de Tanya – bufé.

- ¿Por qué coño te molesta lo que haga o deje de hacer?

No es que me molestara que estuviera ligando con Tanya… me preocupaba por él.

- No me importa, tampoco me molesta – me encogí de hombros.

- Si no te importa y tampoco te molesta… ¿por qué coño me traes hasta aquí? – su enfado fue en aumento.

- Ya te lo he dicho, para ayudarte.

- No quiero tu ayuda, Swan – golpe bajo.

Edward no me llamaba por mi nombre desde… desde que le perdoné cuando me hizo la vida imposible en el instituto. Siempre me llamaba Swan en el instituto cuando dejamos de hablarnos – ya no volvió a llamarme Bella hasta que volvimos a hablarnos – o cuando se enfadaba conmigo, o por alguna que otra estupidez de las suyas.

- Tú mismo, Cullen.

Echo a andar de nuevo hacia Tanya, pero de repente se giró y volvió a mí.

- No eres la única que puede irse con otra persona a la cama – me dijo entre dientes.

Segundo golpe bajo…

- Yo no te he dicho que no te vayas a la cama con ninguna. Estoy más que segura de que Leah conoce muy bien tus sabanas – le escupí.

Se tensó un segundo, el segundo justo para que yo me diera cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

Tenía razón respecto a ellos. No solo eran amigos, eran algo más.

- A ti no te importa con quien me vaya o me deje de ir a la cama.

- Lo mismo digo.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, después de bufar y gruñir – solo sabe él porque gruñó – se dio la vuelta y fue a donde Tanya que estaba besuqueándose con una muy alegre Kate.

_No te rías_ – me gritaba mi mente cuando vi a Edward pararse de golpe.

**Edward POV**

Después de tener unas palabritas con Bella sobre con quien acostarnos y con quién no, – debo decir que me acojoné bastante cuando nombro Leah y sabanas en la misma frase, sé que ella me notó tensarme pero no dijo nada – comencé a andar hacia Tanya para seguir con el plan de Leah, sí de Leah no mío… pero me paré en seco ante lo que mis ojos veían.

¿Lesbianas?

¡No me jodas que Tanya era lesbiana!

Tierra trágame.

* * *

¡Hola! no me lo creo ni yo que este aqui actualizando, en dos días he escrito el capitulo :D soy toda una campeona ^^ jajaja.

Para las que creias que Edward iba a acabar con Tanya... sorpresa! jajaja. ¿Quien se iba a esperar que Tanya y Edward tuvieran los mismos gustos sexuales? jajaja.

Bueno como siempre agradecer a la que a partir de ahora voy a contratar como mi beta :P jajaja pero sin sueldo ;). **tlebd** como siempre... muchas gracias por tu ayuda y por aguantarme! ^^ ya sabes que cuando me necesites, aqui me tienes tambien :P

Y ahora agradeceros todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a los que solo leeis, espero que algun dia en un arranque de confianza podais dejarme un pequeño comentario :P

Hasta el siguiente capitulo que no sé cuando será...

Por si no nos leemos antes del viernes...

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODS! os deseo unas felices fiestas

... intentaré actualizar "En busca de la felicidad" antes del viernes pero no prometo nada.

Saludos!


	7. Más verdades

Más verdades

**Bella POV**

No quería reírme de él, _de verdad_ que no quería… pero me fue inevitable.

Verlo de pie a unos metros de Tanya mientras su supuesto ligue le comía los morros a mi secretaria, fue para reírse. Reírse bastante, pero yo me controlé lo suficiente para reírme lo justo.

Pasé por su lado palmeando su espalda para que saliera del shock en el que estaba.

- Te dije que te quería ayudar, pero no me escuchaste – le dije entre risas.

Me fulminó con la mirada y después regresó la mirada hacia donde Tanya seguía con su juego de besitos y toqueteos delante de todo el bar.

Caminé lentamente hacia donde Rose y Alice me esperaban sentadas. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para dejar de reír, pero en cuanto las vi a ambas riéndose del _pobre _Edward… rompí en carcajadas igual que ellas.

- Le iba a advertir que estaba jugando con quien no debía, pero… no me escuchó y no me dejó ayudarlo – reí mientras me sentaba.

- Se lo merece, por estúpido.

- ¡Eh, Rose! – Alice se giró hacia la rubia y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – Recuerda que de quien hablas, es mi hermano.

- Te recuerdo que tú también te estás riendo de él – le contestó ésta sin dejar de mirar a Edward que aun seguía de pie y con los ojos demasiado abiertos. – Creo que deberías de ir a ver si esta bien – señaló a Edward con el dedo.

- Déjalo que sufra un poquito más – la voz de Leah sonó a nuestras espaldas.

Las tres nos giramos para verla agarrándose el estomago con una mano mientras con la otra tapaba su boca para que no se escucharan sus risas.

- ¿Tú también? – le preguntó Alice.

- ¿Yo qué? – inquirió sentándose en la silla de al lado de mí.

Lo que me faltaba ahora… tener que aguantar a Leah sentada a mi lado hasta que nos marcháramos, por lo menos...

- ¡Dejar de reíros de mi hermano! – Alice se levantó de la silla fulminándonos a todas con la mirada.

- ¡Espera! – chilló Leah levantándose de la silla. – Ya voy yo a ver si está bien – claro… tenia que ir ella a ver si su_ amigo_ se encontraba bien…

- No iba a ir a donde Edward – dijo Alice. Las tres la miramos sin entender porque entonces se había levantado. - ¿Qué? – nos preguntó para después añadir. – Voy al baño… todo necesitáis saber – bufó.

- Yo será mejor que vaya a donde Edward y lo saqué de… – lo miró atentamente unos segundos. – A saber donde está ahora su cabecita – rió de nuevo antes de salir hacia él.

Rose y yo observamos como interactuaban Leah y Edward. Era sorprendente como él le hacía caso sin replicar.

- Me gusta Leah – dijo Rose unos minutos más tarde.

Me giré quitando mis ojos de un confuso Edward y la miré. La miré mal… muy mal.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió confusa.

- _Me gusta Leah –_ me burlé e intenté imitar su voz.

- ¿Qué pasa si me gusta? – le pegó un trago a su copa y esperó a que le contestara.

¿Qué le contesto?

No pasaba nada si le gustaba… pero a mí me hervía la sangre cuando la tenia a mi lado, o incluso cuando estaba al lado de Edward.

- ¿Estas celosa de Leah? – preguntó y después comenzó a reír.

- ¡No, claro que no! – no… no lo estaba.

- Entonces dime – se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y me miró directamente a los ojos. - ¿Por qué estas apretando tu botella de agua tanto? - ¿cuándo había cogido yo la botella de agua?, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso, como para darme cuenta de que estaba estrujando la maldita botella. - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Leah pueda caerme bien?

- No me molesta que te caiga bien – le contesté.

- No. Lo que más te molesta es que ella tenga esa relación de amistad con Edward mientras tú no tienes nada, ¿verdad?

Bien… por un lado Rose tenia razón, pero eso no quiere decir que se lo vaya a confirmar.

Me molestaba que Edward y Leah se llevaran tan bien. Me molestaba como ambos interactuaban. Me molestaba que…

Estaba celosa… sí… lo estaba… y eso no podía ser. Yo no tenia que sentir celos, yo no debía de sentir celos de ellos.

Se supone que eran solo _amigos._

¿Qué me importaba a mí si solo eran amigos o algo más?

Yo tenia a James…

- Lo que yo decía – susurró Rose y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

- No estoy ni molesta, ni celosa, ni nada por el estilo Rose – mentí como buenamente pude, intentando así poder engañarla.

- Bells, entre tú y yo – volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante. – Sabemos que no sabes mentir. Pero no te preocupes, a mí no tienes porque darme explicaciones ni nada.

- No, no tengo que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie – le contesté molesta.

- ¡Hey!, conmigo no te tienes que molestar – arrimó su silla a la mía y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. – Con quien tienes que molestarte es con…

- Chicas – la voz de Alice le cortó y yo me quedé sin saber con quién me tenia que molestar. - ¿Habéis visto a mi hermano?. He intentado buscarlo para hablar con él, pero no lo veo por ningún lado – ambas negamos con la cabeza. Nos observó durante unos minutos antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarnos con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – nos señaló con su mano.

Rose seguía con su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

- Momento Bella – me giré justo para ver a Rosalie rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – Alice se olvidó de su hermano y se sentó a mi otro lado.

- Dice no estar celosa y molesta por la relación que hay entre Edward y Leah.

- Ohhh, mi pobre Bella… - Alice hizo un puchero mirando hacia Rose.

Ambas siguieron hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera allí, hasta que me harté.

- Estoy aquí – bramé. – Dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera – quité el brazo de Rose que aun seguía sobre mis hombros y me levanté de la silla.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntaron al unísono.

- Que os importa a vosotras – les contesté dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la barra.

**Edward POV**

Agradecí que Leah viniera a sacarme de mi shock.

Había estado tonteando con una tía que era lesbiana y yo no me había dado cuenta de sus gustos sexuales.

¿No me estaba poniendo ojitos?

¿No se estaba riendo de las estúpidas cosas que le estaba diciendo?

¿No me había tocado el brazo como si estuviera seduciéndome?

¿No había estado coqueteando conmigo?

- Edward, vamos afuera a tomar un poquito el aire.

Leah cogió mi mano y tiró de ella suavemente. Me dejé guiar hacia la calle. Hacia un frio de coj…

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupada, pero noté un deje de diversión en su voz.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – contesté sarcásticamente.

- Por… por… - dudó unos instantes y después…

Después comenzó a reír histéricamente.

- A mí no me hace gracia – gruñí.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – me golpeó el hombro con su puño parando sus risas. – Tienes que admitir que ha tenido gracia. No todos los días intentas ligar con una tía que resulta no tener los mismos gustos… ¡No!. Perdón… me retracto, – comenzó a reírse de nuevo – sí que tiene tus mismos gustos sexuales – y una gran carcajada acompañó su última frase.

- Sigo sin reírme, Leah – me aparté de ella un par de metros.

Estaba molesto, estaba muy molesto con la situación como para que ella se estuviera riendo de mí en la cara.

- Edward, no seas tan gruñón – siguió riendo.

- Vete a la mierda, Leah – me giré y entré de nuevo al bar.

- Edward, espera – la ignoré y seguí andando hacia la barra. - ¡Joder, espera! – me alcanzó.

Cogió mi mano y tiró de ella para detenerme. Me hizo girarme y encararla.

- Lo siento – musitó. – No quería reírme de ti – se le escapó una pequeña risa, la miré con ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. – Lo siento – repitió. – Sé que no es gra… - comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Aparté su mano de mi mano y seguí mi camino hacia la barra. Estando ya poco molesto por la situación… antes de llegar a la barra miré hacia donde mi hermana estaba sentada con Rose y Be… ¿dónde estaba Bella?. Miré por todo el bar pero no di con ella.

Cuando llegué a la barra, cogí mi botellín de cerveza medio vacío y me giré para mirar de nuevo a mi hermana.

Ambas estaban mirando en mi dirección mientras reían. Las miré con los ojos entrecerrados y volví a girarme, no era nada agradable que todas mis amigas estuvieran riéndose de mí. Apoyé mis codos sobre la barra y enterré mi cara en mis manos.

- Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? – la que faltaba…

Suspiré y quité mis manos de la cara para mirarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz Tanya sonó preocupada.

- Sí – gruñí.

- No parece – alargó su mano y quitó un mechón de cabello de mi frente. - ¿Qué te pasa?

No podía pagarlo con ella… no me había hecho nada. Después de todo, el error había sido mío por no haberme fijado más en ella, en cómo actuaba. Pero tenia a Bella veinticuatro horas del día – sí, veinticuatro horas del día y de la noche, incluso soñaba con ella demasiadas veces – dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

Suspiré y le contesté.

- Nada, solo estoy algo cansado y agobiado – le mentí.

- Deberías de relajarte un poquito – pasó un brazo por mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Esto me confundía más. Ella es lesbiana… parece que estuviera coqueteando conmigo… no podía agarrarme de la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y suspirar como lo había hecho.

No podía, eso me confundía.

- Yo sé una buena forma de relajarte, quizás…

- No – le corté. No quería saber de que se trataban sus formas de relajarse. – No necesito relajarme de ninguna manera.

- Eres un gruñón – rió. Quitó la cabeza de mi hombro, puso una mano en mi barbilla y me giró la cara para que la viera. - ¿Qué te pasa exactamente?

No podía responderle esa pregunta. No quería decirle la verdad, bastante había bajado mi estado de ánimo como para rematarlo contándole a ella lo que me pasaba, tampoco quería volver a mentirle.

- ¡Hey, Tanya! – Bella, salió de no sé sabe dónde y me libró de contestarle algo a la rubia.

- Dime – le contestó ésta quitando su brazo de mi cintura y girándose para mirar a Bella.

- Alice te llama.

- ¡Oh! – Se giró de nuevo hacia mí. – Edward, ahora vengo – le hice un ademan con la cabeza conforme y le pegué un trago a mi botellín.

Suspiré aliviado de que por fin me había quedado solo…

- Edward – no… no me había quedado solo.

- ¿Qué? – bramé.

- Oye, relájate.

Otra que me pedía que me relajara.

No quería relajarme, no me daba la gana de relajarme.

- Déjame en paz – volví a gruñirle. – Lárgate, Bella.

- No quiero – la vi sentarse en el taburete de al lado. – Te iba a echar una mano antes, pero…

- ¿Qué me ibas a qué? – me giré y la miré. – No me digas que me ibas a echar una mano. Podrías haberme dicho que Tanya tenia los mismos gustos sexuales que yo. Me hubiera ahorrado que todas os hubierais reído de mí – gruñí. - ¿Os ha parecido muy gracioso, verdad? – le pregunté sarcásticamente. - ¡Pues a mí no! – alcé el tono de mi voz.

Me levanté del taburete y me fui hacia la puerta del bar. Me iba a ir para casa, no aguantaba más estar aquí.

**Bella POV**

Había estado en el baño meditando como disculparme con Edward por haberme reído de él prácticamente en sus narices. Después de decidirme e ir en su busca, intenté hablar con él y… me deja plantada en el taburete mientras él con un discursito soltado a base de gruñidos se larga del bar.

Salté de mi taburete y corrí detrás de él. No quería dejar las cosas así entre nosotros, no podía dejarlas así.

- ¡Edward para! – grité saliendo del bar. – ¡Espera! – llegué a su lado y lo agarré del brazo.

- ¿Para qué? – gritó dándose la vuelta. - ¿Para qué quieres que espere?

- Intento disculparme – susurré.

- Disculparte – siseó. – Disculparte, ¿por qué?. ¿Por dejarme hacer el mayor ridículo que he hecho en mi vida?

- Eres un exagerado – le contesté.

- ¡No lo soy!. Pudiste haberme dicho desde un principio que a Tanya le gustaban las mujeres, pero no… tuviste que callártelo y ver como coqueteaba con ella, para después reírte de mí.

- No…

- No me digas que no te has reído de mí porque no pienso creerte. ¡Te he visto como lo hacías!

- No iba a decirte que no me había reído.

- ¡Oh, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor! – me contestó con ironía.

- Deja de llorar – le escupí. – ¿Te jode que por una vez en toda tu puta vida sea yo quien se ríe ahora de ti?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Ya me has oído. Cuando tú te has reído de mí en el instituto no ha pasado nada. Me tenía que tragar todo tu mierda y, ¿ahora vienes de victima?

- ¿A qué viene lo del instituto? – susurró.

- Viene a que me alegro que por una vez sientas como me he sentido yo, cuando tú – presioné mi dedo índice sobre su pecho – me tratabas con una mierda. Ahora siente como yo me he sentido durante años por tu culpa.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo pasado.

- Claro que no tiene que ver. Pero tampoco tienes el derecho de ponerte como te has puesto conmigo porque no sabes lo que tus ojos ven. Tanya lo lleva escrito en la frente que le gustan las mujeres, pero tú solo ves lo que quieres ver y no es mi culpa que hayas hecho el ridículo o lo que hayas sentido que has hecho – cogí mucho aire llenando mis pulmones cuando acabé con mi pequeño discurso.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sintiera? – me preguntó herido. – Me he sentido engañado…

- Yo no te he engañado.

- Pero tampoco me has dicho la verdad cuando te he pedido ayuda.

- No tenia por qué – me encogí de hombros.

- No, no tenias por qué – susurró. - ¿Para qué avisarme cuando es más divertido reírse de mí?

- La culpa es toda tuya – le contesté. – Quien juega con quien no debe, acaba dañado.

- Sí, eso lo sé por experiencia propia – me miró tan intensamente cuando me dijo aquello que me dejó helada.

¿Estaría hablando de nosotros?

No, no podía estar hablando de nosotros.

- Ahora déjame en paz – escupió.

No pude evitarlo, la curiosidad pudo más que yo.

- ¿Estabas hablando de nosotros? – le dije dolida. - ¿Estas diciéndome que saliste dañado por _jugar_ conmigo?. ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? – le grité mientras le daba un empujón.

- ¿De quién sino, Bella?

- ¡Yo no te hice nada!. ¡Fuiste tú el que se largo sin siquiera dejar que me despidiera! – volví a empujarle.

- ¡Me pediste que me largara al otro lado del mundo!. ¡Quise hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible! – me chilló.

- ¿Lo menos doloroso posible? – inquirí en un susurro.

Mis lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer por mis mejillas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. ¡Estuve meses sin ser yo misma! – volví a empujarlo haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos.

- ¡Yo aun sigo sin ser yo mismo! – bramó.

- Será… será mejor que me vaya. No aguanto, no soporto esta situación ahora – susurré limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas con las mangas de mi jersey.

- Bella – intentó agarrarme de la mano pero no se lo permití.

- Déjame. Siento… siento lo de Tanya, intenté advertirte antes, pero no me dio tiempo. Lo siento – me disculpé y después me adentré en el bar.

**Edward POV**

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Lo que me faltaba ahora.

Hacer llorar a Bella…

Esto solo empeoraba las cosas y yo no quería empeorarlas. Yo quería solucionarlas con ella, quería que al menos tuviéramos una relación cordial. Dejar de estar como el perro y el gato…

Primero tenia que quitármela de la cabeza y dejar que ella hiciera su vida. Esto ya era superior a mí. Podríamos tener aunque sea una amistad, me conformaba con eso mismo.

Tendría que olvidarla…

- ¿Edward? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Leah en mis espaldas sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. - ¿Estás bien?

- No – musité.

- Sé que te dije que te ayudaría con lo de Bella, Edward, – comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa - pero a ella parece que ya no le interesas. Te esta haciendo daño, ¿no te das cuenta?.

- Sí. Sí me doy cuenta. También sé que yo le estoy haciendo daño – dije con la voz un poco más firme. – Aun la amo, Leah. Necesito olvidarla – alcé la mirada, apartando mis ojos del suelo y la miré.

- Date tiempo, Edward.

- No puedo darme más tiempo. Llevo intentándolo muchos años – me acerqué a Leah y la agarré de los brazos. Ella me miró extrañada pero no dejé que me preguntara que hacia. – Ayúdame a olvidarla – estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

Sentí como se tensaba y como apretaba sus labios más fuertemente impidiendo que mi lengua entrara en su boca. Sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho y de un fuerte empujón me separó de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó limpiándose la boca con la manga de su cazadora.

- Necesito que me ayudes a olvidarla, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir así.

- No de esta forma, Edward. Yo te ayudo pero no de esta forma – volví a acercarme a ella. - ¡No así, Edward! – su voz sonó amenazante.

Paré mis pasos y pasé mis manos por mi cabello tirando de él nerviosamente. Si no me sacaba a Bella de la cabeza iba a volverme loco.

- Deja de tirarte del pelo. Te vas a quedar calvo – rió divertida.

- No eres la primera que me lo dice.

- Entonces deja de hacerlo. ¡Maniático! – me cogió de ambas manos y las presionó sobre mis caderas. – Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Creo que por hoy la fiesta ha terminado, además ya es tarde y mañana madrugamos.

- Sí, será lo mejor – me pasé una mano por mi pelo inconscientemente. Leah me fulminó con la mirada y yo le sonreí. – Tengo que entrar adentro a despedirme de mi hermana – dije dando un paso hacia el bar.

- No – me agarró la mano y tiró de mí hacia el lado contrario. – Nos vamos a casa.

- Alice se enfadará si no me despido de ella, no conoces a mi hermana cuando se enfada, da mucho miedo.

- No más de lo que lo haría yo si me enfadara. Ahora deja de forzar y tira delante de mí – dio un suave tirón de mi mano para que comenzara a andar, pero no lo hice. – Ya me despedí yo de las chicas por los dos.

- ¿Cuándo? – ahora si comencé a andar sin poner resistencia, con Leah aun agarrada de mi mano.

Cualquiera que nos viera así, pensarían que éramos pareja.

- Antes de que salieras del bar a toda pastilla.

- Y, ¿desde cuándo llevabas escuchando nuestra conversación? – la miré de reojo y vi como se tensaba, pero se recompuso y una sonrisa macabra asomó en sus labios.

- ¿Bastante? – la miré de frente y esperé a que me respondiera exactamente desde cuándo. - ¡Joder, Edward!. Deja de mirarme así – alcé una ceja. Yo no estaba mirándola de ninguna manera… - Deja de hacerlo – soltó mi mano y me dio un empujón haciéndome balancear hacia un lado.

- No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera, Leah – me defendí.

- Sí, sí que lo haces. Pones esa cara de psicópata cuando esperas una respuesta más amplia – me señaló la cara.

¿Qué coño decía?

Yo no la miraba con cara de psicópata.

- No estoy haciendo nada – me quejé infantilmente.

- Sí lo haces – repitió.

Ya sabía yo por donde querían ir sus tiros, pero no iba a dejar que cambiara de tema.

- Leah estoy esperando mi respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo? – me acerqué a ella y la detuve.

- Desde bastante, ya te lo he dicho antes.

- Bastante puede ser las últimas frases, como pueden ser las primeras.

- ¡Que _cansino_ eres! – exclamó volviéndome a empujar.

Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que me respondiera.

- Desde que te llamó exagerado – susurró. – No quería oír, pero la mujer que hay en mí, no me dejo moverme de mi lugar para volver al bar.

- ¿La mujer que hay en ti? – le pregunté divertido.

- ¡Oh, sí!. Esa mujer que tiende a cotillear, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres. No nos podemos escapar cuando la cosa se pone interesante, necesitaba saber los detalles escabrosos de vuestra relación y he de decir que me sorprendió bastante que fueras cruel con ella en el instituto, ¡eso no me lo habías contado y tendrás que hacerlo algún día! – volvió a empujarme con sus ojos entrecerrados, solo que esta vez con más fuerza. – Pero que quede claro que si llegabais a las manos, iba a intervenir. No iba a dejar que te estropeara tu _preciosa cara – _se burló.

- Ella nunca me pegaría – la defendí.

- Claro que no… solo te dio unos empujoncitos como este – volvió a empujarme.

Comenzamos a reír como gilipollas y comenzamos a andar de nuevo hacia casa.

- Leah – musité pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- Dime – pasó su brazo por mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Gracias por estar ahí – besé su coronilla.

- De nada _chico duro_ – volvió a burlarse.

Caminamos _abrazados_ como si fuéramos una _feliz pareja,_ hacia las paredes y techo de nuestro hogar.

* * *

Hola!

He tenido un pequeño problema de inspiracion... estaba completamente en blanco, pero aun así espero que os haya gustado el capitulo ^^

Gracias a mi _BETA _**tlebd** por darme las ideas necesarias para hacer posible este capitulo ;). Te lo dedico_ PILI!_ Gracias por las ideas :D

Gracias tambien a** Yzza** por echarme una mano.

Ahora me pondré manos a la obra con el siguiente capitulo de "En busca de la felicidad", con esa no tengo problemas de inspiracion jajaja.

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a los que solo leeis! ^^

Saludos!


	8. Fiesta de cumpleaños Primera parte

Fiesta de cumpleaños (Primera parte)

**Bella POV**

Había pasado los días más largos de mi vida durante las dos últimas semanas. Haber vuelto a discutir con Edward se me estaba haciendo demasiado frecuente y lo último que quería era estar a malas con él. Pero me fue imposible no decirle todo lo que le dije en cuanto salimos del bar, me había puesto en tal punto de mi poca paciencia que acabé explotando al igual que él.

Estuve las dos malditas semanas casi sin pegar ojo, mis ojeras ya venían de serie conmigo. Todos los sucesos de los últimos seis años pasaban por mi mente sin detenerse en un punto fijo y eso era tan agobiante que mi bonita cabecita me quitó mis necesitadas horas de sueño.

No coincidí con Edward en casa durante estas dos semanas, no sabía si ambos estábamos intentando evitarnos o si era simple coincidencia no verlo en el portal de casa. En el trabajo habíamos tenido que trabajar en un proyecto juntos, pero no íbamos más allá de las palabras necesarias sobre en lo que estábamos trabajando.

Era sábado por la mañana, estaba tirada en mi cama, me giré para mirar el reloj de la mesilla…

Las ocho de la mañana y yo ya estaba más que despierta…

Me quedé un ratito más tumbada en la cama con mi mirada perdida en el techo de mi habitación. Tenía que pintar urgentemente el techo…

Después de debatir interiormente sobre si levantarme y hacer algo de limpieza en casa para matar el tiempo, decidí levantarme y darme un buen baño de agua caliente.

Lo que esperaba que fuera media hora de baño resultaron ser, diez míseros minutos. Tuve que salir antes de la bañera porque se me estaba haciendo el baño eterno y pensando que había pasado por lo menos una hora estando debajo del chorro del agua, resultaron ser solo eso… diez minutos.

A las diez decidí desayunar, necesitaba meter algo en el estomago a pesar de no tener nada de hambre, pero necesitaba comer para poder tener algo más de energía durante el día.

Cuando acabé de fregar mi taza de café, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me dirigí hasta la puerta y miré por la mirilla a ver quién era. En cuanto el cuerpo moreno que conocía muy bien apareció ante mis ojos, abrí la puerta de un tirón y me lancé a sus brazos.

- ¡Jake, has vuelto!

- Sí, pequeña he vuelto – rió por mi entusiasmo.

Jacob había sido un gran apoyo cuando se fue Edward a Londres, siempre estábamos rondándonos el uno al otro y ahora mismo, necesitaba su compañía y su apoyo.

- ¿Qué tal todo por Forks? – le pregunté una vez dentro de mi casa.

- Bien, todo está bien. Renée y Charlie me envían recuerdos para ti.

- Más tarde les llamo. Hace mucho que no hablo con ellos – le dije rascándome la nuca avergonzada por tener a mis padres olvidados de esa manera. – ¿Qué tal Billy?

Nos sentamos en el largo sofá.

- Bien. Rachel se ocupa bien de él.

- Me alegro – le sonreí.

- ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

Ahora venia el momento de contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que Edward había regresado, ya que él se fue dos días después de la _gran sorpresa_ de Alice y no se había enterado de nada y con esa pregunta sabía que quería que le contara sobre Edward.

- ¡Oh, fantásticamente bien! – exclamé con sarcasmo. – Tenemos vecinos nuevos – Jake vivía en la puerta que había entre la puerta de mi casa y la de Edward… sí, éramos todos vecinos. – Tengo nuevo compañero de trabajo y las cosas no son muy buenas entre nosotros dos.

- ¿Viven aquí? – me preguntó sorprendido. Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿En qué piso?

- Enfrente de mi puerta y al lado de la tuya.

- ¿Qué? – se levantó del sofá y sin dejarme responderle nada, siguió preguntando. - ¿Trabaja contigo?

- Trabajan conmigo – corregí. – Ella es su secretaria.

- Tienes que estar de broma – negué con la cabeza. – Pero… eso… son demasiadas coincidencias, ¿no?

- Su padre es amigo de mi jefe, puede que Edward le haya comentado algo a Carlisle y éste le haya pedido a Eleazar que contraté a Edward.

- Eso tiene lógica. Pero, ¿vivir justo enfrente de tu puerta?. Cullen lo tiene todo preparado, ¿o qué? – preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido.

- Eso ya no te lo puedo responder. Pero coincido contigo en que es una gran coincidencia que de todos los apartamentos libres que hay en Seattle se hayan tenido que mudar justo en este edificio y en nuestro piso.

- Eso me da que pensar y me parece que cierta duendecilla de pelo corto tiene mucho que ver con eso.

- ¿Crees que Alice lo haya planeado? – le pregunté perpleja.

No creía que Alice pudiera hacer algo así, pero Alice siempre me sorprendía con muchas cosas…

- Claro que lo creo. Es una Cullen de todas formas. Siempre tienen todo planeado – me contestó dejándose caer en el sofá a mi lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mirando como las motas de polvo – tenía que hacer limpieza… - volaban a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Crees que estarás bien? – inquirió Jake de pronto.

- ¿Qué? – ¿a qué se refería con eso?

- Es tu vecino y compañero de trabajo, prácticamente lo veras todos los días y estoy seguro de que aun no has sido capaz de olvidarlo.

- No digas tonterías, Jacob.

- No las digo, sabes que tengo razón. Cullen se metió tan dentro de ti que es difícil sacarlo de ahí dentro – me señaló el pecho a la altura del corazón con su dedo índice. – Sabes que conmigo no tienes que reprimirte, si quieres soltar algo, suéltalo y punto.

- No tengo nada que soltar – le contesté molesta. – Sé lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

- No dudo que sepas lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero ¿y por tu corazón?

- Jake… - fui interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien? – me preguntó cuando me levanté del sofá. - ¿Tal vez sea el vecinito pidiendo sal? – se burló.

Me giré y lo fulminé con la mirada, lo que provocó que comenzara a reír.

Fui a la puerta y sin mirar por la mirilla como había hecho cuando Jake había venido la abrí cuidadosamente.

- ¡Bella! – el chillido entusiasta de Alice llegó a mis oídos.

¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía a las – miré mi reloj de pulsera – once y menos veinte de la mañana?

- ¿Qué? – le dije con falso entusiasmo.

- Necesito tu ayuda – me apartó de la puerta con un leve empujón y entró al interior de la casa seguida de una muy somnolienta Rose.

- ¿Qué le ha picado? – le susurré a ésta cuando cerré la puerta.

- No lo sé. No me lo ha querido decir, pero su hermano la matara lenta y dolorosamente. ¡No duerme ni un maldito sábado! – exclamó molesta. - ¿Tú tampoco has dormido mucho? – me preguntó al ver mi aspecto.

- No – negué con la cabeza. – Llevo unos días bastante malos…

- Desde la última salido nocturna, ¿tal vez?

No había vuelto a pisar el bar de James desde entonces. Siempre que quedaba con él los fines de semana era o en su casa o en la mía, entre semana no tenia tiempo para salir ya que salía tarde de trabajar y lo que menos me apetecía era ir por ahí.

- Sí.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico de pelo revuelto y ojos verdes? – dijo entrando al salón.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? – preguntó Alice de pronto.

- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro – le respondió Rosalie enojada.

- Lo que tu digas, Rose – Alice le hizo un gesto muy impropio de ella con el dedo corazón y se giró hacia donde Jacob que seguía sentado mirando la escena divertido. – Jake, lárgate.

- No se va a ir, Alice. Acaba de llegar – dije sentándome al lado de Jacob.

- Me da igual, necesito que se vaya tenemos que hablar – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No pude replicar, esa mirada me daba miedo.

- ¿Qué es tan importante para pedirme _muy amablemente_ que me largue? – dijo Jacob enfatizando las palabras.

- Ya te enteraras – contestó Alice encogiéndose de hombros. – Jake, estas tardando – señaló la puerta con su mano.

- Bells, luego seguimos hablando – se levantó del sofá un tanto molesto y divertido y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. – Adiós Rose – besó su mejilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Para mí no hay beso? – inquirió mi pequeña amiga haciendo unos de sus mejores pucheros.

- No – le contestó y se marchó dejándonos a las tres solas.

- Y bien… - comenzó Rose sentándose en el sofá a mi lado y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras Alice se sentaba en el individual. - ¿Por qué coño me has levantado a las diez menos diez de la mañana un sábado? – gruñó.

- Vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en el sillón.

- ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? – pregunté.

- Sí – una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- ¿Para quién será la sorpresa? – preguntó esta vez Rose con voz cansada.

- Para Leah – mis pulmones perdieron el aire que había metido en ellos. – Hoy es su cumpleaños y tenemos el tiempo justo para organizar una fiesta.

**Edward POV**

Sábado… las nueve de la mañana… y yo seguía sin dormir… esto estaba empezando a ser un poquito insoportable.

Había decido olvidar a Bella, pero llevaba dos largas semanas sin dejar de pensar en ella. Lo hacia incluso más de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces.

¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil olvidar a una persona?

Rodé de nuevo en la cama, llevaba haciendo eso desde que me había metido entre mis sabanas. No había manera de desconectar mi mente y poder respirar tranquilo aunque solo fueran un par de horas.

- A levantarse, Edward.

La muy _delicada_ Leah abrió la puerta de mi habitación de un tirón, yo permanecí donde estaba. Esto empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre… que ella viniera a despertarme así.

- ¿No te vas a levantar de la cama? – se tiró en el lado vacio de mi cama a mi lado, yo dándole la espalda.

- No.

- ¿No? – negué con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces con quien voy a celebrar yo mi cumpleaños hoy?

¿Su cumpleaños?

¿Hoy?

Comencé a contar mentalmente los días y traté de asegurarme de que hoy era el día de su cumpleaños.

¡Mierda!

Lo era…

Me giré lentamente y la observé. Estaba tumbada boca arriba con la mirada en alguna parte del techo. Después de un suspiro por su parte, habló.

- Ni siquiera te has acordado, ¿verdad?

- Lo siento, Leah. De verdad que lo siento.

- Era patético Edward. Desde que hemos vuelto aquí tú ya no eres el mismo – su voz sonaba triste.

- Leah… - no quería que empezara con el sermón de siempre.

- No Edward, da igual – me cortó levantándose de la cama. – Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si necesitas algo llámame – salió de mi habitación dando un portazo.

¡Puta mierda!

Me incorporé y me senté en la cama. Tenía que pensar en algo, no podía dejar esto así. Leah había hecho y hacía mucho por mí y yo, ¿cómo se lo pagaba?. Ni siquiera acordándome de su cumpleaños.

Pasé mi mano por mis despeinados cabellos. Debía de pensar en algo…

Después de unos minutos pensando, la cabeza me hizo "click".

Alice…

…..

Después de llamar a mi hermana y contarle mi pequeño problema, me dio una buena idea. Una fiesta sorpresa para Leah. Teníamos el tiempo justo, pero ella me aseguró que tendríamos cuatro manos más para ayudarnos a preparar todo.

Después de quejarme como un niño pequeño, accedí a ir a casa de Bella a hablar con _las tres chicas Bond, _– apodo que les había puesto Leah porque siempre estaban juntas según ella… – para hablar sobre cómo preparar la fiesta.

Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta de Bella con los nervios a flor de piel y pensando en cómo tocar la puerta.

- Si tocas el timbre, tal vez te abran. Pero si te quedas ahí de pie mirando fijamente la puerta, dudo que sepan que estas ahí fuera esperando que alguna de ellas te abran la puerta – dijo Jacob a mis espaldas.

Me giré lentamente para enfrentarlo. No lo había visto desde que me pego el puñetazo y eso lo tenia bien guardadito para cuando él se encontrara con las defensas bajas.

- ¿Vienes a ver a Bella? – le pregunté esperanzado de que así esto de tocar el timbre y esperar que no fuera Bella la que me abriera la puerta, se hiciera menos incomodo.

- No. Voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

Lo miré confuso.

¿Cómo que salía a dar una vuelta?

Yo no lo había visto salir de casa de Bella…

- Deja de ser un cobarde _vecinito_ y toca ese dichoso timbre – palmeó mi hombro derecho y me dejó ahí de pie, perplejo.

¿Había dicho vecino?

¿Era posible que Jacob fuera el inquilino de esa puerta? - me pregunté internamente mirando la puerta que había entra la puerta de mi casa y la de Bella.

- Lo que me faltaba – susurré.

Cinco largos minutos estuve debatiéndome si hacía lo correcto en ir a la intimidad de la casa de Bella para hablar con las tres chicas, sabía que sonaba estúpido pero no quería meterme en el interior de su casa sin su permiso. Tal vez si tocaba el timbre y les pedía amablemente que vinieran a mi casa a hablar sería todo mucho más sencillo y porque no decirlo, cómodo.

Estiré mi mano para tocar el timbre pero no me dio tiempo. La puerta se abrió y Alice apareció tras la puerta.

- Joder, Edward. Ya iba a ir a buscarte. Habíamos quedado hace quince minutos. ¡Se nos está echando el tiempo encima! – me gritó agarrándome del brazo y empujándome al interior del piso.

- Alice – detuve sus empujones. – Creo que será mejor que hablemos los cuatro en mi casa. No creo que sea apropiado…

- Deja de decir gilipolleces y pasa – me cortó. – A Bella no le molestará que estés aquí.

Después de un suspiro resignado, me dejé llevar hacia el salón de la casa.

- Bien, ya estamos todos – dijo mi hermana a mis espaldas.

Estuvimos una hora discutiendo sobre los preparativos para la fiesta. No teníamos ni idea de a qué hora vendría Leah, pero necesitábamos un plan para poder sacarla o en este caso que no entrara en casa para preparar todo.

Bella y Rose se fueron a hacer las compras que Alice les había mandado mientras ella y yo acomodábamos la casa para la fiesta sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – me preguntó cuando apartamos el sofá largo a un lado para darle más espacio al salón.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté moviendo la mesa baja que había en medio del salón.

- Todo.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Bueno?

- Sí, bueno.

- Habrá algo más que un simple bueno, Edward.

- Depende del día y de cómo esté – acabé de apartar la mesa.

- ¿En el trabajo? – siguió preguntando.

- Bien.

- ¿Con ella en el trabajo? – esto iba a ser un interrogatorio _tipo Alice_…

- Bien. Hacemos nuestro trabajo y punto – le contesté saliendo del salón para meterme en la cocina.

- ¿En casa? – Alice venía detrás de mí.

- Ella vive en la suya y yo en la mía – abrí el frigorífico, saqué un par de cervezas y las abrí.

- Sabes a lo que me refería – la vi rodar los ojos cuando le entregué su cerveza. – Coincidiréis mucho en el portal.

- No, no coincidimos en absoluto.

- ¿No?

- No – negué con la cabeza.

Ya no sabía si ambos estábamos evitándonos por eso no coincidíamos o si solo era casualidad.

- Vaya – la vi meditar durante unos segundos. - ¿Y qué tal vuestra relación?

- ¿Qué relación? – pasé por su lado para volver al salón.

- La que tenéis Bella y tú. ¿Cuál sino? – inquirió irónicamente.

- No tenemos ninguna relación. Siempre que estamos uno al lado del otro, acabamos discutiendo y reprochándonos todo.

- Eso no está bien.

Sabía de sobra que no estaba bien.

- Lo sé, pero no podemos evitarlo – no por el momento añadí internamente a la vez que me pasaba una mano por mis cabellos nerviosamente y le pegaba un trago a mi cerveza.

- Claro que podéis hacerlo.

- No es tan sencillo. Siempre tenemos algo que chillarnos.

- Eso cambiara, ya lo veras – sentí como pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me atraía hacia ella. – Además, ¿no sabes que los que riñen se aman?

- ¡Joder, Alice!. Eso es muy infantil incluso para ti – reí. – Dudo mucho que Bella sienta siquiera un poco de cariño hacia a mí – dije cuando mis risas pararon.

- Más de lo que deja ver, Edward. Mucho más – me palmeó el hombro y se fue del salón.

Yo deseaba que fuera así, pero nuestras continuas peleas cuando no estábamos en el trabajo daban mucho que pensar sobre si Bella sentía algo de cariño hacía a mí, aunque fuera un mínimo.

Seguimos preparando todo el salón para cuando viniera Leah que hacía mucho que se había ido. Comimos cuando tuvimos un rato libre algo rápido y seguimos preparándolo todo. La intenté llamar para distraerla y pedirle unas cuantas cosas que "me hacían falta" – y que Alice me había pedido – para que no viniera tan pronto a casa. Me cogió a sexta llamada, no parecía que estuviera de muy buen humor, pero accedió a hacerme el favor de irse casi hasta la otra punta de la ciudad a por mis supuestos antojos.

¡Ni que fuera una embarazada!, claro que eso era imposible…

**Bella POV**

Rose y yo llegamos a casa de Edward con las manos cargadas de bolsas llenas con todo lo que Alice nos había pedido comprar para la fiesta de _Leah _y después de comer en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida_._

Después de pelear con Alice sobre querer una fiesta para ella, – no tenia ni la más mínima intención de hacer el esfuerzo de hacer algo por _Leah – _accedí cuando me dieron argumentos suficientes para tenerme despierta el resto del mes.

El salón ya estaba listo para la fiesta, solo quedaba colocar lo que Rose y yo habíamos traído.

Era increíble a la velocidad que Alice podía organizar y preparar una fiesta. En poco más de tres horas, ya tenía todo colocado, ahora solo faltaba la cumpleañera y algunos invitados más, o al menos eso esperaba, que viniera más gente.

- Bien, ya he hablado con Jasper. Le he dicho que vaya a buscar a Emmett y que se venga hacía aquí ya – habló Alice. – Bella, llama a James, que venga, contra más gente seamos mejor nos lo pasaremos – asentí con la cabeza y miré como Edward ponía una mueca de asco en su cara. – Edward, ¿sabes si alguien de su familia podrá venir?

- No. No conozco a su familia. Lo único que sé de ellos es que viven en Seattle y que Leah los ha visitado solo dos veces desde que estamos aquí – explicó. – Aunque creo que tiene un hermano unos años más pequeño que nosotros.

- Bien, me vale. Llámala y pídele su número de teléfono.

- No pienso hacer eso, Alice – Edward parecía asustado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no.

- Es sencillo hermanito. La llamas le pides su número y punto – le dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera.

- ¿Y qué excusa le doy para pedirle el número de su hermano? – interrogó Edward.

- Dame tu maldito móvil – estiró el brazo hacia Edward con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. – Venga – apremió.

No muy confiado sacó su teléfono del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Alice.

- Bien, ahora callaros – nos pidió o más bien nos exigió.

Enredó con el teléfono hasta que se lo llevó a su oreja.

- ¡Relaja Leah! – exclamó apartándose el aparato de la oreja.

Me reí de Alice silenciosamente al verla hacer muecas de desagrado con su cara al probar de su propia medicina.

¡Alice gritaba mucho por teléfono!

- Soy Alice – canturreó. – Llamaba para pedirte el teléfono de tu hermano… - silencio – Edward y yo estamos discutiendo una cuestión de vida o muerte - ¡exagerada! – y tu hermano podrá sacarnos de la duda en la que estamos metidos... – silencio. – No voy a corromperlo, ¿por quién me tomas? – preguntó perpleja. – Leah – dijo con la voz firme. – Dame su número de teléfono o… - silencio – exacto, tengo el poder – rió y todos la miramos sin entender a que se refería. – Bien, lo apunto – sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y marcó los números. – Muchas gracias, Leah – silencio. – Sí, esta aquí pero no sé qué le pasa – silencio y Alice rió por lo bajo. - ¡No! – exclamó llevándose la mano teatralmente a la boca. – Eso habrá que solucionarlo. Hoy no hay tiempo pero estoy segura de que mañana podremos montarnos una fiestecita nosotras sin contar con él… - silencio – Claro mañana a la mañana te llamo y te comento los planes. Por cierto, ¿dónde estás?, se te escucha fatal - silencio. – Vale, hasta mañana Leah – y colgó. – Bien tenemos como tres cuartos de hora hasta que llegué. Edward lo vas a tener jodido para que te perdone, Leah estaba realmente enfadada contigo – le dijo a su hermano y se giró hacia a mí. – Bella a llamar a James – me ordenó – y el resto ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, yo voy a llamar a su hermano.

Obedecí a Alice, salí del salón y llamé a James. No quería hacerlo delante de todos y mucho menos de Edward que parecía no agradarle la idea de que mi novio fuera a su casa.

…..

Y ahí nos encontrábamos todos… Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, James y yo, aun faltaba por venir el hermano de _Leah,_ Jacob que estaba haciendo un pequeño recado pero que en cinco minutos estaba en casay Tanya a la que habíamos llamado para que viniera con Kate, Edward seguía sin parecer contento de que James estuviera aquí y también de que invitáramos a Tanya y Kate, pero siempre que había fiesta, las invitábamos y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

El timbré sonó y todos nos tensamos. Miramos el reloj y faltaban diez minutos para que llegara _Leah_ según los cálculos de la duende. Edward se acercó a la puerta y con un suave chillido nos dijo que era un falso aviso.

Llegó al salón delante de un joven al que no conseguía verle la cara. Cuando apareció en mis ojos no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- ¿Seth? – pregunté asombrada.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó de vuelta.

Seth Clearwater era uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob, trabajó con él en un taller de mecánica hace apenas un año antes de que Jake se montara su propio taller donde Seth estaba trabajando ahora y desde entonces se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Yo lo conocía gracias a Jacob que me lo presentó una tarde. Era un chico muy gracioso y amable, era una buena persona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – seguí con mis preguntas separándome de James que me tenia sujeta de la cintura posesivamente y acercándome a él.

- Vengo al cumpleaños de mi hermana.

- Jamás habría imaginado que Leah – me dolió decir su nombre y yo tan ingenua que era, no sabía por qué o tal vez sí… - fuese tu hermana.

- Los Clearwater somos todos familia – rió este dándome un abrazo.

- ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó Rose confusa.

- Sí. Es amigo de Jake – expliqué sin entrar en detalles.

No iba a ponerme a explicarles porque no conocían a Seth, aunque incluso yo tampoco sabía porque no lo hacían.

- ¿Y donde esta él? – preguntó Seth.

- Ahora venia nos ha dicho, estaba… - fui cortada por el timbre de la puerta.

Volvimos a tensarnos todos y miramos hacia la puerta del salón. Edward como había hecho unos minutos antes fue a abrir la puerta y como minutos atrás nos gritó que era una falsa alarma.

Unos instantes después, apareció con Jake detrás.

- ¿Seth? – inquirió perplejo al verlo ahí de pie a mi lado.

- Que pasa hermano – saludó éste con la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Jacob se acercó a nosotros y depositando un beso en mi mejilla estrecho la mano con Seth.

Escuché un leve gruñido por parte de James, pero lo ignoré. Siempre hacia lo mismo con todos mis amigos.

- He venido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana – explicó por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

- Sí, es su hermana – le dije a Jake antes de que éste abriera la boca para preguntarle si _Leah _era su hermana.

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas entre ellos.

Pasaron los minutos y _el alma de la fiesta_ y _Tanya & company_ no aparecían por ningún lado. Comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros sobre cosas triviales hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Edward fue hacia la puerta y regresó corriendo para decirnos que era _Leah_. No entendía para que tocaba el timbre teniendo llaves, aunque claro… después de lo que le había encargado Edward por parte de Alice, vendría con las manos llenas.

Apagamos las luces del salón y nos situamos para gritarle el _feliz cumpleaños_ todos juntos. Se escucharon sus pasos y sus voces.

- ¿Dónde estabas que has tardado tanto en abrirme la puta puerta? – preguntó irritada.

- En mi habitación.

- Esto pesa, ayúdame – se quejó.

- Dame, yo cargo con las bolsas.

- Con qué me cojas esta me vale.

De pronto alguien encendió la luz y nos mostró a una muy confusa y cargada de bolsas _Leah._

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritamos todos al unísono.

* * *

Hola!

No tengo mucho que decir, - tengo la mente en blaco ahora mismo - solo que espero que hayais disfrutado el capitulo ^^

Espero poder traeros para reyes el siguiente capitulo de "En busca de la felicidad" como regalo :P, para las que leen ese fic... las que no lo leen... estais tardando en pasaros para leerlo :P.

Gracias a **Yzza** por darme la idea de este capitulo ;). Te lo dedico :)

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews (que han bajado un poquito :( aunque espero que sea debido a estar fechas :P), por vuestras alertas, favoritos y por leer.

Saludos!


	9. Fiesta de cumpleaños Segunda parte

Fiesta de cumpleaños (Segunda parte)

**Leah POV**

Puto Edward…

Para el único día "importante" en mi vida y va el muy cabrón y se olvida… encima tiene la cara dura de llamarme y pedirme no sé qué mierdas, que el niño bonito tiene antojos. Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que para comprar todas sus mierdas he tenido que ir hasta casi el otro lado de la cuidad.

Podría haberme negado… pero como buena amiga que soy, no como él que es un puto nene llorón, le hago el favor de recorrerme media ciudad para llevarle sus antojos.

Entré en el portal agradeciendo que la puerta estuviera abierta. La puerta de casa lo iba a tener más complicado para abrirla con mis llaves, ya que iba cargadita con sus cosas, así que cuando llegué al piso, toqué el timbre con la nariz.

_Que se levante de la cama el puto vago_ - pensé.

Tardó lo que me pareció una eternidad en venir a abrirme la puerta… eso solo me enfureció aun más.

Después de "charlar" con él mientras entraba en casa, fuimos al salón. Edward encendió la luz y un grito me dejó sin aliento.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron todos los presentes.

Las bolsas se resbalaron de mis manos y cayeron al suelo esparciendo todo lo del interior a mí alrededor. Mi boca estaba abierta por la sorpresa.

El muy cabrón se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños pero había tenido tiempo suficiente para prepararme una fiesta sorpresa, aunque sabía bien quien estaba tras todo esto.

Alice…

La había aprendido a conocer desde aquella llamada de hace dos años, cuando llamó a su hermano y descolgué yo el teléfono diciéndole que él no se encontraba en casa. Me hizo un interrogatorio digno de ser grabado y publicado en alguna revista. Desde entonces, había estado en contacto con ella, ya fuera por teléfono, por e-mail o por el Messenger.

Nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas.

Traté de salir del shock en el que me encontraba. Había sido una gran sorpresa. Miré hacia todas las personas que había dentro de mi salón y me quedé aun más sorprendida de ver a mi hermano allí.

- ¿Seth? – susurré, cayendo en el por qué Alice, me había perdido su número de teléfono.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita – se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Le devolví el abrazo y después de separarnos me giré para mirar a Edward.

El desagraciado me estaba sonriendo con aquella sonrisa orgullosa suya.

- No puedo agradecértelo, ya que sé que no lo has planeado tú así que… - me encogí de hombros y me giré justo a tiempo de verlo dejar de sonreír y fruncir el ceño. – Muchas gracias Alice – le guiñé un ojo a su hermana.

- De nada Leah, pero el cabecilla de todo ha sido Edward. Creo que tus agradecimientos deberían de ser para él.

¿Idea de Edward?

¿Acaso tenia algo más en mente que el amor de su vida?

Volví a girarme para mirarlo, no había cambiado la cara, yo por mi parte le sonreí con una disculpa dibujada en mi rostro. Me acerqué a él y abrí mis brazos para abrazarlo. No se inmuto, pero aun así lo abracé.

- Muchas gracias, Edward – le susurré en el oído.

- ¿Ahora me lo agradeces? – preguntó fingiendo que estaba molesto, pero el tono divertido que sonó en su voz lo delató.

- Claro, ya sabes que siempre te estoy agradecida – golpeé su hombro con mi puño cuando me separé de él.

- Eso ha dolido – se quejó sobándose el hombro.

**Bella POV**

Menos mal que le había gustado la maldita sorpresa, sino _Leah _iba a pasar de ser no muy agradable para mí a directamente ser odiada.

No había estado todas esas horas comprando cosas para ella, para que después no le gustara lo que habíamos planeado… aunque no había ningún regalo, no nos había dado tiempo para hacer ese tipo de compras.

La fiesta había comenzado bien. Tanya aun no daba señales de vida, pero al menos aun estábamos los que habíamos estado para gritarle con todo el _entusiasmo _del mundo "feliz cumpleaños".

Había pasado prácticamente una hora cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó por encima de la música suave que teníamos puesta. No queríamos molestar a los vecinos de arriba ni de abajo…

Y allí hizo acto de presencia Tanya con Kate agarrada de la mano y una preciosa joven en la otra mano. Nos la presentó muy al estilo Tanya.

- Gente – gritó para que le prestáramos atención. – Ella es Heidi, una amiga. Heidi – se giró para mirar a su amiga – ellos son la gente – rió. – Anda vete a dar una vuelta por el amplio salón y conoce a todos y todas – le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le daba una palmada en el culo.

La tal Heidi se presentó uno por uno a todos los que estábamos presentes en el salón - evidentemente. – Era una mujer simpática, parecía ser alegre y reía con cualquier tontería que Edward decía. Sí me había fijado en eso… pensé que sería del tipo de persona que era Tanya, - sin ningún pensamiento mal intencionado – pero me equivoqué.

Y allí estaban, los dos hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Los observé durante unos minutos más hasta que ella empezó a coquetear con él, y él muy alegre le siguió el juego.

Aparté la vista bruscamente y traté de seguir lo que James le estaba contando a un muy aburrido Jacob, con mi vaso de no sé qué liquido en mi mano, eso sí, estaba delicioso.

Mis ojos, mi oído, resumiendo… todos mis sentidos estaban alerta para ver lo que James decía, pero me resultaba imposible no poner mis ojos sobre la _feliz pareja_. Edward parecía estar pasándoselo bien, disfrutando… aunque el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, podría ser que esta fiesta le pareciera más divertida de lo que me lo estaba pareciendo a mí.

Leah estaba hablando con su hermano, no habían parado de hablar desde que nos agradeció uno a uno por la sorpresa, yo incluida que me abrazó muy amigablemente.

Seguí bebiendo de todos los vasos que Rosalie y Alice me iban poniendo en la mano. Intenté, dios sabe que lo intenté, ponerme de mejor humor, pero ver como _Heidi _le comía la oreja a Edward delante de todo el mundo, me estaba poniendo histérica.

- Nena, ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó James haciéndome apartar la vista de Edward.

- Sí – le contesté con mi tono de voz más firme.

- No parece pequeña – alzó la mano y me colocó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. - ¿Seguro que estas bien? – asentí incapaz de contestarle y me fije de nuevo en Edward.

Estaba segura de que estaba muy bebido, - un poco más que yo - _Heidi _no paraba de besarle el cuello y él… él me estaba mirando con la cabeza bien alta. Fruncí el ceño a su mirada y me giré hacia mi novio. Sí quería juego, lo iba a tener.

_¡Estás celosa! – me gritó mi conciencia._

Sí, lo estaba no lo iba a negar, pero, ¿y qué?

Acerqué mi cara a James y cortando lo que le estaba diciendo a Jake, lo besé. Lo besé con todo el fervor que en ese momento sentía. Él como siempre, me lo respondió y agarrándome de la cadera me acercó más a él.

Estuve así durante toda la fiesta, - ahora estábamos sentados en el sofá - preocupándome de estar siempre con James, besándole, susurrándole al oído, tocándole allí donde mis manos llegaban… y mirando como Edward cada vez parecía más molesto.

Cuando acabé lo que tenía en mi vaso me separé de James y fui a la mesa a por algo más de beber.

Estaba sirviéndome un poco de whisky en un vaso con hielo, cuando sentí el aliento de la persona con la que menos me apetecía hablar en este momento.

- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – me preguntó, lo que me pareció a mí molesto.

- Mucho – le contesté aun dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no os buscáis una habitación?. Parece que te lo fueras a tirar en el sofá delante de todos – gruñó.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti donde me tire a mi novio? – le pregunté mordaz.

- Tienes razón no me importa, pero no quiero que lo hagas en mi sofá.

- ¿Nos dejas tu habitación? – me giré para encararlo.

- Vives justo en frente. Vete a tu casa y allí haz lo que quieras.

- Gracias por la invitación de abandonar tu casa, pero en este momento me lo estoy pasando en grande – le dije y pasé por su lado para volver con James, pero no me lo permitió.

Agarró mi mano quitándome el vaso y dejándolo en la mesa, y tiro de ella hasta sacarme del salón y llevarme a la cocina.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le pregunté sorprendida cuando me giré para mirarlo de frente.

No me contesto nada, solo se acercó más a mí y estampo sus labios en los míos de forma agresiva. Invadió mi boca sin mi permiso, su aliento olía a alcohol y el sabor de su boca era dulce. Su lengua se paseó por toda la cavidad de mi boca, posiblemente buscando mi lengua que la tenia echada hacia atrás para que no la tocara, ya que si la tocaba y comenzaba a responderle el beso, sería una mujer perdida.

Agarró mi cadera y me acercó más a él sin romper el beso. Me quedé quieta pensando en que hacer… ¡sabía que tenia que hacer!, pero estaba en blanco en ese momento, mis extremidades no respondían y él se estaba aprovechando de ello.

Intentó que le respondiera en beso, pero cuando vio que no lo iba a hacer, se apartó de mí no sin antes morder mi labio inferior y tirar de él ligeramente.

Me miró con una intensidad abrasadora. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, apenas se le veía el verde. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus pulmones se llenaban tan rápido como perdían el aire. Se acercó de nuevo a mí con sus ojos clavados en los míos, sabía lo que iba a hacer de nuevo…

Su erección rozó con mi vientre.

- Mira lo que me haces – su voz sonó ronca.

Jadeé de la impresión de sentir su erección contra mi vientre y gemí al ver lo que había provocado sin proponérmelo, él lo tomo como una invitación y volvió a unir nuestros labios, solo que esta vez, yo ya estaba preparada para lo que venia.

Cerré la boca lo más fuerte que pude y apreté los labios para que no pudiera entrar a jugar con mi lengua. Mordisqueó mis labios durante dos segundos… después lo aparté de un empujón y le di un tortazo.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté en un susurro.

Y otra vez no me contestó, solo que ahora en vez de atacar mis labios, se giró sorprendido por mi reacción y se marchó dejándome sola en la cocina.

Y ahí me di cuenta de que mi respiración estaba agitada y mis mejillas ardían un poco. Eso por no hablar de mi entrepierna que estaba palpitante.

¡Joder!, solo me había besado, ni siquiera se lo había respondido y me había puesto en increíblemente caliente.

Traté de tranquilizarme antes de ir al salón con el resto. No sé si estaba dispuesta a seguir con el dichoso jueguecito o largarme de allí con James y que calmara el palpitar de mi entrepierna.

_Sabes que no es él, quien quieres que lo haga._

Puta conciencia… ¡Cállate!

Anduve con paso firme hacia la mesa a recoger el vaso que Edward me había quitado de la mano. Pasé mi mirada por el salón y allí lo localicé… comiéndole los morros a _Heidi_ al otro lado del salón. Como si lo que hubiera pasado en la cocina… no hubiera sucedido.

Me acerqué a James olvidando el palpitar de mi entrepierna y mis bragas mojadas, ahora estaba incluso más furiosa que antes porque él hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado cuando había sido él, el que me había _acosado._

- ¿Estas bien? – me dejé caer en las piernas de James con más fuerza de la necesaria sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

- Sí – gruñí.

- ¿Quieres irte?. Podemos irnos si es lo que quieres - ofreció.

Sí… debía de irme, pero mi vena masoquista no lo deseaba.

- No. Estoy bien – le pegué un trago a mi vaso de whisky.

¡Joder! Sabia demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, joder – le contesté molesta.

Me agarró de la cintura de forma posesiva y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y a susurrarme cosas al oído. Cosas que yo estaba ignorando porque no podía apartar la mirada del rostro sonriente de Edward.

- ¿Vas a hacerme caso de una puta vez o me largo? – me gruñó James al oído.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confusa.

- Que si me vas a hacer caso de una puta vez – volvió a gruñirme poniéndose de pie, levantándome con él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que dejes de mirarlo, ¡coño! – dijo un poco más alto, provocando que todos nos miraran.

- ¿A quién? – pregunté y le después le susurré. – Baja el tono de voz, ¿quieres?. Nos están mirando todos.

- Me la suda Bella – se intentó alejar de mí pero lo agarré de la mano y tiré de él hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirí de nuevo acariciando su mejilla.

- Que no paras de mirarlo, eso es bastante…

- ¿A quién? – pregunté cortándole y ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- A tu _amigo_ ingles – me contestó molesto y remarcando la palabra amigo.

- Lo siento – susurré. – De verdad lo siento, pero es que me desespera.

- ¿Qué te desespera, por qué? – preguntó interesado.

- Por nada, déjalo. Perdóname por no hacerte caso – me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios.

Sabía que cada vez que hacía eso, él se derretía. ¡Sí, era trampa! ¿y qué?

- Vámonos – musitó contra mis labios mientras me apretaba contra él.

Estaba excitado… y porque no decirlo… yo también. Sus besos eran demasiado ardientes como para no encenderme.

- Vamos – tiré de él hacia el salón. – Nosotros nos vamos ya – anuncié.

_Leah_ se acercó a nosotros un tanto dudosa…

- Gracias – abrió sus brazos invitándome a abrazarla.

- De nada – le dije sinceramente mientras la abrazaba.

Nos separamos y antes de poder echarme para atrás, me dio un beso la mejilla y volvió a agradecérmelo. Supongo que por la fiesta…

Nos despedimos de todos de manera general y _corrimos_ hacía mi casa, donde en cuanto la puerta se cerró, nos entregamos el uno al otro.

**Edward POV**

Estaba cansado de que Heidi me besuqueara el cuello cuando Bella no miraba y todo gracias a la idea de Leah, que me había dicho que si no pensaba olvidarla, que al menos le diera celos con la mujer que no se apartaba de encima de mí.

Y en ello estaba después de haberla arrastrado a la cocina sin pensar y haberla besado pensando que ella me respondería el beso, pero me equivoqué.

Heidi no paraba de besarme el cuello y morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, estaba intentando por todos los medios posibles que sus atenciones hicieran efecto en mí, pero no había manera. Tener a Bella dentro de mi cabeza todo el día estaba acabando conmigo y más si me miraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Estaba molesta con la situación, pero yo también.

Verla actuar tan _cariñosa _con James me estaba jodiendo. Verle como le _comía_ los morros era el peor espectáculo que había visto hasta el momento. Estaba celoso - ese debería de ser yo - y molesto, muy molesto.

Estuve observándola mientras Heidi hacia su trabajo por todo mi cuello, – después tendría que darme una ducha para limpiarme tanta baba… – no apartaba la vista de mí a pesar de que James estaba intentando por todos sus medios posibles llamar su atención. Eso, hasta que estalló.

Escuchamos como discutían – me alegre por ello… - y después cuando Bella sacó a James al pasillo – aun se les oía hablar… - como se reconciliaban. Me cagué en él y en todo lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, ya no estaba tan alegre por ello.

Después de que se despidieran y se fueran a la carrera hacía casa de Bella – estaba seguro que iban allí, no había pasado por alto el bulto que su querido _novio_ tenia en el pantalón… ¡sí!, había mirado ahí, ¿y qué?, solo por mirar no signifiqué que me vayan a atraer los hombres, ellas continuamente se observaban e incluso se tocan y nadie les dice nada así que… - quité bruscamente a Heidi de mi lado y dije.

- Fin de la fiesta. Todo el mundo fuera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de repente Leah. – Estarás de coña.

- No – negué con la cabeza. – Me quiero ir a la cama y con vosotros aquí haciendo ruido no podré dormirme, así que todos fuera – señalé la puerta del salón.

Me estaba comportando como un gilipollas integral por echar a mis amigos así de mi casa, pero ya que estaba bebido, tal vez podría echarle la culpa al alcohol. Ahora lo único que quería era estar solo o eso creía.

- Edward te estas pasando – gruñó Leah, acercándose a mí.

- Da igual Leah, de todas formas es tarde y nosotros nos tenemos que ir – dijo Alice.

- Sí – secundó Rose.

- Vale – suspiró Leah cuando vio que todos asentían en de acuerdo.

Después de despedirnos de todos y pedir disculpas a mi hermana y Rose por echarlas de esta manera tan brusca, – me susurraron que lo entendían – cerré la puerta principal y fui con paso seguro hacia el salón. Sabía que las caricias de Heidi no me habían hecho efecto, pero Leah lo había hecho más de una vez en Londres, ella si tenia ese pequeño poder de excitarme sin tener que pensar en _ella _y sucumbir a una noche de pasión, y ahora iba a pedirle de una forma muy ruin que me ayudara a olvidar a Bella, al menos por una noche.

Me acerqué a Leah con andares felinos. Vi el miedo en sus ojos en cuanto me vio, - me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que me proponía hacer - pero aun así no me detuve. Esta noche no se escaparía, necesitaba descargarme de alguna forma y como ya había pasado anteriormente… la iba a hacer mía.

- Edward, para – me dijo dando pasos hacia atrás. – No podemos hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin detener mis andares.

- Porque… porque… esto…

- Ni tú misma lo sabes – le corté. – No te resistas.

- ¡No!. Sí que lo sé. Tú quieres a Bella y…

- Bella ya no me quiere – le cortó molesto porque sacara a Bella ahora y recordando su rechazo en la cocina.

Me había engañado yo mismo pensando que ella aun sentía algo por mí, pero estaba equivocado, ella parecía querer a su _novio_.

- Bueno… da igual, no podemos hacerlo y punto – se chocó contra una de las paredes del salón.

- Sí, sí que podemos y lo haremos – dije seguro.

- No – negó con la cabeza.

- Sí – rebatí.

- Estás borracho – me señaló con el dedo cuando me quedaban apenas tres pasos para llegar a ella.

- Eso nunca fue ningún inconveniente antes – llegué hasta a ella y la cogí de la cintura con mis manos.

- Ahora sí lo es. No quiero hacerlo. Yo estoy consciente de lo que hago y tú no. Además te dije que te ayudaría pero no así, recuérdalo.

Me acerqué a su rostro con mi más penetrante mirada ignorando lo último que me había dicho. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y susurré encima de sus labios.

- Tú solo siente y disfruta – y ataqué su boca.

Al principio estuvo reacia a devolverme el beso, pero según mi lengua iba explorando cada rincón de su boca, empezó a besarme.

La apreté con mi cuerpo contra la pared y de un rápido movimiento, coloqué mis manos en su ejercitado trasero y la alcé. Enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y llevó sus manos a mi cabello, el cual tiró fuertemente de él.

Gruñí al sentir el dolor en mi cabeza, aunque también consiguió encenderme más de lo que ya estaba. La apreté más fuertemente contra la pared, ella en respuesta mordió mi labio inferior. Succionó el labio y gimió cuando moví mi cadera hacia ella. Mi erección era más que evidente, estaba tan duro que incluso dolía.

La aseguré mejor en mi cadera y comencé a andar hacia el sofá. Me senté en él sin apoyar mi espalda en el respaldo, con ella sobre mi regazo, dejé sus labios y ataqué su cuello. La escuché gemir cuando succioné fuertemente la parte que une su cuello y su hombro.

Dejé que mis manos viajaran por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, dejé de darle atención a la piel de su cuello y volví a besarla apasionadamente.

Leah comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa y yo por mi parte, bajé las manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y tiré de ella hacia arriba. Dejé de besarla solo unos segundos para deshacerme del estorbo que era su ropa a la vez que ella acababa de desabrocharme el último botón.

- Quítatela – me ordenó después de dejar de besarme.

Obedecí lo que me mandaba hacer. Siempre había sido así con ella, me decía que tenia que hacer y yo, como muy _buen_ chico, acataba sus órdenes.

Me sonrío cuando mi pecho quedo al descubierto. Acercó su boca a mi boca y plantó un suave beso. Comenzó a hacer un viaje de besos húmedos desde mi oreja derecha hacia mi cuello donde se recreó un rato, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando fuerte, estaba seguro de que me dejaría marcas.

Agarró mis muñecas que estaban en su cadera y las llevó detrás de mi cabeza a la vez que me echaba hacía atrás, apoyando la espalda en el sofá. Aun con sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, bajó con las caricias de su boca hacia mi pecho.

Soltó mis muñecas y fue arañando por toda la extensión de mis brazos a la vez que bajaba con su lengua húmeda hacia mi ombligo. Cuando llegó a la altura de mis pantalones con su boca, me plantó un húmedo beso y con sus manos en mi pecho, agarró mis pezones y los pellizcó fuertemente.

Gruñí y gemí ante la sensación, ante la maravillosa sensación.

Se entretuvo con mis pezones un rato mientras besaba mi abdomen hasta que por fin bajó sus manos hacia mi pantalón.

Estaba ansioso por hundirme en ella.

- No quiero que te arrepientas de esto – su voz sonó ronca.

- No pienso hacerlo – le contesté con el mismo tono de voz.

- Bien – me sonrió maliciosamente, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón. – Levanta el culo – le hice caso, levante el culo y con un fuerte tirón me bajó los pantalones y los bóxers.

Me deshice de mis zapatos y con su ayuda de los pantalones y de los bóxers. Clavó sus uñas en mis tobillos y me separó un poco las piernas, luego comenzó a subir lentamente por mis piernas con sus manos a la vez que dejaba besos en el interior de ambas piernas.

Cuando llegó a mi entrepierna, sin dudar cogió con su mano derecha el extremo de mi más que duro pene y besó la punta de éste. Sin previo aviso bajó la mano por todo lo largo de mi miembro y se lo llevó a la boca donde comenzó a chupar y succionar la punta.

Gemí audiblemente y cerré los ojos. Era la mejor sensación que había sentido después de tanto tiempo.

Hizo el movimiento de su mano de arriba abajo – masturbándome – mientras seguía chupando, lamiendo y en algunas ocasiones mordiendo hasta que sentí que me iba.

Llevé mis manos – que aun se encontraban detrás de mi cabeza – hacia ella y detuve sus movimientos, tanto el de la boca como el de la mano. La separé de mí y ella me miró con esa sonrisa de triunfo que ponía en su cara cada vez que conseguía lo que se proponía. Acerqué mis labios a su boca y la besé ardientemente.

Pasé mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y la alcé del suelo – que es donde estaba arrodillada haciendo su magia – para colocarla de espaldas sobre el largo sofá, yo encima de ella, todo sin abandonar sus labios.

Ahora era mi turno de hacerle disfrutar.

Dejé su boca y comencé a besar la piel de su cuello y fui bajando poco a poco. Llegué a sus pechos cubiertos y los mordisqueé sobre la tela de su sujetador que no tardó mucho en desaparecer. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda de cuerpo para arriba, ataqué sus pechos de forma brusca. Lamí, mordí, succioné y pellizqué sus pezones hasta que estuvieron bien erectos.

Dejé sus pechos y bajé hacia el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Tiré de él sin molestarme en desatarlo y de sus pequeñas bragas y los saqué por sus pies que se encontraban descalzos.

Ahora estaba completamente desnuda ante mí y a mi merced.

Abrí sus piernas cuidadosamente, me incliné hacia su entrepierna y coloqué una de sus piernas en mi hombro. Observé su rostro unos segundos, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta cogiendo todo el aire que sus pulmones podían meter de forma entrecortada.

Dejé de mirarla y comencé con mi trabajo. Separé sus labios inferiores con los dedos de mi mano derecha y pasé mi lengua por toda su superficie. Arqueó la espalda y gimió. Jugueteé con mi lengua en su clítoris, lo lamí y succioné durante un rato sin penetrarla con los dedos en su centro.

Estaba empapada… y yo, yo ya no aguantaba más.

Dejé de jugar con su hinchado clítoris y me incorporé lo suficiente para llegar a su boca y besarla.

Aun tenía su pierna en mi hombro cuando la comencé a besar. Esto me daba un buen ángulo para penetrarla, pero temía que ella estuviera incomoda. Dejé de besarla y bajo su atenta mirada, alzó su otra pierna para dejarla descansar en mi otro hombro y como si se hubiera metido en mi cabeza y hubiera sabido lo que estaba pensando dijo.

- Hazlo.

Y lo hice.

La penetré. La sensación de estar entrando y saliendo de ella con sus piernas en mis hombros y un poco inclinado hacia adelante - hacia ella - era deliciosamente, delicioso.

Empecé con un vaivén suave, demasiado lento. Porque si empezaba a penetrarla rápido, no duraría ni dos segundos.

Estaba demasiado excitado.

Mis embestidas comenzaron a coger velocidad, por la cara que Leah estaba poniendo y por su forma de jadear y gemir, me daba la señal de que estaba a las puertas del paraíso. La penetré cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, tanta que mi cadera y su trasero emitían un ruido sordo cada vez que se encontraban.

- Dios, Edward – gimió. – No pares…

No tenia pensado parar.

¡Estaba loca si eso es lo que pensaba!

Seguí embistiendo cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte hasta que ambos tocamos el cielo casi a la par. Primero ella y después yo.

Aparté sus piernas de mis hombros y las dejé caer a ambos lados de mí cuerpo, para después dejarme caer sobre su cuerpo y enterrar mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Ha sido magnifico – dijo cuando pasaron unos minutos.

- Lo ha sido, sí – secundé.

- Aun así no estás perdonado por olvidarte de mi cumpleaños.

- Lo sé. Te compensaré.

Estaba mucho más que seguro de que no lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

- Gracias por el regalo, Edward – rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué regalo? – le pregunté confuso incorporándome un poco para mirarle a la cara. Movió sus caderas sobre mi cadera y me sonrió. Aun seguía dentro de ella… - Gracias a ti por hacerme olvidar durante un rato – le sonreí y besé suavemente sus labios.

Le estaba totalmente agradecido, me había hecho olvidar a Bella durante un rato, durante un buen rato.

- No se repetirá – me advirtió cambiando su sonrisa por una cara seria.

Asentí con la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

- Vayamos a darnos una ducha y después a dormir, estoy cansada de haber recorrido toda la ciudad para comprar tus cosas – bramó.

Me quité de encima de ella riendo y luego la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

- Mañana ya te encargaras de recoger esto tú solito – me señaló con el dedo antes de salir del salón.

- ¿Podemos compartir la ducha? – le pregunté en un grito ignorando lo que me había dicho.

- ¡No! – gritó.

Reí entre dientes y caminé desnudo hacia mi habitación para coger el pijama y una toalla limpia para cuando Leah saliera del baño y poder bañarme.

Esa noche, fue la primera noche que dormí las horas de un tirón desde que llegué a Seattle. Bella no había rondado en mi cabeza y el cansancio físico por el _ejercicio_ realizado, me dejó K.O.

* * *

¡Hola! antes de nada... ¡no os volvais locas!, la culpa no ha sido mía... ha sido de **tlebd** :-P jajajaja, por hacerme escribir un lemmon con estos dos... si quereis matar a alguien, ¡que sea a ella!... Aun así, quiero saber que opinais y que os ha parecido :D jijijiji.

Creo que Edward lo tendrá dificil... ¿o no?... ¿Se habrá rendido a recuperar a Bella?... ¿Qué pasara ahora?... um... veremos que se cuece en mi cabecita :P

Creo que no se me olvida nada más que deciros... bueno, si teneis dudas sobre algo, podeis preguntar ;). Dudas... no sobre lo que va a pasar... Las que me "conocen" ya saben que no suelto prenda jajajaja.

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leeis (espero que algún día os animeis y me dejeis un review pequeñin). Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.

Gracias Pili por tu ayuda!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos!


	10. Conversaciones en grupo

Conversaciones en grupo

**Edward POV**

- ¡Leah! – grité levantándome de la cama cuando la realidad llego a mí.

- ¿Qué? – contestó ésta bostezando saliendo de la habitación.

- Dime que lo que pasó anoche ha sido un sueño – me acerqué a ella y la zarandeé.

- Para Edward, me mareas – contestó dándome un empujón, apartándome y yendo hacía la cocina.

La seguí…

- ¡Contéstame! – le dije un poco más alto de lo que hubiera deseado.

- Joder, no grites. ¡No estoy sorda! – me chilló de vuelta.

- Contéstame – le dije de nuevo con mi tono de voz bajo control.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora? – me preguntó sirviéndose un café.

- Lo que paso anoche… - comencé. - ¿Paso de verdad? – pregunté esperando que su respuesta fuera _no_.

- ¿La fiesta? – preguntó después de meter su vaso en el microondas. – Una fiesta genial, recuérdame darle las gracias a Alice.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – le gruñí.

- Entonces… - sacó el vaso del microondas y lo dejó sobre la encimera. - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – inquirió de nuevo abriendo el frigorífico y sacando la leche.

- ¡Joder, Leah! – exclamé furioso. - ¿Qué si nos acostamos? – pregunté por fin.

- Hombre… yo estaba en mi cama durmiendo, así que sí. Yo puedo decir que me acosté anoche – me sonrió con malicia antes de pegarle un trago a su café.

- Vete a la mierda – susurré saliendo de la cocina.

- Edward – me llamó a mis espaldas. – Era broma, venga no te pongas así – agarró mi brazo y me giró. – Sí, nos acostamos – susurró.

- Oh… joder – pasé mis manos por mis cabellos desordenándolos más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Pasé los acontecimientos por mi cabeza de forma rápida una vez y caí en la cuenta de algo.

De algo muy importante.

- Dime que usamos condón – le supliqué. Negó con la cabeza. – Joder…

Esto se me había ido de las manos. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando para tirarme a Leah otra vez?. Me cago en Bella y en su rubio novio.

- No te preocupes Edward…

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? – le corté exasperado.

- No, no te preocupes – gruñó cruzándose de brazos aun con el vaso en su mano. – Tomo la píldora, no voy a quedarme embarazada – me escupió molesta.

¿Por qué se molestaba así?

- Menos mal – suspiré aliviado.

- Ahora si no te importa, voy a seguir durmiendo.

- ¡Eh! – le cogí de la cintura cuando me dio la espalda y la giré. - ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

- No me he puesto de ninguna manera.

- Sí que lo has hecho.

- No.

- Sí – rebatí.

- No.

Y cuando estuve a punto de volver a contestarle… el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Voy – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Sabes que sí – le dije antes de seguirla hasta la puerta para ver quién era.

- Lo que tú digas, Edward – abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla y…

- ¡Qué bien que estés levantada! – el entusiasmo de Alice perforó mis oídos.

- Buenos días hermana.

- ¡Oh!. Hola Edward – me saludó asomando su cabeza por un lado del cuerpo de Leah.

- ¿A qué has venido? – le pregunté acercándome a ella y depositando un par de besos en sus mejillas.

- A secuestrar a Leah.

Ésta me miró con miedo y con una clara cara de, _ayúdame por lo que más quieras._

- Eso es genial. ¿A dónde vais? – le sonreí y le miré con cara de, _ni pienses que te voy a echar una mano, ¡jódete!,_ ella lo comprendió rápidamente y suspiró derrotada.

- No muy lejos. Solo vamos a pasar una día de chicas – agarró el brazo de Leah y tiró de ella hacia afuera.

- Estoy en pijama – se quejó ésta aterrorizada. – Déjame cambiarme al menos.

- No es necesario – tiró un poco más fuerte de ella hasta sacarla de casa y dijo. – Hasta luego hermanito.

**Bella POV**

- ¡Ya va, ya va! – grité levantándome de la cama.

El timbre no paraba de sonar insistentemente.

- No vayas – me dijo James con la voz ronca. – Deja que siga sonando, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer contigo, ya que ayer no me dejaste – agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hasta hacerme caer encima de él.

- Bebí demasiado, eso es lo que pasó ayer – le dije antes de darle un beso.

Sabía que estaba molesto por haberlo dejado excitado, pero había bebido tanto en esa dichosa fiesta que cuando James comenzó a quitarme la ropa para hacer el amor, tuve que salir corriendo al baño a echar hasta mi primera papilla. Me encontraba tan mal, tenia el estomago tan revuelto que solo pudimos desnudarnos y dormir abrazados entre mis sabanas.

- Pero hoy ya estas mejor, que tal si… - el timbre volvió a sonar cortándole. - ¡Joder! – gruñó.

- Voy a ver quién es y vuelvo ahora.

Me levanté de la cama, me puse su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo y fui a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

- No tardes – gritó en cuando dejé la habitación.

Cogí el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

- Que bien que estés levantada.

- ¿Rose?

- Dime – me echo a un lado y se adentró en mi casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?. ¿Habíamos quedado y yo no me he enterado? – le pregunté siguiéndola hasta el salón.

- No es pronto. Y no, no habíamos quedado – contestó. - ¿Interrumpo algo? – me dijo de manera coqueta alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

- Quizás…

- ¿Quizás? – preguntó arrugando el entrecejo. – ¿Quizás soy tu salvación?

- Nena, ¿quién era? – James apareció por la puerta del salón desnudo, librándome de contestarle algo, posiblemente ridículo a Rosalie.

¡Sí!, totalmente desnudo.

- ¿Podrías taparte guapo?. No quisiera tener pesadillas esta noche – se burló Rose.

- ¿Pesadillas? – rió éste. – ¿No será que puedas tener sueños demasiado vívidos conmigo que te despertaras tan mojada y con tantas ganas de hacerlo que tengas que rogarle a Emmett que detenga la palpitación de tu clítoris y él no esté a la altura?

- No me hagas reír James. Estoy más que segura que Emmett está a la altura, cosa que dudo de ti. ¿Satisfaces bien a mi amiga?. Porque tengo oído…

- ¡Rose! – le grité con los ojos muy abiertos.

No creía que fuera capaz de soltarle lo que secretamente les había contado a ella y Alice de James y mis insatisfacciones.

- ¿Qué?. Solo le iba a decir que tenias que echar mano de tu consolador – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bella no tiene ningún consolador – gruñó éste con su ego herido.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le picó Rosalie.

- ¿Nena? – se giró para mirarme con esa interrogación por toda su cara.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Lo ves? – se giró a Rose sonriendo ampliamente.

- Tal vez ella no te este diciendo toda la verdad – le contestó mi rubia amiga.

Esto era demasiado. Tenía que detenerlo, más que nada porque mi novio seguía desnudo en la puerta del salón.

- James vete a ponerte algo – le miré directamente al _paquete._

- Es verdad… lo siento pequeña – se acercó a mí y me dio un besito en los labios.

- ¡Dios!, – bramó – vete a taparte ya – le chilló Rose poniendo una mueca de asco en su cara.

Vimos ambas como James desaparecía del salón. Me giré para encarar a Rosalie y preguntarle que hacia en mi casa a estas horas de la mañana.

- Supongo que tú debajo de esa camisa – la señaló con su mano – no tendrás nada.

- No – le contesté con mis mejillas rojas.

- Entonces creo que deberías de ir a ponerte algo – se sentó en el sofá.

- Cuando me digas que haces aquí – me crucé de brazos.

- Alice… - dijo en forma de suspiro.

Alice… pequeña demonio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? – le pregunté.

- No lo sé exactamente. Pero lo que tiene en mente, dudo que te vaya a agradar – hizo un amago de sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es? – inquirí asustada.

- Vete a cambiar y cuando salgas de tu habitación lo sabrás – me guiñó un ojo.

Me quedé observándola unos segundos, esperando que me dijera algo más, pero sus ojos azules me decían que me largara antes de que ella misma me llevara a rastras hasta mi habitación y me pusiera ella misma algo de ropa.

Así que con un suspiro resignado… abandoné el salón.

- ¿Qué quiere a estas horas? – me preguntó molesto mi novio.

James estaba tumbado en la cama con tan solo sus bóxers puestos, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros.

- Joder nena – se levantó y anduvo hasta mí. – Dile que se vaya y seguimos por donde lo dejamos a noche – besó mi hombro aun desnudo.

- No puedo echarla – suspiré cuando sus caricias comenzaron a ser más sensuales.

- ¿Por qué no?. Es tu casa.

- Es mi amiga.

- Lo entenderá.

- No, no lo hará. Rosalie puede estar meses sin hablarme por echarla de mi casa – le expliqué.

- Da igual, no la necesitas.

- Sí, sí que la necesito - rebatí.

- Tienes a Alice – dejó mi hombro y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

Mis barreras por detenerlo estaban cayendo rápidamente. Si seguía así, tendría que encerrarnos en la habitación y acabar lo que no acabamos anoche.

- Confórmate con ella – susurró en mi oreja.

- James – gemí.

- Dime nena – mi espalda golpeó la pared. - ¿Quieres que la eche yo? – me preguntó sobre mis labios.

Me beso de forma desesperada a la vez que metía una mano dentro de mi pantalón de pijama y frotaba mi clítoris en círculos, arqueé mi espalda y subí mis brazos para sostenerme de sus hombros. Necesitaba un punto de apoyo para no caerme al suelo. Sus dedos hacían maravillas en mi palpitante botón.

Cuando separó nuestros labios para respirar, no me dio tiempo a contestarle, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de repente mostrando a una Alice muy, pero que muy enfadada.

- Déjala respirar un poquito, ¡por dios!

- Tú siempre tan inoportuna – le gruñó James sobre mis labios.

- Saca tus zarpas de ella – le dijo Alice y yo…

Yo me sonroje hasta lo imposible.

Empujé a James con mis manos haciéndole sacar su mano de mi mojada entrepierna.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas Bella?. Yo debería de estar arrancándome los ojos por ver su mano perdida en tu… en tu…

- Cállate – dijo James molesto. – Si no hubieras interrumpido, en vez de mi mano estaría mi polla en su entrepierna.

- Que asqueroso eres – le dijo Alice con una mueca de desagrado en la cara.

- No más que tú, o ¿acaso Jasper no te toca por ahí abajo? – le preguntó éste señalándole la entrepierna.

- Estas entrando en terreno peligroso, _James _– le contestó Alice diciendo su nombre con repulsión.

- Ya os vale a los dos – dije dejando atrás mi vergüenza para otro momento.

- Empezó él – dijo Alice de modo infantil.

- No mientas, fuiste tú. ¡Interrumpiste algo importante! – le exclamó furioso.

- Ya lo hicisteis anoche. Déjala respirar un poquito.

- ¡Ya! – grité antes de que siguieran con ese estúpido juego. – Alice, – me giré hacia ella – espera en el salón con Rose por favor – asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación no sin antes echarle algunas dagas envenenadas con los ojos a James que le contestó con un gesto muy de _hombres,_ alzó su dedo corazón.

- Nena, échalas – hizo su mejor puchero cuando me abrazó de la cintura.

- No puedo, te lo he dicho antes.

- Si no llega a interrumpir la pequeña…

- James – le corté antes de que insultara a Alice.

- Si no llega a interrumpir _Alice,_ – pasé por alto como pronunció su nombre – ahora estaríamos haciendo cosas más interesantes sobre la cama o en cualquier otro lado, que estar aquí discutiendo.

- Yo no estoy discutiendo – le dije.

- Diles que se vayan.

- No – negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves?, no estamos de acuerdo, así que yo a esto le llamo discusión.

- Bien, pues no me apetece discutir ahora, ni contigo ni con ellas, así que…

- Así que, ¿qué?. Sabes que tenemos un desacuerdo de opiniones. Tienes que elegir ellas o yo – se separó de mí y comenzó a ponerse sus pantalones.

¿Me estaba dando a elegir?

¿¡Me estaba dando a elegir entre él o ellas! ?

¿Pero quién se creía?

No iba a permitir su comportamiento infantil, no podía hacerme esto, me estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

Lo estuve mirando hasta que estuvo completamente vestido.

- ¿Y bien? – se acercó a mí y besó mis labios. - ¿Ellas o yo?

- No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto – le dije aturdida.

- Claro que lo crees, solo que no sabes por quien decidirte. Sabes tan bien como yo que quieres estar conmigo – puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me pegó más a él, todavía estaba excitado.

- No quiero perderlas.

- No lo harás – musitó antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos.

- No las conoces.

- Claro que sí. No las he visto enfadadas contigo desde que te conozco – volvió a besarme.

No, no se habían enfadado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así no quería probarlas.

- No quiero perderte – le dije con miedo de que si decidía quedarme con ellas él me dejara.

- No lo harás – alzó su mano y colocó un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja.

- No quiero que te enfades - seguí.

- No lo haré.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me das a elegir entre ellas o tú?

- ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? – me preguntó burlón.

- James.

- Déjalo nena. Será mejor que me vaya a casa – se apartó de mí.

- James – puse mi mejor puchero.

- De verdad, no pasa nada. Ve y diviértete con lo que ellas tengan pensado hacer. Nos vemos mañana.

- Mañana trabajo y saldré tarde.

- Te paso a buscar por el trabajo y nos vamos a cenar por ahí tú y yo solos.

- De acuerdo – me acerqué a él y besé sus labios suavemente.

Me despedí de James en la puerta principal y después me encaminé hacia el salón, donde sabía que mis amigas me esperaban.

- Ya era hora – se quejó Alice en cuanto entré al salón.

- Deja de quejarte – le contesté.

- ¿No te dio James lo que merecías anoche? – me preguntó Rose mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá a su lado y al lado de Leah.

¡Espera!

Giré mi cara hacia Leah y la miré. Estaba mirando sus manos y parecía nerviosa.

- ¿Bella? – giré mi cara hacia Rose con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué hacia _Leah_ en mi casa? Y… volví a girar mi cabeza y la miré de los pies a la cabeza, ¿en pijama?

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – insistió.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté aturdida sacudiendo la cabeza.

- James… ¿no te dio lo que merecías anoche?. Porque era evidente que os fuisteis muy… cachondos y cuando he venido estabais los dos en pelotas – rió.

Y yo como siempre en estos casos, enrojecí a niveles de rojos insospechados.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! – exclamó Alice, quien estaba sentada en el sillón individual, llevándose las manos a la boca. La miré. – No me digas que te ha vuelto a dejar a medias – casi, repito, casi gritó.

- ¡No! – me levanté del sofá y no supe que hacer… así que me volví a dejar caer. – Le dejé yo a medias – susurré.

Rose y Alice comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, _Leah_ se les unió poco después, solo que disimulándolo como si tuviera tos. Alcé la cara y las asesiné con la mirada.

- Dejad de reíros – gruñí.

- Es que resulta tan, pero tan divertido – rió Rosalie.

- ¿Ves que yo me esté riendo? – la miré para que se diera cuenta que no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

- Así estaba el pobre hombre, desesperado por follarte contra la pared – rió Alice, lo que provoco que las otras dos rieran con ella.

- ¡Alice! – le grité para que se callara.

- ¿Cómo los encontraste? – preguntó Rose.

- Mis ojos duelen de la escenita tan _tierna_ en la que estaban – miré a mi amiga de forma suplicante para que se callara, pero me ignoró completamente, como de costumbre. – James tenia su mano en su entrepierna y estoy segura de lo que le estaba haciendo ahí abajo – señaló mis partes bajas con la mano y echo a reír de nuevo.

- ¡Joder! – grité levantándome del sofá de nuevo. – Ya os vale – salí del salón enfurruñada rumbo a la cocina.

- ¡Bella! – gritaron las tres, sí, las tres al unísono.

- Dejadme en paz – les dije sirviéndome un vaso de agua. – No sé para que habéis venido a mi casa.

Si habían venido a reírse de mí, preferiría estar ahora entre los brazos de James…

- No seas así – dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué no sea cómo? – inquirí incrédula. – Habéis venido a mi casa sin avisar, prácticamente habéis echado a James y encima para vuestro disfrute, ¡os reís de mí! – dejé el vaso de agua sobre la encimera haciendo un ruido sordo y salí de la cocina, rumbo al salón.

- Vamos Bells – se rió Alice siguiéndome.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora pidiéndome disculpas, cuando consiguieron que mi enfadado se esfumara un poco, nos pusimos a hablar de lo de siempre… chicos, trabajo, chicos, fiestas, chicos… y más chicos.

- Leah – dijo de repente Rose. – Cuéntanos qué tal te va con el cascarrabias de mi futuro cuñado – le pegó un sorbo al café que estaba tomando.

Alice y yo nos giramos en nuestras sillas – nos encontrábamos en la mesa de la cocina - para mirar a _Leah_ y escuchar atentamente lo que tenia que decir. Vimos como su piel morena se teñía de un suave rojo y como avergonzada, agachaba la cabeza.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó Alice.

Odiaba cuando Alice decía aquella dichosa frase, siempre que lo hacía no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¡Te lo has tirado! – gritó levantándose de la silla. – Y no me refiero a un pasado, te lo has tirado, y estoy segura de que fue ayer, cuando Edward muy _amablemente_ nos pidió que nos largáramos.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir, esto era demasiado. Bastante tenia con aguantarla en mi casa como para que ahora nos contara que se había tirado a Edward.

De repente su cabeza se alzo sin el rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa socarrona.

- Sí – dijo muy segura. – No sabes lo convincente que puede llegar a ser Edward cuando quiere – cerré mis manos automáticamente y las apreté. – Edward es tan… tan…

Me levanté de la silla de golpe, no quería seguir escuchando nada de lo que _ella_ tuviera que decir sobre _él._

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Rose.

- A… al… baño – le dije girándome y saliendo de la cocina.

**Edward POV**

Llevaba todo el día tumbado en el sofá acorralado por Emmett y Jasper. Llevaban tocándome la moral desde hacía dos horas.

- ¿Qué tal te va por Seattle? – inquirió Jasper con una sonrisa.

Por fin preguntaban algo lógico.

- Bien – les contesté.

- ¿Solo bien? – preguntó ahora Emmett.

- Sí, solo bien.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Bella? – siguió Jasper con su test_, tipo Alice_.

Ahora entendía porque eran pareja. Los dos eran tal para cual, no habría dios que los aguantara, solo ellos mismos.

- Mal – le contesté sinceramente.

- ¿En el trabajo?

- Genial.

- Así que…

- Sí, no nos aguantamos fuera del trabajo – le contesté antes de que me preguntara algo más.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que ella esté con otro? – fulminé a Emmett con la mirada. - ¿Qué?. No me mires así.

- Te miro como me dé la gana.

- Jazz, tengo razón – se giró hacia Jasper. – Al pequeño Eddie le cuesta aceptar que su querida Bella esté con otro – Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no os vais los dos a tomar por…

- No podemos, las chicas nos pidieron que viniéramos aquí y que… - Emmett miró su móvil y exclamó. - ¡Llegamos tarde!

Ambos se levantaron de un salto del sofá y me cogieron en volandas.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis? – gruñí.

- Vamos enfrente.

- ¿A dónde? – intenté zafarme de sus manos.

No quería ir a donde Bella, no me apetecía tenerla en frente y acabar como siempre… discutiendo.

- A casa de Bella – la voz de Jasper sonó tranquila.

Me tensé como sabía que mi cuerpo haría y me quedé en blanco hasta que mis pies tocaron en suelo ya en el salón de la casa de Bella.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis? – rió Leah.

Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

¡Aun seguía en pijama!

- Reunirnos en grupo – contestó Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hace mucho que no estamos el grupo entero reunidos – dijo Alice.

- ¿Y no sabéis simplemente decirlo? – pregunté enfurruñado.

- ¿Hubieras venido? – inquirió ahora Rosalie.

¿Hubiera ido?

No, no creo que me hubiese movido de casa. Hoy estaba en uno de esos días en los que no quieres hacer absolutamente nada, solo estar tirado en el sofá como lo estaba y tratando de no pensar mucho en las cosas.

- Ya veo que no – se contestó Rose su propia pregunta.

- Bien, chicos acomodaros – nos indicó mi hermana.

Le hicimos caso, nos acomodamos mientras ellas seguían hablando de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando antes. Observé a Bella de reojo y vi que miraba sus manos y tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Estuvieron media hora raja que raja sin callar. Parecían cotorras, tanto ellas como mis dos amigos.

- Ahora vengo – dijo de repente Bella levantándose del sofá.

Después de pasados unos minutos en los que Bella no daba señales de vida, decidí levantarme para ir a ver donde andaba.

- Vuelvo – les dije levantándome del suelo.

Por supuesto, no me hicieron caso porque no callaban.

Salí del salón y fui caminando por el pasillo hacia la cocina, iba a ser el primer lugar en el que miraría pero la voz suplicante de Leah a mis espaldas, hizo que detuviera mis pasos.

- Sálvame de los _ángeles de Charlie_ – apodo nuevo de Leah para mis tres amigas.

- No ha podido ser tan duro – le susurré para que nadie nos oyera.

- No, la verdad es que no. Al principio fue de los más raro, pero después de… - se calló rápidamente y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Después de qué? – le pregunté con el entrecejo arrugado.

- Nada, nada. Olvídalo – me palmeó el hombro. – Voy al baño – me dijo cuando se puso a andar hacia el baño.

Comencé de nuevo a andar de camino a la cocina, allí me la encontré con los codos sobre la encimera y las manos sobre su rostro.

- ¿Bella? – le pregunté acercándome un poco a ella.

Se sobresaltó al escucharme y apartó las manos de la cara, estaba llorando. Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté acercándome más a ella. Se echó hacia atrás. - ¿Te ha hecho algo tu _novio_? – gruñí.

Como le hubiera hecho algo, como estuviera llorando por él, sería hombre muerto.

- No – susurró. – No me ha hecho nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? – di un paso hacia ella y ella volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

- Puedes contármelo – otro paso más hacia ella y ella hacia el frigorífico que estaba a sus espaldas.

- No te acerques, por favor – la miré con los ojos medio cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no quiero que me toques! – chilló de pronto.

- ¿Bella? – caminé hacia ella, ya no podía dar más pasos hacía atrás ya que su espalda chocó contra el frigorífico. - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté rodeándola con mis brazos por sobre sus hombros para calmar las lágrimas que habían vuelto a descender por sus mejillas.

- No me toques – metió sus manos entre nosotros y me apartó de un empujón. - ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! – gritó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me giré para ver a Leah y los demás en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirándonos curiosos.

- ¿Bells? – preguntó mi hermana preocupada al fijarse en su estado. - ¿Qué has hecho, Edward? – pasó por mi lado no sin antes matarme con la mirada y abrazó a Bella.

- Nada. Me la encontré así – intenté defenderme.

- Vamos – le dijo mi hermana a Bella.

Ambas salieron de la cocina abrazadas, Rose caminó detrás de ellas y el resto simplemente se quedaron mirándome.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté molesto.

- ¿Te has sobrepasado con ella?

Emmett era más estúpido de lo que parecía…

- ¡No!. Claro que no me he sobrepasado con ella. Ya os he dicho que me la he encontrado así, solo estaba tratando de calmarla.

- Está bien – dijo Jasper. – Vamos al salón a esperarlas.

Y así lo hicimos.

Nos sentamos donde habíamos estado unos minutos antes mirando todos a las musarañas, las musarañas y la capa de polvo que Bella tenia sobre el mueble de la televisión.

Estuve pensando en lo que había sucedido en la cocina. ¿Por qué lloraba?. ¿Por qué no me dejaba acercarme a ella?...

¿Por qué coño mi hermano había pensado que me había sobrepasado con ella?.

- Emmett – le llamé girándome para mirarlo, éste me miró. - ¿Cómo coño puedes creer que me he sobrepasado con ella?. ¿Eres más imbécil de lo que pareces o qué? – le pregunté molesto.

- No te pases Edward – bramó mi hermano tensando los músculos de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué no me pase? – pregunté incrédulo. – No te pases tú diciendo que me he sobrepasado con ella – gruñí.

- Perdóname por pensar así, pero todo el mundo ha visto como la miras, eso por no hablar de cómo la controlas, como la sigues con los ojos. Que te quede claro, ¡no es tuya! – alzó su voz.

- ¿Qué dices? – me levanté del suelo para enfrentarlo de pie, esto podía acabar mal.

- Ya me has oído. ¡No es tuya!. Acepta de una buena vez que este con _ese, _– no cierto desprecio cuando dijo ese, pero ahora no estaba para analizarlo – deja que rehaga su vida y tú rehaz la tuya.

- ¡Emmett cierra la boca!

- Te jode, ¿verdad? – se levantó del sofá y se puso en frente de mí. – Te jode verla con otro, por eso la tratas así fuera del trabajo, porque la ves con él y eso te revienta, y por eso en el trabajo os lleváis bien, porque él no está por medio.

Iba a contestarle algo grosero a mi hermano, pero la voz de Rose me interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Caminó hacia nosotros y se interpuso entre los dos. Miré a mi hermano con todo el odio que estaba sintiendo en este mismo momento por él. Emmett no se quedó atrás, su mirada destilaba veneno.

- Nada – dijo Emmett y fue a sentarse al sofá después de dejar de mirarme tan fijamente.

Nos acomodamos de nuevo todos, incluido las chicas en nuestros lugares de antes y comenzaron a hablar, yo por mi parte desconecté de todo y solo me concentré en la intensa mirada de Bella sobre mí. Aguanté que me mirara así como nueve minutos, en el décimo, con mis nervios al máximo, me giré hacía ella para enfrentarla.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté molesto.

- Nada.

- Pues deja de mirarme así. Me estas poniendo nervioso.

Apartó la mirada de mí para enfocarla en sus manos, pero no duró mucho. Pasados unos minutos volvió a mirarme de la misma manera.

- ¡Joder! – me giré de nuevo hacia ella. – Deja de mirarme – bramé.

- Estas en mi casa, si no quieres que te mire, puedes largarte – dijo molesta.

- Eso es lo que tú quisieras. Pero no pienso moverme de aquí.

- Entonces deja de quejarte.

Y como siempre pasaba en estos casos cuando iba a contestarle… Alice interrumpió.

- Está bien, ya vale – se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia nosotros, quedándose entre los dos. Apenas nos separaban dos metros. – Edward levanta. Bella, tú igual – ambos nos levantamos. – Venid aquí – nos indicó con las manos que nos acercáramos a ella. – Sois peor que niños – dijo molesta. – Creo hablar por todos cuando digo que estamos hartos de vuestro comportamiento infantil – miramos como el grupo asentía con la cabeza, incluso Leah, _traidora_… – Creo que es hora de que os concedáis una pequeña tregua. Si en el trabajo os lleváis bien, fuera de él también podéis hacerlo.

Miré a Bella, para ver su reacción. Estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando sus pies, pero se le veían muy bien las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Tenéis razón – dijo ella. – Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, Edward – alzó la cabeza para mirarme. – Creo que deberíamos de solucionar esto.

La miré durante unos segundos sopesando las palabras de mi hermana y las de ella. Tenían razón, esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos.

- Está bien. Deberíamos de ir solucionándolo poco a poco – contesté sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Bella.

- Bien. Podéis empezar hoy. Estamos todos y estamos tratando de pasárnoslo bien, así que poner un poco de vuestra parte y divertíos.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y cuando mi hermana se fue a acomodar a su sitio, ambos nos acomodamos en el nuestro.

Estuvieron hablando sobre qué hacer en las navidades, decían que debíamos de ir a Forks con nuestros padres. Bella y yo participamos en la conversación dando nuestros puntos de vista sobre el viaje. Tendríamos que pedirle a nuestro jefe que nos diera un par de días más libres de los que teníamos ya acordados. Yo esperaba no tener problema con ello, me apetecía mucho volver a Forks y recordar los viejos y buenos tiempos, cuando Bella y yo éramos una feliz pareja.

Pedimos algo para cenar y nos quedamos todos en casa de Bella a comer.

Se nos unió Jacob cuando empezábamos a comer a la cena. Las miradas que nos dirigía a Leah y a mí, eran de puro odio, pero no estaba en estos momentos con el _entusiasmo_ de ponerme a discutir con él sobre eso.

Cuando hubimos acabado de cenar, ayudamos a Bella a recoger todo y después de eso, todos salimos de su casa para ir a la nuestra. Mañana era lunes y teníamos que madrugar. Esperé a que todos se fueran para quedarme a solas con Bella en la puerta de su casa.

- Mi hermana tenia razón.

- Lo sé. Nuestro comportamiento ha sido infantil e incorrecto – dijo.

- Demasiado - coincidí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

- Será mejor que entré, aun tengo que preparar todo para mañana – dijo.

- Sí, yo también. Se hace tarde – asintió con la cabeza. – Hasta mañana, Bella – susurré acercándome a ella.

Se tensó cuando vio que mi rostro se acercaba al suyo, pero cuando mis labios se posaron en sus mejillas, se relajó.

- Hasta mañana, Edward.

- Mañana no salgas antes de casa, puedes venir conmigo en el coche – le dije cuando me giré en el marco de la puerta principal de mi casa. – Te toco el timbre cuando vayamos a salir.

- Vale – contestó solamente.

Cerré la puerta y apoyé mi frente sobre ella.

Esto era un paso más y esperaba que fuera bueno.

* * *

Hola! sé que llego más tarde que nunca... pero para compensaros mi tardanza... me ha salido un capitulo bastante largo! :D. El final no me ha convencido mucho, pero no queria darle más vueltas... llevo cinco días con el capitulo y me ha desesperado bastante.

Quiero dedicarle el capitulo a **Cullen Vigo**, me he reido taaaaaaaaaanto con el review de los morreos que aun recordandolo ahora, me descojono sola... no tengo solución... lo sé.

Gracias a mi _Beta _**tlebd **por toda tu ayuda ^^ que siempre es mucha.

Para las que leeis _En busca de la felicidad_, os pido paciencia, tengo que sacar tiempo para escribir el capitulo y no sé cuando podré subirlo.

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, (que en el capitulo anterior han sido muuuuchos :D), alertar, favoritos y a todas las que leeis.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Saludos!


	11. Chicago

Chicago

**Edward POV**

Salí de casa con Leah a mis espaldas y toqué el timbre de Bella.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó extrañada.

- Le dije ayer a Bella que podía ir con nosotros a la oficina, así no tendría que coger un taxi o lo que fuera que coja para ir a trabajar – le expliqué antes de volver a tocar el timbre.

- Am… - dijo solamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Toqué el timbre un par de veces más, sin obtener respuesta.

- No está Edward. Vámonos, se nos esta haciendo tarde – me pidió Leah tirando de mi brazo.

Conduje en silencio hasta el trabajo, pensando en por qué Bella no me había abierto la puerta o porque no nos había esperado como le pedí.

No lo entendía… ayer habíamos estado relativamente bien mientras cenábamos y al despedirnos parecía que nuestra _relación_ había dejado de ser tan desastrosa.

Entonces… ¿por qué no nos había esperado?

¿Quizás se había enterado que me acosté con Leah y como tendría que venir en el coche con nosotros, no quería tenerla presente?

Eso no podía ser. No podía haberse enterado, además yo no tenia porque darle ninguna explicación, ella se estaba tirando a su _novio…_

Debía de ser otra cosa.

- ¿Bajas, Edward?

Sacudí mi cabeza y miré hacia donde se supone que debía de estar Leah sentada en el coche. Ya habíamos llegado a las oficinas y ya estaba estacionado mi coche en el lugar que el Sr. Denali me había asignado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando habíamos llegado. Leah me esperaba con la puerta abierta del copiloto para que bajara y así lo hice. Cerré el coche y fuimos al ascensor para subir a nuestro piso.

- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en ella al menos cinco minutos? – me susurró al oído ya que en el ascensor había más gente. – Ahora la verás y podrás preguntarle por qué coño no te esperó. Así que quita ese ceño fruncido y sonríe un poco – la miré sin saber muy bien por qué o para qué y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. – Así está mejor – me sonrió en respuesta.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y sin parar a mirar si Bella se encontraba en su oficina, – no podía saberlo si no abría la puerta de está ya que estaba cerrada – entré en la mía, donde me dejé caer en el sillón mientras encendía la pantalla del ordenador.

-_ No te acomodes Sr. Cullen – la voz de mi secretaria sonó en el intercomunicador. – El Sr. Denali le espera en su despacho._

No había acabado de sentarme y ya me llamaba el jefe… estupendo.

Me levanté perezosamente del sillón y salí de mi despacho camino al ascensor, donde me encontré con una sonriente Bella esperando por él.

- Buenos días – me saludó alegre.

- Buenas – le contesté secamente.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – me preguntó mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros y entramos al ascensor cuando éste llegó.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a inquirir estaba vez preocupada.

- Te he llamado al timbre y no estabas – fui directo al grano.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó confusa.

- Esta mañana. Ayer te dije que nos esperaras, que vendrías con nosotros y accediste, o ¿me equivoco? – la vi fruncir el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no te equivocas, pero olvidé que tenia un proyecto atrasado y tenía que presentárselo hoy al Sr. Denali. He venido una hora antes a la oficina, por eso cuando has tocado el timbre, no estaba en casa – me contestó molesta.

¡Mierda!, ya comenzaba a cagarla…

- Lo siento – me disculpe. – Pensé que…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó cuando me corté.

- Nada, déjalo es una tontería – le sonreí esperando ella hiciera lo mismo, para saber si realmente estaba enfadada por atacarla de esa manera o si solo había sido el calentón del momento.

Y lo hizo.

Una enorme sonrisa surcó sus _apetecibles_ labios y…

_Deja de pensar en ella así – me gritó aquella voz irritable._

Caminamos juntos hasta el despacho del jefe. Después de saludar a su mujer y secretaria, que nos indicó que el Sr. Denali ya nos esperaba dentro, Bella tocó la puerta y tras esperar tres escasos segundos, cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro justo en frente del Sr. Denali.

- Buenos días chicos – nos saludó alegremente.

- Buenos días – respondimos al unísono.

- Os he llamado para deciros que hoy debéis de coger un avión, así que no os acomodéis en el despacho y recoger vuestras cosas para ir a casa a hacer la maleta.

- ¿Un avión, a donde? – preguntó Bella por los dos.

- Chicago. Están teniendo algunos problemas en esa sucursal y necesito que normalicéis algunos proyectos – ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

No sé que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Bella en estos momentos, pero por la mía se estaba montando una pequeña fiesta. Iba a tener a Bella unos días para mí solo, sin interrupciones, ni amigos o amigas que puedan meterse por medio y lo más importante… sin su _novio_.

Mis orejas casi aplaudían del entusiasmo que estaba creando mi cerebro al recrear la palabra viaje, Bella sola y juntos.

Iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

- Vuestros billetes los tiene Carmen, y los documentos que tendréis que revisar y formalizar allí, estarán en vuestros despachos antes de que os marchéis. Tenéis tres horas antes de que salga el vuelo y ya sabéis que hay que estar antes en el aeropuerto – asentimos de nuevo con la cabeza. – Bien, pues poneros en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Sr. Denali – la voz de Bella sonó baja. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Chicago?

- Eso depende de vosotros y vuestro trabajo, pero espero que volváis pronto dejando aquello solucionado.

- Bien – suspiró Bella. – Tengo el proyecto que me pediste a medias – siguió hablando.

- Pásaselo a Tanya, ella sabrá terminarlo – vi como Bella asentía.

Nos levantamos y nos despedimos del jefe para volver a nuestros despachos para recoger nuestras cosas. Salimos de su despacho y fuimos a la mesa de Carmen para que nos entregara los billetes de avión, y ya de paso, para que nos informara en que hotel nos quedaríamos allí.

Volvimos al ascensor sin decir ni una palabra. Yo seguía con mi fiesta personal en la cabeza y Bella… ella parecía no muy feliz por este viaje.

**Bella POV**

Salí del ascensor en silencio camino a mi despacho. Edward no había abierto la boca y yo no iba a ser menos, no tenia ganas de hablar en estos momentos. No me apetecía nada viajar hasta Chicago aunque fuera por trabajo y menos si tenia que estar a solas con Edward.

No es que no quisiera estar con él, pero me iba a resultar demasiado difícil no recordar los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos teniéndolo a mi lado y eso iba a resultar doloroso y seguramente arriesgado teniendo en cuenta la atracción que ejercía él sobre mí sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Y después estaba James… había quedado con él para comer y ahora tendría que cancelar la cita, otra vez.

No era la primera vez que se lo hacía y eso empezaba a molestarle, lógicamente.

- Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen le espera en su… - no dejé que Kate acabará la frase. Abrí la puerta de mi despacho y a mis ojos apareció Emmett sentado sobre mi escritorio.

- Emmett no tengo tiempo – le dije nada más entrar y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

- Yo tampoco, créeme.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me acerqué al escritorio y moví el ratón del ordenador para que se quitara el salvapantallas, de la pantalla.

- Tengo que salir de viaje y Rose está de lo más rara… - dejó la frase en el aire.

Creí saber lo que quería.

- Yo también tengo que salir de viaje – le contesté.

- ¿A dónde?

- A chicago.

- Yo también. Viajaremos juntos – me sonrió como un niño.

- Bien – le sonreí de igual manera y agradeciendo enormemente que él viniera con nosotros y así evitar que no tuviera que viajar sola con Edward. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Que me ayudes con Rose – dijo un tanto avergonzado.

Entendía a que se refería, así que ni corta ni perezosa, marqué el teléfono de la oficina de mi amiga y esperé a que su secretaria me respondiera al otro lado de la línea.

- _Oficina de la Srta. Hale._

- Buenos días – le saludé educadamente. – ¿Esta la Srta. Hale ocupada en estos momentos?

_- Esta en una reunión con el Sr. Hale._

- ¿Puedes comunicarle que la Srta. Swan la llama y que serán solo dos minutos?

_- Espere un momento – me dijo poniéndome la dichosa musiquita de espera._

Rosalie y Jasper trabajaban para la empresa que sus padres tenían en Seattle. La oficina central estaba en Forks. Cuando su padre se enteró de que querían hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, abrió una pequeña oficina en Seattle para que fueran cogiendo fuerza para después entrar en la oficina central. Aunque ahora mismo de pequeña ya tenia poco, tenían bastantes personas bajo su ordenes. Para haber empezado tan pronto los gemelos estaban creciendo rápido como empresarios, se estaban haciendo un nombre importante entre las grandes empresas donde ya habían logrado pisar algunas de los grandes empresarios.

_- ¿Bella? – me preguntó Rosalie extrañada._

- Hola Rose.

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – su voz sonó preocupada y yo no la culpaba, raramente la llamaba al trabajo a no ser que fuera por algo realmente importante._

- Me voy de viaje – le dije tecleando la contraseña de mi ordenador en el teclado.

_- Vale… - dejó la frase en el aire sin comprender porque le llamaba yo para decirle que me iba de viaje._

- Emmett se viene conmigo – le dije para que entendiera por donde iban los tiros.

_- ¿Te ha pedido él que me llames para decírmelo? – preguntó perpleja._

- Más o menos – abrí mi correo en el ordenador para enviarle a Tanya los archivos necesarios para que acabara el proyecto.

_- ¿Me tiene miedo? – rió._

- Sí – asentí con la cabeza mientras le daba a enviar con la flecha del ratón.

_- ¿Está contigo?_

- Aja.

_- ¿Podría ponerse? – miré a mi amigo que esperaba ansioso a que colgara para decirle que su novia no estaba enfada._

- Sí, creo que podrá – le extendí el teléfono a Emmett para que lo cogiera. – Rose quiere que te pongas.

- ¿No podías haberle dicho que no estaba aquí contigo? – me susurró tapando el transmisor para que Rose no le oyera.

- No – me encogí de hombros.

Suspiró y se puso a hablar por teléfono con su novia. Yo por mi parte, comencé a guardar todo lo que tenia en el ordenador abierto y después de apagarlo, me coloqué mi abrigo.

- ¡Estarás contenta! – me _preguntó_ Emmett molesto.

- No, la verdad es que no mucho. ¿Se ha enfadado mucho? – le pregunté burlona.

- No – se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿por qué coño le tienes miedo?. ¡Es tu novia por el amor de Dios! – exclamé dramáticamente.

- Ya te he dicho que lleva unos días muy rara. Creo que he hecho algo para enfadarla, pero no doy con ello.

- Bueno… ahora tendremos tiempo de hablarlo en el avión rumbo a Chicago.

- ¿Iremos tú y yo solos? – me preguntó levantándose del escritorio.

- No – le contesté con una mueca extraña incluso para mí, en la cara.

- ¿Quién nos acompañará?

- Edward – y antes de que dijera nada y nos pusiéramos a hablar de su hermano, cosa que sabía no le apetecía nada igual que a mí, seguí hablando. – Te toca – le dije extendiéndole mi móvil.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó extrañado poniéndose su abrigo y mirando el aparato de mis manos.

- Llamar a James y decirle que hoy tampoco podemos comer juntos.

Rió de forma escandalosa y sin sentido, ya que yo no le veía ninguna gracia el volver a cancelar otra cita con mi novio.

- No te rías – bufé. – James se va a enfadar de verdad, no es la primera vez que lo hago y creo que se esta hartando un poquito – le indiqué ese poquito con mis dedos índice y pulgar – de mí.

- Bueno – dijo cuando sus risas cesaron. – Míralo por el lado bueno. ¡Por fin te podrás librar de ese estirado! – dijo con un tono de voz más alto de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

- No le insultes – gruñí.

- ¡Joder, Bells!. Es que eres la única que no se da cuenta de que ese tío realmente no vale la pena.

- Le quiero – le dije con el ceño fruncido por sus palabras.

- Eso no es suficiente. Cuando menos te lo esperes te darás cuenta de que todos teníamos razón al decirte que no salieras con él.

No me molesté en contestarle. Abrí la puerta de mi despacho y salí de allí enfadada camino al ascensor.

- ¿Se va Srta. Swan? – me preguntó Kate extrañada al verme con mi abrigo, solo asentí con la cabeza a la vez que marcaba el número de James.

- ¡Bella, espera! – me gritaba Emmett a mis espaldas. – No lo dije en serio – me giré para encararlo y poniéndome un dedo en mis labios le pedí que se callara.

El segundo tono de teléfono siguió al primero y después al tercero… y al noveno James descolgó.

_- ¿Sí? – su voz llegó a mis oídos jadeante._

- ¿James? – pregunté arrugando mi ceño.

_- ¿Nena? – volvió a jadear y un ruido sordo sonó al otro lado del auricular._

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – empezaba a enfadarme.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo jadeando a estas horas de la mañana?

_- Espera – susurró._

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí? – le pregunté más molesta. Hubo silencio al otro lado y eso me mosqueó más. - ¿James?

_- ¡Joder! – exclamó con voz ahogada._

- ¿Qué haces? – eleve el tono de mi voz.

Emmett me miraba preocupado, con los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las manos cerradas fuertemente a cada lado de su cuerpo.

_- Nada, perdón pequeña. Estaba… esto… haciendo ejercicio – tartamudeó._

- Me voy de viaje no podremos comer hoy y no sé cuando volveré. Ya te llamaré cuando aterrice – le informé y antes de que pudiera decirme nada, me despedí. – Adiós James – colgué sin esperar a escuchar su respuesta, no quería escucharle, estaba enfadada, tanto que me importó poco si se molestaba por cancelar nuestra cita.

Me giré de nuevo y pulse el botón del ascensor. Edward ya estaba a nuestro lado cabizbajo pero con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Emmett en el oído. Supongo para que no nos escuchara Edward.

- Nada – musité de vuelta.

- Ese nada me ha sonado a algo – volvió a susurrarme.

- Nada – le repetí con la voz un poco más alta.

Edward nos miró a ambos, pero los dos ignoramos su mirada curiosa.

**Edward POV**

Nos encontrábamos sentados en los asientos de primera clase del avión, esperando que este despegase hacia Chicago. Emmett estaba sentado al lado de Bella en el asiento trasero al mío, iban hablando en susurros.

Yo, por mí parte, iba con el iPhone en una mano pasando las canciones que tenia en él para poder despejar mi mente de la pequeña fiesta que se había montado en mi _azotea_, por culpa de este viaje.

Estuve todo el largo viaje intentando escuchar la música, pero escuchar los susurros, poco susurros de las personas que iban detrás de mí, no me ayudó en absoluto. Al final dejé mis auriculares puestos en mis orejas con la música en pausa y me centré en la conversación que ambos estaban teniendo.

Estuvieron hablando de Rose y de _James _durante un rato, hasta que parecieron percatarse de que yo realmente no estaba escuchando música y se centraron en hablar del trabajo.

Llegamos al _aeropuerto_ _internacional de O'Hare_ unas horas más tarde, cogimos nuestros equipajes de manos y tras montarnos en un taxi, fuimos a uno de los mejores hoteles de Chicago.

Tardamos en normalizar la situación en Chicago tres largos días. Prácticamente estuvimos todo el día metidos en sus oficinas entre papeleos. Nos reuníamos con Emmett para comer y para compartir el taxi de vuelta al hotel. No me pasó desapercibido como el primer día Bella estaba pendiente de su móvil, llamando a cada hora a alguien y suspirando frustradamente cuando esa persona no descolgaba.

Los dos días siguientes fue ella quien no contestó al teléfono a pesar de que sonaba sin parar.

Me encontraba tumbado en la cama de mi habitación en el hotel, esto era realmente aburrido. Nuestro vuelo saldría mañana temprano y eran a penas las ocho de la tarde como para meterme en la cama y dormirme.

Todo lo que mi cabeza había planeado sobre este estúpido viaje se fue al traste cuando no fui capaz de invitar siquiera a Bella a cenar uno de estos días que nos quedábamos aquí. Me sentía tan estúpido con todo lo que mi propia cabeza había creado para estos días… y más estúpido aun por haberme creído todo lo que había imaginado que pasaría entre Bella y yo estos días.

Necesitaba un trago…

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al ascensor para ir al bar del hotel. Había estado el primer día allí bebiendo algo para tranquilizar mis nervios, cosa que funcionó milagrosamente.

Entré al ascensor, en él había una pareja de unos cuarenta años metiéndose la lengua hasta la campañilla. Me dio asco al principio, pero después los envidié. Esas dos personas podíamos ser Bella y yo.

Entré al bar y me dirigí a la barra, pero me detuve a unos tres escasos metros. Bella estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra, con su codo derecho apoyado en ésta y su cabeza apoyada en la mano de ese mismo brazo, en su otra mano había una copa casi vacía.

Me acerqué a ella un tanto nervioso, debatiéndome si aproximarme más o darme la vuelta y volver a mi habitación. Al final, mis pies decidieron por mí.

- ¿Esta libre? – le pregunté señalando con mi dedo índice el taburete libre de su izquierda.

- Sí – dijo después de girarse y mirarme.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – le dije sentándome en el taburete.

- ¿No lo estás haciendo ya? – me preguntó de vuelta en un susurró.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – volví a preguntarle después de haber pedido una cerveza al camarero que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Bella.

- Sí – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros y pegando un trago a su copa.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo en silencio. Mis cervezas se habían convertido en las mismas copas que Bella bebía, algo que no sabía que era pero estaba delicioso. Nos mirábamos de forma furtiva, no queriendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran cada vez que posábamos nuestras miradas en el otro. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia en algunas ocasiones, siempre sin preguntar nada personal el uno al otro. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la barra del bar y cuantas copas nos bebimos, – perdí la cuenta con la cuarta – pero el camino al ascensor se nos estaba haciendo eterno, seguramente eso nos parecía porque íbamos pasado de copas.

- ¡Espera Edward! – exclamó arrastrando las palabras, se detuvo de golpe y se apoyó en la pared.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté girándome.

- Estos malditos zapatos me están matando – levantó una de sus piernas con un poco de dificultad para mostrarme el zapato y una espectacular vista de su pierna.

Aun llevaba el traje que se había vestido esta mañana para ir a la oficina, los zapatos de tacón, la falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, la camisa blanca y una chaqueta a juego con la falda.

- Quítatelos – le dije acercándome a ella y agachándome para quitarle los dichosos zapatos. – Toma – se los extendí y ella con una preciosa sonrisa los cogió con una mano.

Nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo hacía el ascensor, solo que esta vez, ella pasó su brazo alrededor de mi brazo, – parecíamos una pareja a la mirada de otras personas – no dije nada, no me quejé, no hice nada más que ponerme a andar de nuevo y sonreír como un autentico idiota.

Entramos al ascensor y pulsamos el botón de nuestro piso. Nos situamos uno al lado del otro. Miré de reojo como se mordía el labio y como sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

No pude soportarlo… siempre me había excitado verla morderse el labio de manera nerviosa como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Me puse delante de ella y la empujé levemente hacía la pared que tenia a su espalda del ascensor.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó sorprendida por mi reacción.

- No te muerdas el labio, Bella – le susurré con los dientes apretados y acercándome a ella.

Y la muy cabrona, lo volvió a hacer.

- Bella – le advertí poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cara. – No te muerdas el labio – musité acercándome muy peligrosamente a su boca. – Recuerda lo mucho que me excita que lo hagas – le dije a un par de centímetros de sus labios.

Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos. Ella seguía sorprendida por mi reacción y yo… yo cada vez estaba más excitado de tenerla tan cerca de mi cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba del suyo, como sus pulmones se hinchaban cuando cogía aire y sus pechos se rozaban contra el mío…

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? – me preguntó en un hilo de voz.

¿Qué si me acordaba de eso?

Aparté la mirada y dirigí mi cabeza hacia su oído.

- Claro que me acuerdo – mi aliento golpeó su oreja haciéndola temblar. Sus zapatos resbalaron de su mano cayendo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. – Como me acuerdo que esto te volvía loca – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que saliera un jadeo de su boca. – Y que esto te encantaba – pasé mi lengua por su cuello. – Cómo cuando te tenia así y tú ya estabas más que mojada – me agaché un poco para coger el borde de su falda y subirla lo suficiente para colar mi mano en su… tanga.

¡Joder!, Bella había cambiado mucho. ¿Desde cuándo utilizaba tanga?

Y ¡dios!

Estaba mojada, no tanto como recordaba que la ponía con tan solo hacerle eso, pero lo suficiente como para colar un dedo en su interior sin problemas.

- Edward, no juegues con mi autocontrol – jadeó cuando froté su hinchado clítoris en círculos y me quedé un tanto confundido por lo que dijo.

¡Joder!. ¿Su autocontrol?

¿Su puto autocontrol?

Me había perdido mucho estos años de Bella, eso estaba muy claro.

¡El del autocontrol era yo!

- Sabes que te encanta amor – volví a susurrarle en sus labios sin tocarlos.

En un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la mano que estaba colada en su entrepierna y me giró para que mi espalda quedara apoyada en la pared del ascensor.

- No juegues con mi autocontrol – repitió muy cerca de mis labios, incluso más cerca de lo que había estado yo de los suyos.

Sin darme tiempo a decirle algo, se giró, pulsó el botón para que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor – probablemente hacía bastante que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso – y saliendo de él, con paso… bueno, todo lo _bien_ que puede andar una persona bastante bebida.

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir del estado en el que me había metido cuando mi espalda golpeó contra la pared, me agaché para recoger los zapatos de Bella y antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, salí.

- ¡Bella espera! – grité sin ser consciente de que pudiera molestar a alguien a estas horas de la noche.

La alcancé justo cuando abría la puerta de su habitación. La cogí de la muñeca y la giré.

- Te dejabas los zapatos – alcé mi mano y se los mostré con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Y entonces pasó…

No sé cómo, pero sucedió.

Agarró mi corbata y tiró de ella, empujándome hacia dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta con el pie y me empujó hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la puerta y estampó sus labios en los míos. No me quedé atrás, si me quedé sorprendido por su acción pero no atrás. Lancé los zapatos hacia un lado y la agarré de la cintura acercándola más a mí.

- Te dije que no jugaras con mi autocontrol – dijo con la voz ronca mientras aflojaba mi corbata y la sacaba por mi cabeza.

- Si este va a ser el resultado, creo que jugaré más con él – le dije con la misma voz.

Volvimos a atacarnos la boca. Mis manos viajaron de su cadera al cierre de su falda, cuando le desaté el botón y bajé la cremallera, la dejé caer al suelo dejándola tan solo con el tanga de cintura para abajo. Coloqué las manos en sus desnudas nalgas y la alcé para que enredara las piernas en mi cintura.

Estaba nervioso, estaba muy nervioso. Había estado esperando por esto cinco largos años, demasiado tiempo, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin Bella y ahora ella iba a ser de nuevo mi perdición. No quería que se acabara este momento, sabía que después nos arrepentiríamos por hacer lo que estaba planeando mi mente, ella al menos se arrepentiría, yo no.

Nos guié en _penumbras_ – entraba una suave luz a través de las cortinas medio echadas, lo suficiente para poder ver algo – hacia el sofá que había justo enfrente de su cama. Tuve suerte de no chocar con nada y llegar bien al sofá donde la dejé sentada suavemente sin romper el beso en el que nos habíamos fundido hace unos segundos y yo quedando arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Sus manos trabajaron rápidas y bruscas. Agarró mi camisa y de un tirón la abrió haciendo volar los botones en todas las direcciones.

- Tendré que comprarme una camisa nueva – le solté entre risas al ver su entusiasmo por quitarme la camisa.

- No te preocupes, yo te regalo una – me dijo antes de volver a posar sus labios en los míos.

Nos besamos de forma desesperada hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y tuvimos que separarnos, momento que yo aproveché para acabar de despojarla de sus ropas y dejarla desnuda ante mis ojos. Después de hacerlo con ella, me quité mi ropa dejando visible mi dura, crecida y excitada erección ante su mirada. Mirada que me echó de arriba abajo mientras me iba desnudando de forma lenta.

Volví a arrodillarme entre sus piernas e hice el amago de besarla. Puso un puchero encantador en sus labios pero se esfumó en cuanto me agaché mucho más y pasé mi lengua por los pliegues de sus labios inferiores, sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó gimiendo y cerrando los ojos.

Sonreí como un idiota al saberme creador de ese gemido con tan solo pasar mi lengua, aunque se la había pasado por ahí y...

Jugueteé con mi lengua en su clítoris un rato, cuando vi que estaba mucho más que mojada comencé a darle mi atención a la entrada a mi paraíso personal. Introduje un dedo primero y bombeé en ella unas cuantas veces. Hice círculos con el dedo mientras la penetraba una y otra vez sin descanso. Añadí otro dedo más y bombeé sin parar. Comencé a lamer y succionar su clítoris sin piedad.

Sus manos viajaron del sofá a mi cabello, donde se aferró a él y empujó mi cabeza más cerca de ella, tanto que casi me ahogaba, pero a mí no me importaba, yo estaba feliz de tenerla así y para mí, aunque fuera por un día. Después ya habría tiempo para lamentaciones.

- ¡Oh… dios… joder…! – gemía entrecortadamente mientras hacia magia con mis dedos y lengua. – Para, Edward, para o llegaré – abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los míos.

- Déjate ir – le dije antes de volver a lamer su clítoris.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y con los movimientos de mis dedos y los suyos de cadera, sentí como sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de estos, como su clítoris palpitaba en mi lengua y cómo su espalda se arqueaba.

**Bella POV**

Llevaba tal cantidad de alcohol en mi sangre que mi cerebro no pensaba coherentemente en lo que estaba haciendo y por eso me encontraba en esta situación con Edward de rodillas en el suelo y con la cara enterrada en mi entrepierna esperando a que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar.

No me dejó siquiera descansar de mi intenso orgasmo, se levantó y me cargó de nuevo hasta la cama, dónde me colocó en el centro y se puso encima de mí sosteniendo su peso con sus codos.

Con una sonrisa en su boca me penetró de golpe. Mis paredes vaginales estaban sensibles por el orgasmo que había tenido al igual que mi clítoris, eso solo hizo que quisiera que me embistiera con ganas, fuerte y rápido, pero entonces recordé algo.

- Edward para – jadeé cuando sus embestidas empezaban a ser más rápidas.

- No, amor no me dejes así, por favor – me suplicó antes de besarme.

Aparte a un lado el extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a recorrerme el cuerpo al escucharlo llamarme amor y colocando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, lo aparté de mí.

- Para, no podemos… - un gemido se escapó de mi boca cuando se alzó un poco más provocando un diferente ángulo de penetración. – Para – intenté de nuevo con un jadeo.

- ¿Por qué? – soltó en un gemido.

- Ya… joder… - musité. – Ya… no… no tom… o la píldora – le dije entre gemidos de placer.

Y paró de golpe.

Salió de mí y me miró con el horror reflejado en sus ojos.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – su voz sonó estrangulada.

- ¿Qué importa eso? – le pregunté y sin esperar respuesta, ya que no quería empezar una conversación ahora, hablé. - ¿Tienes un condón? – esperaba desesperadamente que tuviera uno, yo había llegado a mi orgasmo, pero se estaba arremolinando otro en mi vientre amenazando con explotar y quería que él también pudiera tocar el cielo con la yemas de sus dedos. Asintió con la cabeza aun mirándome fijamente. – Y, ¿a qué esperas para ir a ponértelo? – le apremié empujándolo del pecho un poco con mi pie derecho.

Sacudió su cabeza y con una sonrisa resplandeciente saltó de la cama en busca del maldito preservativo.

Me gustaba mucho la fricción que provocaba hacerlo sin látex de por medio, pero no quería sorpresas después.

Regresó a la cama con un salto, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y volvió a penetrarme sin previo aviso. Gemimos al unísono ante la intrusión y comenzó con su vaivén de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo al cielo cuando paró de golpe y salió de mí. Con miedo en mis ojos lo miré pensando que se había arrepentido de lo que estábamos haciendo pero esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, estaba dibujada en su cara.

- Date la vuelta – me pidió. Lo miré sin comprender por qué me pedía eso. – Bella, date la vuelta, confía en mí.

Le hice caso aun con la duda escrita en mi rostro. Me di la vuelta dejando la parte delantera de mi cuerpo sobre el colchón.

- Ponte de rodillas – susurró cogiéndome de la cintura y alzándome un poco para ayudarme. – Abre un poco las piernas, solo un poco – obedecí como una autómata. – Apoya las manos en el colchón, ponte a cuatro patas – su voz sonaba excitada y sexy, y eso solo hacia que yo me sintiera mucho más excitada. – Bien, ahora te voy a penetrar desde atrás, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí con la cabeza y me concentré en lo que iba a hacerme.

Esta postura nunca la había probado, de hecho no había probado ninguna otra postura que la de siempre…

Me penetró lentamente, mi espalda se arqueó por la intromisión y por el placer que me había causado. Aferré fuertemente el edredón con mis manos cuando sus embestidas comenzaron.

- Cierra un poco más las piernas – me pidió con la voz ronca.

Obedecí de nuevo. La sensación que esta postura me estaba dando era demasiado intensa, demasiado placer, una fricción deliciosa.

Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando su mano derecha en el colchón y con la izquierda capturó uno de mis pezones erectos. Comenzó a pellizcarlo mientras me penetraba una y otra vez, hizo el mismo trabajo con el otro pecho, provocando que se escapasen más gemidos de mi boca.

Sentía su respiración errática en mi oído, sus jadeos y sus gemidos, eso solo hacía que mi ya bien creado orgasmo asomara más rápidamente. Abandonó mis pechos cuando mi espalda se arqueó en la primera sacudida de mi orgasmo, llevó su mano izquierda a mi clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo mientras me dejaba llevar hasta las puertas del cielo.

Giré mi cabeza en busca de su boca, necesitaba que me besara para ahogar todos los gemidos que de mi boca escapaban y para sentirlo más cerca de mí. Él entendió rápidamente porque había girado la cabeza, ya que capturó mis labios con su boca y me besó de forma voraz a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba y su propia liberación llegaba.

Nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón, él aun encima de mí, apoyó sus manos en el colchón para soportar su peso. Rodó hacía un lado llevándome con él. Me acurruqué en su pecho y tras una larga respiración de satisfacción, cerré los ojos.

…..

Desperté por los golpes que sonaban en la puerta de la habitación. Abrí los ojos y con una sonrisa pintada en mi cara suspiré.

Estaba tan calentita entre las sabanas…

- ¿Ya te despertaste?

Me levanté de un salto asustada de la cama al escuchar la voz de Edward, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho al ver mi figura desnuda.

¿Qué habíamos hecho?

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza al sentir un pequeño dolor y lo miré con temor en mi mirada. Él me devolvió una mirada triste.

- _¡Bella, despierta! – gritó Emmett. – Llegaremos tarde a coger el avión y aun tenemos que desayunar._

Ignoré sus golpes en la puerta y sus palabras para que me levantara y abriera la puerta. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos heridos de Edward. Me extendió la mano ofreciéndome la sabana para que tapara mi cuerpo desnudo y quedando él tapado con el edredón.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? – le pregunté en un susurró.

Puso una mueca que no supe descifrar en su cara y contestó.

- No estoy muy seguro, ayer bebimos demasiado. Pero por lo que veo, creo tener una idea de lo que hicimos anoche.

Aparté la mirada de Edward y la clavé en el suelo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente en mi pecho.

Había engañado a James…

Me había acostado con Edward…

Mi mundo comenzó a derrumbarse.

- Bella – miré a Edward quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

Estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico y el dolor de cabeza que tenia gracias a la resaca, no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

- ¿Por qué no nos detuviste? – le pregunté y un gemido lastimero se escapó de mis labios. - ¿Por qué? – mis lágrimas habían empezado a recorrer mis mejillas.

- Porque no quería que nos detuviéramos – susurró agachando la cabeza.

- Como se entere James… - empecé, pero Edward levantó la cabeza y me cortó.

- No. No tiene por qué enterarse.

Lo miré perpleja creyéndome lo que me decía. ¿Por qué no iba a ir corriendo a donde James a contarle que se había acostado conmigo?. Pensaba que eso era lo que quería, después de todo había estado intentando robarme besos y…

Necesitaba dejar de pensar que Edward había vuelto a Seattle por mí.

Era una idea muy estúpida.

- Bella, ven aquí – me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Golpeó el colchón con su palma para que me sentara donde me indicaba. Dudosa me acerqué, subí a la cama y con la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo me senté a su lado, mirándolo de frente.

- Esto quedará entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo agarrándome la cara con sus dos manos. – Yo no diré nada – asentí con la cabeza aun con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Había engañado a James… con Edward… con quien fue _mi _Edward… quien hace apenas una semana se acostó con…

De repente me tensé y más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

- No llores, Bella – limpió el agua salada con sus pulgares.

Aun sostenía mi cara con sus manos, pero las aparté y me alejé un poco de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó confundido.

No pude contestarle porque tenia un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar, solo pude mirarle con una mirada herida mezclada de confusión. Y como Edward sabía leer tan bien mi alma, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se pasó una mano nerviosamente por sus cabellos. - ¿Te lo ha dicho Leah? – asentí apretando las sabanas contra mi pecho y evitando recordar lo que _Leah _dijo en mi cocina. - ¡Joder! – musitó apartando la mirada de mi rostro y clavándola en algún lugar del colchón.

- ¿Te… te acostaste con ella? – tartamudeé en un susurro.

Una cosa era lo que ella dijo y otra confirmarla por boca de Edward.

- Sí – me contestó mirándome.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir incluso más rápido que antes. No entendía porque me dolía tanto, él estaba en su derecho de rehacer su vida al igual que lo había hecho yo.

Entonces… ¿por qué me dolía como si me hubiera engañado a mí?

- Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ti durante unos minutos. Leah me ha ayudado a hacerlo el otro día, llevabas mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo completamente loco – me confesó. – Necesitaba olvidarte durante unos minutos – susurró.

No iba a echarle nada en cara, ya que no tenia por qué hacerlo y tampoco estaba en mi derecho, además, lo entendía. Entendía como se sentía, a mí me había pasado lo mismo con él. Me fue imposible sacarlo de mi cabeza hasta que conocí a James. Él me ayudó a seguir adelante sin tener a Edward las veinticuatro horas del día rondando por mi cabeza.

- Te entiendo – le dije intentando sonreírle tímidamente.

- ¿No… no te enfadas? – inquirió confundido.

- No. No tengo por qué enfadarme, ni por qué reclamarte nada. Tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida y acostarte con quien te dé la gana – me dolió una barbaridad decir lo último, pero era cierto. – Yo no soy quién para decirte nada.

Tenia derecho a hacerlo, no iba a estar colgado de mis faldas, toda la vida.

- Claro que eres quién para decírmelo – lo miré sin entender. – Eres mi amiga – me sonrió ampliamente y yo automáticamente le devolví la sonrisa.

_- ¡Bella, abre la maldita puerta! – se escuchó a Emmett volver a gritar._

- ¿No se lo dirás a nadie? – pregunté ignorando a Emmett y esperanzada con poder confiar en Edward.

- No. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Éste será nuestro pequeño secreto – me dijo colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Asentí con la cabeza y sin ser consciente de mis actos, lo abracé.

* * *

Hola!

Nuevo capitulo y larguiiiiisimo! pensé que nunca lo acabaría! así que espero que lo disfruteis y como buenas chicas y chicos que sois, me dejeis un pequeño (o largo, eso es cosa vuestra :P) review por hacer un capitulo tan largo en esta historia :D.

No me enrollo... gracias a mi _BETA _**tlebd** ^^.

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las/os que solo leeis! ^^ :D ¡GRACIAS!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos!


	12. Enfrentamientos

Enfrentamientos

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a Seattle a las ocho de la tarde, a pesar de que nuestro vuelo salía temprano por la mañana, hubo retrasos y problemas en el aeropuerto con nuestro avión así que tuvimos que esperar a otro.

- Hasta mañana – me despedí de Bella antes de que entrara a su casa.

Habíamos vuelto juntos desde el aeropuerto a casa, compartiendo el taxi.

- Adiós Edward – su voz sonó entristecida.

No sabía exactamente por qué. Estuve pensando durante el vuelo todo lo que por su cabeza podría estar pasando. Lo primero que pensé fue en el arrepentimiento. Quizás ella se arrepentía de haberse acostado conmigo, después de todo, tenia novio, novio al que _acababa_ de engañar.

Realmente solo se me pasó eso por la cabeza y ya que era lo más probable que le pasara, estaba arrepentida…

Entré en casa con el ánimo un poco por los suelos, dejé la maleta al lado de la puerta y entré al salón.

- ¿Ya has llegado? – la pregunta de Leah había sonado bastante absurda.

- No – le contesté rodando los ojos. – Todavía estoy en Chicago, lo que ves no es más que obra de tu imaginación. Me echas tanto de menos que ya te imaginas que he llegado a casa.

- Eso ha sonado bastante estúpido Edward – ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

- Tu pregunta no ha sonado estúpida, Leah… no – ironicé, dejándome caer en el sofá a su lado y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cansado? – preguntó pasando su mano por mis cabellos.

- Un poco.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Largo.

- ¿La estancia en el hotel?

- Interesante.

- ¿Te la tiraste, no?

- Ajam… – contesté inconscientemente.

Comenzó a reír cuando me tensé al darme cuenta de que había afirmado que me había acostado con Bella.

- ¡No!... no – empecé a balbucear.

- Tranquilo Edward. Sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir ni nada – volvió a pasar una mano por mi cabello y me miró cariñosamente.

- Lo sé – suspiré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó después de observar mi rostro durante unos minutos.

- Nad…

- ¡No! – me cortó antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar. – Conmigo eso no vale y lo sabes.

Tenia razón, con ella no valían excusas ni nada parecido. Era mi mejor amiga después de todo. Suspiré y me levanté del sofá.

- No creas que porque te vayas ahora te vas a librar de…

- Voy a la cocina, necesito comer algo – le corté mirándola.

- Bien, yo también tengo hambre – estiró su brazo ofreciéndome la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse. – Venga, sé todo un caballero anda – alcé una ceja mirándola a los ojos y después a la mano. - ¡Joder, Edward! – se levantó del sofá y me empujó suavemente. – Eres lo peor – gruñó.

- Yo también te quiero Leah – reí andando detrás de ella hacia la cocina.

Nos preparamos algo de comer y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para cenar. Estuve esperando unos minutos a que ella aclarara su mente, sabía que tenia preguntas para hacerme y yo aclaré la mía, ya que tenia que respondérselas.

En este momento no sé exactamente como me encontraba, todo era confuso. Había disfrutado mucho la noche acostándome con Bella y que ella durmiera en mis brazos había sido un regalo. Pero su reacción al despertarse y vernos en ese estado… me decepcionó. Pensé que ella lo había disfrutado igual que yo y que estúpidamente nuestra relación iba a cambiar, pero me equivoqué como siempre lo hacía.

Estuvo distante conmigo durante todo el día. No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella en todo el viaje, estaba seguro de que necesitaba su espacio para pensar en lo que había pasado anoche, al igual que yo.

- Bien – colocó sus manos encima de la mesa y las unió. - ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- Estuvimos en el bar bebiendo y cuando subimos a la habitación… pasó – le contesté resumiendo mucho lo que había pasado.

- ¿Y ya está? – inquirió alzando una ceja.

- Sí – asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Dormisteis juntos?

- Sí.

- ¿Y después?

- Después nos despertamos – me encogí de hombros.

Sabía que quería saber lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, pero me divertía haciéndola rabiar un rato.

- ¡Joder Edward! – golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano sobresaltándome. - ¿Tengo que sacártelo todo pregunta por pregunta o me lo vas a contar sin necesidad de que tenga que preguntar tanto? – inquirió molesta.

- Podría Leah, podría… pero no me apetece hablar de ello ahora – le contesté ocultando una sonrisa como pude y levantándome de la silla.

- Edward – gruñó cuando salí de la cocina rumbo al salón. – No me ignores – dijo detrás de mí.

Cuando fui a contestarle que no le estaba ignorando, estábamos en el pasillo, a la entrada del salón cuando un grito sonó al otro lado de la puerta principal.

_- ¡Vete a la mierda, James! – gritó Bella dando un portazo._

**Bella POV**

Después de despedirme de Edward en el portal, entré en mi casa. Caminé con la maleta hasta el salón y la dejé caer allí. Miré hacía el sofá y pegué un grito lo bastante alto como para que me hubieran oído los vecinos en el portal cuando vi la silueta de James sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente.

- ¡Me has asustado! – bramé molesta.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención – palmeó el hueco libre del sofá con su mano, indicándome que me sentara a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté confusa por encontrármelo ahí con la luz apagada.

- ¿Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono estos días? – rugió ignorando mi pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has cogido tú el otro día? – contraataqué mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

- Porque no estaba de humor, me colgaste sin siquiera dejar que me despidiera – bramó entre dientes.

- Te colgué porque no estaba de humor para tus estúpidas explicaciones – volví a contraatacar.

- ¿Qué estúpidas explicaciones? – preguntó elevando la voz.

- Las mismas excusas que siempre me das cuando te llamo y resultas estar ocupado – me levanté del sofá notando como el enfado empezaba a crecer en mí.

- ¡No son excusas! – gritó levantándose del sofá también. – Llevar un negocio no es fácil, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el bar con esto? – le pregunté confusa.

- ¡Que cada vez que me llamas, no sé si tienes un radar o algo por el estilo, pero siempre que me llamas estoy ocupado! Y no, no son excusas.

- Estas de broma, ¿no? – dije perpleja. – El otro día cuando te llamé me dijiste que estabas haciendo ejercicio y ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya no te creo nada! – le chillé. – Estabas jadeando y no como si estuvieras haciendo ejercicio, ¡lo hacías como cuando hacemos el amor! ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? ¿Crees que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente?...

- Bella… – me cortó acercándose a mí con una mueca de dolor en su cara.

- ¡No! – le corté. - ¿Crees que no sé que me has estado engañando durante este último mes? ¿Tan estúpida me crees? – sí lo era… por seguir con él aun cuando sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

- Bella, nena – se acercó a mí un par de pasos, yo los retrocedí.

- No. Estoy harta, James. Estoy harta de todo.

- ¿Es por él no? – dijo con asco. - ¿Es por el puto británico de mierda? – me gritó.

- ¡No!, no es por él – le contesté molesta por su grito.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fríamente durante unos minutos, hasta que ambos suspiramos cansados. James se dejó caer en el sillón y pasó su mano por todo su rostro.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho que te he engañado? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Porque sé que lo has hecho – le dije con la voz ronca y el corazón roto.

Había sentido a James distante desde que Edward llegó a Seattle. No lo había hablado con él, pero sabía que para James, Edward suponía una amenaza. En vez de hablarlo con él, lo había dejado pasar porque yo ya estaba ocupada intentando odiar a Edward desde que lo vi en casa de Alice después de cinco años.

- Bella…

- Ni se te ocurra negarme que no me has engañado – gruñí cortándolo.

- Pero…

- ¡No! – le grité. – Ni se te ocurra – le dije entre dientes.

- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar? – me gritó levantándose del sillón.

- No, no quiero hacerlo, porque en estos momentos no quiero escucharte – le contesté entre lágrimas.

La Bella llorona había vuelto…

- Nena – se acercó a mí y trató de cogerme las manos, pero me aparté.

- No me llames así. ¡Odio cuando lo haces! – volví a gritarle. No era cierto que odiara que me llamara así, pero en estos momentos sentía tanta rabia en mí, que no estaba de humor para que empezara con sus _dulces_ palabras.

No era el momento correcto…

- Bella – estaba vez me cogió la mano y no pude apartarla. – Por favor, escúchame.

- ¡No! – intenté apartarlo de un empujón, pero no fui capaz de moverlo. – Déjame sola – susurré cuando comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas con su mano libre.

- Nena – susurró acercándose a mí. – Escúchame por favor – se acercó a mis labios y cuando fue a besármelos, giré mi cabeza. Suspiró frustrado ante mi acción y se apartó de mi molesto. - ¿Qué coño quieres de mí? – gruñó.

Lo miré durante unos segundos duramente, después aparté la mirada de sus ojos y miré al suelo.

- Vete – le pedí.

- Bella, nena…

- Vete – gruñí levantando la voz.

- ¡Joder!, no se puede hablar contigo – chilló.

- No, no sé puede cuando estoy así.

- ¿Así?

- Sí, así. Ahora vete, necesito estar sola – caminé hacia la puerta principal.

- Siempre necesitas estar sola – bramó a mis espaldas. - ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! – gritó. – Nunca me dejas estar a tu lado cuando estas de bajón. ¡Nunca!

- ¿Cómo pretendas que quiera estar ahora contigo si ni siquiera me has negado que me engañas? – le pregunté dolida y con la voz entrecortada.

- No me has dejado explicarme.

- No quiero que me expliques nada, quiero estar sola – abrí la puerta principal.

- Como siempre – bramó saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, James! – cerré la puerta de un portazo en su cara.

Me di la vuelta y apoyé mi espalda sobre la madera de la puerta. Un gemido de dolor escapó de mis labios y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Comencé a sentirme mal. Mal por James, mal por mí y mal por Edward. Había… había _jugado_ con ambos.

¡No!, no había jugado con ellos.

James si estaba jugando conmigo. ¡Joder! Me estaba engañando y el muy cerdo no lo había negado. Me… me estaba engañando, me había engañado y yo como la gilipollas que era en vez de dejarlo… lo había echado de mi casa porque quería, no, porque necesitaba estar sola.

Pero…

¿Iba a ser capaz de dejarlo?

Yo… yo le quería.

Empezaba a sentirme una mierda por engañarlo, él había y quizás estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero… yo… yo no era así. Bastante mal me sentía por haberlo engañado… no iba a volver a suceder, no… lo que no sé es que iba a hacer ahora. Le quería, le quería mucho, pero Edward… Edward siempre estaba presente en mi cabeza.

_Te ha engañado, _me dijo mi conciencia.

- Y yo a él – susurré.

¿Qué iba a tener que hacer?

Edward siempre estaba rodando en mi cabeza, pero yo estaba con James. Tenía que pensar mucho, debía de pensar que iba a hacer con ambos. Lo que había pasado con Edward, no lo iba a olvidar fácilmente, estaba segura de que me iba a golpear en la cabeza todos los días.

Necesitaba alejarme de él, tenia que hacerlo, era lo mejor para los dos. No quería dañarlo, no quería hacer que se creara falsas ilusiones. Por ahora iba a alejarme unos días de él para pensar en todo, también me iba alejar de James. Su engañado me había dolido, necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Poner en orden mi cabeza y mis sentimientos, pensar en cómo toda la situación iba a cambiar mi vida.

Y los días pasaron… exactamente una semana.

Me escaqueaba a las mañanas como podía de casa para ir a trabajar sin necesidad de compartir el coche de Edward. Sabía que estaba molesto por mi lejanía, pero también estaba segura de que comprendía porque lo hacía. En el trabajo apenas hablábamos, ni siquiera cuando teníamos que enviarnos algunos papeles. Yo le comunicaba a Kate que se los pasara y el hacia lo mismo con Leah.

Leah… cada vez que entraba en mi despacho me miraba con cierto odio con su mandíbula tensa. Muchas veces estuve tentada en preguntarle que le pasaba conmigo, no es que antes me mirara mal, pero desde que habíamos vuelto de Chicago su _"amor"_ hacía a mí, había aumentado considerablemente. Un día estuve pensando en ello y llegué a la conclusión de que Edward le hubiera contado lo que pasó en Chicago, me deshice de ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó. Él me había prometido que nuestro pequeño desliz se iba a quedar entre nosotros, que iba a ser nuestro secreto.

Pero era tal odio con el que Leah me miraba que una mañana saliendo de casa me encontré con ella en el portal y exploté.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa conmigo? – pregunté molesta.

- ¿Perdón? – inquirió acercándose a mí.

- ¿Te he hecho algo? ¡Deja de mirarme como si quisieses matarme! – dije entre dientes.

- Sí, sí que me has hecho algo. Resulta que mi mejor amigo esta regodeándose en la mierda porque cometió un error en Chicago del cual no sabe si arrepentirse o no, porque tú no le dejas nada claro. ¡Deja de jugar con él! – me gritó y de una sola zancada se acercó a mí.

- Yo no estoy jugando con él – susurré para mí misma agachando la mirada. – ¡Yo no he jugado con él! – le chillé alzando el rostro y tragándome las lágrimas.

Yo no había jugado con Edward.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te lo tiraste? – inquirió. – Sabes lo que Edward siente por ti, lo conoces tan bien como para saber que él lo hizo porque quiere estar contigo, ha estado arrastrándose por ti desde que estamos aquí, aunque tú no lo hayas visto. Sabes que lo que él siente por ti y aun sabiéndolo y estando tú con tu novio, has decidido jugas con él – me escupió.

- Yo no he jugado con él – repetí entre dientes.

- Sí lo haces – gruñó acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba de forma amenazante.

**Edward POV**

Bella estuvo toda la maldita semana distante. Tenía más que claro que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y había decidido darle ese espacio, después ya me las arreglaría para volver a estar como si lo de Chicago no hubiera pasado y volveríamos a tener esa _amistad_ que habíamos construido desde que dejamos de reclamarnos cosas.

Me había engañado a mí mismo, creyendo que las cosas iban a cambiar entre nosotros, bueno… habían cambiado, pero no como yo esperaba.

Estuve toda la semana encerrado en mi habitación – cuando no estaba en el trabajo – pensando mientras escuchaba música para tratar de relajarme y no saltar de la cama e ir a casa de Bella para preguntarle qué tal se encontraba y todas esas preguntas que pasaban por mi mente.

¿Qué pensaba?

¿Por qué seguía tan distante?

Etc… etc… etc…

Y aquí me encontraba, tirado en la cama, con la música a un volumen bajo y con el brazo sobre mi rostro, tapando mis ojos.

Pensando…

Mayormente en estupideces…

Me levanté de la cama, ya que me pareció escuchar a Leah gritar. Bajé el volumen de la música para escuchar mejor y la volví a oír chillar. Apagué el aparato de música y salí de la habitación.

- ¿Leah? – pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara. - ¿Leah? – repetí abriendo la puerta de su habitación después de tocar un par de veces la puerta y no tener respuesta por su parte.

Miré por toda la casa pero no la veía por ningún lado. Cuando salí del salón, que era la última habitación que había mirado, me fijé que la puerta principal no estaba cerrada del todo. Me acerqué para cerrarla y entonces las escuché.

_- Yo no he jugado con él – dijo Bella entre dientes._

_- Sí lo haces – le gruñó Leah._

Empecé a escuchar murmullos sin entender lo que decían, así que abrí la puerta del todo justo cuando Leah enganchaba a Bella de su abrigo.

- Y, ¿a ti que te importa? – le preguntó Bella con la cabeza _bien_ alta.

- Edward debería de elegir con mejor criterio a quien mete en su cama. Putas baratas hay en la calle a montones – me quedé helado al escuchar a Leah decir aquello y entonces pasó lo que nunca imaginé que podría ver.

Bella elevó su mano derecha y la estampó en la mejilla de Leah, provocando que ésta girara su cara hacia un lado.

Me acerqué a ellas en dos zancadas y cogí a Leah por el brazo para apartarla de Bella. Iba a devolverle el golpe… y Leah era más fuerte que Bella, iba a hacerle mucho daño si empotraba su puño – el puño porque Leah no se anda con sutilezas a la hora de golpear a otra persona – en su cara.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté en estado de shock por lo que mis ojos acababan de ver.

- ¿Qué, qué hago yo? – me preguntó girándose para mirarme. – ¡No has visto la ostia que me acaba de soltar! – gritó molesta. – Suéltame, Edward – intentó zafarse de mi agarre pero no lo consiguió. La agarré más fuerte de ambos brazos y miré a Bella. Estaba temblando ligeramente y sus mejillas estaban rojas, no sabía si era por la ira que posiblemente estaría sintiendo o avergonzada por el guantazo que le acababa de soltar a Leah. – ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

- Sí – susurró sin apartar la mirada de Leah.

- Edward, suéltame – gruñó ésta intentando soltarse de mi agarre de nuevo.

- No. Vete a casa – la giré hacia la puerta de casa para que entrara. – Ahora – le ordené soltándola y empujándola suavemente hacía el interior.

- Esto no se ha acabado aquí – bramó hacia Bella antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Suspiré y me giré para mirar a Bella. Estaba con la cabeza agachada aun temblando. Me acerqué a ella lentamente.

- Bella – la llamé suavemente. Alzó su rostro y clavo sus fieros ojos marrones en mí.

- ¡No se supone que era nuestro secreto! – gruñó hincándome su dedo índice en mi pecho. - ¿Por qué se lo contaste? – comenzó a pegarme en el pecho con sus manos hechas puños.

Detuve sus golpes y tras rodearle la cintura con mi brazo derecho, la pegué a mi cuerpo para abrazarla.

- Lo siento Bella. Entre Leah y yo no hay secretos, es mi mejor amiga y…

- ¿Qué? – me empujó y se apartó de nuestro abrazo. – Jake es mi mejor amigo y por eso no voy corriendo a contarle que me he acostado contigo – me escupió.

- ¿Podemos hablar esto en un sitio más privado? – le pregunté mirando hacia las escaleras.

Solo nos faltaba que subiera su _novio_ milagrosamente y nos pillara discutiendo sobre lo que habíamos hecho en Chicago.

Se quedó observándome unos segundos, hasta que por fin asintió con la cabeza y después de darme la espalda, abrió la puerta de su casa. Entró ella primero y después yo. Caminamos hacia el salón, se giró rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos mientras me miraba con cierto odio en su mirada.

- No me mires así – le señalé con el dedo.

- No me señales, eso es de mala educación – contraatacó.

Rodé mis ojos y me acerqué un poco más a ella.

- No fui corriendo a donde Leah a contárselo – le expliqué detalladamente cómo se dieron las cosas cuando llegamos de Chicago. Su ceño se fruncía, se mordía el labio nerviosamente e incluso pasaba su mano por el cabello como solía hacerlo yo cuando estaba nervioso. – Ya ves que no fui corriendo a decírselo. Leah y yo tenemos una relación bastante… _confiada_, confiamos mucho el uno en el otro, nos conocemos bien y ambos sabemos cuando nos ocurre algo, cuando mentimos, cuando…

- Me importa una mierda Edward – me cortó. – Yo también te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber todo eso, incluso Jake y yo tenemos una relación igual a la vuestra, bueno exceptuando que yo me lo tiro, pero no viene al caso ahora – parecía estar celosa cuando dijo eso. Oculté una sonrisa que intentaba surcar en mis labios al saber que podía estar celosa y seguí escuchándola. – Sabes la confianza que siempre he tenido con Jacob, sabes que siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, pero no por eso voy contándole todo lo que hago.

- ¡Joder! – grité de pronto. ¿No había escuchado la explicación que le había dado? Se lo había confesado sin querer, no fui corriendo a decírselo. Estaba sintiéndome bastante jodido por todo el maldito tema, ya que había apartado a Bella lo poco que nos habíamos vuelto a acercado. – ¿No has escuchado lo que te he contado?

- ¡Claro que lo he escuchado!

- ¡Pues deja de decir que fui todo _ilusionado_ a contárselo a Leah porque no fue así, bastante mal lo estoy pasando ya, como para que vengas tú a decirme esto! – bramé.

- ¿Crees que yo no lo estoy pasando mal? – preguntó dolida. - ¿Crees que esto no me ha afectado? ¡He engañado a mi novio! Estoy más jodida que tú.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – le susurré. - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso en Chicago? – la observé durante unos segundos esperando su respuesta, pero nunca llegó. – Yo estoy empezando a hacerlo. Fui tan estúpido de creer que por acostarme contigo iban a cambiar las cosas… pero ¡no! Lo único que ha hecho, ha sido empeorarlas. Antes al menos no estabas tan distante como ahora – me acerqué a ella. – Antes al menos nos mirábamos durante una milésima de segundo cuando nos cruzábamos – alcé la mano y le acaricié la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos. – Ahora ni siquiera nos miramos y eso, eso me esta matando Bella. Toda esta situación me esta matando – acuné su rostro con mis manos. – Te necesito a mi lado, Bella – susurré muy cerca de su boca.

- No lo hagas – musitó abriendo los ojos. – No lo hagas – repitió.

- ¿Qué no haga el que?

- No… no me beses – descruzó sus brazos y los dejó caer a ambos lados de sus cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué no? – mi voz sonaba suave y baja.

- Porque lo único que harás es confundirme más y bastante confusa estoy ya con todo esto. Y… y estoy con James, no quiero engañarlo… de nuevo.

- Déjale – uní nuestros labios un segundo. Bella no se apartó. – Déjale y vuelve conmigo – supliqué.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué? Sé que aun sientes algo por mí, Bella. Si no lo sintieras, no te habrías entregado a mí como lo hiciste en Chicago.

- Le quiero, Edward. Quiero a James.

- ¿A mí no? – le pregunté dolido.

- Sí, pero no como tú quieres que te quiera – la miré intensamente a los ojos para ver si me decía la verdad.

Y no estaba mintiendo…

Me estaba diciendo la verdad o era una buena mentirosa.

- No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella – seguí acunándole el rostro con mi cara un poco más alejada que antes.

- Lo siento, Edward – musitó dando un paso hacía atrás, separándose de mí y agachando la mirada.

Dejé caer los brazos y agaché la mirada al suelo. Esto era demasiado. Me había vuelto a rechazar, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que me había confirmado que no me quería como yo quería que lo hiciera. Sabía que dentro de ella, muy dentro aun guardaba esos sentimientos que había sentido cinco años antes, pero tenía miedo de sacarlos al exterior. La conocía muy bien para saber que estaba teniendo una lucha interna sobre lo que sentía.

Lo que no sabía es si yo iba a aguantar mucho más. Esta situación me estaba matando lentamente. Yo la quería, la necesitaba a mí lado como lo estuvo años atrás, pero _James_ lo complicaba todo…

- Será mejor que te marches, Edward – susurró sin mirarme.

Me quedé mirándola un par de minutos más, hasta que mi conciencia me gritó que me marchara, que era lo mejor para ambos. Ella tenia que poner en orden todo lo que sentía y yo… yo necesitaba estar solo en mi soledad.

- Solo lo sabe Leah, no se lo dirá a nadie y yo tampoco, puedes estar tranquila – me acerqué de nuevo a ella y alcé su rostro cogiéndola de la barbilla. – Lo que sucedió en Chicago seguirá siendo nuestro secreto, Bella – asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Me fijé en sus ojos, estaban cristalinos, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, eso me encogió el corazón, no quería que llorara, y si lo hacía quería estar ahí para sostenerla mientras se desahogaba. Pero sabía que tenia que marcharme, tenia que volver a darle su espacio.

- No quiero que cambien las cosas entre nosotros, no quiero perder lo poco que hemos conseguido acercarnos.

- Solo necesito unos días para pensar – dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Solo unos días – repitió.

- Solo prométeme que eso no cambiara nuestra… _relación._

- No lo sé Edward. Tengo que pensar en todo.

Suspiré resignado y me aparté de ella.

- Si necesitas algo, estoy en frente.

- Lo sé.

- Adiós Bella – mi corazón se rompió al despedirme de ella, pensando en que podría ser un adiós casi _definitivo_.

Nuestra noche loca en Chicago quizás cambiaba las cosas y nada volvería a ser igual. Solo esperaba que si cambiaban lo hicieran a bien y no a mal.

- Hasta luego Edward – su despedida me tranquilizó un poco.

No debía de ilusionarme mucho, eran solo dos simples palabras, pero no había dicho _adiós_, había dicho _hasta luego_, eso me daba una pequeña esperanza de que lo nuestro quizás no cambiaria demasiado.

_No te engañes – _me dijo mi conciencia.

No, no quería engañarme, pero…

Tras una última mirada a ella, me giré y salí de su casa para entrar en la mía.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – me preguntó Leah saliendo de la cocina.

- No estoy de humor para hablar – le contesté caminando hacía mi habitación.

- La he cagado, ¿verdad? – siguió hablando mientras me seguía hasta mi habitación.

- No más de lo que lo he hecho yo – me encogí de hombros.

- Edward…

- Necesito estar solo – le dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Me había pasado haciéndole eso, pero ahora no estaba de humor para hablar con ella. No es que la culpara de lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo ahora por chivarse, ella solo estaba tratando de defenderme, o eso suponía después de escuchar cómo le hablaba a Bella, pero ahora necesitaba estar solo y conocía a Leah lo suficientemente bien para saber qué sino cortaba la situación como lo había hecho, ahora estaría a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano e intentando tranquilizarme.

Pero yo no quería eso, solo quería estar solo y ahogarme en mi propia mierda.

**Bella POV**

No sabía cómo había logrado mantenerme tan _firme_ hablando con Edward. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas en cuanto escuché como se cerraba la puerta. Mis piernas temblaban tanto que no pude sostenerme y caí al suelo de rodillas.

Tenia semejante lio en la cabeza que no sabía cómo poder llevar la situación. Cuando pensaba que estos días me habían ayudado a pensar en que hacer como todo esto, tuve que explotar con Leah y ella tuvo que joderme la vida un poco más.

Entendía que quisiera defender a Edward, pero lo que había pasado entre nosotros, era solo problema nuestro. A ella no le importaba con quien me acostara o con quien dejara de hacerlo. Era mi vida.

Las palabras de Edward me habían calado hondo. Escuchar de sus labios que me necesitaba a su lado había sido más duro de lo que pensaba. Los sentimientos que creí perdidos durante estos cinco años salieron a flote haciéndome la situación más difícil.

Por un lado estaba James, mi novio, al que quería con toda mi vida, o al que creía querer, después de todo, no parecía importarle mucho, ya que me había engañado. Yo también le había sido infiel, pero la situación entre él y yo era diferente, porque yo sabía que él lo había hecho y él no. Pero aun así le quería y eso no se cambia de la noche a la mañana.

Luego estaba Edward. El amor de mi vida desde los… desde siempre, a pesar de que me había hecho la vida imposible en nuestra adolescencia, siempre le quise y creo… que siempre le querré. Los sentimientos que creí haber superado por él, habían vuelto a aparecer y con más fuerza que antes.

Era una situación difícil, era todo un puto lio… mi corazón latía por ambos, con uno de ellos más fuerte que con el otro, pero no sabría decir por quien de los dos latía tan _furioso_.

Me levanté como pude, ya que aun me temblaban las piernas y mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, cuando escuché el timbre. Me acerqué a la puerta lentamente tras limpiar mis mejillas y después de coger aire para calmarme y así poder dejar de llorar, abrí la puerta sin mirar quien era.

Quizás era Edward que volvía para…

- Bella, nena, por favor – no, no era Edward… Alcé la cabeza al escuchar a James. – Dame una oportunidad.

* * *

Hola! lo sé, lo sé! voy con muuucho retraso, pero yo no tengo la culpa de tener una vida muy social... jajaja. Es broma...

Bien, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayais disfrutado. Quizas... vengan tiempos mejores :O jajaja. Ya veremos que se me cuece por la cabeza, de momento lo que estoy creando... me gusta! jajaja. Espero que a vosotras tambien os guste cuando lo leais :D. Por el momento a esperar un poquitin.

**tlebd**, nena, a pesar de tu ayuda, te han partido la cara jajaja. Aun así, GRACIAS! JIJIJI. Toma uno PA para la ostia que te han arreado jajajaja.

Gracias por toooodos vuestros reviews, espero que no seais muy malas/os y me dejeis uno a pesar de mi tardanza... :P. gracias por ponerme en alertas, favoritos y por leerme! ^^

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Saludooooooos


	13. Forks Primera parte

Forks (Primera parte)

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté tras enfocar mi vista en él.

- Dame una oportunidad – me suplicó.

- James…

- Hablemos por favor.

Me quedé mirándolo durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente suspiré y me eché a un lado para dejarle pasar. Caminamos hasta la cocina donde me serví un vaso de agua. Tras beberlo, me giré y lo encaré.

- No creo que sea buena idea seguir juntos – susurré sin apartar la mirada de él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado.

- Necesito tiempo para aclararme y pensar – le expliqué.

- ¿Aclararte? – preguntó en un susurro. - ¿¡Aclararte con qué! ? – me gritó. – Es por él, ¿no? Es por ese _amiguito_ tuyo – gruñó acercándose a mí.

- No. Él no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces explícame porque coño has estado así de rara desde que él llego a Seattle.

- Él no tiene nada que ver – repetí. - ¡Me engañaste! – le grité de pronto. – ¡Me engañaste con otra! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, James? ¿Qué fuera corriendo a tus brazos?

- No, claro que no, pero…

- Lo he estado pensando – le corté antes de que dijera alguna estupidez – y lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo. Necesito pensar y aclarar todo – le dije de forma suave.

- Me… me estas dejando – susurró dolido. – Haz lo que te dé la puta gana, Bella – gruñó de pronto. – Pero no creas que te estaré esperando, porque eso no va a pasar – mi corazón se quebró un poco al escucharle decir eso.

Eso me daba mucho que pensar respecto a nuestra relación. Entendía que no quisiera esperarme, pero, tal y como lo había dicho… ¿no le había importado lo más mínimo durante este año? ¡Claro que no! Me había engañado con otra o con otras, eso no lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo… que iba a poder esperar de él.

Nada…

- Vete – le dije con la voz rota. – Lárgate – dije un poco más firme.

Lo miré fríamente durante unos segundos, su mirada me retaba a que apartara la mirada, pero no me iba a achantar, así que lo miré más intensamente hasta que él suspiró y apartó sus ojos de míos.

- Te daré unos días para que _pienses_ y _aclares_ lo que tengas que _pensar_ y _aclarar_, pero si no sé de ti… dame por perdido – susurró.

Asentí con la cabeza, ya que si hablaba no sabía si iba a ser capaz de controlar mi voz. Sentía que mi garganta estaba atascada por un nudo, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y mis ojos… ellos intentaban no sacar esas lágrimas, que no quería que él viera.

Alzó el rostro para mirarme de nuevo y se acercó a mí. Acunó mi rostro con sus manos y besó suavemente mis labios. Después de apartarse de mí y echarme una última mirada, se giró y se marchó de la cocina, rumbo a la salida.

Y volví a romperme como lo había hecho con Edward unos minutos antes. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón dolía.

**Edward POV**

Llevaba apenas quince minutos tirado sobre mi cama y ya me estaba ahogando, necesitaba aire. Me levanté de la cama y tras ponerme un par de zapatillas deportivas salí de la habitación.

- ¿Te vas? – me preguntó Leah cuando vio que me ponía el abrigo.

- Sí. Necesito aire.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No. Quiero estar solo.

- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

- Lo sé – le contesté abriendo la puerta de casa.

Salí al portal y en cuanto me giré, vi acercarse un puño directo a mi rostro, estampándose contra mi labio. Me tambaleé un poco hasta que caí al suelo tras perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu puta culpa! – me gritaba el _novio_ de Bella. – Si te hubieras quedado en Londres nada de esto estaría pasando – gruñó y aprovechando que estaba en el suelo tirado mirándolo confuso por su golpe, me pegó una patada en el estomago. Mis pulmones perdieron por la boca todo el aire que había metido en ellos. – ¿Por qué coño has vuelto? – se puso en cuclillas a mí lado y aprovechando mi estado de shock me golpeó de nuevo en el labio. La boca se me llenó de sangre.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando unos brazos se ciñeron a su alrededor y lo quitaron de de mí lado. Me levanté un poco mareado del suelo y froté un poco mis ojos para poder mirar hacia James. Salí de mi estado de shock, tensé mi mandíbula y mis manos se cerraron en puños, la rabia contra ese gilipollas comenzaba a crecer a pasos agigantados.

- ¿Qué coño crees que haces? – le escupió Jacob.

¿Jacob?

Aparté la mirada de James y miré a su alrededor. Jacob se encontraba detrás de James aun sosteniéndolo por los brazos.

- Suéltame puto imbécil, voy a acabar con él. Por su puta culpa he perdido a Bella – gruñó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Jake.

¿He escuchado bien?

¿Ha dicho que ha perdido a Bella?

Mi cerebro comenzó a hacerse una fiesta sin mi permiso, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi conciencia, estaba haciendo estrategias de cómo llegar a Bella.

_No te ilusiones – _me dijo mi conciencia deteniendo su trabajo. – _No te será nada fácil._

- Que me sueltes puto perro – gruñó dándole a Jake un codazo.

Jacob lo soltó debido al golpe y James se abalanzó sobre mí, pero fui más rápido que él y en un ágil movimiento, me aparté de su trayectoria.

- ¡No te escapes puto cobarde! – me gritó volviendo a abalanzarse sobre mí, pero Jake lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

- Lárgate, James – lo empujó hacia las escaleras, pero éste se giró y lanzó su puño sobre mi estómago… de nuevo.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y me abracé el abdomen. Ese golpe había dolido tanto como los anteriores… me lo iba a cargar…

Alcé el rostro, pues lo había bajado cuando caí de rodillas y clavé la mirada en el _rubio_.

- Esto no queda aquí, hijo puta – me escupió antes de darse media vuelta y largarse escaleras abajo dejándome con la palabra en la boca y con unas ganas enormes de romperle la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Jacob estirando su brazo y ofreciéndome su mano.

¡No!, claro que no estaba bien.

Acababa de ser golpeado en la cara y en el estomago, no me había dado tiempo a defenderme como debiera y a parte de haberme quedado con las ganas de hacer la cara de _James_ un poema, mi orgullo estaba herido.

¿Cómo no había sido capaz de reaccionar y detenerlo antes de que me hubiera vuelto a golpear?

- Sí – contesté finalmente agarrando su mano y poniéndome en pie con su ayuda.

- ¿Te ha pillado con la guardia baja o en Londres te has vuelto un mariquita? – inquirió riendo.

- Me ha pillado con la guardia baja – bramé mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sigues siendo igual de estúpido que hace cinco años – siguió riendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, nada – me palmeó el hombro y se dirigió a su casa. - ¿Quieres tomar algo? – me giré para mirarlo asombrado de que me invitara a tomar algo.

Jacob y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien. Supongo que si te gusta la misma chica debe de ser un problema. Por eso nunca había congeniado con Jake, siempre me pareció un mal amigo para Bella y todo porque yo estaba celoso por su cercanía. Realmente había sido un estúpido con él, sin razón alguna.

Me enteré muy tarde de lo que yo, realmente sentía por ella…

- ¿Tienes cerveza? – le pregunté.

- ¡Claro!, en mi casa nunca falta la cerveza.

Entré detrás de él y pasamos la tarde entre conversaciones _importantes _y alguna que otra anécdota. Conversar con Jake durante toda la tarde me había ayudado a olvidarme de mi _pequeño problema _y a conocerlo mejor.

Era un chico realmente simpático. En algunas ocasiones, me recordaba un poco a Emmett.

**Bella POV**

Decidimos ir a Forks en coche. Viajamos los Cullen, Jacob y yo – los Hale viajarían mañana ya que aun tenían trabajo por hacer – en los coches de este último y en el de Edward. Los Cullen viajaron con su hermano – al cual no veía desde que me dejó sola en mi casa – y Jake y yo solos.

Tras discutir con Jake sobre el tema _"James"_, el cual no quería tocar, decidió quedarse callado el resto del viaje ya que yo no iba a soltar prenda a pesar de sus insistentes preguntas durante la primera hora del trayecto.

Me despedí de él en casa mis padres y le agradecí por haberme dejado viajar con él… era lo que hacíamos todos los años en estas fechas, pero aun así se lo agradecí.

Mis padres se alegraron de verme ya que hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Me sentí fatal por no ponerme más en contacto con ellos. Pasé la noche en mi antigua habitación, en mi cama y entre mis viejas sabanas.

Me desperté a la hora que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo para ir a trabajar. Después de hacer mi rutina diaria – pegarme una ducha, secarme el pelo y peinarlo, lavarme los dientes, vestirme… – bajé a desayunar.

- Buenos días hija – saludó mi madre nada más verme.

- Buenos días mamá – besé su mejilla y me serví un café.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, una al lado de la otra y nos pusimos a hablar de cómo nos iban las cosas a ella en Forks y a mí en Seattle.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas con James? – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio. Hice una mueca de dolor con la cara que ella vio. – ¿Te ha dejado? – su tono de voz sonó preocupado.

- Le he dejado yo – le contesté en un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué? Creí que estabais bien. Tú me dijiste que vuestra relación iba bien.

- Prefiero no hablar de ello ahora mamá – le contesté esperanzada de que diera el tema por zanjado.

- ¿Es por Edward? – no, no iba a darlo por zanjado.

- No.

- No lo entiendo entonces – le pegó un trago a su café sin apartar la mirada de mí.

¿A qué venía eso de que no lo entendía?

¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a Edward?

- Me engañó – confesé en un susurro apartando la mirada de sus ojos. – Me engañó – repetí.

Mi corazón se estrujó y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, pero tras luchar contra ellas, las vencí y no se derramó ni una sola gota.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco más alto de lo esperado. – Como coja a ese…

- Yo también le engañé, mamá – le corté antes de que comenzara a amenazar a diestro y siniestro.

Alcé el rostro para mirarla ya que no había comentado nada. Tenia sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

- ¿Estás bien, mamá? – sacudió su cabeza como apartando algo de su mente y en vez de contestarme… me preguntó.

- ¿Con Edward?

¡Joder!

¿Tan evidente era que él y yo íbamos a acabar acostándonos?

No era como si quisiera tener esta conversación con mi madre, pero pensándolo bien, ella iba a saber cómo aconsejarme y sabría escucharme.

- Sí – susurré antes de enterrar mi rostro en mis manos y dejar que las traicionaras lágrimas que antes había conseguido retener se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

- Cariño – mi madre me agarró de las muñecas y apartó las manos de mi cara. – No llores.

- Estoy tan perdida, mamá – sollocé.

- Bella, cariño deja de llorar. Explícame que te pasa – pasó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó.

- Siento que todo lo he hecho mal – comencé a hablar después de unos minutos en los que mis lágrimas habían dejado de caer sobre mis mejillas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No lo sé. He perdido a James y no quiero recuperarlo, no cuando sé que me ha engañado y que posiblemente lo vuelva a hacer.

- Pero eso no es lo que más te molesta, ¿verdad? – preguntó la muy _sabía_.

- No – negué con la cabeza. – Estoy haciendo daño a Edward, – confesé – le he hecho mucho daño con mi comportamiento, con mis inseguridades… – mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que dejé de hablar.

- ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él? – apartó un mechón de mi cabello de mi cara y me miró cariñosamente.

- No lo sé. Creo que sí, pero toda la situación es muy complicada. Aun siento que estoy enfadada con él por irse sin dejar que me despidiera.

- Bella, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No tienes que dejarte guiar por el pasado.

- Me dolió mucho, mamá – clavé mi ojos en los suyos.

- Sé que te dolió. Estoy segura de que estas resentida con él por eso, pero es el pasado cariño. Tienes que vivir el presente para tener un futuro.

- Lo sé. Pero es muy difícil.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy confusa. No sé cómo arreglar las cosas con él.

- Tienes miedo Bella, es eso. No es que no sepas como arreglarlo con él, es que tienes miedo de hacerlo.

- No lo sé mamá. Lo de James me ha dejado mal y…

- Olvida a James – me cortó mi madre. La miré sorprendida. – ¿Qué? No me mires así. Sabes tan bien como yo que él no te convenía.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamé.

- No te convenía y punto, Bella.

La miré unos segundos. Hablaba enserio… Solo había estado con James un par de veces y ya me decía que no me convenía… mis amigas me habían advertido que James no era una buena persona, pero yo me guié por mi… corazón. Había sido un chico maravilloso durante este tiempo hasta que apareció Edward… Yo no había visto que fuera una mala persona ni mucho menos. Un error podía cometerlo cualquiera, incluso yo había sido débil y le había engañado a él.

Pero… ¿lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido con Edward?

No, no creo que lo hubiera hecho.

Edward era como una especie de droga para mí. Una vez que la probaras resultaba difícil desengancharse y yo… yo llevaba más de cinco años enganchada a él y había caído como una _adicta_.

Aunque tampoco es que ayudara a no caer tenerlo tan cerca de mi cuerpo en el ascensor donde podía oler su aroma, donde podía sentir su calor, donde su juego provocativo no hizo otra cosa más que encenderme y…

- Será mejor que pienses un poquito las cosas y pongas en orden tus sentimientos, cariño – mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos. – Voy a hacer la compra, luego nos vemos – se levantó de la silla y después de darme un beso en la frente, me dejó sola.

Tenía claro que no iba a volver con James, si me había engañado una vez, estaba segura de que volvería a hacerlo. Pero no quería empezar nada con Edward, no quería hacerle daño, aun quería a James, tenia que deshacerme de ese sentimiento antes de hacer nada.

Estuve todo el día pensando y tratando de ordenar mi vida, hasta que llegó la noche y decidí ir a dar una vuelta. Después de darle tantas vueltas a mi cabeza, había tomado una decisión.

Conduje mi vieja camioneta hasta la playa de la Push. Detuve el coche en el aparcamiento y salí de éste. Anduve hacia la parte delantera de la camioneta y apoyé mi espalda en ella. Alcé la cabeza y dejé que la brisa del mar golpeara mi rostro.

**Edward POV**

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Emmett saliendo de la cocina de casa de mis padres en Forks.

- A dar una vuelta – le contesté cerrando la puerta principal.

Me monté en mi coche y conduje hacía el pueblo.

Desde que había vuelto a Forks por mi mente no dejaban de pasar las imágenes que guardaba casi bajo llave de Bella y yo cuando estuvimos juntos. Nuestros buenos momentos, nuestros besos, nuestros roces… todo.

Pensé en las posibilidades que habría tenido de seguir con ella de no haberme ido a Londres o de haberla convencido a que se viniera conmigo, eran muchas. Ahora posiblemente seriamos una pareja feliz… pero el destino tenia otro plan para nosotros. Parecía que íbamos a tener que estar separados mucho tiempo. Aunque ahora tenia la posibilidad de acercarme a ella, ya que no estaba con James, podría acercarme más a Bella sin la posibilidad de que pudiera ser rechazado… de nuevo.

- Soy patético – susurré para mí mismo por mis pensamientos saliendo del pueblo.

Conduje hasta la playa de la Push. Me lleve la grata sorpresa de encontrarme la gran _chatarra_ de Bella aparcada en el parking de la playa. Me acerqué lentamente hacía su coche y estacioné a su lado.

La vi delante del coche apoyada en el morro de la _chatarra _con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

Así, estaba preciosa.

Estuve observándola unos segundos más, hasta que por fin me decidí a bajar del coche. Con paso dudoso me acerqué a ella y susurré para no asustarla.

- Bella – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Hola – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Hola – le contesté apoyándome en la parte delantera de mi coche.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido estos días? – me preguntó girando su cabeza hacia a mí y abriendo sus ojos. No sé si me veía bien debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero la poca luz que alumbraba la luna, vi como arrugaba el entrecejo cuando se fijó en mi boca. - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? – me preguntó preocupada acercándose a mí.

- Me golpeé – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros e ignorando su primera pregunta.

Estos días habían sido tan horribles al igual que el resto de días que no he estado a su lado.

- Edward. No eres… yo – alzó la mano y la pasó por mi labio herido. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando alcanzó la herida abierta. Habían pasado unos días desde que _James_ me golpeó, la herida debía de estar cerrada ya, pero me mordía el labio por los nervios que recorrían mi cuerpo, debido a este viaje. No sabía que iba a sentir al volver a casa y parecía que mi cabeza aun no asimilaba que estaba en Forks, ya que seguía igual que como si estuviera en Seattle… – Lo siento – susurró acercando más su rostro a mi boca. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar.

- Nada importante – susurré sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Era patético y estaba perdido. Tan perdidamente enamorado de ella. Aunque hubieran pasado cinco años, mis sentimientos por ella no habían desaparecido, todo lo contrario, eran más _intensos_.

- Edward – me advirtió después de separarse un poco de mí.

- No es nada – volví a contestarle.

El suspiró que escapó de sus labios llegó a mis fosas nasales, donde el aire se introdujo de forma violenta despertando todo mi sistema nervioso. Cerré los ojos para controlarme, estaba vez necesitaba que mi autocontrol no fallara como lo había hecho en ese ascensor de Chicago.

Una ráfaga de aire sopló a nuestro alrededor justo cuando abrí mis ojos. La vi estremecerse antes de cerrar un poco más su abrigo a su alrededor.

- Siéntate aquí – le indiqué con una mano el lado derecho del capo de mi coche. – El motor aun está caliente y se nota el calor que desprende a través de las rejillas – le sonreí.

No dudo ni un solo segundo en ponerse a mí lado y me sorprendió que se juntara a mi cuerpo y pasara su brazo alrededor del mío mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mirando al oscuro mar, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Tenerla tan cerca me hacía sentir feliz, tanto que mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada. No era capaz de detener sus rápidos palpitares y mis nervios estaban más que despiertos.

Parecía como si estuviera en el instituto, esta fuera mi primera cita y la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca de mí.

Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, tal y como la había visto cuando llegué a la playa.

- ¿Recuerdas el día de San Valentín? – preguntó sin abrir sus ojos interrumpiendo nuestro cómodo silencio.

Hice repaso en mi mente por todos nuestros buenos momentos hasta que llegué al día de San Valentín.

- Sí – le contesté sonriendo ampliamente por el recuerdo.

- Fue la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas – susurró aun con esa sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo recuerdo – le contesté sonriendo incluso más. – Fue antes de dar rienda suelta a nuestra… pasión – reí entre dientes.

- Sí – rió conmigo. – Eso fue muy estúpido por nuestra parte – apartó la cabeza de mi hombro y me miró. – Imagínate la que podíamos haber liado si se entera mi padre. Tú estarías arrestado de por vida por hacer _eso_ en un lugar público y a mí… a mí me habría metido en algún convento o algo por el estilo – rió alegremente.

- Fue un año espectacular. El mejor año de mi vida – dije sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

- Sí, el mío también – contestó triste agachando su rostro.

La cogí del mentón y giré su cara para que me mirara. Necesitaba saber que había pasado entre ella y… _James._ No podía verla tan triste, estaba seguro de que era por él y si él le había hecho daño…

- Bella, ¿qué ha pasado entre…_ él_ y tú? – me miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos así que añadí. – Sé que algo ha sucedido entre vosotros…

- Si te contesto, – me cortó – ¿me vas a decir que te ha pasado en el labio? – preguntó volviendo a tocar la herida de éste con sus dedos.

Lo sopesé unos segundos. Si yo quería mi respuesta, tenia que darle la suya… era difícil… era difícil tener que decirle que su _ex_ me había golpeado sin compasión alguna tras salir de su casa. Pero quería saber que había pasado entre ellos. Quería saber si le había contado a _ese,_ que nos habíamos acostado en Chicago.

Una decisión difícil…

- De acuerdo – suspiré derrotado. Mi curiosidad ganaba a mi poca cordura.

- Tú primero – dijo alegremente con una sonrisa.

- Pero yo he preguntado primero – me quejé infantilmente.

- Lo sé, pero quiero saber que te ha pasado en el labio y puesto que te lo he preguntado antes y no me lo has querido contar… ahora te toca decírmelo – me sacó su deliciosa lengua húmeda en una acción aun más infantil que mi queja.

- Vale – volví a suspirar abatido.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos y pensé en como contárselo. Lo tenia muy complicado… demasiado… no sabía cómo iba a tomárselo.

- No tenemos toda la noche, Edward – me apremió.

- Lo sé – volví a mirarla y tras un par de respiraciones profundas, lo solté. – _James_ me golpeó el otro día tras salir de tu casa.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su boca formó una O y su cuerpo se tensó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó aturdida. – ¿Qué hizo qué? – gruñó.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle nada… comenzó con una sarta de maldiciones e insultos muy poco propios de una chica.

- Bella – traté de que se calmara. – Bella, déjalo – la cogí de los hombros y giré su cuerpo entero para tenerlo justo de frente al mío. – Déjalo – repetí.

- ¿Qué lo deje? – preguntó perpleja. - ¿Cómo puedes decirme que lo deje? En cuanto vuelva a Seattle iré a patearle el culo – bramó con los dientes apretados.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de nuevo. Estaba feliz porque le importara aunque sea un mínimo como para querer ir a patearle el culo a su _ex_, pero no podía permitirlo. Preferiría que se olvidara de él ahora que lo había sacado de su vida.

- No, no harás nada – mi tono de voz sonó a advertencia. – No quiero que hagas nada. Olvídalo, yo ya lo he hecho – mentí descaradamente.

No lo había olvidado… tenía ganas de pillar a ese _desgraciado_ y darle a probar de su propia medicina, pero tras hablarlo con Jacob en su casa, decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo. No iba a caer tan bajo como él.

- No sé cómo me puedes pedir eso – dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Porque no quiero que estés cerca de él – coloqué un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. – No quiero verte ni a dos metros de él.

- A mí no me hará nada – susurró.

- Da igual, no quiero verte… _sufrir_ por él – acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos a los ojos. Los suyos tenían un cierto brillo que no había vuelto a ver desde que me marché a Londres. Mi mano aun descansaba en su rostro, la otra estaba sobre su cintura, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla puesto ahí. Las suyas estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué lo habéis dejado? – inquirí recordando que no me había contestado a mi pregunta.

Suspiró y apartó la mirada de mi rostro unos segundos antes de volver a clavar sus ojos chocolates en los míos.

- Me ha engañado con otra – su voz sonó baja, realmente baja, pero no tanto como para que yo no le oyera.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, mi mandíbula se apretó, la mano que tenía sobre su cadera se afianzó más a su cuerdo y mis ojos… estaba seguro de que se entrecerraron y destilaban veneno.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a ir a patearle el culo, si yo no puedo tú tampoco – me advirtió. – Además, yo también le he engañado – susurró.

La miré fijamente unos minutos. Estaba seguro de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa por mi intensa mirada.

Tenía dos opciones. Opción _"a",_ decirle que no iba a hacer nada y después ir a dejarle claro a ese gilipollas que a Bella no se le puede hacer daño, – _cosa que tú ya has hecho_, me recordó mi siempre _activa_ conciencia – y opción _"b",_ hacerle caso a ella e ignorarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra – volvió a advertirme sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. – Edward – me señaló con un dedo cuando no le contesté. – Prométeme que no harás nada – no le contesté, solo me quedé observando cómo su rostro iba cambiando de estado de ánimo, ahora empezaba a enfadarse… - Edward – dijo entre dientes.

Se le veía tan… malditamente sexy, enfadada.

- De acuerdo, no haré nada – le sonreí y añadí en mi interior…

_Por el momento._

Volvió a colocarse a mi lado apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Como esta vez no pasó su brazo alrededor del mío, aproveché y la abracé por los hombros. Escuché como suspiraba y se acomodaba más en mi abrazo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Yo también – la apreté más en mi abrazo. – No sabes cuánto – pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Vas a volver a desaparecer? – preguntó cogiéndome por sorpresa, debido a su pregunta.

- No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – la aparté de mí un poco y cogiéndole de la barbilla alcé su rostro para que me mirara.

- Tengo la sensación de que vas a volver a irte, de que vas a desaparecer.

- No. No voy a ir a ningún lado, a no ser que quieras que me marche.

- ¡No! – exclamó sobresaltándome. – Perdón – rió. – No quiero que te vayas a ningún lado – me confesó con sus mejillas rojas. – No quiero volver a alejarme de ti.

Mi corazón se paró unos segundos antes de comenzar a latir rápidamente, sin control, cuando esas palabras abandonaron su boca.

¿Eso significaba lo que yo creo que significaba?

¿Se habría dado cuenta, por fin, de que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro?

Estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte… y yo, yo no sabía muy bien que decirle, porque todo esto, me había cogido por sorpresa. Después de su último rechazo en Seattle, no me iba a engañar a mí mismo y pensé que podía haber sido un adiós definitivo, pero estaba equivocado. Ella parecía seguir sintiendo algo por mí. O eso esperaba...

¡No quería que me alejara de ella!

Eso era un punto a mi favor. Tenía esta _batalla_ ganada, ella me quería cerca… tenía que ir poco a poco y esto era un paso bastante grande.

Tras tomar mucho aire por la boca, le contesté.

- No te preocupes. No tengo pensado irme lejos a ningún sitio… no sin ti.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Por fiiiiin, parece que se unen un poquito más! y como muchas queriais... ¡nos hemos librado de James!, por ahora... jajaja. Ya estan en Forks... ¿recordaran viejos tiempos y viviran las mismas expericias como hace cinco años?... :O

No tengo mucho más que decir, solo que espero que lo hayais disfrutado, me ha costado un poquitin escribirlo... así que ya sabéis. Ser buenas y... quiero saber vuestra opinion ;) jijiji.

Gracias **tlebd** por tú ayuda y corregir mis faltas jijiji ^^, no solo tú eres _pesada _como has podido ver, todas tendemos a serlo algunas veces :P.

Muchiiiisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews :D, alertas :D, favoritos :D y a todas/os las/os que leeis :D:D:D.

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)

Saludoooos


	14. Forks Segunda parte

Forks (Segunda parte)

**Bella POV**

Después de estar hasta tarde con Edward hablando sobre cosas triviales en el parking de la playa, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, deseándonos buenas noches y con la promesa de que al día siguiente nos llamaríamos para quedar e ir a Port Ángeles en busca de los últimos regalos de navidad.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya era la noche de navidad. Entre nosotros en estos tres días en Forks no había pasado nada. Solo hablábamos y bromeábamos como viejos amigos. Todavía no estaba preparada para avanzar a la siguiente base con él. James aun no abandonaba mi cabeza, a pesar de haberlo dejado con él, aun le quería y eso iba a ser un sentimiento difícil de olvidar.

O eso creía…

Solo lograba sacármelo de la cabeza cuando Edward estaba a mi lado. Con él olvidaba todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Cada vez que ambos estábamos juntos, mi cuerpo reclamaba por su atención, mis manos querían tocarlo sin mi consentimiento, mi boca quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos y mi lengua quería juguetear con la suya. Eran tantas las ganas que tenia por tenerlo a mi lado, por sentirlo dentro de mí… que tenía que controlar mis impulsos de querer saltar encima de él de una forma bastante vergonzosa. Tener que agarrar cualquier cosa que tuviera alrededor por no querer alargar la mano para coger la suya mientras estuvimos en el centro comercial en Port Ángeles, fue bastante agobiante y ridículo.

_- ¡Bella llegaremos tarde, baja ya!_ – gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- ¡Ya voy! – chillé de vuelta.

Era la noche de navidad e íbamos a cenar en casa de los Cullen. Mis padres habían dejado de discutir hace años en navidad sobre a qué casa ir a cenar, o la de los Cullen o la de los Black. Tuvieron la magnífica idea de que ya que nuestra casa era pequeña y la de los Black también, ir a cenar todos ellos a donde los Cullen. Éstos como era suponer, no se negaron.

¡Cuantos más, mejor!

Palabras de Esme…

Acabé de arreglarme el cabello y salí de mi habitación. No iba a ir de "_etiqueta"_ a cenar a casa de los Cullen, así que opté por un vestido sencillo que llegaba un poco más debajo de mi rodilla negro, de manga larga y una chaqueta blanca. Y como no… unos zapatos, pero sin tacón.

Estaba harta de los tacones, bastante tenia con tener que soportarlos en el trabajo. Ahora, era hora de tomar un _descanso_ de ellos.

- Estás preciosa, cariño – dijo mi padre en cuanto me vio bajar por las escaleras.

- Gracias papá, tú también.

Era raro ver a mi padre de _traje_, seguramente mi madre le había obligado a ponérselo.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- En el coche esperando, – ambos rodamos los ojos – está nerviosa – rió entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – inquirí caminando hacia la puerta.

- Es tu madre… después de tantos años casados y conociéndonos… sigo sin comprenderla.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen unos minutos más tarde. El trayecto fue un completo caos, mi madre no paraba de chillarnos y reclamarnos de que llegaríamos tarde y que sería culpa nuestra – no le gustaba hacer _esperar_ a la gente… – Mi padre trató de tranquilizarla pero ella hacia caso omiso a sus palabras. Solo sabía refunfuñar como una niña pequeña.

Al final llegamos un cuarto de hora antes, de la hora acordada.

- Buenas noches – nos saludó Carlisle en la puerta de su casa.

- Buenas noches – contestamos los tres al unísono.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte Bella. Estás preciosa – me dijo Carlisle después de mirar mis ropas.

Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

- Gracias Carlisle.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo? – me preguntó caminando hacia la cocina.

- Bien, bastante bien.

- Me alegro.

Entramos en la cocina donde ya estaba mi madre ayudando a Esme a preparar los aperitivos, – esos que colocan antes del plato fuerte, esos que hacen que te llenes y después no puedas ser casi capaz de probar el plato fuerte. – Mi padre dejó sobre la mesa un par de botellas de vino antes de girarse hacia Carlisle y preguntarle por los Black.

Aun no habían llegado.

- Bella, cariño – me llamó Esme. – ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro, dime.

- Sube a donde Edward y dile que deje de intentar arreglar su pelo y que baje aquí. ¿Aun recuerdas donde está su habitación, verdad?

- Sí – asentí con la cabeza. – Ahora vengo.

Salí de la cocina rumbo a la antigua habitación de Edward. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa mientras subía las escaleras. Todos los recuerdos que tenia de esta casa con Edward comenzaron a golpearme. Mis piernas eran gelatina cuando llegué al último peldaño de las escaleras.

Llegué a su habitación echa un flan. La puerta estaba abierta del todo. Asomé un poco la cabeza para ver si estaba dentro de cuarto o si estaba en el cuarto de baño. Quizás se encontraba en una situación…

Me congelé en cuanto lo vi de pie sin nada que tapara su pecho mirándose en el espejo. No me congelé porque estuviera sin camisa, sino por la gran mancha morada, casi marrón que adornaba su costado izquierdo. Edward estaba mirándose el moratón y tocándoselo con el dedo índice mientras hacía una mueca de dolor con su cara.

- Dime que eso no te lo ha hecho también James – le dije mirándolo fijamente y entrando a la habitación.

- ¡Joder, Bella! – se sobresalto. – Que susto me has dado – se acercó a la cama y cogió la camisa que tenia extendida en ésta. – ¿Qué tal estas? – me preguntó poniéndose la camisa.

- Contéstame – le pedí mirándolo a los ojos y deteniendo sus manos que comenzaban a abrochar los botones.

- Que quieres que te diga… – intentó apartar mis manos de las suyas, pero no se lo permití.

- Fue él – asintió levemente, casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también te había hecho esto?

Quité mis manos de las suyas y abrí la camisa un poco, lo suficiente para ver el moratón. Pasé la mano por la piel morada.

- Duele, Bella – se quejó con los dientes apretados.

- Lo siento – le contesté. Alcé mi rostro para mirarlo y tragué las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de mis ojos. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aparte de esto, – alcé la mano y toqué su labio abierto, casi curado – también te había hecho esto? – evité volver a tocarle el costado.

- Porque no – dijo de forma brusca apartándose de mí lado y abotonándose la camisa.

- Edward – le llamé.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesto.

- No es conmigo con quien tienes que estar enfadado – le dije dolida por su reacción.

Me miró durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.

- Lo sé. Lo siento – se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano antes de poner un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. – Lo siento – susurró inclinando su rostro hacia el mío.

Muy cerca de mi cara. Su aliento golpeaba mis fosas nasales sin compasión, sus labios estaban llamándome para que los probara de nuevo. Estaba muy cerca de besarme.

- Chicos.

_Alice_ – gruñí internamente.

- Perdón – se disculpó rápidamente con una risilla. – Edward, mamá quiere que bajes a ayudarla en no sé qué.

Tardó unos segundos en apartar la mirada de mis ojos y separarse lentamente de mí.

- Ya voy – le dijo a su hermana.

Acabó de abrocharse la camisa y salió de la habitación dejándonos a una Alice muy sonriente y… y a mí.

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – preguntó sentándose en la cama de su hermano y palmeando la superficie de ésta para que me sentara a su lado.

- No ha sido nada – suspiré dejándome caer hacia atrás en el colchón.

- ¿Qué no ha sido nada? – preguntó perpleja. – Yo a eso le llamaría un… casi beso. Sí, eso. Un casi beso.

- Lo que tú digas Alice.

- ¿Qué pasa con James? – preguntó unos segundos más tarde.

Sí, no les había contado nada a… nadie de que lo había dejado con James. Bastante hundida estaba yo en mi mierda y sintiéndome lo peor del mundo por golpear a Leah, aunque no niego que se lo mereciera… pero vamos, que bastante tenía con lo mío como para gritarle a los cuatro vientos que lo había dejado con James y esperar al interrogatorio de mis amigas.

- Lo hemos dejado – suspiré.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó girándose para mirarme. – ¿Por qué?

- Me engañó y…

- ¡Cabrón! – gruño Alice cortándome. – Cuando regresemos a Seattle será hombre muerto.

- Alice, Alice – me incorporé en la cama, sentándome. – Yo también el engañé – susurré avergonzada.

- ¿Qué? – agarró mi mentón y alzó mi cara. – ¿Con quién? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cuando fui a contestarle, ella pareció reflexionar rápidamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa, gritó. – ¡Edward!

- Baja la voz – bramé.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando nos fuimos de viaje a Chicago.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – inquirió ofendida.

- Porque nadie lo sabe. Bueno… excepto Leah – murmuré entre dientes.

- ¿Leah? – asentí con la cabeza. – ¡Pero qué perra! ¿Por qué no me lo ha contado? ¡No! peor aun. ¿Por qué Edward no me ha dicho nada?

Me levanté de la cama dejándola con sus preguntas e ignorándola y salí de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo detrás de mí. – Espérame.

Bajamos las dos hacia la cocina – ella hablando sin parar y yo ignorándola – donde Esme y mi madre estaban acabando de preparar todo. Prácticamente nos echaron de allí porque supuestamente molestábamos. Salimos de la cocina y fuimos al salón donde ya estaban Billy y Jacob hablando con Carlisle y Charlie.

Estuve hablando con Jake unos minutos. En realidad él hablaba y yo asentía con la cabeza. Mi mente estaba en otro lado y mis ojos no paraban de mirar a mí alrededor buscando a Edward.

- Se fue a buscar a Emmett a casa de los Hale – me dijo Jacob molesto.

- ¿Qué? – le miré confundida.

No sabía a quién se refería.

- Edward, ha ido a buscar a su hermano a donde los Hale.

- Ah.

- Deja de buscarlo y hazme un poco de caso – rió desapareciendo el tono molesto con el que me había hablado.

- Lo siento – me disculpé sonrojándome. – ¿Qué me decías?

- Nada, déjalo – se apartó de mí y fue a sentarse en el _gran_ sofá blanco.

- Jake – le seguí. – Perdón, estaba en otro sitio – me deje caer a su lado.

- Lo sé, y yo sé que sitio es ese.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar burlonamente a que sitio se refería, la puerta principal se abrió y la estruendosa voz de Emmett llegó hasta nuestros oídos.

- ¡Familia, ya estoy en casa! – gritó.

Me giré para mirar la puerta del salón y por ella aparecieron Emmett vestido con un traje hecho a medida, corbata incluida y Edward, que apareció como cuando se fue de su habitación.

Me sentía fuera de lugar con mi _soso_ vestido. Todos parecían ir de etiqueta excepto yo.

Mis ojos se quedaron helados en los orbes verdes que me miraban tan intensamente. Al cabo de un par de segundos, su sonrisa torcida adornó su preciosa cara. Anduvo hacia mí y se dejó caer a mi otro lado del cuerpo, donde no estaba Jacob.

- Hola – susurró con esa sonrisa aun en su cara.

- Hola – musité de vuelta.

Nos llamaron a cenar media hora después. Como acostumbraba, la cena fue divertida gracias a las insistentes bromas por parte del hijo mayor de los Cullen, las mismas anécdotas de nuestros padres y las miradas y caricias furtivas por debajo de la mesa con Edward.

Vale. Eso era nuevo, pero aun así me resultaba un poco extraño _responder_ a sus caricias.

Después de cenar, ayudé a quitar la mesa y a meter la vajilla en el lavavajillas. En ello estaba cuando Esme me preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal te va todo en Seattle, Bella?

- Bien. No me quejo – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal con James? – me giré para mirar a Esme sorprendida por su pregunta.

¿Cómo sabía de mí y de James?

_Mamá_…

- Lo hemos dejado – susurré secándome las manos con un trapo que había encima de la encimera.

- Lo siento mucho, cariño – me dijo suavemente con un atisbo de sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

La miré durante un largo minuto intensamente, ella no se amedrentó. Aparté la mirada de ella en cuanto mi madre cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la cocina rumbo hacia nosotras y cuando su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- ¡Sois… sois… – alcé la manos dramáticamente. – ¡Dios!

Esme comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo y mi madre sin saber la razón de sus risas… se unió a ella.

- Me voy – bramé molesta pasando por al lado de ambas mujeres.

Llegué al salón donde estaban todos reunidos. Me senté al lado de Alice y suspiré.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió preocupada.

- Sí – gruñí.

- No parece – observó.

- Tu madre y mi madre son de lo peor – gruñí en voz baja.

- Créeme, lo sé – suspiró.

Todos estuvimos hablando en grupo de cosas triviales. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. La intensa mirada de los verdes ojos de Edward desde el otro lado del salón, me estaban haciendo perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

**Edward POV**

Me estaba volviendo loco, completamente loco. El vestido que llevaba puesto no hacía otra cosa más que provocarme para que lo quitara de su cuerpo. Estuve mirándola intensamente mientras el resto hablaban de vete tú a saber qué, sopesando las opciones de cómo quitarle el maldito vestido.

Eran muchas, pero la que más fuerza tenia sobre las demás era… arrancándoselo de forma brusca.

Tuve que controlar mis pensamientos. Mis pantalones comenzaban a apretar mi entrepierna y si me veía mi familia y los amigos de éstos así, sería algo muy vergonzoso.

Después de ver como Bella hablaba con mis hermanos me disculpé con la gente que se suponía con la que yo estaba hablando y subí a mí habitación. Era muy necesario que saliera de allí y que me relajara o acabaría haciendo alguna locura de la cuál después me arrepentiría.

Entré, cerré la puerta y tras poner un poco de música a un tono bajo, me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Me cagué en todo cuando al caer sobre mi pecho el costado me dolió. Enterré la cara en la almohada y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Bella demasiado cerca. No había oído la puerta de mi habitación ser abierta. Me giré para mirarla con una mueca de dolor en mi cara, me había dolido el costado al sobresaltarme, de nuevo. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía esta noche. – Deberías de ir a que te miraran el golpe – dijo con voz suave sentándose en la cama a mi lado.

- Ya me lo ha mirado mi padre, e incluso me ha hecho un par de radiografías para cerciorarnos de que no tengo ninguna costilla rota – le contesté incorporándome y apoyando la espalda sobre el cabezal de la cama.

- En ese caso… – se sentó a mi lado imitando mi postura después de quitarse los zapatos. – Deberías de estar un poco en reposo. El moratón no tenia muy buena pinta – dijo con una mueca algo extraña en su cara.

- Ya se me está poniendo bien y ya no me duele como antes – la intenté tranquilizar.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste el otro día que también te había golpeado ahí? – su voz sonó rota y triste.

- No lo vi necesario – me encogí de hombros.

- No lo vi necesario… – susurró tristemente agachando la mirada.

- Bella – la llamé. Cómo vi que no levantaba la mirada, cogí suavemente su mentón y alcé su rostro para que me mirara. – Ya estoy bien, esto no es nada, deja de preocuparte.

- No puedo – me contestó unos segundos después. – No puedo hacerlo. Jamás pensé que James fuera capaz de golpear a alguien y… – se calló y frunció el ceño aun sin apartar la mirada de mí. – ¿Por qué te golpeo? No me lo has dicho ni el otro día ni hoy. Solo me dijiste que te pegó cuando salió de mi casa el otro día.

Sinceramente… ni yo mismo sabía por qué coño me había pegado. Solo sabía repetir que todo era culpa mía.

- ¿Le contaste que le habías engañado conmigo? – le pregunté sin responder a su pregunta.

- ¡No! – exclamó. – ¿Te pegó porque _cree_ que le engañé contigo?

- No lo sé. Solo repetía que te había perdido por mi culpa.

- Lo siento Edward – musitó agachando la cabeza.

- No lo sientas – le contesté suavemente cogiendo su barbilla y alzando su rostro.

- No debería de haberte pegado, no…

- Shh – puse el dedo índice en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando. – Olvídalo – susurré mirándola a los ojos.

Estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos, mi dedo aun _descansaba_ en su boca. Mis ojos abandonaron los suyos para mirar sus labios, los cuales volvían a llamarme para ser probados. Volví a mirarla a los ojos y los suyos pasaban de mis labios a mis ojos, una y otra vez.

Aparté el dedo índice de su boca, descansé la palma en su mejilla derecha antes de deslizarla hasta su nuca. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y tras inclinarme un poco hacía ella, la atraje hacia a mí para posar mis labios sobre los suyos en un casto beso.

Nos fuimos deslizando sobre mi cama hasta quedar ambos tumbados mirándonos de frente con las cabezas sobre la almohada, yo aun tenía mi mano en su nuca. Ella dejó descansar su brazo derecho en mi cadera y me sonrió.

Volví a unir nuestros labios después de imitar su sonrisa. Esta vez el beso no fue tan casto. Dejé mis labios un poco más de tiempo sobre los suyos. Quería sentirla cerca de mí, quería volver a probar su dulce sabor, quería volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío…

Se separó de mis labios y cogió un poco de aire antes de hablar.

- ¿Hoy puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Hoy y todas las veces que quieras – le contesté.

- De momento solo hoy – sonrió tristemente. – Necesito un… poco… de… – sus mejillas se colorearon de ese rojo tan común de ella.

- ¿De qué?

- Solo abrázame – susurró.

- De acuerdo.

Se acurrucó junto a mi cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y colocando mejor el brazo que tenia sobre mi cintura. Enredó nuestras piernas y suspiró. Yo la abracé con ambos brazos y la pegué a mi cuerpo todo lo que pude.

Estuvimos en esa posición durante unos minutos.

- Edward – me llamó en un susurro.

No sabía si contestarle, ya que recordaba que hablaba en sueños. Quizás estaba dormida y estaba soñando conmigo. Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mi cara ante ese pensamiento.

- Edward – volvió a llamarme un poco más alto. – ¿Te has quedado dormido? – preguntó mientras reía entre dientes.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

- Pensé que estabas dormida y que estabas hablando en sueños – reí.

- ¿Aun recuerdas eso? – preguntó asombrada.

- Sí, eso y muchas cosas más.

- No tengo sueño todavía – dijo.

- Bien. Entonces, ¿qué querías? – le pregunté curioso.

- Agradecerte.

¿Agradecerme?

- ¿El qué? – inquirí confuso.

- Que a pesar de que me he portado con una autentica gilipollas contigo, ahora estés aquí, sosteniéndome y abrazándome como te he pedido que hagas – su voz apenas fue casi un murmullo.

Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas volvían a estar rojas como antes.

- Yo no he sido mucho mejor que tú, Bella. Nos hemos echado muchas cosas en cara.

- Lo sé. Pero siento que yo he sido peor contigo.

- Pues no lo sientas. Ahora estamos bien, ¿no?

- Sí – susurró.

Apartó la cabeza de mi pecho y se giró para mirarme.

- Gracias – dijo antes de apoyar una mano en mi pecho y juntar nuestros labios en un suave beso.

¡Dios!

Me iba a volver loco como siguiéramos besándonos así. Esto solo iba a ser el principio de lo que no quería que sucediera. No esta noche.

Sin separar sus labios de los míos se puso a horcajadas sobre mi cadera.

Definitivamente iba a enloquecer. Los pensamientos que había tenido antes de cómo quitarle el vestido resurgieron con fuerza, pero los eché rápidamente a un lado. Tenía que controlarme.

Profundizó el beso tanto como quiso, yo solo me estaba dejando llevar, ella estaba jugando mucho, demasiado con mi autocontrol y éste empezaba a estar hecho trizas.

Mi lado racional me estaba gritando desde lo más hondo de mi cabeza que la detuviera, pero mi lado irracional que estaba ganando a pasos agigantados la batalla, me gritaba que la tumbara sobre la cama y la hiciera mía de una forma muy poco sutil.

Fuerte y rápido.

Muy fuerte y muy rápido.

Para mi sorpresa… el lado racional emergió de lo más hondo de mi cabeza y ganó la batalla.

- Bella – la separé suavemente de mí agarrando su cara con mis manos. – No debemos de hacer esto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó intentando deshacerse de mi agarre. – ¿Me… me estas… rechazando? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

- ¡No!, claro que no te estoy rechazando. Y estoy deseoso de hacerlo contigo, solo que no quiero que sea así. No quiero hacer el amor contigo hoy sin saber mañana la relación que tendremos. Quiero hacer las cosas bien – le expliqué. – Empezar desde cero – sonreí.

Me observó durante unos segundos hasta que suspiró.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es la segunda vez que empezaríamos desde cero, ¿recuerdas? – asentí con una sonrisa.

Aun recordaba cuando comenzamos a salir cuando íbamos al instituto y tuvimos que empezar desde cero en nuestra relación…

Acaricié sus sonrojadas mejillas sin apartar mis manos de su cara y le sonreí de nuevo.

- No lo sientas – me incorporé un poco y besé sus labios, con un pequeño roce. – Necesitas tiempo, acabas de dejarlo con él. No te ofendas, pero no quiero ser el segundo plato de nadie. Necesitas un tiempo para aclararte y pensar, y yo te lo concedo, sabes que te estaré esperando.

- No tengo nada que pensar respecto a James. Sé lo que quiero, te quie… – puse un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola callar.

No quería escuchar todavía que me quería. Necesitaba tiempo, yo la conocía bien y sabía que necesitaba tiempo para que pusiera en orden su corazón, sus sentimientos y su cabeza.

Había estado con él un año, quieras o no, eso deja huella. Huella que no se iba a ir un unos pocos días.

- Será mejor que me vaya – susurró de repente quitándose de encima de mí.

- No – la agarré de la mano y tiré de ella para que quedara tumbada al lado mío. – No te vayas, yo también necesito que me abraces – le sonreí con esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba.

No dudó ni un instante en volver a enredar sus piernas con las mías, en pasar su brazo por mi cintura y en apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho.

- Buenas noches, Edward – dijo antes de besarme el pecho.

- Buenas noches, _amor_ – susurré besando sus cabellos.

* * *

Hola! siento muchisimo el retraso, pero como expliqué en el fic de "en busca de la felicidad" lo explicaré aqui tambien para las que no leen el otro fic. Tengo unos proyectos entre manos que quiero finalizar y para ello tengo que tomarme el tiempo libre que tengo... a ver... que voy a dejar un poquito de lado los fics, ¡no los voy a abandonar!, sino que tardaré un poco más en actualizar.

Quizás el capitulo no es como esperabais… pero esto es lo que ha salido de mi cabeza… seguramente esparabais un capitulo lleno de recuerdos y porque no... un lemmon por ahi entre medias... jajaja pero noooo, el lemmon llegará a su debido momento :P.

Gracias a todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que leeis.

No recuerdo si me has ayudado con este cap **tlebd... **ya sabes lo malita que he estado jajaja y que estoy... ¬¬ pero aun así, gracias. No vayamos a perder las costumbres... jajaja.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Un saludo!


	15. Seattle

Seattle

**Bella POV**

Edward – le llamé.

Estábamos en su Volvo de regreso a casa. Habíamos salido de Forks hace media hora. Yo le acompañaba a él y el resto de los Cullen iban en compañía de los Hale. Jake se había quedado en Forks para pasar el resto de las navidades con su padre y sus hermanas que iban de visita en fin de año.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – inquirí acomodándome mejor en el asiento del copiloto del coche.

- Dispara – contestó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

- ¿Acabaste el conservatorio?

No habíamos hablado de la universidad en nuestra estancia en Forks y era una de las cosas que más intrigada me tenia. Estaba trabajando en lo mismo que yo… eso solo significaba que había ido a la universidad y que posiblemente el conservatorio lo abandonara. Pensar que pudo haber abandonado el conservatorio, no me ponía nada contenta.

- Sí – contestó seguro. - ¿Por qué?

Me giré para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tienes el titulo o lo que sea que te otorguen ahí?

- Sí – repitió asintiendo con la cabeza. – Fui a dos universidades a la vez, Bella.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté atónita.

- El conservatorio no ocupaba todo el tiempo libre que tenia y necesitaba estar ocupado en algo, así que ingresé en otra universidad – se giró para mirarme con una amplia sonrisa.

- Y… ¿por qué coño necesitabas ocupar tu tiempo libre? – le pregunté confundida.

Puso una mueca de dolor en la cara antes de contestarme.

- ¿Es necesario que conteste a esa pregunta? – le observé durante unos segundos pensando en las posibles cosas por las que tuviera que ocupar su tiempo libre…nada… asentí con la cabeza. Cogió mucho aire y lo fue soltando por la boca poco a poco. – No podía estar todo mi tiempo libre pensando en ti. Era… insano – rió entre dientes.

Duda resuelta… había ido a dos universidades para no pensar en mí en su tiempo libre. Me asombré por ello. Haber acabado dos carreras universitarias a la vez, no lo hacía mucha gente. Estaba orgullosa de él. Edward era simplemente sorprendente. Había muy pocas cosas que no sería capaz de hacer y entre ellas estaba la de quedarse embarazado… aunque siendo Edward… reí por mi tonta ocurrencia, él me miró de forma divertida mientras me preguntaba con la mirada de que me reía, pero solo negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó unos segundos después mirándome un instante.

- Sí – le contesté sonriente.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – me preguntó divertido.

- Estoy feliz – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy muy orgullosa de ti, porque has sido capaz de acabar dos carreras a la vez. ¡Es sorprendente!

- No tenía otra cosa que hacer – me dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

- Podías haberte divertido un poco más. Ahora estarás mayor para salir por ahí a la noche. Tendrás que irte a la cama a las diez para dormir tus nueve horas necesarias - reí.

- En Londres me divertía, no estaba todo el día en casa estudiando, Leah me sacaba mucho por ahí.

- Menos mal, que la tenias a ella – susurré mirando por la ventanilla del copiloto.

No quería que viera que eso me molestaba. Solo de imaginármelos juntos, me ponía enferma.

- Bella, ella solo es mi amiga y aunque estuviera ahí, no era lo que yo necesitaba y quería – bufé. Como para no hacerlo… su amiga… - ¿Qué?

- Tu amiga… - susurré mirándolo.

- Es verdad. Es mi amiga, solo que algunas veces hemos…

- No quiero escucharlo – le corté antes de que acabara esa frase.

- No seas tonta – rió. – No tienes que ponerte celosa por Leah…

- No estoy celosa – me crucé de brazos molesta.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Leah es solo una buena amiga. No puedo decir lo mismo de James – musitó lo último.

James…

Ya casi ni me acordaba de él. Estar con Edward hacía que me olvidara de todos.

- James me ayudó mucho cuando tú no estabas.

- No estaba porque tú me echaste – gruñó.

Me sorprendió que me lo echara en cara, pero lo dejé pasar.

- Lo hice por tu bien – contraataqué.

Nuestros tonos de voz comenzaban a elevarse.

- Mi bien era estar a tú lado y no me quisiste cerca.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Claro que te quería cerca, pero tenias que ir a cumplir tu sueño.

- Mi sueño cambió en cuanto supe lo que sentía por ti – musitó apartando la mirada de la carretera y posando los ojos en mi unos segundos. – En cuanto supe que te amaba – echó un rápido vistazo a la carretera y volvió a poner sus ojos en mí. – En cuanto supe que sin ti no podía ser nadie – alzó la mano que descansaba en la palanca de cambios y acarició mi mejilla.

- Edward – solo pude susurrar.

Me había quedado absorta con sus palabras. Había sonado tan sincero.

- Como ya te dije una vez, la inspiración me abandonó en cuanto yo te abandoné en Forks – volvió a poner su mirada en la carretera.

- ¿No has vuelto a componer? – pregunté entristecida.

Era realmente bueno componiendo. No debería de haber dejado de hacerlo.

- No. Solo en el conservatorio las canciones obligadas.

- Lo siento – le dije en un susurro agachando la mirada a mi regazo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió confuso.

- Por hacerte perder la inspiración.

- Bueno, en ese caso… - agarró mi mentón y alzó mi rostro para que lo mirara. – Estas perdonada. No sabes la de notas que revolotean por mi cabeza desde que te vi por primera vez en Seattle.

- Aun así, lo siento.

- Dejemos de hablar de esto – dijo sonriente. – Cuéntame que planes tenemos para fin de año.

- En principio iba a ir con James al bar de un amigo suyo, lo habíamos planeado antes de acabar, - dije triste - pero como comprenderás, ese plan queda descartado – aparté la tristeza a un lado y sonreí.

No se merecía que ni siquiera pensara un segundo en él. Iba a centrarme en el hombre que tenia a mi lado.

- Supongo que tendré que hablar con las chicas para ver qué planes tienen ellas – continué diciendo.

- Sea lo que sea que hagáis… inclúyeme.

- Date por incluido – reí.

- A Leah también. No quiero que se quede sola, sé que no irá a casa de sus padres – me miró de reojo. Sabía que me estaba mirando así para ver mi reacción.

Me jodió… claro que me jodió… pero hice mi mejor actuación y con una sonrisa sincera le dije.

- También estará incluida, no te preocupes.

- No te importa que esté con nosotros, ¿no? – preguntó nervioso.

_Claro que me importa y más desde que me he fijado como te mira_ – grité internamente.

- No. Claro que no – me encogí de hombros.

Estuvimos hablando el resto del camino de lo que podíamos hacer en fin de año. Realmente no se nos ocurrió mucho, ya que por mi parte, no aportaba buenas ideas, nunca me gustaron las fiestas, y ésta a pesar de que iba a estar Edward… no iba a ser la excepción. Y él, Edward no pudo aportar mucho ya que no conocía la ciudad y no sabía lo que podíamos hacer.

Llegamos a casa unas horas más tarde. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa y nos despedimos con un abrazo y un par de besos en la mejilla. Ya nos habíamos estado _besuqueando_ en Forks sin importar nada más que nosotros. Pero ahora debíamos de tener la cabeza… fría para no joder lo que estábamos comenzando a construir.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Leah? – llamé nada más entrar en casa.

Sabía que estaba en casa, porque se escuchaba música y olía a comida. Debía de estar cocinando.

Dejé la maleta en la entrada y fui a la cocina. La encontré con la música puesta a un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que no me hubiera escuchado llegar. Estaba bailando, cocinando y a la vez cantando. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y me quedé observándola. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos enormes por no comenzar a reír.

- ¡Joder! – chilló en cuanto dio un giro y me vio allí plantado. - ¿Por qué coño no avisas de que ya has llegado? – me lanzó un trozo de pan que tenia en sus manos dándome en el pecho.

- Te avisé. Grité desde la entrada tu nombre, pero no es culpa mía que estés tan concentrada en la música mientras cocinas – reí.

- Estúpido – dijo entre dientes lanzándome otro trozo de pan, éste si lo esquivé.

- ¿Qué estás preparando? – me acerqué a ella y miré por encima de su hombro.

- Nada para ti – se giró sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba muy cerca y nuestras caras quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de tocarse. – No te había oído llegar hasta donde mí – susurró pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Sabía que venia a continuación cada vez que hacía eso, así que me aparté rápidamente de su lado y fui al frigorífico para sacar una botella de cerveza. Cuando volví a girarme ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo haciéndolo durante unos minutos mientras yo abría la botella de cerveza y le pegaba un par de tragos.

Mi sonrisa apareció automáticamente en mi cara cuando vi que su rostro se relajaba y me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Te la has tirado otra vez! – me gritó apuntándome con el dedo índice.

- ¡No! – exclamé. – Claro que no me la he vuelto a tirar y no hables así, suena realmente mal.

- Claro, suena mal porque es de Bella de quien hablamos – rodó los ojos. – Explícame a qué coño viene esa sonrisa de gilipollas que tienes en la cara.

- Hemos hablado mucho en Forks, – comencé – hemos decidido ir poco a poco.

- ¿Acaba de dejar a su novio y ya está contigo? – me preguntó girándose para mirar lo que tenia al fuego.

Esa pregunta me molestó más que cualquier otra observación que podía haber tenido. Parecía que me estuviera llamando un… cualquiera. O a ella… _puta_.

- Acaba de dejar a su novio y por eso hemos decidido ir poco a poco. Y no, no está conmigo. De momento solo somos amigos.

- Vale – contestó sin girarse para mirarme.

- ¿Vale? ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? – le pregunté molesto dejando la cerveza en la encimera.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – su tono de voz comenzó a sonar indiferente.

- No sé… ¡que te alegras por mí! – exclamé en un gruñido.

- Me alegro por ti – repitió con el mismo tono de voz de antes.

La observé unos segundos antes de comenzar a salir de la cocina.

- Que te jodan, Leah.

No entendía porque coño no se alegraba por mí. Debería de hacerlo para eso es mi mejor amiga y yo soy su mejor amigo, ¿no? Debería de alegrarse de que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, este haciendo las cosas bien para recuperar a Bella y que poco a poco lo esté haciendo. Debería de alegrarse por mí, porque sabe que llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo.

- ¡Era lo que siempre has querido! – gritó de vuelta.

Los días pasaron… las cosas en casa no habían vuelto a la normalidad. Leah me estaba evitando y yo no hacía nada para remediarlo. Aun estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza por su reacción. Los viajes al trabajo eran en total silencio, incluso Bella que se había unido a nuestro viaje de casa al trabajo, se mantenía callada.

En el trabajo me trataba como siempre, con educación.

Empezaba a cabrearme por su comportamiento, no era normal que estuviera enfadada o dolida o lo que fuera que le pasara.

Estábamos en la noche de fin de año. Estaba esperando a que Bella me tocara el timbre para ir a cenar a donde mi hermana y Rosalie habían reservado. Fueron los diez minutos más largos de mi vida. Estaba tan nervioso y ansioso de verla, que me sentía estúpido. Era como si fuera nuestra primera cita…

Me sobresalté al escuchar el timbre. Me levanté de un salto del sofá y corrí hacía la puerta, pero Leah fue más rápida que yo.

- ¿Esta Edward? – escuché la voz de Bella.

Leah solo se apartó de la puerta sin contestarle y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. Bella entró cabizbaja, pero en cuanto notó mi presencia, alzó el rostro y con una preciosa sonrisa dijo.

- Buenas noches – se acercó a mí y besó mis mejillas.

- Buenas noches. Estas preciosa – le susurré en el oído.

Como era costumbre sus mejillas se colorearon.

- Tú también.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó Leah molesta a espaldas de Bella.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y nos pusimos en camino.

Llegamos al restaurante unos minutos más tarde. Ayudé solo a Bella a bajar del coche, ya que Leah había rechazado mi mano. Entramos al restaurante, nuestros amigos ya estaban esperándonos en la mesa.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Alice emocionada al vernos. – Pensábamos que ya no vendríais.

- Culpa de Bella – dijo rápidamente Leah.

La aludida y yo la miramos con los ojos entrecerrados. Leah solo se encogió de hombros y tomó el asiento que había entre Emmett y Jasper.

- ¿No sabías que zapatos escoger? – le preguntó Rose riendo.

- La verdad es que… no – negó divertida.

- Hiciste una buena elección – Alice miró hacia sus zapatos.

- Depende de a donde vayamos luego – Bella se dejó caer en la silla. – Como me tengáis toda la noche de pie o bailando…

Ahí desconecté de lo que decía.

¿Bailando?

¿Bella bailando?

Esta noche prometía…

- ¡Edward! – me llamó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de las imágenes de Bella bailando… bailando con tan solo ropa interior y en privado para mí.

- Haces el favor de sentarte. Queremos cenar – rodó los ojos y me indicó la silla vacía que había al lado de Bella.

La cena transcurrió de una forma extraña. Ellos parecían cómodos, no es que yo no estuviera cómodo, pero parecía que lo habían hecho un montón de veces. Yo en cambio…

- ¿Estás bien? – susurró Bella en mi oído.

- Sí – musité de vuelta.

- No parece. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me siento extraño. Siento como si fuese un intruso entre vosotros.

- No digas tonterías – susurró en mi oído y poniendo su mano en mi rodilla. – Tú sigues siendo parte de nosotros – apretó la mano que descansaba sobre mi pierna y me sonrió.

El _final _de la cena transcurrió, a pesar de estar Emmett presente, de forma agradable y con conversaciones serias. Desde que Bella había posado su mano en mi rodilla no le dejé que la apartara de allí. Sostuve su mano debajo de la mesa hasta que llegó la hora de despedirnos de este año y darle la bienvenida al nuevo.

- Porque este año alcancemos _nuestros objetivos_ – le dije a Bella en el oído en voz baja para que nadie más nos escuchara, antes de chocar nuestras copas.

- Brindo por ello – dijo con una sonrisa.

Salimos del restaurante una hora después de hacer nuestros brindis y darnos _abrazos_ y _besos_ mientras nos felicitábamos el nuevo año. El abrazo y el beso que más me gustó fue el que le di a Bella. No besé sus labios pero fue como si lo habría hecho, sentir el roce de la piel del borde de sus labios sobre los míos, fue casi como besárselos.

Caminamos unas manzanas hasta un pub que nos indicó Alice y compañía que era el mejor local de la ciudad para pasar el fin de año.

El sitio estaba bastante lleno y la música estaba demasiado alta. Para alivio de todos, Alice había reservado una zona _vip _para nosotros, - conocía al dueño del pub… - donde no había tanta gente y la música no sonaba tan alta. Sonaba alta, sí, pero no tan alta, podíamos tener perfectamente una conversación sin necesidad de gritarnos.

En la zona vip había sofás para sentarnos, vi el alivio en el rostro de Bella que ya empezaba a quejarse de los zapatos que llevaba puestos. También había algunas mesas altas con taburetes y algunas mesas bajas. Escogimos una mesa baja y los sofás para sentarnos antes de que esa zona se llenara.

Después de pedir unas copas para todos, algunos se fueron a bailar. Me quedé solo con Bella y Leah que parecía estar de un humor de perros. Me disculpé con Bella y me acerqué a mi amiga para preguntarle que le pasaba.

- Nada – gruñó.

- Deberías de alegrar la cara, estamos de fiesta y mañana no hay que ir a trabajar.

- Porque no te largas con tu novia y me dejas en paz – bramó mirándome con los ojos brillosos.

¿Estaba llorando?

Leah, ¿estaba llorando? O… ¿a punto de hacerlo?…

- ¿Por qué lloras? – me acerqué más a ella y pasé la mano por su cintura para atraerla a mi pecho.

Estaba seguro de que a Bella la escenita no le estaría haciendo ni puta gracia, pero Leah era mi amiga y me preocupaba por ella.

- No estoy llorando – me contestó limpiándose furiosamente las pocas lágrimas que habían descendido de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te sudan los ojos? ¿Tienes calor? – intenté bromear, no quería verla mal, no en un día como hoy.

- Eres estúpido Edward – rió golpeándome el hombro con su puño.

- Ambos lo sabemos y…

Sus brazos rodearon rápidamente mi cintura cortándome lo que le iba a decir, su cabeza se hundió en mi pecho. No tardé en responderle el abrazo. Rodeé sus hombros y la pegué más a mí.

- Necesito que me sostengas unos segundos.

- No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites – le contesté apretando mi abrazo.

- Solo serán unos segundos. No quiero que tu novia se lo tome a mal y piense cosas que no son.

- Cállate – le dije riendo.

Solo tuve que sostenerla unos segundos como ella dijo. Se soltó de mi agarre y saltó del sofá poniéndose en pie. Después de agradecerme por el apoyo, me dijo que se iba a buscar a su próxima _víctima_.

Regresé con Bella. No parecía muy feliz, pero estaba tratando de disimularlo muy bien.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – me levanté del sofá y extendí mi mano hacia ella.

No quería hablar de que no debía de preocuparse porque pasara algo entre Leah y yo. Solo quería que se sentiría bien.

- ¿Enserio? – puso una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

- Claro.

- Sabes que no soy muy buena bailarina y…

- Sabes que todo depende de quién te lleve – le corté con una sonrisa.

- En ese caso… - cogió mi mano y se levantó del sofá. – Que solo sea uno.

- Dos – le dije en el oído mientras rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo.

Fuimos a la zona donde la música se escuchaba un poco más alta. Me detuve y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la giré para que quedara de frente a mí.

- Este es un lugar perfecto para estar… _a solas _– le dije poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Deslicé mis manos de sus muñecas por toda la longitud de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. Seguí deslizando mis manos por sus costados, rozando sus pechos con mis pulgares hasta la cintura, donde me detuve y con un pequeño tirón, la acerqué más a mi cuerpo.

Comenzamos a movernos a un ritmo que no tenia nada que ver con la música que sonaba. Estábamos tan perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro… que no nos dábamos cuenta de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Había soñado tantas veces por tenerla así de cerca, por bailar así con ella, que ahora me parecía un sueño en vez de la realidad.

Estaba tan contento de estar aquí y ahora con Bella, que no pude evitar inclinarme hacía ella y besar sus labios.

**Bella POV**

Lo sentía raro y diferente. Parecía estar en su mundo mientras me observaba con esos penetrantes ojos verdes. Se le veía… feliz.

Vi como se inclinaba hacía a mí y sentí como sus llamativos labios se posaban sobre los míos.

Estuvimos unos segundos así, disfrutando del roce de nuestros labios unidos. Cuando se separó para respirar, apoyó su frente en la mía y volvió a observarme de esa forma tan intensa.

Me sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa torcida suya – la cual respondí con una de mis sonrisas – y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

Comenzó siendo un beso suave, un roce de labios durante unos segundos hasta que su lengua delineó mis labios, pidiéndome permiso para acceder a mi boca, a mi lengua.

Comenzamos a besarnos de forma fogosa sin parar de bailar y sin apenas separarnos para coger aire. Mis manos abandonaron sus hombros y se situaron en su nuca. Cogí con mis manos un puñado de sus cabellos y tiré de ellos delicadamente.

Gimió en mi boca y me pegó más a él. Su ya notable erección, chocó contra mi estomago. Fue mi turno de gemir. Edward sonrió sin apartar nuestros labios y soltó sus manos de mis caderas para posarlas sobre mis nalgas. Volví a gemir cuando sus manos apretaron mis glúteos.

Hice un esfuerzo inhumano por mantener mi autocontrol a raya y no empujar a Edward hasta los servicios del pub. Me aparté de él cuando unos insistentes golpecitos en mi hombro acabaron con mi paciencia. Me giré para encontrarme con Rose y Alice mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Acompáñanos – dijo Rose cogiendo una de mis manos y separándome de Edward de un empujón.

- ¡Eh! – me quejé.

- Ahora te la devolvemos hermanito. Mientras… pírate por ahí en busca de tu amiga, creo que te necesita – le dijo Alice antes de agarrar mi otra mano y tirar de ella.

Llegamos a los servicios y nos colamos de algunas de las chicas que estaban a la espera. Se quejaron como lo haría cualquiera, pero la severa mirada de Rose, las calló de inmediato. Me metieron a la fuerza al baño y cerraron la puerta después de ver como el par de chicas que había dentro, se iban.

- Explícanos que está pasando – pidió Alice con las manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Con qué? – inquirí confundida.

- ¿Qué está pasando entre Edward y tú? – inquirió.

No entendía porque precisamente ella me preguntaba eso. En Forks fue ella quien interrumpió en la habitación de su hermano la noche de noche buena. Se tenia que estar oliendo que algo estaba pasando entre su hermano y yo.

- Nada – me encogí de hombros y caminé hacia el lavabo.

- ¿Nada? – gritó. - ¡Te lo estabas comiendo! – comenzó a reír igual que Rose.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Te lo estabas comiendo y si no llega a ser por nosotras, ahora, posiblemente te lo estarías tirando delante de todos.

Ignoré sus palabras y comencé a lavarme las manos innecesariamente.

- ¿Habéis vuelto? – preguntó Rose poniéndose a mi lado. - ¿Estáis juntos de nuevo? – la miré de reojo. Su sonrisa casi era contagiosa.

- No – le contesté cerrando el grifo y cogiendo un papel de esos desechables para secarme las manos.

- Entonces… ¿por qué coño le estabas comiendo los morros a mi hermano? – seguía sin entender porque no unía lazos para saber lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo.

Alice era de esas personas que ya sabían lo que pasaba antes de saberlo las mismas personas a las que les pasaba.

- ¡Espera! – chilló Rose de repente sobresaltándonos a las dos. - ¿Qué pasa con James? – preguntó confundida.

Rose no sabía lo de James… pensé que tal vez la enana se lo diría… ¡pero no!, para una vez que podía a ver abierto la boca para evitarme tener que contarle lo de James… se tuvo que quedar calladita.

Le conté en resumidas cuentas lo que nos había pasado y le dije de forma seria que no quería escuchar hablar de él después de rogarle que lo dejara en paz, que no fuera a partirle la boca como andaba gruñendo en el baño que iba a hacer en cuanto lo viera. Asintió de acuerdo y volvió a la carga con Edward e ignorando todo lo que le había contado, cosa que por un lado agradecí.

- No hay nada entre él y yo, no todavía – les repetí.

- Sino habría nada… ¡no estarías comiéndotelo! – dijo Alice alzando la manos mientras rodaba los ojos.

- ¡Largo! – bramó Rose cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejándonos a la vista a una chica en no muy buen estado.

La chica salió asustada, pero a ninguna nos importó. Ahora estábamos bastante entretenidas hablando.

- Solo somos amigos de momento. Estamos yendo poco a poco.

- ¿Poco a poco? – preguntó Rose atónita. - ¡No nos hagas reír Bells! – se acercó a mí. - ¡Te lo hubieras comido sino os llegamos a interrumpir!

- Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras hecho – susurré agachando la mirada avergonzada.

- Agradécenoslo, porque si no llega a ser por nosotras, vosotros habrías acabado follando en medio de la pista de baile y después de eso, no habría dios que te sacara de casa – dijo Rosalie riendo.

- No me lo hubiera tirado en la pista – le dije molesta. – Habría tenido la decencia de haber venido al baño – reí imaginándome la escena.

- ¡Eres una perra! – contestó Alice riendo.

Caminé hacía la puerta de salida del baño, me extrañó que no me detuvieran así que me giré para mirarlas. Ambas estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, les guiñé un ojo antes de salir de allí con ellas detrás de mí.

Quería volver con Edward.

Lo busqué por la pista pero no logré ver sus cabellos cobrizos. Cansada de dar vueltas y con un dolor de pies del quince, fui a la zona vip a sentarme en el sofá.

Allí me lo encontré de pie junto con Leah. Detuve mis pasos, parecía que estaban discutiendo y no quería interrumpirles. Me giré sobre mis talones y decidí ir a la barra a por algo de beber, estaba sedienta. Llegué a la barra e intenté que me atendieran, pero me fue imposible.

Cansada de ser ignorada por las camareras me giré para mirar a la gente de la pista. Me quedé helada cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con el rostro enojado de James. Sus ojos llameaban en mi dirección cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacía a mí.

Cuando estuvo a apenas dos metros de mí su cuerpo fue derribado por otro gran cuerpo y cayeron al suelo. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al ver la escena. Enfoqué mi vista en el gran hombre que estaba golpeando a James.

¡Emmett!

Vi como Jasper y Rose intentaron separar a Emmett de James, pero no había forma. Me acerqué a ellos para ayudarles.

- Emmett deja de golpearlo – le suplicaba Rosalie.

- ¡Esto te pasa por pegar a mi hermano, gilipollas! – le gritaba Emmett mientras le asestaba un puñetazo tras otro.

- Emmett, déjalo – le supliqué tirando de su brazo.

No es que James no se lo mereciera, pero no quería verle herido.

Él giró su cara hacia a mí furioso. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos se veían muy furiosos.

- Por favor – le supliqué con la voz un poco más alta para que me escuchara por encima de la alta música.

Giró su rostro de nuevo a James y le escupió.

- Esta vez te libras gilipollas, pero como te vuelva a ver, te vas a enterar de lo que es meterse con un Cullen.

Emmett se apartó de James y se acercó a Rosalie para abrazarla y enterrar su rostro en su cuello. Observé a James, no conseguía verle el rostro debido a la poca luz del local, pero sabía que su cara no debía de tener muy buen aspecto. Extendió su mano hacía a mí, la observé unos segundos antes de darme la vuelta e irme con mis amigos hacía la zona vip, dejándolo allí tirado.

Quizás más tarde me arrepentiría de dejarlo allí así, pero ahora, con un par de copas, no sentía lastima por él.

- Siéntate ahí y ni te muevas – le gruñó Rose a Emmett.

- Se lo merecía – le dijo su novio dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de su hermano.

Leah ya no estaba con él y él parecía un poco triste. Me senté a su lado y cogí su mano. Me miró y sonrió antes de levantar nuestras manos unidas y besar la mía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

- Nada – me contestó mirando a Emmett que no se paraba quieto en el sofá. - ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ha tenido una pequeña pelea – hice una mueca de desagrado con mi cara.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Con su ex – le contestó su hermano.

Edward giró la cabeza para mirar a Emmett que sonreía muy orgulloso.

- Le di su merecido por meterse con un Cullen – su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

- ¿Has pegado a James? – le preguntó Edward asombrado.

- Aja… - asintió con la cabeza.

- No tenias que haber hecho eso – le dijo Edward molesto levantándose del sofá.

- ¿Qué no? – Emmett se levantó también y se acercó a su hermano. – Con mi familia no se mete nadie y mucho menos la tocan – le gruñó Emmett.

- Te dije que no hicieras nada – le escupió Edward.

- Sino llego a hacer algo, a saber dónde estaría Bella ahora.

Edward se giró para mirarme, yo miré a Emmett con el ceño fruncido. No entendía porque me metía en ese embrollo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – inquirió Edward con ese tono de "estoy celoso pero no lo voy a confirmar"

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – le contesté sin apartar la mirada de Emmett y levantándome del sofá.

- Vi como James iba hacia a ti y no parecía muy contento de verte. ¡Es que me lo puso a huevo! – exclamó alzando los brazos dramáticamente mientras se reía. – Tenía tantas ganas de pillarlo por banda… que vi oportunidad clarísima. Si no llego a intervenir yo, él estaría jodiéndote toda la noche, y no sexualmente hablando Bells – se acercó a mí y puso su enorme brazo sobre mis hombros. – Creo que me debéis un agradecimiento – sonrió ampliamente esperando por nuestra respuesta.

- ¡Emmett al sofá, ya! – gritó Rosalie detrás de nosotros.

El aludido apartó el brazo de mis hombros y se giró para encarar a su chica. Me giré también justo a tiempo de ver como Emmett cargaba a Rose en el hombro y salía de la zona vip con ella gritando que la bajara y él riendo escandalosamente.

Me quedé observando la escena durante unos segundos hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura desde atrás. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – susurró en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja y tirar de él delicadamente.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí, no sabes cómo me ha gustado el baile de antes. Creo que deberíamos de repetirlo – succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Tenia que detenerlo, como siguiera así, mis amigas iban a tener razón. Iba a violarlo allí mismo sin importarme cuanta gente estuviera a nuestro alrededor.

Me giré en su abrazo y quedamos de frente. Edward tenia plasmado en su rostro, aquella típica sonrisa suya que hacía que mis piernas temblaran. Se veía taaaaan sexy sonriéndome así mientras la lujuria se paseaba por sus ojos…

- Prefiero quedarme en el sofá, los zapatos me están matando – dije sobre sus labios sin tocarlos y pasando mis brazos por encima de sus hombros. – Aunque a mí también me gustaría repetir el baile de antes, pero creo que será mejor que volvamos a ensayarlo cuando estemos solos – cerró los ojos cuando mi aliento golpeó su cara.

Sentí como su pene _saltaba _en sus pantalones. Estaba empezando a ponerse duro y yo… yo estaba igual que él.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa – dijo separándose de mí y caminando hacía el sofá para recoger nuestros abrigos.

Me ayudó a ponerme el mío en un tiempo record y después se puso el suyo.

- Tenemos que avisarles de que nos vamos – le dije cuando empezó a empujarme hacia la salida.

- Le mandaré un mensaje a Alice al móvil. Dudo que los encontremos por aquí. Emmett y Rose estarán estrenando el baño y Alice… - se estremeció antes de acabar la frase – prefiero no saber que está haciendo ella, así que no quiero ponerme a buscarla y encontrarla en una posición que jamás podría olvidar – rodé los ojos ante lo último que había dicho.

- ¿Y Leah? – ya estábamos casi en la puerta de salida.

- Se marchó a casa – dijo molesto con el ceño fruncido.

No quise preguntarle por qué, ahora solo tenia una cosa en mente y debía de concentrarme en ella.

¡Llegar a casa sin tener que empujarlo a algún callejón oscuro para hacerle cosas poco decorosas!

Y lo cumplí, estaba comiéndome los morros mientras hacía mil maniobras para abrir la puerta de mi casa con la llave.

- Edward – gemí. – Así no puedo abrir la puerta.

Se separó de mí de forma brusca pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ábrela ya – se le veía impaciente… pero como para no estarlo.

Habíamos tardado más de lo necesario en llegar a casa. Desde que había aparcado el coche, nos estuvimos parando cada dos metros para besarnos y tocarnos allá donde nuestras manos llegaran pero sin excedernos ya que estábamos en plena calle y después en el portal, cualquier vecino podría entrar y…

Me giré para abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hice, sentí los brazos de Edward cogerme por la cintura y cargarme hasta dentro de casa. Cerró la puerta de golpe sobresaltándome y me giró para empotrarme contra ella y comenzar a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos viajaban por mis brazos hasta mis manos. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y alzó nuestros brazos por sobre nuestras cabezas. Pegó mis manos a la puerta y se restregó contra mi estomago. No pude hacer otra cosa más que gemir. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había sentido su erección contra mi vientre esta noche.

- Aquí no – conseguí decir entre gemidos. – A la habitación.

Volvió a separarse de mí. Sus ojos estaban casi negros ocultando el precioso verde de su iris. Agarró mis nalgas y me alzó, enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Juntó nuestros labios en un beso ardiente mientras iba de camino a mi habitación.

Chocamos con las paredes del pasillo varias veces antes de llegar a mi cuarto. En cuanto entramos, me lanzó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de mí. Abrió mi abrigo y me ayudó a quitármelo antes de quitarse él, el suyo. Me quité la chaqueta que me había puesto quedándome solo con el vestido.

Me quitó los zapatos, cosa que agradecí. ¡Los pies estaban matándome!

Volvió a colocarse sobre mí y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente. Parecía que la vida se le iba en ello.

Subí mis manos a su cabello y tiré fuerte de él. Gimió en mi boca y ambos detuvimos el beso quedándonos congelados cuando varios gemidos y unos cuantos golpes sonaron en la pared, donde descansaba el cabezal de mi cama.

- ¿No se quedó Jake en Forks? – me preguntó Edward en un susurro.

- Sí – le contesté.

Comenzaron a escucharse más gemidos y más golpes en la pared.

- Ha debido de volver – rió entre dientes.

Volvió a la carga donde lo habíamos dejado sin esperar a que yo comentara algo más. Abandonó mis labios para atender mi cuello mientras bajaba las tiras del vestido.

_- ¡Oh dios!_ – escuchamos gritar a alguien de la habitación de al lado.

Edward paró sus caricias y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Yo así no puedo concentrarme – le dije en cuanto nuevos golpes y gemidos llegaron a nuestros oídos.

- Vamos a mi casa – me dijo levantándose rápidamente.

- En tu casa también se escuchan – me senté en la cama y suspiré. Su habitación también quedaba al lado de la de Jake. – Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento – lo miré a los ojos disculpándome por dejarlo así, pero yo también me quedaba igual que él.

- Sí, será lo mejor – suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado.

**Jacob POV**

Escapé de Forks en cuanto mis hermanas comenzaron a echarme mierda en la cara. Era tarde pero solo eran tres horas de camino, así que recogí mis cosas rápidamente y tras despedirme de mi padre, – ignorando sus súplicas para que no me fuera a esas horas de la noche – conduje hacia Seattle.

Llegué al edificio de mi casa aliviado. Había estado pensando mucho en todo lo que mis hermanas me habían dicho mientras conducía de regreso a mi _hogar,_ pero ahora necesitaba desconectar de todo y relajarme.

Llegué a mi piso y me quedé helado al ver la figura de la _amiguita_ de Edward llorando mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me acerqué a ella y dejé mi maleta en el suelo.

- ¡A ti qué coño te importa! – bramó.

- Tienes razón – le dije. – No me importa en absoluto – cogí mi maleta de nuevo y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

- Han vuelto – susurró antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunté confuso.

- La parejita feliz – se giró para mirarme. – Tu amiga y mi amigo, han vuelto.

- ¿Bella y Edward? – asintió con la cabeza. – Solo era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran – le dije encogiéndome de hombros. - ¿Por eso lloras? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- En parte sí – me respondió acercándose a mí.

Sus ojos mostraron todo tipo de sentimientos. Mi cabeza se puso a trabajar en ellos y por fin, sin que yo me lo propusiera, dio con lo que le estaba pasando a la morena que tenía en frente.

- ¿Te gusta Edward? – le pregunté aguantando la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. No me respondió solo se quedó observándome desafiante. Así que tuve que coger mucho aire para no comenzar a reír. Esta mujer asustaba un poco… - Edward es una nenaza – le dije apartándome de la puerta. - ¿Quieres una cerveza? – le pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

Dejó de mirarme de esa forma tan desafiante y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pasa – le dije.

Entró un poco dudosa a mi casa, en cuanto cerré la puerta y me giré para mirarla, se lanzó a mis labios.

Sus labios se movían insistentes contra los míos. Su lengua invadió mi boca sin siquiera pedirme permiso. Yo estaba bloqueado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar. Sus manos se engancharon en mis hombros y me empujó contra la puerta. Tuve que agradecerle ese gesto, ya que me hizo reaccionar.

La agarré de la cintura y la pegué más a mi cuerpo. Sabía que no me debía de aprovechar de ella y más en su estado… había bebido… y estaba _deprimida_ porque el nenaza y Bella habían vuelto.

¡Pero joder!

Soy un hombre y que una mujer atractiva como ella, se te lance a la boca de esa forma… ¡no soy de piedra!

Nos giré para dejarla a ella atrapada entre la puerta y mi cuerpo y dejé su boca para empezar a besar su cuello. Agarró mis cabellos para apartar mi cara de su cuello y unir de nuevo nuestros labios. La separé lo justo de la puerta para quitarle su abrigo y bajarle la cremallera de su vestido. Dejé que éste, se deslizara de sus hombros al suelo.

Me separé para coger un poco de aire y fue cuando entró un poco de cordura a mi cabeza. Había estado mucho tiempo sin respirar…

- Creo que no deberíamos de hacer esto – le dije con la voz ronca separándome de ella.

¡Dios! solo le quedaba puesto las pequeñas braguitas y los zapatos. La amiguita de Edward estaba realmente buena.

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso – me apuntó con su dedo índice y dio un par de pasos, saliéndose del todo del vestido y acercándose a mí.

- No quiero aprovecharme de ti – susurré con la voz más clara.

- No lo harás – acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros. – Yo quiero hacerlo tanto como tú – dijo sobre mis labios antes de volver a atacar mi boca.

La empujé contra la pared y la alcé de las nalgas. Sus piernas rodearon rápidamente mi cintura. Estaba tan duro y excitado que solo quería enterrarme en ella. Dejé sus labios y la alcé un poco más para alcanzar sus pechos. Rodeé con mi lengua uno de sus pezones antes de succionar fuertemente. Gimió alto y apretó mis hombros con sus manos.

La sostuve con un brazo mientras seguía intercambiando caricias en sus pechos con mi boca y me desabrochaba el cinturón y el botón del pantalón que llevaba puestos. Lo bajé lo justo al igual que mi bóxer para dejar que mi erección quedará libre. Cambié el peso de su cuerpo de brazo y arranqué sus braguitas de un tirón con mi mano libre.

Dejó mis hombros para enganchar de nuevo mi cabello y tirar de él para volver a atacar mi boca. Posicioné mi pene en su centro sin penetrarla. Se sentía tan caliente, tan mojada y yo sin condones encima… ¡mierda!

- Hazlo – me pidió cuando me separé de sus labios. – Hazlo ya – lloriqueó.

- No tengo condones aquí, están en mi habitación – mi voz sonó tan ronca que me asombré hasta yo.

- No es necesario – dijo antes de dejarse caer haciendo que mi pene entrara en ella.

- ¡Joder! – gruñimos los dos a la vez.

- Muévete – me pidió.

Comencé con movimientos suaves. Las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo mientras entraba en ella, no las había sentido jamás con ninguna chica. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaban cuando la penetraba lentamente. Mis brazos no podían seguir sosteniendo su peso, así que la aparté de la pared y la llevé hacia a mi habitación deteniéndome en una mesita que tenía en el pasillo donde había revistas de mecánica de coches.

No me molesté en apartarlas cuando puse su firme culo sobre la mesa y comenzaba de nuevo con mis movimientos, solo que esta vez más rápidos y fuertes.

- Sigue… sigue… - decía entre jadeos.

Sus tetas se movían de arriba abajo conforme iba penetrándola más rápidamente. Agaché mi cabeza para capturar uno de sus pechos y mordisquearle el pezón suavemente.

- ¡Joder! – gruñó y comenzó a gemir audiblemente mientras movía su cadera contra la mía para buscar más fricción.

Estaba a puntito de llegar, pero no quería hacerlo sobre la mesita, así que la volví a cargar y anduve con ella hacia a mi habitación mientras atacaba su boca.

Nos dejé caer sobre el colchón haciéndonos rebotar y con ello provocando que la penetrara más profundamente y haciendo que el cabecero de mi cama chocara contra la pared.

No sabía si Bella estaba en casa, tenia la esperanza de que no estuviera, porque esto iba a ser realmente bueno.

Nos arrastré hacia el borde de la cama, sus piernas colgaban hacia el suelo, mis pies estaban apoyados en él, así tenía un punto más de fuerza para penetrarla fuerte y rápido.

Comencé a entrar y salir de ella desesperadamente. El cabecero de la cama golpeaba continuamente contra la pared, nuestros altos gemidos se entre mezclaban.

- ¡Oh dios! – gritó cuando atrapé uno de sus pezones con mis dientes y lo mordí sin preocuparme si le iba a hacer daño o no.

Seguí con mis embestidas cada vez más rápidas, fuertes, profundas. Sentía que estaba cerca y ella también parecía estarlo por los gestos de su rostro y por los movimientos de su cadera sobre la mía.

- No pares – me pidió entre jadeos. – Más fuerte.

Le hice caso. Comencé a embestirla incluso más fuerte de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Volví a capturar uno de sus pezones con mi boca y dejé que mi mano derecha se perdiera entre nuestros cuerpos llegando a su clítoris.

Lo froté en círculos y lo pellizqué haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y que sus gemidos sonaran más altos. Tras unas embestidas más sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y su centro se ceñía alrededor de mi pene.

Eso me iba a dejar marcas, pero fue una acción que hizo que explotara mi clímax y llenara su interior.

Me dejé caer al lado de su cuerpo sudoroso boca abajo sobre el colchón.

- Ha sido increíble – susurró girándose para mirarme.

- Sí, ha sido… ¡wow! – exclamé sin encontrar la palabra exacta para describirlo lo que había sentido y girando mi cara para mirarla.

Me deslicé sobre la cama y me giré para quedar boca arriba.

- Ven aquí conmigo – palmeé el colchón invitándola a que se tumbara a mi lado.

Se acercó a mí y se quedó mirando al techo, igual que yo. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

- Estoy enamorada de Edward – susurró cerrando los ojos.

Me giré apoyándome en mi brazo y la miré.

Era preciosa…

- Por eso estaba llorando antes. Estoy enamorada de ese estúpido y él solo tiene ojos para ella. Siempre ha tenido solo ojos para ella.

- Yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo – pasé mi brazo libre por su cintura y la giré para que me mirara de frente. – Yo te ayudaré – le dije antes de besar sus labios tiernamente.

* * *

Hola!

Un capitulo larguiiiiisimo! pensé que no iba a acabar de escribirlo! espero que sepais disfrutarlo y que tambien sepais compensarmelo con unas palabrillas de animo jajaja.

Bueno como dije en el capitulo de "en busca de la felicidad"... (Lo copio directamente del capi... jijiji) para que no leais ese fic ;)

Mi novio me a hecho una web con todo su corazon ^^, he colgado tooodos los capitulos alli, pondré adelantos de los capitulos en la web y los subiré antes allí que aqui :P, tal vez un día antes... Os dejo el link para que paseis por alli y me deis vuestra opinion de que os parece (tambien lo dejaré en mi perfil):  
http : / www . twilightessed . tk - Recordad sin espacios ^^

Ahora quiero agradecer a **tlebd** alias "pili" jaja, por tu ayuda y aguantar mis mails mientras curras jajaja. ayudandome con los capitulos y las frases sin sentido ^^. Gracias pili, ya sabes lo mucho que te ailovieu (que dificil la palabrita coño!)

Muchisimas gracias por vuestras palabras en vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a todas las que leeis!

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

saludoooos


	16. Juego peligroso

Juego peligroso

**Edward POV**

Después de haber sido interrumpidos por el vecino de al lado cuando llegamos a casa en fin de año, nos acomodamos en el sofá de su salón y encendimos la televisión. Nos quedamos dormidos unas pocas horas hasta que el timbre sonó, despertándonos. Desde que abrimos la puerta dejando pasar a toda la _tropa, _no volvimos a estar solos.

Regresamos un par de días después a la oficina a seguir con nuestros trabajos, sin tener la oportunidad de compartir un poco de tiempo a solas. Estábamos hasta arriba de trabajo. Leah había _desaparecido_ de casa dejándome tan solo una nota donde me ponía que iba a pasar unos días lejos de la ciudad y que ya había avisado al Sr. Denali de ello. No me explicó nada más. La intenté localizar llamándola al teléfono móvil, pero estaba apagado. No sabía dónde podría estar…

Entre las ganas de estar con Bella a solas y la preocupación por lo que le podría haber pasado a Leah para que se largara así, estaba frustrado y nervioso.

Esperé a que Bella saliera de su casa como hacía todas las mañanas desde hacía días para ir a trabajar juntos. Estaba con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta de mi casa moviendo nerviosamente el pie, estaba impaciente por verla. Me costaba mantener la postura a las mañanas cuando la veía salir con esas faldas que le llegaban poco más debajo de las rodillas, esos zapatos con tacones no muy altos, esas camisas ceñidas tapadas por la chaqueta que complementaba la falda. Estaba realmente sexy vestida con sus trajes del trabajo. Cada vez que la veía así me entraban ganas de cogerla de su precioso trasero, _estamparla_ suavemente contra la puerta de su casa y…

- Buenos días Edward – me saludó Bella saliendo de su casa con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Buenos días Bella – mi voz salió ronca. Aclaré mi garganta antes de volver a hablar. – Hoy estás preciosa – me separé de la puerta con un pequeño problema dentro de los pantalones.

¡Mierda!

Acomodé disimuladamente mi entrepierna antes de acercarme a Bella.

- Tú también estás… muy guapo – me dijo tras echarme un rápido vistazo, no viendo o ignorando el bulto de mis pantalones.

Llegamos a la oficina con un poco de retraso por culpa del tráfico de Seattle. Nos montamos en el ascensor para ir a nuestro piso correspondiente. Entramos primero nosotros en el ascensor, situándonos en una esquina y detrás de nosotros un montón de gente llenándolo. Estábamos bastante prietos.

Bella estaba justo, delante de mí.

El ascensor solo alcanzó el segundo piso cuando de repente se detuvo de forma brusca. Las luces del ascensor se apagaron y solo quedó una tenue luz de emergencia, dejándonos casi a oscuras.

- Vamos, no me jodas – le escuché decir a Bella.

La gente de nuestro alrededor, comenzó a hablar entre ellos. Bella parecía estar nerviosa ya que no paraba de moverse.

- Bells, tranquila, saldremos pronto de aquí – le susurré al oído y agarrándola de la cintura, la pegué un poco a mi cuerpo para que no le molestaran los que tenia delante de ella.

- Tengo una reunión dentro de media hora – se quejó. – Con el Sr. Denali.

- No te preocupes, entenderá lo que ha pasado y no te reclamará nada – intenté tranquilizarla.

- No me preocupa que me reclame. Es que tengo que finalizar unos informes que me dio para que los revisara, tenia pensado hacerlo cuando llegara a la oficina. Eso me pasa por dejarlo para última hora – bufó.

- No te preocupes, cuando salgamos de aquí, llámale y dile haber si puede retrasar la reunión unos minutos para que te dé tiempo a acabar con los informes.

- No sé si será tan fácil – gimió.

- Tú solo inténtalo, yo te ayudo con ellos – le susurré de nuevo en el oído.

Llevábamos como cinco largos minutos en el ascensor. La gente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y a entrar en pánico. Lo único que me entraba a mi era calor, mucho calor.

Bella no había parado de moverse y su culo no hacía otra cosa que rozarse con mi pene, proporcionando la fricción justa, para que éste despertara. Intenté detenerla agarrándola de los hombros pero no hubo manera de que parara. A la desesperada la volví a coger de los hombros y la pegué a mi pecho.

Su culo se quedó aplastando mi entrepierna. La sentí tensarse unos segundos y después escuché una risilla escaparse de sus labios.

- A mí no me hace gracia, deja de moverte o haré cosas delante de todos ellos y de las que después ambos nos arrepentiremos – le susurré amenazante en el oído.

Y como no… hizo caso omiso.

Siguió moviéndose solo que esta vez lo único que movía era la cadera, rozando continuamente su trasero con mi pene.

- Isabella – le advertí entre dientes.

Nada… siguió a lo suyo mientras reía tontamente al ver como mi pene crecía y crecía y crecía hasta llegar a estar completamente erecto.

Si pensaba que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, iba lista. A esto podían jugar dos.

La agarré de la cadera y la pegué más a mí. Moví mis caderas hacia delante clavando mi erección en su trasero. Gimió casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a la carga con sus movimientos.

¡Joder! Como siguiera así, iba a _irme_ sin que siquiera me tocara.

Agarré firmemente su cadera para que dejara de moverla. Lo conseguí durante cinco segundos, en cuanto aparté mi mano derecha comenzó de nuevo con el movimiento.

Estaba jugando con fuego…

¡No podía ponerme así!

No había vuelto a tener sexo desde que volvimos de Chicago y estar tan necesitado…

Interrumpí mis pensamientos cuando sentí su mano haciendo presión sobre mi pene.

Se iba a quemar… ¡Oh! se iba a quemar.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo y la pegué un poco más a mí. Con la mano derecha recorrí su cadera en busca del cierre de la falda.

¿Dónde coño tenia esta puta falda el cierre?

Volví a recorrer su cintura mientras Bella reía entre dientes y apretaba su mano derecha sobre mi entrepierna. Palpé minuciosamente el borde de la falda hasta que di con la maldita cremallera. Sentí a Bella tensarse cuando bajé la cremallera lo suficiente para poder colar una mano en su interior.

- Como ves, a esto podemos jugar los dos – le susurré con voz ronca en el oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

En respuesta, hizo más presión sobre mi pene erguido.

La aparté de mí un poco y llevé la mano que tenía dentro de su falda a su trasero. Jugué con el borde de su tanga antes de deslizar la mano hacia abajo. Le di un apretón a sus nalgas cuando ella lo hizo con mi pene, el cual de pronto abandonó. Gemí disconforme en su oído provocando que Bella riera entre dientes.

¡Toda esta puta situación le hacía gracia!… pues a mi ninguna.

Metí una pierna entre las suyas y le obligué a abriera un poco las suyas. Flexioné un poco las mías para quedarme más o menos a su altura y con la mano que tenia dentro de su falda, la llevé hasta su clítoris. Era increíble a la velocidad que se mojaba.

Pellizqué su clítoris un par de veces antes de comenzar a mover mis dedos en círculos sobre él. Pegó su espalda en mi pecho de forma brusca, ocasionando que mi espalda golpeara con un poco de fuerza la pared del ascensor.

Algunas personas nos miraron preocupados y sorprendidos por el golpe. Hice todo lo que pude para sonreírles despreocupadamente sin dejar que frotar su clítoris disimuladamente. Bella solo agachó la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban rojas y que estaba mordiendo su labio para evitar gemir.

Cuando dejaron de mirarnos, incrementé la velocidad de los movimientos de mis dedos y cuando menos lo esperaba y sus caderas se movían levemente a la par de mi mano, introduje dos dedos dentro de ella.

Se quedó inmóvil y tensa durante unos segundos, después se pegó a mí los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi hombro.

Comencé a mover los dedos, sacándolos y metiéndolos de su interior. Estaba sonriendo como un imbécil por mi victoria por su estúpido juego, pero no me duró mucho. Me tensé cuando sentí sus dos manos desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera de mi pantalón, pero más me tensé cuando introdujo su mano derecha en mi bóxer, cogiendo mi pene.

Detuve el movimiento de mis dedos y mordí su hombro cuando comenzó a deslizar su mano, de arriba abajo por toda la longitud de mi miembro.

Era una de las mejores sensaciones que no sentía desde… Chicago.

Regresé a mi trabajo de frotar su clítoris y meter y sacar mis dedos de su cálido y húmedo interior.

Tenía que detenerla, no podía dejar que siguiera con su tarea. Iba a ser demasiado vergonzoso si me corría en su mano, y no por ella, sino porque estaba seguro que no iba a poder controlar los gemidos que hasta ahora estaba acallando en su hombro para que los presentes no escucharan.

Estaba cerca y ella también, sentía como su centro se apretaba alrededor de mis dedos. No sé como ella podía mantenerse tan calladita, a mí me estaba resultando demasiado difícil.

El ascensor hizo un ruido extraño, la luz de emergencia se apagó y regresó la luz normal, justo cuando iba a dejarme ir. Bella sacó rápidamente la mano de mis bóxers, yo mantuve la mía aun en su interior.

- Edward – susurró con la voz ronca girando la cabeza un poco para mirarme.

Solo podía ver su perfil, su mejilla estaba roja, muy roja. Parecía muy acalorada, ¡debía de estar acalorada!, yo lo estaba.

- Edward – repitió un poco más fuerte después de aclararse la garganta. – La mano – murmuró.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la mano? – le pregunté con la voz ronca y moviendo mis dedos aun en su interior.

- Sácala – gruñó bajito.

- No – negué con la cabeza antes de apoyarla en su hombro. – Tú has estado jugando antes conmigo ahora…

- ¡Quítala! – exclamó molesta interrumpiéndome.

Negué con la cabeza. Las voces a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a llegar a mis oídos y me acordé de donde estábamos. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba que estábamos en un ascensor lleno de gente en los últimos minutos, cuando casi estuve a punto de correrme en su mano!

- Edward, por favor – suplicó mirándome de reojo. - ¡Saca la maldita mano! – bramó con los dientes apretados.

Sacudí mi cabeza y con una sonrisa divertida, deslicé mi mano fuera de su interior, no sin antes darle un apretón a sus nalgas, acción que la hizo saltar un poco. Subí la cremallera de la falda y la giré para que quedara de frente a mí. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que no supe reconocer, sus mejillas estaban rojas, igual que su labio inferior, supongo que de tanto mordérselo.

Puse mi mano izquierda en su espalda baja y la pegué a mí para que notara lo duro que seguía. Dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe de sus pulmones y me miro con la boca abierta.

- Ves lo que haces – le dije sobre sus labios en tono bajo. – Ahora no podré concentrarme en el trabajo en toda la mañana, porque estaré pensando en todo lo que te voy a hacer en cuanto salgamos de aquí y lleguemos a casa – le susurré en el oído para que solo ella me escuchara. – Si es que llegamos – añadí.

- Sé cómo ayudarte con tu problemilla y no es necesario esperar a llegar a casa – alzó la mano y me giró el rostro para que la mirara.

Me besó los labios unos segundos antes de que el ascensor comenzara a subir de nuevo.

¿Qué sabia como ayudarme con mi problemilla?

¿Cómo?

Ahora estaba más deseoso de salir de este maldito edificio y llegar a las paredes de alguno de nuestros apartamentos, a pesar de que ella me había dicho que no era necesario. Me daba igual a cual de nuestros _hogares_ ir, solo quería llegar y hacerla mía todas las veces que fueran necesarias para que ambos nos sintiéramos satisfechos y completos.

Cosa difícil… pero por intentarlo no íbamos a perder nada, todo lo contrarío, íbamos a disfrutar y a acabar practicando muchas de las posturas beneficiosas para ambos, que había aprendido a lo largo de estos cinco años.

**Bella POV**

Puto Edward y que gilipollas he sido yo pensando que podía ponerme a jugar con él y salir victoriosa de esto. Aunque sentir su pene rígido clavarse en mi abdomen…

No estaba caliente, no… ¡estaba completamente desesperada por sentirlo dentro de mí! Y más ahora que sus dedos habían dejado esas ganas de querer más, de suplicar por más.

¡Ole! Mi valentía y mi poca vergüenza.

¿Cómo le podía haber dicho que le podía ayudar con su problemilla?

¡Joder!, vale que estaría desesperada, pero esa frase me metía en un gran aprieto. Llegaba tarde a la reunión con el Sr. Denali, no podía satisfacerlo, tenia que ir a esa puta reunión.

El ascensor fue parando en algunos pisos y la gente se fue bajando. Cuando llegamos al nuestro apenas quedaban cinco personas más aparte de nosotros en el ascensor. No habíamos dejado de mirarnos desde que me había dado la vuelta.

Cuando el ascensor hizo la parada de nuestro piso, me alcé sobre la punta de mis pies y le susurré en los labios sin pararme a pensar lo que decía.

- Sígueme – besé castamente sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes y salí del ascensor con él siguiendo mis pasos de cerca.

Caminé con paso decido hacia mi oficina.

- Sr. Swan – me llamó Kate desde el asiento de su escritorio. No detuve mis pasos y abrí la puerta de mi despacho. – El Sr. Denali ha retrasado la reunión…

No escuché más. En cuanto entró Edward al interior de mi despacho, cerré la puerta y ataqué sus labios. Lo giré y lo empujé hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta. Estaba segura de que afuera se habría oído el golpe, pero no me importó.

No dejé de besarlo ardientemente mientras desabrochaba por segunda vez en diez minutos el botón de su pantalón y bajaba la cremallera. Los bajé desesperadamente y abandoné sus labios poniéndome de rodillas frente a él. Miré hacia arriba con mis mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso debido a la vergüenza que sentía y por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Solo quería complacerle.

Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, aparté la mirada y me llevé su pene a la boca, succionándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Joder, Bells! – gimió.

Sonreí con su miembro dentro de mi boca y comencé a lamer, succionar y a meter y sacarlo de ésta. Sus manos viajaron a mi cara, me apartó el pelo cuidadosamente y agarró un puñado con sus manos, para _dirigir_ el ritmo que debía de seguir, al meterlo y sacarlo de mi boca.

Sentí como su pene se ponía más duro, estaba cerca… y yo no sabía si estaba preparada para esto. Edward pareció leerme la mente, ya que me apartó de su entrepierna y cogiéndome de los codos me ayudó a levantarme. Estampó sus labios contra los míos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el sofá, yo de espaldas.

Sus manos fueron desabrochando los botones de mi chaqueta, para después desabrochar los botones de mi camisa mientras caminábamos. En cuanto la parte trasera de mis rodillas tocaron el sofá, me empujó levemente y me dejé caer en el sofá, a lo largo. Edward no tardó mucho en ponerse encima de mí.

Sus rápidas manos no tardaron en deshacerse de mi ropa superior, - con mi ayuda - incluido el sujetador. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata y se la sacó por la cabeza. Se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la camisa, y las dejó caer junto a mi ropa en el suelo.

Esta vez encontró rápidamente la cremallera de mi falda, con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su rostro, la bajó y me quitó la falda junto con mi tanga. La ropa fue a parar al mismo lado que antes, al suelo. Solo me dejó con mis zapatos, los cuales quité yo misma con ayuda de mis pies.

Comenzó a besarme desesperadamente. Agarré los pelos de su nuca y lo empujé, pegándolo más a mí. Cuando tuvimos que coger aire para respirar se separó de mí y atacó mis pechos. Lamió, succionó e incluso mordió mis pezones haciendo que un placer intenso recorriera mi cuerpo. Primero atendió uno y después el otro, ambos recibiendo el mismo trato.

- Edward – gemí. – Siéntate, no quiero hacerlo así – logré decir jadeante y con la voz ronca.

Estaba realmente _harta_ de hacerlo siempre en la misma postura. Con James siempre era igual…

- Siéntate – repetí empujando su pecho para que se quitara de encima de mí.

Se sentó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y confundido. Me encogí de hombros mientras me incorporaba respondiendo así, a su pregunta no formulada y le indiqué que levantara su culo para poderle quitar sus pantalones y bóxers. En cuanto quedó desnudo ante mí, me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y ataqué sus labios. Mi lengua entró bruscamente en su boca y comenzó a jugar con la suya.

Dejó de besar mis labios para trasladarse a mi cuello.

- Edward, por favor, sa… sa… ca – intenté pero los pequeños mordiscos que estaba dándole a mi piel me impedía formar coherentemente la frase. – ¡Condón! – exclamé poniendo mis manos en su cara y apartándolo de mi cuello.

Se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que yo lo hiciera hacia atrás y cogió su pantalón del suelo.

- ¿Qué pasaría si ahora no tengo uno? – me preguntó con la voz ronca y con burla mientras sacaba la cartera del bolsillo.

- Te diría que tendrías que esperar a que llegáramos a casa – le contesté con el mismo tono de voz e igual de burlona.

- En ese caso… - puso el paquetito delante de mis ojos con una sonrisa arrebatadora en sus labios.

- No tenemos todo el día – me impacienté.

Cogí el sobre y lo abrí con mis manos. Saqué el preservativo y lo deslicé por todo lo largo de su pene con mi mano. Vi como cerraba los ojos cuando me alcé y dejé la punta de su miembro en mi _necesitada_ entrada.

- Abre los ojos – le pedí.

En cuanto los hubo abierto, me dejé caer despacio haciendo que entrara en mí. Ambos gemimos cuando me deslicé hasta abajo, haciendo que mi cavidad, lo acogiera en mi interior.

- Esto es fantástico – creí escucharlo decir.

Me agarré a sus hombros y comencé a moverme de arriba abajo, casi sacando su pene entero de mí. Era una sensación deliciosa que me hizo recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos en Forks.

Sus manos se posaron en mi culo para ayudarme con los movimientos, con los impulsos. Al principio empecé despacio pero según iban pasando los segundos y las sensaciones iban creciendo, aumenté la velocidad hasta hacerla casi frenética.

Traté de besar sus labios, pero me fue imposible, necesitaba tener la boca desocupada para respirar y morderme el labio para que mis gemidos no se me escaparan y se escucharan afuera de mi despacho. Edward en cambio parecía no tener problemas con ello, ya que acercó su boca a mis pechos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, ahogando sus propios gemidos en mis senos. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás al dejarme llevar por todas las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo cuando su boca atacó mis pechos.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos estaban cada vez más cerca de llegar al clímax. Sentí su pene ponerse más duro igual que antes y todas las sensaciones que yo estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, viajaron de mi estomago a mi entrepierna sacudiéndome con uno de los mejores orgasmos que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Tras unas embestidas más, Edward llegó a su propio clímax sin dejar de besarme, lamerme y morderme los pezones.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho y enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

- Te amo – susurró. – No sabes cuánto.

Sentí en mi estomago aquellas mariposas que dejé de sentir cuando él se fue hace algo más de cinco años de Forks, me atacaron sin compasión. Sabía que él estaba esperando por mi respuesta, pero el nudo que tenia en mi garganta al igual que mis ojos húmedos debido a la emoción que sentí al escucharlo decir eso, no me dejaron hablar.

Suspiró contra mi pelo y me abrazó más fuerte.

No pudimos estar mucho tiempo en esa posición y esa sensación de sosiego, ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Ambos miramos hacia la puerta asustados, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y con el pulso acelerado. Ambos, cubriendo nuestra desnudez como podíamos.

- ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué… – chilló Tanya sin dejar de mirarnos y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. - ¿Por qué coño no habéis echado el puto pestillo? – abrí la boca para responderle alguna… burrada, pero no me dio tiempo. - ¡Podríais haber avisado! – exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Sabes bien Bells, que yo me abría apuntado sin objeciones – se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla sensualmente.

Edward me observó unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – me preguntó Tanya divertida.

- No lo sé – le dije avergonzada.

¡Seguía desnuda!

Ella podía verme el trasero tranquilamente…

- ¿Te gusta Bella? – rió Edward.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué había de malo que yo pudiera gustarle a una chica? O más bien, ¿a una chica como Tanya?

- Tu novia está muy buena Edward. Tienes suerte de que llegaste a tiempo y no la pude _convertir_ en mi esclava sexual – alcé una ceja en su dirección sorprendida por sus palabras.

Jamás pensé que pudiera gustarle a Tanya.

Edward volvió a reír, pero pronto cesaron sus risas. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y con temor en sus ojos.

- Tanya ni se te ocurra acercarte a Bella – le advirtió mirándola y apuntándole con el dedo. – Ella es mía – y para hacer énfasis a su declaración, me apretó más contra él.

- No te preocupes Edward, ella…

- ¡Ya basta! – le corté antes de que dijera alguna _tontería_ más. – Tanya por favor, ¡fuera! – le indiqué la puerta extendiendo mi brazo derecho mientras me tapaba mis pechos con el izquierdo.

- No puedo, si salgo ahora y con la cara de gilipollas que tengo por encontraros así, Kate me preguntará, y sabes bien que yo a Kate no puedo mentirle.

Gemí y froté mi rostro con la mano frustrada.

Seguía con el "_pequeño_" Edward dentro de mí y éste comenzaba a "_flaquear_", si no lo sacaba de ahí, corría el riesgo de que se saliera lo que había en el preservativo y…

- Date la vuelta mientras nos cambiamos – le dije lo más calmada que pude y evitando no pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si lo que había en el interior de ese condón, se salía.

- De acuerdo, pero no tardes. Mi padre lleva un cuarto de hora esperándote – me dijo antes de girarse, dándonos _privacidad_ para vestirnos.

¡Mierda! La puta reunión y yo no había acabado con los informes.

Me quité de encima de Edward y comencé a vestirme rápidamente mientras él hacía lo mismo después de deshacerse del condón. Se acercó a mí cuando ya casi estábamos vestidos y me susurró.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a ver si puede retrasar la reunión un poco más? Yo te ayudaré a acabar esos informes.

- No puedo – le dije en el mismo tono de voz mientras acababa de colocar mi ropa. – No creo que le haga mucha gracia que lleve un cuarto de hora esperándome y encima quiera atrasar la reunión por no hacer mi trabajo cuando tenia que hacerlo.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó Tanya. Nos giramos para mirarla. - ¿Qué cuchicheáis? – nos preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada – le gruñí.

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Nada – le dijo Edward mientras se apretaba el nudo de su corbata. Volvió a girarse para mirarme y me susurró. – Vete a la reunión y si el Sr. Denali te pregunta por esos informes, dile que se te han olvidado en el despacho. Así tendré tiempo de acabarlos por ti.

- Pero Edward, tú no…

- Shh – me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. – Dime cuales son y vete.

Lo observé durante unos segundos antes de asentir y caminar hacia el ordenador. Lo encendí y cuando todo estuvo cargado, le abrí el informe. Le indiqué lo que tenía que hacer, confiaba en que Edward lo haría bien, después de todo el ya había estado haciendo esto en Londres.

Me estremecí cuando recordé el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Fue una completa estupidez haberlo hecho. Estábamos hechos para estar el uno con el otro…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó preocupado cuando vio que me estremecí.

- Sí.

- Bella, ¡venga! – dijo Tanya golpeando impacientemente la punta de su pie contra el suelo.

- Luego nos vemos – le dije a Edward besando sus labios.

- Hasta luego – se acomodó en mi sillón y clavó los ojos en la pantalla del ordenador antes de comenzar a teclear.

- Vamos Tanya.

- No, yo no voy. Yo solo había venido a avisarte de que mi padre te estaba esperando.

- Vale – suspiré y salí del despacho dejándolos solos.

Me esperaba, una reunión bastante _complicada_.

**Edward POV**

Cuando salió Bella del despacho no me enteré de que Tanya no lo había hecho con ella. Estaba tan concentrado poniendo números en el dichoso informe que no me percaté de que Tanya estaba detrás de mí.

- Este trabajo se supone que debería de hacerlo ella – me sobresalté al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi oído. – Tranquilo – rió al ver mi cara angustiada cuando la miré.

- Esto… veras… - titubeé.

¿Cómo le explicaba que no le había dado tiempo a hacer el informe?

- No te preocupes, no diré nada – me sonrió antes de indicarme que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Seguí unos minutos más con los informes, pero tener a Tanya tan cerca – se había colocado a mi lado – y mirándome fijamente, me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – le pregunté sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – inquirí mirándola.

- No – se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces deja de mirarme así, me estas poniendo nervioso – le contesté molesto.

- Es que me resulta un tanto… desconcertante – se sentó sobre el escritorio a mi lado.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté volviendo al trabajo.

Estuvo unos minutos callada, cosa que agradecí. Ya me quedaba poco, muy poco para acabar el informe y hacía más de media hora que Bella había dejado el despacho, pronto estaría de vuelta a recoger esto.

- Nada – susurró desviando la mirada de mi cara y poniéndola en el ventanal que había a mi espalda. Pronto para mi gusto, volvió a hablar. - ¿Qué ha pasado entre Bella y James?

Puse los últimos números que me quedaban y comprobé que todo estaría bien antes de contestarle.

- Lo han dejado – mandé a imprimir los informes.

- ¿Hace mucho? – parecía curiosa y preocupada.

- Bastante.

- ¿A qué le llamas bastante? – me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia la impresora que descansaba sobre una mueble, en una esquina del despacho.

- A… bastante – me encogí de hombros mirándola.

- ¿Tanto como para que ande follando contigo "_olvidándose_" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos – de los sentimientos que profesaba por él?

Esa pregunta me dejó un poco descolocado.

¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo como para que Bella y yo comenzáramos a tener esta _relación_?

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo como para que ella se olvidara de él?

¿Yo volvía a ser el segundo plato?

¿Por eso no me había contestado, no me había correspondido cuando le dije que la amaba?

Me quedé estático al lado de la impresora mirando a Tanya. Ella se giró cuando vio que no tenía su respuesta y abrió los ojos un poco al ver mi rostro. No sé que vería en él, pero tan rápido como clavó su mirada en mí, se levantó del escritorio de un salto y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No lo sé – logré decir en tono bajo.

- Si es por la pregunta, no te preocupes – alzó la mano y acarició mi mejilla. – Conozco a Bella desde hace mucho tiempo y no la había visto sonreír tanto como lo hace desde que tú estás aquí. Ni James lograba sacarle la sonrisa que tú consigues que muestre. Incluso tiene un brillo especial en su mirada cuando te mira – eso no se lo pude negar, yo había visto ese brillo que no supe descifrar. – Yo solo te lo preguntaba, por si era demasiado pronto para que anduvierais fornicando como conejos por ahí.

No pude contestarle, ni siquiera fui capaz de abrir la boca para decirle cualquier tontería, estaba en estado de estupidez. Entendía que Tanya intentara tranquilizarme con su discursito, pero por mi cabeza aun seguía rondando las preguntas de antes.

Quizás, debíamos de darnos algo más de tiempo.

- Quieres hacer el favor de pensar y escucharme – rió Tanya pasando la mano por delante de mis ojos. – Te lo vuelvo a repetir Edward. Bella no se merecía a un tío como James, – ¿cuándo había dicho eso? – estoy segura de que contigo, aunque apenas te conozco, va a estar mucho mejor que con él. Deja de preguntarte si vais demasiado rápido, conozco algo de vuestra historia y os conocéis lo suficiente como para saber cómo sois, incluso ya habéis mantenido una relación antes. Si Bella ha dado este paso, es porque ella realmente estaba preparada para ello – asentí con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos. Parecía sincera en todo lo que había dicho. – Eso sí Edward. No me haré responsable si tengo que ir a patearte el culo porque le has hecho daño – alcé una ceja sorprendido por su amenaza. Bella parecía estar bien cubierta por todo el mundo. ¿Por qué nadie se preocupaba por mí? Bueno tenía a Leah… al menos antes… – Ella es una de las mejores personas que conozco y trabaja bien, mi padre también estaría dispuesto a patearte el culo, si una de sus mejores trabajadoras pierde esa _chispa_ de alegría y energía, que siempre ha mantenido con ella mientras trabaja.

- No tengo…

- Ni se te ocurra decir que no tienes pensado hacerle daño – me apuntó con el dedo. – Ahora tengo que ir a ese _cuchitril_ de bar y patearle el culo, al rubiales de su ex por incumplir su promesa. Si pensaba que se lo decía en broma… ya puede ir escondiéndose.

- Emmett ya le partió la cara el otro día por… todos, creo yo – le contesté divertido.

Podía imaginarme a Tanya partiéndole la cara a _James _y él sin la posibilidad de defenderse. Si pensaba que Leah me daba miedo en algunas ocasiones, Tanya no se quedaba atrás.

- Puto Emmett siempre adelantándose a todo – gruñó bajito. – Aun así, tú estás advertido – se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. - ¡Ah!, Edward – volvió a girarse para mirarme. – Ha sido un placer hablar contigo de nuevo – me mostró una fantástica sonrisa y después desapareció por la puerta dejándome confuso y acojonado.

Entendía perfectamente el punto de vista de Tanya, pero aun así no podía dejar de evitar sentirme afligido y un tanto molesto.

No podía creer que fuera de nuevo el segundo plato… esto no podía estar sucediéndome. ¿Dónde coño estaba Leah cuando más la necesitaba? ¡Oh, claro! _Doña desaparezco sin dejarte ni siquiera donde poder localizarme, _tenía que largarse a pasar unos días lejos.

Pero, ¿lejos de qué?

¡Puta mierda!

Pasé frustradamente mis manos por mi cabello y rostro. Esto iba a sobrepasarme. Tenía que hablar con Bella antes de que me volviera loco.

¡Puta mierda de nuevo!

Bella estaba en la puta reunión.

No me molesté ni en coger los informes. Caminé hasta el sofá y me dejé caer en él. Apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y enterré mi cara en mis manos.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve así. Cuando decidí levantarme para irme a mi despacho, alcé el rostro y me encontré con la curiosa mirada de Bella desde la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? – le pregunté frotando mi cara sin ocultar mi estado de ánimo.

Seguía triste y molesto.

- El suficiente para saber que algo te pasa – se acercó a mí cautelosamente.

- No me pasa nada – me levanté del sofá y me aparté de ella.

- ¿A no? – inquirió alzando la ceja.

- No – me acerqué a la impresora y cogí los malditos papeles que había imprimido antes. – Toma tus informes – le dije acercándome a ella y extendiéndole los papeles.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió sin coger lo que le extendía y mirándome preocupada.

- Nada – gruñí.

Me acerqué a su escritorio y dejé los folios encima de éste. Caminé hacía la puerta para largarme de allí, necesitaba salir de este despacho, pero la mano de Bella sobre mi brazo izquierdo me detuvo.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – me preguntó. La última palabra se le quebró.

No podía hacer esto, tenía que hablar con ella como pensaba hacerlo antes de darme cuenta de que estaba en la reunión. Me giré para mirarla, se le veía confundida y abatida.

- No has hecho nada Bells – me acerqué a ella y acuné su rostro con mis manos. – Tú no has hecho nada – repetí.

- Dime qué te pasa – rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- ¿Aun sientes algo por James? – la sentí tensarse cuando la abracé.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – susurró. - ¿Es… es por lo… de antes? – tartamudeó.

- ¿El qué? – le dije confuso.

- Cuando me has dicho que me amabas – me costó mucho escucharla decir eso debido al tono bajo de su voz.

- No. Bueno, un poco. No es que me moleste mucho que no me hayas respondido, – mentí un poquitín – entiendo que necesites tu tiempo, pero como te dije una vez – la aparté de mi pecho y la obligué a que me mirara. – No quiero ser el segundo plato.

- No lo eres. James ya no me importa ni significa nada para mí. Ahora solo estás tú – me confesó con sus mejillas rojas. – Solo tú – aseguró.

Mi pecho se hincho de alegría, su declaración sonó tan sincera que olvidé todo lo que había sentido minutos atrás desde que Tanya pronunció aquella maldita frase.

Agarré su rostro firmemente con mis manos y besé sus labios castamente.

- Te amo, Bella – susurré sobre sus labios y volví a unirlos.

Sabía que ella no estaba preparada para decirlo, pero sabía que lo sentía. Sabía que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Bella solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recolocar su corazón.

* * *

Hola! Antes de nada quiero decir que llevo estirandome de los pelos muchos días... era imposible actualizar! quería llorar... pero contuve mis lágrimas y aqui estoy, tarde... pero no por mi culpa... :P. FF no me dejaba actualizar ¬¬. Ahora debo darle las gracias a **Naobi Chan** por ayudarme a hacerlo... ¡GRACIAS!

Capitulo nuevo, el cual quiero decicar a **Cullen Vigo** por romperse la cabeza para darme la idea para poder crearlo ^^. Muuuuchas gracias! no sabes lo bien que viene cuando una se queda en blanco, espero que este igual que como lo imaginabas o incluso mejor :P.

Espero que vosotras tambien lo hayais disfrutado tanto o más que como lo he disfrutado yo mientras lo escribía.

Gracias por vuestros reviews (a ver si llegamos a 500... :D), por vuestras alertas, favoritos y a las que leeis, que cada vez sois más.

Gracias a **tlebd **por tu ayuda incondicional (y no... no va con burla ni mucho menos ¬¬) en este capitulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

¡Saludos!


	17. Redecorando

Redecorando

**Edward POV**

- Me voy de casa – me dijo Leah en la cocina.

Me quedé estático. ¿Cómo que se iba de casa?

Después de haber estado dos semanas _desaparecida _vuelve y nada más verme y sin siquiera decirme "hola", ¿me salta que se va de casa?

¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué dices? – logré articular.

- Que me voy. No puedo seguir viviendo aquí – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿No he pagado alguna factura?...

- No – me interrumpió. – No es porque hayas hecho algo mal. Simplemente no puedo vivir aquí contigo.

- No entiendo – le dije mirándola fijamente.

- Dale las gracias a Alice por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, yo no sé cuando la volveré a ver.

¿Alice?

¿Qué tenia que ver Alice?

- ¿También vas a dejar tu trabajo? – le pregunté con el ceño fruncido y controlando mi genio, comenzaba a enfadarme, e ignorando de momento el tema Alice.

- No. Solo me voy a tomar mis días de vacaciones… - se encogió de hombros. -_ Lejos de ti – _creí escucharla decir en un murmullo.

- Bien – gruñí. – Si eso es lo que quieres… - dejé el vaso que tenía en mis manos con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la encimera y salí de la cocina.

- ¡Oh, vamos Edward! – exclamó siguiéndome. – No seas así. El mundo no se va a acabar porque yo me vaya – bufó.

- No – me giré para encararla antes de llegar a mi habitación. – No se va a acabar, pero dime… ¿Dónde tienes pensado ir? ¿Con tu familia la cual apenas aguantas?

- No – frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – A ti no te importa a donde me vaya a ir – me escupió.

- ¡Claro que me importa! Eres mi amiga.

- Claro que lo soy y por esa misma razón no deberías de ponerte así. No te vas a quedar solo, ya has recuperado a Bella, ¿qué más quieres?

- Que no te vayas – le contesté molesto.

- Es necesario.

- ¿Volverás?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Dónde vivirás?

- No lo sé.

- Si te vas de aquí…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – me cortó. – Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirme que si me voy de aquí no seré bienvenida de nuevo, porque te juro Edward que te pateo el culo ahora mismo. He hecho mucho por ti y…

- ¡No iba a decir eso! – le corté con mi tono de voz infantil. – Te iba a decir que si te largas de aquí, esta casa siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para ti.

Nos observamos durante unos largos segundos, hasta que Leah acortó la distancia y me abrazó fuertemente. Respondí su abrazo rápidamente. La rodeé por la cintura y la apreté más a mi cuerpo. Estuvimos unos minutos en esa posición, fuertemente abrazados.

- Volveré, Edward – me aseguró.

- Eso espero – susurré apartándome del abrazo.

…

Estaba agobiado de estar en casa, solo. No sabía qué hacer, ya me había recorrido todos los canales de la televisión, no había nada interesante que ver. Desde que Leah se había ido esta mañana, la casa me parecía más aburrida sin ella.

¡Y tan sólo habían pasado cuatro horas!

Me levanté del sofá y llevé el plato y el vaso que había utilizado para comer al fregadero. Estaba realmente aburrido…

Pensé en las posibilidades que tenía para no estar metido en casa, tenía pocas o más bien sólo tenía una posibilidad de no estar solo en casa.

Bella…

No había hablado con ella desde ayer a la noche, cuando nos despedimos en la puerta de su casa. Esta mañana no había ido a verla ya que a Leah le había dado por aparecer, soltarme semejante bomba de que se largaba de casa y haciéndolo minutos después, recogiendo lo justo y necesario. Aun no entendía su actitud y sus ganas de marcharse.

Caminé hasta la puerta de casa de Bella no sin antes coger mis llaves y cerrar mi casa. Toqué el timbre un par de veces, esperaba que estuviera en casa, necesitaba verla. No hubo respuesta así que volví a tocar.

_- ¡Un momento, ya voy! – la escuché gritar._

Esperé a que me abriera con mi cabeza apoyada en la pared, al lado del timbre y los ojos cerrados.

- Cullen – escuché que me llamaban.

Me giré abriendo los ojos y quitando mi cabeza de la pared para saludar a la persona que tenia frente a mí.

- Black.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo? – preguntó educadamente.

Desde que Jacob detuvo a James de seguir golpeándome, habíamos hecho buenas migas. Era un chico simpático, alegre y en algunas ocasiones bastante infantil. Me recordaba mucho a Emmett.

- Bien – me encogí de hombros. - ¿Y a ti?

- Bien también. ¿Sabes si la morena está en casa? – señaló mi casa con la cabeza.

- ¿La morena? – le pregunté alzando una ceja divertido.

- Sí, tú amiga la inglesa.

- Jacob, Leah no es inglesa – reí.

- Lo sé, pero así como a ti te llamo inglés, a ella también – rió conmigo.

Era cierto, había pasado un par de días llamándome inglés. Su estúpida explicación… que había pasado mucho tiempo en Londres perdiendo mi nacionalidad de estadounidense…

Repito, estúpida explicación.

- Leah no está en casa – le contesté una vez cesaron mis risas.

- ¿Sabes si volverá pronto?

¿Por qué tenía tanto intereses Jacob en Leah?

Apenas habían cruzado cuatro palabras desde que estábamos aquí y siempre que coincidíamos todos, se miraban desafiantes, aunque no sabía realmente por qué. Leah no lo nombraba en nuestras conversaciones cuando hablábamos del grupo, así que supuse que no se agradaban, pero…

¿Por qué el interés de Jacob hacía ella?

- No creo que lo haga pronto – susurré. – Se ha ido esta mañana de casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó nervioso y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No me dio explicaciones. Solamente me dijo que se iba, que no podía vivir conmigo.

- Joder – suspiró Jake pasándose nerviosamente la mano por la cara. - ¿Te ha dicho donde iba?

- No.

- Puta mierda – bramó.

- Black – le llamé. - ¿Por qué tanto interés por donde se mete Leah?

_La curiosidad mató al gato – _dijo mi conciencia.

- Esto… e… verás… - titubeó.

Fruncí el entrecejo y lo miré intensamente.

¿Qué me ocultas Black?

Justo cuando cogió mucho aire y lo soltó lentamente por la nariz, cuando iba a abrir su boca para hablar, la puerta de casa de Bella se abrió.

- Lo siento – dijo mirándome. – Oh, hola Jake – le saludó cuando se percató de que estaba ahí.

- No pasa nada – le dije yo.

- Hola Bells – le devolvió el saludo mostrando una enorme sonrisa y después se fijo en mí. – Salvado por tu novia – rió palmeándome la espalda.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella.

- Nada – le contestó Jacob. – Tienes un novio muy curioso Bella.

Bella nos miró con una ceja alzada y una interrogante en su cara.

- ¿Qué dice? – me preguntó a mí.

- Nada, déjalo. Los humos de los tubos de escapes del taller le deben de afectar a la cabeza – reí.

- Lo que tú digas Cullen – volvió a palmearme la espalda, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y se despidió de nosotros caminando hacia su casa. – Por cierto, - se giró antes de entrar al piso – a ver qué hacéis, no quiero oír ningún jadeo o gemido – rió.

Bella le sacó la lengua y yo lo observé asesinándolo con la mirada antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- Black es estúpido – le dije a Bella mirándola.

No me había fijado en ella, pero ahora que tenía mi total atención, la recorrí de pies a cabeza.

Vestía un pantalón de chándal viejo con agujeros, una camiseta que seguramente era de Charlie y su cabello estaba recogido en un _destrozado _moño.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le pregunté con una sonrisa y entrando a su casa.

- Iba a pintar mi habitación, o al menos a intentarlo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te echo una mano – le dije recordando que casi llevaba la misma ropa que ella.

Podía mancharme sin importar estropear mi ropa.

- No es necesario Edward.

- Claro que lo es – respondí siguiéndola a su habitación.

En cuanto entramos me fijé que había movido todos los muebles dejándolos en medio del cuarto tapados con un plástico excepto el armario de su ropa.

- ¿No vas a pintar esa pared? – pregunté señalándole el armario.

- Sí, pero tengo demasiada ropa para moverlo, no puedo sacar la ropa y dejarla por ahí tirada yo sola. Así que tenía pensado pintar solo la parte de pared que se ve – me explicó.

- Bueno, ahora somos dos, yo puedo ayudarte a quitar la ropa y mover el armario, así podrás pintar la pared entera.

- Eso estaría bien – me sonrió y caminó hacia el armario abriendo sus dos puertas. – Dejaremos la ropa en la habitación contigua, encima de la cama. Por favor, intenta que los trajes del trabajo no se arruguen – me pidió con una disculpa en sus ojos.

- Saca tú los trajes y yo me encargo del resto – le propuse.

- De acuerdo – me contestó y comenzó a sacar sus trajes.

Tenía muchos, demasiados…

Acabamos de vaciar la parte donde colgaban sus trajes y el resto de su ropa justo a la vez, sólo nos quedaban el par de cajones que tenia el armario. Me agaché para abrir uno de ellos y me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

Su ropa interior…

¡Esto iba a ser realmente divertido!

Comencé a sacar uno a uno y mirándolo con detenimiento, mientras Bella iba a por otro plástico para tapar el armario.

Tenía muchos conjuntos atrevidos, tangas pequeños o más bien minúsculos, normales, bragas de algodón, sujetadores y algún que otro conjunto no atrevido, sino picante.

Muy picantes.

- Bien, solo tenemos que moverlo y… - comenzó a decir cuando entró a la habitación, pero se cortó cuando me giré con una sonrisa amplia y estúpida en mi rostro y uno de los conjuntos picantes en mis manos. - ¿Qué haces con eso? – jadeó y rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Miré la prenda más detenidamente mientras me ponía en pie y Bella se acercaba.

- Incluso tiene la etiqueta – susurré.

No lo había usado… eso me gustó.

- Edward, guarda eso. No es necesario que vaciemos los cajones. Con mover un poco el armario ya basta – intentó arrebatármelo de las manos, pero yo fui más rápido y lo alcé para que no me lo quitara. – Dámelo.

- No. ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – le pregunté.

Dudaba mucho que Bella fuese a Victoria Secret a comprar algún conjunto como el que tenia en mis manos o como los que guardaba en el cajón.

- Alice y Rose me lo regalaron el año pasado por mi cumpleaños – susurró volviendo a la carga a ver si conseguía alcanzar el conjunto de mis manos.

- ¿Por qué no te lo has puesto? – seguí preguntando con curiosidad.

- Porque no – dijo de forma seca. – Devuélvemelo – se cruzó de brazos cuando vio que no podía alcanzarlo y me miró haciendo un puchero.

- Te lo devuelvo… - comencé – si algún día te lo pones para mí, este y todos los que tienes en el cajón guardados.

- No soy una mujer que acepta chantajes Edward, así que no seas crio y devuélvemelo – estiró su mano en mi dirección.

Miré el conjunto de mis manos y después la suya extendida. Tras un largo suspiro, le di el conjunto, pero después me giré, me arrodillé en el suelo y seguí mirando su ropa interior.

- ¡Edward! – gritó empujándome hacia atrás, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de culo al suelo. – No sigas mirando mi ropa interior.

- Que más te da, si lo que hay en ese cajón ya lo he visto o lo veré – me puse de nuevo como estaba antes y seguí mirando.

Bella cerró ese cajón con su pie y me miró asesinándome con los ojos. Me encogí de hombros y con una sonrisa enorme besé su mano que quedaba a la altura de mi rostro. La sentí suspirar y cerrar los ojos cuando dejé mis labios más de la cuenta en su mano. Cuando me separé, abrí el cajón que me quedaba por mirar y me quedé petrificado ante lo que vi.

- ¿Qué…? – no me dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta, Bella cerró el cajón más rápidamente que el anterior y me miró avergonzada y completamente roja.

- ¡Dios! – gimió tapando su cara.

Me puse en pie y separé las manos de su rostro.

- Por favor, haz como si no hubieses visto nada – pidió.

- Imposible – le dije sonriéndole. – No te avergüences – me agaché hacía el cajón y saqué el consolador. – Se me ocurren muchas cosas para hacer con esto – lo alcé para que lo mirara.

**Bella POV**

Quería que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y me tragara para llevarme al infierno. Estaba resultando realmente vergonzoso que Edward sostuviera mi consolador en su mano, mientras me sonreía y esperaba a que de mi boca saliera algo.

Pero, ¿qué coño podía decirle?

En esa simple frase me estaba proponiendo cosas poco decorosas para hacer con el consolador y yo… yo estaba deseando que las hiciera.

- Edward… - dije, nada más salía de mi boca.

- ¿Qué? – su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

- Gu… guarda… eso – tartamudeé. – Guárdalo en el cajón donde estaba – le dije con la voz más firme que pude.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confuso.

- Porque… porque… simplemente guárdalo – mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más profundo del que ya estaban.

- No…

- Tenemos que mover y tapar el armario, y pintar la habitación – le corté quitándole el maldito consolador y tirándolo dentro del cajón malhumorada.

- No te enfades Bells – cogió mi cintura con sus manos y me pegó a su cuerpo. – No te enfades – repitió.

- No me enfado, pero quiero hacer esto hoy – le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

- Entonces haremos esto ahora y después podríamos probar lo que podemos hacer con ese con…

- ¡Edward! – le corté antes de que acabara esa frase.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió inocentemente.

- Deja de pensar en… en… ¡arg!

- ¿En el consolador? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Sí. Deja de pensar en eso y pongámonos manos a la obra con esto.

- Vale. Dejaré de pensar en eso… - susurró en mi boca. – Por ahora – sonrió y besó mis labios dulcemente.

Nos pusimos a trabajar después de acabar ese beso. Movimos el armario y después lo tapamos con el plástico. Abrimos el bote de pintura y lo repartimos en dos recipientes, poniéndonos después a pintar las paredes.

Habíamos acabado de pintar tres de las cuatro paredes cuando sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Me giré levantando mi camiseta y secándome el sudor de mi frente con ella.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté cuando vi que no apartaba la mirada y seguía todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.

Edward tenía solamente la camiseta que llevaba puesta un poco manchada de pintura, yo en cambio, tenia toda la ropa llena de pintura verde. Había escogido ese verde porque me recordaba a sus ojos.

- Estás preciosa – me dijo acercándose a mí.

- No seas ridículo – miré mis ropas. - ¡Estoy llena de pintura! – reí.

- Y no sabes lo sexualmente preciosa que te ves – agarró mi cintura y me pegó a él.

- Ten cuidado, te vas a manchar – intenté apartarme de él ignorando su comentario, pero me lo impidió afianzando más su agarre.

- Ya estoy manchado y aunque no lo estuviera, no me importa mancharme – deslizó su nariz por mi mejilla, acariciándomela.

- Edward… - susurré cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello. – Tenemos que acabar esto.

- Ahora – me respondió despegando sus labios de mi piel.

- Ahora – repetí separándolo de mí.

Yo también quería tomarme un _descanso_, pero teníamos que acabar de pintar.

Me giré y comencé a pintar la pared que nos quedaba bajo su atenta mirada. Estuve varios minutos pintando hasta que sentí su brocha en mi espalda. Me giré inmediatamente para preguntarle qué coño estaba haciendo, pero mis palabras no salieron cuando untó su dedo en el bote de la pintura y tocó mi nariz pringándola de la ésta.

Me sonrió ampliamente y volvió a untar no solo el dedo sino la mano entera en la pintura y la posó sobre mi pecho izquierdo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté.

- Pintar – se encogió de hombros.

- Tienes que pintar la pared, no a mí.

- Es más divertido así – cogió el pincel que estaba hundido en el bote y lo pasó desde mi mejilla derecha a la izquierda pasándolo también por la nariz.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y sin detenerme a pensarlo, me agaché para mojar la brocha que tenía en mi mano en el recipiente de la pintura y pasarlo desde su pecho hacia abajo, hasta su pantalón.

Comenzamos una estúpida guerra infantil manchándonos de pintura prácticamente todo el cuerpo, riendo, hasta que me apresó con sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y pegándome a la pared.

- La pintura – le dije recordando la parte que estaba pintada, justo donde mi espalda estaba apoyada.

-Luego la volvemos a pintar – me dijo agarrando mis nalgas y elevándome, haciendo que tuviera que rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarme demandantemente. Respondí de la misma forma. Nuestras lenguas salieron a jugar la una con la otra. Su sabor era tan adictivo, tan excitante, tan… bueno.

Agarré su cabello y tiré de él cuando comencé a sentir aquel reconocido cosquilleo en mi estomago y mi mojada entrepierna. Apartó sus manos de mis nalgas, donde estaban "_descansando_" desde que me había alzado y las llevó a mi camiseta.

La alzó poco a poco, pero detuve sus manos apartando las mías de sus cabellos. No quería que la subiera…

¡Estaba sin sujetador!

- Déjame – tiró de mi camiseta hacia arriba, pero volví a pararlo.

- No – le dije enrojeciéndome.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró.

- Porque no – traté de bajarme de su cintura pero coló una mano en mi camiseta sin darme tiempo a detenerlo y llegó a mi pecho desnudo bloqueando todos mis pensamientos coherentes.

- ¿Es por esto? – dijo divertido apretando mi pezón erecto con sus dedos. - ¿Es por qué no llevas sujetador?

Asentí incapaz de hablar.

Sus labios regresaron a los míos y comenzaron a besarme con el mismo ahínco que antes. Gemí en su boca cuando siguió apretando mi pezón erecto. Me apretó más contra la pared y embistió mi entrepierna.

Gemimos al unísono separando nuestras bocas.

- Mira como me tienes – volvió a embestir contra mí. – Y sé que tú estás igual que yo.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y capturé sus labios. Sin pensármelo mucho, agarré el borde de mi camiseta y tiré de ella hacia arriba, separé mi boca de la de Edward un segundo para sacar la camiseta por mi cabeza y regresé a besar sus labios.

Cuando nuestros pulmones necesitaron aire, nos separamos, bueno, más bien me separé yo, Edward comenzó a besar la piel de mi cuello y fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Pasó su lengua por alrededor de mi pezón derecho antes de succionar fuertemente metiéndoselo entero en su boca.

- Edward – gemí.

Me dejó sobre mis pies y sacó su camiseta en un tiempo record. Después agarró el borde del pantalón de mi chándal y mis bragas y lo bajó todo de un tirón. Me deshice de mis pantalones, bragas, zapatillas y calcetines incluidos, quedándome totalmente desnuda ante él, mientras Edward hacia lo propio con su ropa.

Quedó desnudo ante mí, no me dio tiempo a admirar su cuerpo, sus labios atacaron los míos y sus manos volvieron a cogerme de las nalgas para alzarme y pegarme de nuevo contra la pared.

Frotó su erección contra mi entrepierna. Ambos gemimos alto al sentir nuestras pieles rozarse.

- No aguanto más Edward, te necesito dentro de mí – le dije cuando separamos nuestros labios.

Volvió a dejarme sobre el suelo y se agachó en busca de sus pantalones. Tras unos segundos buscando en sus bolsillos me miró con horror.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté sin entender su estado.

- No tengo condones – dijo como si fuese el fin del mundo.

- Bueno… - dije sin saber muy bien que decir.

¡Tenía tantas ganas como él!

Pero esto no era el final, podíamos hacer otras cosas…

Extendí mi mano hacia él, la cogió poniéndose en pie y me dirigí hacía el baño.

- Bella… - trato de decir, pero coloqué mis dedos sobre sus labios silenciándolo.

- Tenemos que limpiarnos – le dije abriendo el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera.

- Pero…

- Shh – volví a poner mis dedos sobre sus labios. – Vamos a limpiar la pintura de nuestro cuerpo.

- No puedo quedarme así – dijo a través de mis dedos. – Iré a ver si Black tiene condones.

- Deja a Jake – me miró con los ojos y la boca abierta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, porque sabía que iba a añadir algo, hablé. – Pediré cita con el ginecólogo para volver a tomar la píldora, así esto no nos volverá a pasar – le sonreí. – Ahora debemos aprender de esta situación y trataremos de controlar nuestros instintos sexuales – mentí. Esperaba que él se lo creyera, ya que mi cabeza tenia otra cosa en mente. – Entra en la bañera – le pedí de forma sensual.

Vi como tragaba en seco y entraba a la bañera segundos después. Entré detrás de él y ambos nos pusimos debajo del chorro del agua caliente.

- Bella – me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. – Creo que tengo algo en mente y ese consolador que…

- Shh… - volví a silenciarlo. – Deja ese _maldito_ _consolador_ guardadito en ese cajón.

- Pero…

- No – lo interrumpí estampando mis labios contra los suyos.

Recorrí con mis manos todo su cuerpo, allí donde alcanzaba. Edward no se quedó atrás. Recorrió el mío con el mismo ímpetu que yo, hasta que posó sus manos en mis nalgas y me alzó. Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas. Edward me dejó caer lentamente hacía abajo, haciendo que toda la extensión de su pene entrara poco a poco en mí.

- Edward – gemí al sentirlo completamente dentro.

- Se siente tan bien – susurró sobre mis labios.

- No podemos, no…

- Lo sé. Solo quería sentir el calor de tu cuerpo alrededor de mí.

Me alzó sacando su pene casi entero de mi cuerpo y volvió a dejarme caer a la vez que movía su cadera provocando que se adentrara más.

Tenía que pararlo. No podíamos hacer esto, no sin protección. Aunque resultaba difícil detenerlo, se sentía tan jodidamente bien sentir piel con piel, sin látex de por medio.

Edward pareció leer mi mente, salió de mi interior y me dejó suavemente sobre el suelo. Ataqué su boca demandantemente, enredando mi lengua con la suya y aprisioné su pene con mi mano derecha apretando la punta y deslizándola hacía abajo.

- Bella – gimió cuando nos separamos para coger aire.

Ni corta ni perezosa y más caliente que una gata en celo, comencé un camino de besos desde su boca hacia su cuello y después hacia su pecho y descendiendo por todo su pecho. Me detuve en sus pezones y disfruté jugando con ellos, poniéndolos erectos y tirando de ellos con mi boca y mano.

Seguí descendiendo hacia abajo, llegando a su pene erecto. Miré hacia arriba, hacia su rostro por entre mis pestañas. Edward me miraba con lujuria y deseando que su polla entrara en mi boca, pero negaba levemente con la cabeza.

- No es necesar… - se interrumpió gimiendo cuando succioné la punta de su pene.

Agarró mi cabello intentando apartarme de él, pero puse mis manos en sus nalgas y metí su miembro entero en mi boca, su punta tocó mi campanilla.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó entre dientes.

Comencé a moverme por toda su longitud, lo sacaba de mi boca pasando mi lengua por toda su extensión y volvía a meterlo succionando fuertemente mientras con mi mano derecha también lo masturbaba lentamente.

- Bella – gruñó después de unos minutos. – Cómo sigas así… no podré… controlarme… y… me iré en tu boca – consiguió decir entre jadeos y gemidos.

- Déjate ir – le pedí no muy segura de lo que decía sacándome su pene de mi cavidad bucal.

¿Estaba preparada para que se corriera en mi boca?

No me dio tiempo a seguir pensándolo, su pene se puso más duro y en de un rápido movimiento, Edward me agarró de los hombros atrapando mi boca con la suya. No detuve mi mano derecha que aun seguía moviéndose por todo lo largo de su pene, provocando que se corriera en ella y no en mi boca.

No dejamos de besarnos, sus manos recorrieron mis caderas hasta mis muslos, acarició la parte interna de éstos haciéndome cosquillas y provocando que abriera mis piernas lo suficiente para que él aprovechara y colara su mano entre mis pliegues.

Los separó y rozó mi clítoris que gritaba por atención y _mimos_. No tardó en dármelos. Su dedo comenzó a frotármelo en círculos creando una deliciosa fricción.

- Edward – gemí. – Sigue – le pedí moviendo mis caderas en busca de más placer.

Coló uno de sus dedos en mi centro, agarré sus hombros y volví a atacar sus labios ansiosamente.

Tras unos segundos penetrándome con un solo dedo y frotando mi clítoris con la palma de su mano, introdujo un segundo dedo. Mi orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca gracias a que aceleró las penetraciones.

- Edward – volví a gemir separando mi boca de la suya y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Capturó mis pezones con su boca y su mano libre y tiró de ellos, haciendo que mi orgasmo azotara mi entrepierna con fuerza. Mordí su hombro para no gritar como una loca y traté de controlarme para no apretar mucho con mis dientes.

- Así estamos igual – susurró Edward en mi oído. – Será mejor que acabemos de bañarnos o esto no será lo único que te haga – me aparté de su hombro y lo miré justo a tiempo cuando llevaba los dedos que habían estado en mi interior a su boca y lamerlos. – Deliciosa.

Sonreí como una estúpida y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. La mezcla de su sabor con el mío solo hizo que me encendiera de nuevo.

- Bella – susurró entre dientes cuando cogí su pene medio erecto. – Duchémonos y salgamos o esta vez entraré en ti y no saldré hasta saciarnos – apartó suavemente mi mano de su pene y cogió el jabón que descansaba a su espalda sobre una balda, para ponérselo en la mano y comenzar a limpiar mi cuerpo.

- Eso no ayuda – le dije cerrando los ojos al sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Lo sé. Pero lo haremos rápido – musitó en mi oído.

Y así fue. Nos duchamos rápido, el me lavó a mí y yo a él, con prisas y sin pausas. Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban de nuevo encendidos. Tras la ducha nos secamos con un par de toallas y nos pusimos ropa limpia. Edward tuvo que ir a su casa a por ropa con tan solo la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Mientras él iba a ponerse presentable, – a mí me daba igual si no se vestía… - pedí un par de pizzas para cenar.

- Leah se ha ido de casa – dijo de pronto antes de morder el trozo de pizza que tenia en su mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Leah, se ha fue de casa esta mañana y dudo que vuelva.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté intentando ocultar mi alegría.

No me agradaba que Edward viviera en la misma casa que ella, cuando no tenia ni siquiera una pizca de vergüenza en comérselo con la mirada cada vez que estaban juntos. Leah sabía disimularlo muy bien, pero yo ya la había pillado en más de una ocasión mirándolo como si fuese su _Dios_.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros. – Solo me dijo que se iba.

- Vaya… – susurré frunciendo el ceño sin entender por qué no había explicado sus razones.

- No entiendo porque se ha ido – sus palabras tristes hicieron eco de mis pensamientos.

- Volverá – le dije unos segundos después.

- Supongo – se encogió de hombros queriéndole restar importancia, pero a mí no me engañaba, esto le molestaba más de lo que quería demostrar.

- Edward – lo llamé tras un largo suspiro y sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

- Porque se fue para tomarse unos días, pero no sé la razón de por qué hizo eso. He pensado en todo lo que he hecho y haya podido molestarla, pero no encuentro razón alguna a su comportamiento y solo me dijo que iba a tomar sus días de vacaciones.

- Quizás necesita tiempo – comenté.

Si a Leah le gustaba Edward como yo creía, no sería muy de su agrado que él haya vuelto conmigo y tendría que tomarse su tiempo.

- Edward – lo llamé percatándome de lo que había pensado.

- ¿Qué? – me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, seguramente estaba pensando en el por qué de la _ida_ de Leah de casa.

- ¿Qué somos? – le pregunté confusa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se levantó del sillón individual en el que estaba sentado y se acercó, dejándose caer en el sofá a mí lado.

- Nosotros, ahora… ¿Qué somos? – repetí.

- ¿Qué quieres que seamos? – preguntó divertido besando mi cuello.

- No lo sé…

- Sí lo sabes – respondió.

Sí, lo sabía pero me daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.

- Dímelo – susurró en mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

- No puedo – musité mordiéndome el labio con fuerza.

- Venga, no seas tonta. Mi tonta Bella – volvió a susurrar solo que esta vez sobre mis labios.

Su Bella, él mismo lo había dicho. Volvía a ser de él. Solo de él.

- Tu… tu… ¿chica? – pregunté dudosa.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser?

- Sí.

- Entonces serás mi chica y también mi novia, amante, amiga y todo eso que siempre has sido y serás. Mi Bella, solo mía, _mía_ – repitió haciendo hincapié en el último _mía_.

- Y tú mío – le contesté.

- Siempre – me dijo antes de besar castamente mis labios.

- Siempre – repetí atacando su boca.

* * *

¡Hola!

Vengo tarde como siempre, pero ya sabéis eso de: más vale tarde que nunca, jajaja. Así que, aquí me teneis. Capitulo nuevo que espero hayais disfrutado.

Hoy no me enrrolaré así que, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y todas/os las/os que leeis. ¡Bienvenidas a las nuevas!

Gracias a mi _beta_ **tlebd** por tu paciencia y tus correciones en mis faltas ortográficas y mis frases sin sentido alguno e inexistentes jajaja. Sabes que mi cabeza no funciona como el del resto de las personas... :P

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

¡Saludoooos!


	18. Celos

Celos

**Leah POV**

- ¿Estás segura de querer volver? – la insistentes preguntas de Jacob no hacían otra cosa que ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- Sí pesado – bramé saliendo de la cocina.

Había pasado estos días en casa de mi hermano, le agradecí enormemente que me acogiera en su casa, no creí poder soportar ir a vivir con mis padres una temporada.

Me había propuesto hoy volver al trabajo pero no a casa. Seth estaba encantado que estuviera aquí con él.

- No te hará bien – me dijo caminando detrás de mí.

- Eso es cosa mía. Además… - me giré de golpe para encararlo. - ¿Qué te importa a ti?

- ¡Oh, nena! – suspiró. – Eso es un golpe bajo – se tapó sus partes intimas con las manos y puso una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Rodé los ojos y volví a girarme. – Sabes cuánto me importas – detuve mis pasos justo bajo el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Sí, lo sabía él me lo había demostrado muchas veces. – Sabes que no me gusta verte así – su cálido aliento golpeó mi nuca y pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. – Y sabes tan bien como yo, que ver a Cullen ahora, no te hará bien – dijo antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello.

- Jake – gemí.

¡No tenia tiempo para echar un polvo ahora!

Iba a llegar tarde a trabajar… más tarde de lo que tenia planeado para no ver la cara de Edward en cuanto saliera del ascensor agarradito de la mano de Bella.

Me aparté de Jacob lentamente, no quería que se tomara mi rechazo mal, pero no estaba ahora para sus _jueguecitos_. Jake había sido un gran apoyo estos días de soledad en casa de mi hermano. Habíamos hablado, reído y llorado mucho, eso sin incluir sus efectivos métodos de olvido, que también habíamos practicado bastante.

Ya _casi_ no me dolía haber "_perdido"_ a Edward, aunque estaba segura que era porque no lo había visto durante estos días. Aun me deprimía en algunas ocasiones al pensar en él, pero Jake siempre estaba para echarme la mano que necesitaba.

Jacob…

Empezaba a sentir cosas por él, no sabía si era cariño o algo más, pero estaba segura de que estaba comenzando a quererle.

- Si me necesitas, solo tienes que llamarme – me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me giré para mirarlo. – Sé buena – se acercó a mí lo poco que me había separado de él y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, justo en la comisura de mis labios.

- Hasta luego – me despedí cuando le vi girarse y caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de mi hermano.

Él solo se despidió de mi con la mano sin siquiera girarse y entró en el cuarto de Seth para gritarle a pleno pulmón "_Seth levántate ya o llegaremos tarde_".

Llegué a la oficina lo suficientemente tarde para saber que Edward ya habría llegado. Era una persona que le gustaba estar antes de tiempo en los sitios y con su forma de conducir, no dudaba que habría llegado antes que yo.

- Bienvenida morena – me dijo Kate en cuanto me vio salir del ascensor.

Se encontraba sentada en la silla de su escritorio hablando con Tanya.

- Hola – les saludé a ambas sonriéndoles.

- Dile a Bella que tiene que acabar este informe para mañana – le dijo Tanya irritada. – Hasta luego Leah – se despidió de mí con un tono más normal.

- Adiós Tanya – observamos como se iba camino a las escaleras. - ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunté a Kate curiosa.

- Que no he podido hacerle el caso que ella quería esta mañana – rió rodando los ojos. - ¿Qué tal te va todo a ti? – me preguntó segundos después.

- Bien – me encogí de hombros.

- Me alegro escucharlo – me sonrió. – Ahora será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, porque como crucen la puerta del ascensor la parejita feliz y nos vean hablando, no les va a gustar nada.

- ¿Todavía no han llegado? – le pregunté pasándome una mano por la cara, frustrada.

- No y me resulta extraño que Bella no estaría aquí cuando yo he llegado. Normalmente siempre es ella la que llega antes que nadie de la planta. Habrán tenido una mañana movidita – rió con ganas.

Y yo comencé a imaginarme qué tipo de mañana movidita habrían tenido… gruñí internamente y comencé a arrepentirme de haberle dicho a Stanley que se largara porque volvía yo. Tenia que haberle hecho caso a Jake y haberme quedado en casa unos días más.

Me despedí de Kate y caminé cabizbaja hasta mi escritorio. Aparté la silla y me dejé caer sobre ella, la giré, apoyé mis codos en la mesa y enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

Hoy iba a ser un día muy duro…

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo llegamos a la oficina un poco más tarde de lo normal, el tráfico se había puesto imposible desde que salimos de casa. Ella iba maldiciendo entre dientes algo que no lograba entender y yo estaba pensando en la pila de papeles que me esperaban para ser revisados en el despacho.

Hoy iba a ser un día pesado, muy pero que muy pesado.

Salimos del ascensor y con pasos rápidos llegamos a la puerta del despacho de Bella. Me despedí de ella con un casto beso, prometiéndole que hoy comeríamos juntos y fui hacia mi despacho. Me congelé antes de llegar siquiera a mi puerta.

Delante de ella, en el escritorio que hasta ayer ocupaba una tal Stanley, estaba de nuevo Leah. Involuntariamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y poniendo de nuevo mis piernas en movimiento, me acerqué a ella.

- Buenos días Srta. Clearwater – le saludé desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

- Buenos días Sr. Cullen – saludó ella de forma educada apartando la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y mirándome. – Hoy tiene la agenda apretada – me dijo apartando sus oscuros ojos de mí.

- Lo sé. Tengo una pila de papeles en la mesa que necesitan ser revisados – suspiré cansadamente.

No tenia ninguna gana de tener que revisar todo lo que tenia al otro lado de la puerta que había a mi espalda.

- Contra antes te pongas a ello, antes acabaras – murmuró.

La miré con una ceja alzada por su frase, bueno, no realmente por lo que dijo, sino por como lo dijo. ¡Parecía mi madre! Me reí al imaginarla en los zapatos de mamá y rodeé la mesa bajo su atenta mirada, ya que había dejado de mirar la pantalla del ordenador en cuanto comencé a reír.

Separé su silla giratoria de la mesa y cogiéndole de ambas manos, la levanté. Antes de que pudiera protestar, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y la abracé.

- Bienvenida – le susurré en el oído.

Estuvo reticente a devolverme el abrazo, pero después de un par de apretones por mi parte, me abrazó.

- Gracias – murmuró apretando el abrazo alrededor de mi cintura.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Leah había vuelto y Edward le estaba dando la bienvenida por la puerta grande.

_¡Solo se están abrazando, celosa!_ – gritó mi cabeza.

Le gruñí en respuesta y me giré para volver a mi despacho maldiciendo entre dientes porque ella haya vuelto y no queriendo ver la _tierna _y _hermosa _escena que había delante de mis ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

Ignoré la voz de Kate y entré en mi despacho, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Justo cuando estaba dejándome caer en el sillón de mi escritorio la puerta se abrió.

- Menos mal que no iba detrás de ti, si no me habría comido la puta puerta – bramó Kate entrando del todo al despacho.

- Lo siento – murmuré.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó con una sonrisilla de oreja a oreja.

¿Tan transparente era?

- No – le dije molesta.

- Si quieres hab…

- No me pasa nada – le corté.

- ¡Joder Bella!, eres imposible – se acercó a mi escritorio y me dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa. – Me había dicho Tanya que eran para mañana, pero los necesita para esta tarde, para última hora – cogí los dichosos papeles y los ojeé.

Gemí y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia delante.

Números… tenía que hacer números…

¡Con lo bien que se me dan a mí las matemáticas!, que se note el sarcasmo…

Vale que era mi trabajo, pero el maldito informe que tenia en mis manos era lo más complicado que podía haberme llegado. Lo eché a un lado y me enfoqué en la pantalla del ordenador.

- Será mejor que hagas eso primero. Tanya esta mañana no está de humor – se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – murmuré cerrando mi correo.

- Nada… solo es que es… - la miré de reojo – una pervertida – me giré y la miré de frente con una ceja alzada.

¿Tanya una pervertida?

¡Qué va! Más sarcasmo para la mañana de Bella…

- No me mires así – se quejó cruzándose de brazos. – No puedo estar siempre disponible para hacer…

- ¡No quiero oírlo! – le grité tapándome los oídos.

Kate rió por mi acción, la fulminé con la mirada y aparté mis manos de las orejas.

- Haz eso – dijo cuando sus risas cesaron y señalando con la mano los papeles que me había traído.

- Dile a Tanya que venga – le pedí antes de que saliera del despacho.

- Quizás no quiera cogerme el teléfono.

- Olvídalo, ya le llamo yo.

Kate me sonrió agradecida y salió del despacho.

Marqué el número de Tanya y le pedí _muy amablemente_ que se presentara en mi despacho.

- Ven ya – exigí.

_- ¿Puedes esperar cinco minutos?_

- Depende. Convénceme.

_- Mala respuesta Bells. Sabes que podría convencerte de muchas formas. No juegues con fuego Bella – susurró seductoramente._

Rodélos ojos, Tanya jamás cambiaria.

_-_ Mueve tu culo hasta aquí – le dije. – ¡Ya! – añadí antes de que dijera algo y colgué.

Despejé mi mesa y puse sobre ella sólo los informes.

- ¿Dónde coño te has metido? – le gruñí a Tanya en cuanto cruzó la puerta de mi despacho.

Llevaba un cuarto de hora esperándole.

- Tu secretaria no quería dejarme entrar – bramó molesta sentándose en la silla que había frente a mí.

- Kate – le llamé por el intercomunicador.

Tenía pensado reprenderle por haber entretenido a Tanya, pero no me apetecía empezar una estúpida discusión ahora mismo con mi secretaria.

_- Dime – su voz sonó firme._

- Que nadie nos moleste y cuando digo nadie, es nadie. Cullen incluido – Tanya me miró escéptica. Por supuesto, la ignoré.

- _De acuerdo._

Tanya y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra, agradecí que ella pudiera echarme una mano con esto, aunque solo podía hacerlo durante unas horas. No nos iba a dar tiempo a acabarlo…

Escuché unos toquecitos en la puerta a la hora de la comida. Me cagué en Kate por dejar que nos molestaran. Los toques volvieron a sonar solo que esta vez más fuerte.

**Edward POV**

Estuve toda la maldita mañana entre papeleo y avancé muy poco. Leah ocupaba una parte de mis pensamientos y Bella otros, la mayor parte.

Tenia ganas de salir a comer con ella, pero necesitaba hablar con Leah sobre mi plan. Sabía que ella podría ayudarme, además, también le incumbía.

- Leah – la llamé abriendo la puerta de mi despacho. - ¿Puedes venir un momento? – asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla.

Caminé hacia mi sillón y me dejé caer en él a la espera de que Leah cruzara la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – me dijo entrando.

- Cierra la puerta por favor – le pedí.

Después de cerrarla se acercó a mi escritorio, le indiqué con la mano que se sentara en la silla que había frente a mí y comencé a hablar.

- Tengo un plan y quiero que me ayudes.

Le expliqué todo lo que tenia pensado hacer, ella no parecía muy convencía con mi idea, pero al final decidió ayudarme si era necesario. Le invité a comer, me costó mucho que aceptara pero cuando lo hizo, salí de mi despacho para decirle a Bella que si no le importaba, que ella comiera hoy con las chicas en vez que conmigo.

Toqué su puerta ligeramente, pero no hubo respuesta. Toqué un poco más fuerte y esperé por la respuesta que me diera permiso para entrar. Quizás no estaba en su despacho, aunque no me había dicho nada de que tuviera alguna reunión.

- Edward – me giré al escuchar la voz de Kate. – Bella me dijo que no le molestara nadie, incluido tú.

Le miré incrédulo.

¿Qué era eso de que ni siquiera yo podía molestarla?

¿Con quién estaba?

Mi visión se nubló y comencé a verlo todo rojo.

Me giré de nuevo y cogí el pomo de la puerta.

- Si pregunta, yo intenté detenerte – me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y entré sin apartar mis ojos de Bella que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola – dije en tono seco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó sin relajar su frente.

- Venía a decirte que no podemos comer juntos – estaba molesto, sí.

Me había molestado que le pidiera a Kate que nadie la molestara incluido yo… ¡estaba con Tanya! ¿Por qué coño no podía ni siquiera yo molestarlas?

- No era necesario que vinieras aquí a decírmelo, haberme llamado – contestó molesta también.

La miré fijamente durante unos segundos, ella aguantó mi intensa mirada, cuando escuchamos una garganta aclararse, desviamos nuestros ojos hacía Tanya.

- Si queréis os dejo un tiempo y…

- No – le interrumpió Bella. – Edward ya se iba – me miró de nuevo.

- Adiós – me despedí saliendo de su despacho y caminando hacía el ascensor donde Leah ya me esperaba con mi abrigo en su mano.

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – inquirió una muy confusa Tanya.

- ¿El qué? – aparté la mirada de la puerta del despacho por donde acababa de salir Edward y miré hacía los papeles que había en la mesa.

- ¿Problemas con Edward? – alcé el rostro y la miré.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿por qué ese tonito molesto con el que os habéis hablado?

- Porque… porque… ¡arg! – tiré de mi pelo frustrada.

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó de pronto.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Di en el clavo – rió escandalosamente. - ¿Estas celosa de la morena? – preguntó entre risas.

- No – le gruñí.

- ¿No? Venga Bella, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando estas celosa, molesta o dolida, y ahora estas celosa. ¿Qué ha hecho la morena? ¿Hay que partirle la cara?

Me detuve a pensar en la última pregunta de Tanya. ¿Podría partirle la cara? No me iba a mentir, ganas tenía de decirle cuatro cosas a Leah para que se alejara de mi hombre… pero estaba segura de que a Edward eso le iba a molestar mucho, pero… ¿qué si lo hacía Tanya?

- No, definitivamente no – susurré para mí misma.

- ¿Hay que partírsela a él? – preguntó divertida y ansiosa.

- Hoy no – le respondí.

- Vaya… - dejó caer sus hombros unos segundos. - ¿Por qué estas celosa de la morena?

- No estoy celosa – mentí.

- ¿Ah no? – alzó una ceja y sin darme tiempo a contestar, comenzó a reír. – Son solo amigos – dijo entre risas. – Con James esto no te pasaba – siguió riendo.

- Tú no ves como le mira – le dije molesta echándome hacia atrás en el sillón e ignorando lo que había dicho de James. – Se lo come con la mirada y eso… eso me revienta – ¡ale!, ya lo dije en voz alta.

- No, no he visto como Leah mira a Edward, pero si he visto como él te mira a ti – dijo. – Te idolatra Bella, besa el suelo allá donde tú pisas.

- No exageres – rodé mis ojos.

- No exagero, es lo que yo veo. Como tú ves como Leah mira a Edward, yo veo como él te mira a ti y como tú le miras a él. No debes de preocuparte por Leah – le restó importancia haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- Tengo miedo de que Edward se dé cuenta de que está cometiendo un error al volver conmigo – le dije sin pensarlo.

Las palabras abandonaron mi boca sin mi permiso.

- No creo que lo pierdas. Deja de mirar más allá y céntrate solo en vosotros dos. Ahora quita esos miedos de tu cabeza y vamos a seguir con esto o nunca acabaremos.

- Gracias Tanya.

- No hay porque darlas, no te he dicho nada nuevo y que no sepas.

Nos pusimos de nuevo con el informe después de pedir a Kate que nos trajera algo de comer.

Tanya tuvo que irse un par de horas más tarde. Me quedé sola ante los números. Intenté concentrarme en ellos, pero la imagen de ver a Edward abrazando así a Leah, no dejaba de pasar por mi mente.

Estaba tan concentrada con el informe entre mis manos, que no me di ni cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – susurraron en mi oído.

Me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi oreja y los pelos de la nuca se me pusieron de punta.

- No – le contesté un tanto enfadada.

Aun seguía molesta por haberlo visto abrazar así a Leah, por entrar como había entrado en mi despacho y por hablarme de esa forma, que solo ayudó, a que me enfadara más con él.

- Bella, los números nunca se te han dado bien – miró sobre mi hombro a los papeles que tenia esparcidos por la mesa y entre mis manos.

- Es mi trabajo – le respondí en el mismo tono.

- Déjame ayudarte.

Iba a volver a protestar, pero sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Me hizo ponerme de pie para luego él ocupar mi lugar en el sillón y hacer que yo me sentara en su regazo.

- Siento lo de antes – me dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos desde atrás y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. – Siento haberte hablado así.

- Haberlo pensado antes de entrar en mi despacho de esa forma – murmuré.

- Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero que Kate me dijera que ni yo te podía molestar me… me…

- Tengo que acabar esto para última hora – le corté. – Le pedí a Kate eso porque necesitaba concentrarme y no distraerme porque si no, no iba a acabarlo hoy.

- Lo entiendo – repitió. – Pero Bella, yo no te iba a molestar, yo no te iba a hacer que te desconcentraras – una de sus manos estaba haciendo círculos imaginarios sobre mi pierna.

¿Y decía que no me iba a molestar ni a desconcentrar?

¡Ja!

- Edward, ahora lo estar haciendo – le dije en tono bajo.

- ¿Te molesto? – su aliento volvió a golpearme la oreja. Negué con la cabeza. – ¿Te estoy desconcentrando? – asentí. - ¿Quieres que me vaya? – la mano con la que me estaba haciendo círculos en la pierna, abandonó ésta y se adentró debajo de mi camisa, justo en mi tripa.

Volví a negar con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos tratando de controlar mi ahora acelerada respiración. ¡Maldito Cullen! Sabía lo que provocaba en mí.

- ¿Quieres tomarte unos minutos de descanso y luego te ayudó yo a acabar con esto? – susurró en mi oreja para después morderla.

Gemí vergonzosamente.

- Edward – advertí muy poco convincente.

- Dime amor – apartó con su mano libre el cabello de mi hombro dejando expuesto mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

Fue mi perdición…

No encontraba nada coherente para decirle y que se detuviera. Mi cuerpo, mi traicionero cuerpo que antes ya estaba encendido, ahora parecía querer arder.

La mano que estaba en mi tripa descendió, abriéndose paso por el borde de mi falda y llegó a mi palpitante sexo. Me frotó el clítoris por sobre la tela, provocándome.

- Edward – gemí abriendo mis ojos cuando la mano que tenia en mi entrepierna se abrió paso y llegó a la piel de mis labios inferiores.

- ¿Qué? – se separó de mi cuello lo justo para preguntarme.

Comenzó a frotar mi clítoris en círculos, volví a cerrar los ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía tan bien… tuve que morderme el labio para acallar los gemidos que querían escapar de mi garganta cuando introdujo un dedo en mi interior.

- Joder Bells – gruñó. - ¿Por qué siempre estas tan mojada y caliente?

- Es… lo que… tú… me provocas – le contesté entre jadeos.

Mi cadera comenzó a moverse involuntariamente en busca de más fricción. Edward detuvo mis movimientos sacando la mano del interior de mis bragas, gemí disconforme.

- Levántate – me exigió.

Me levanté confundida e intenté mirarlo, pero él se levantó conmigo y no me dejó girarme. Lo sentí sentarse de nuevo en el sillón segundos después, sus manos se colaron bajo de mi falda, acarició mis piernas unos segundos antes de coger el borde de la falda y subirla lentamente por mis piernas hasta mi cadera. Cogió el elástico de mis bragas y tiró de ellas hacía abajo.

- Sácatelas del todo – pidió.

Le hice caso, me las quité aun sin girarme y mirando hacía el suelo donde ahora descansaban mis bragas, vi como su mano las recogía.

- Ahora – colocó sus manos en mi cadera y fue deslizándolas hacia los muslos. – Abre las piernas amor – dijo separándolas con sus manos. Posicionó sus piernas entre las mías y se deslizó un poco hacia abajo en el sillón. – Siéntate – volvió a colocar sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudó a ir bajando mi cuerpo lentamente hacia su regazo, no sin antes volver a levantar mi falda hasta la cintura, ya que se había bajado de nuevo y dejar mi sexo expuesto. – Ahora entraré en ti lentamente – sentí la punta de su pene sobre mi entrada antes de que pudiera sentarme del todo sobre sus piernas.

Me agarré del borde de mi escritorio para no caer bruscamente encima de él y me fui deslizando lentamente hacia abajo introduciéndolo en mí, mientras Edward alzaba sus caderas.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de mí, me dejé caer en su pecho, apoyando mi espalda en él. Sus manos abandonaron mi cintura, alzó una para apartar el pelo de mi cuello y la otra la introdujo en mi camiseta y la subió hasta mis pechos.

- ¿Has echado el pestillo? – le pregunté cuando logré normalizar un poco mi respiración y encontrar algo de coherencia en mis pensamientos.

- Sí – susurró sobre la piel de mi cuello. – Ahora no te preocupes por eso y disfruta.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, saliendo lentamente de mí y volviendo a entrar rápidamente. Mordí mi labio para evitar gemir y cerré los ojos.

- Muévete – susurró con la voz ronca en mi oído.

Empecé a alzar mis caderas con ayuda de mis pies, las sensaciones eran tan intensas que me costaba mucho mantenerme de pie. Solo fui capaz de moverme unas pocas veces, ya que Edward comenzó a frotar mi clítoris en círculos con una mano mientras masajeaba mis pechos con la otra, primero uno y después el otro.

- Edward – gemí. – No… no pu… edo… sostenerme – mis pies resbalaron y caí en sus piernas.

- Levanta las piernas – pidió.

- ¿Qué?

¿Qué levantara las piernas?

¿Cómo?

- Apóyate en mí, apoya el culo en mí y alza las piernas, yo te las sostengo.

Me situé mejor en su regazo aun con él dentro de mí y alcé las piernas como me pidió. Se deslizó un poco más sobre el sillón – dejando su trasero casi en el aire – después de ponerle el pequeño freno que tenía el sillón para que las ruedas no se movieran, dejándolo fijo en el lugar. Sus manos se situaron detrás de mis rodillas, justo encima de mis pantorrillas y me las alzó hasta dejarlas a la altura de mi pecho.

Parecía una postura un poco incomoda, pero no me dio tiempo a pensar mucho en como estaba, ya que Edward comenzó a moverse, penetrándome una y otra y otra vez sin compasión.

- Edward – gemí sin poder evitarlo.

Atacó mi cuello mientras entraba cada vez más rápido en mí. Mordí mi labio fuertemente para evitar gemir, las sensaciones que estaba causando esta postura, eran nuevas para mí.

- Bella – gruñó contra la piel de mi cuello. – No aguanto más.

Me concentré en las intensas sensaciones que me provocaban sus acometidas. Giré mi rostro hacía su cara y le pedí con la mirada lo que necesitaba para poder llegar al _cielo_. Me entendió a la perfección, sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso ardiente y hambriento.

Sentí el orgasmo concentrarse en mi entrepierna, me penetró más rápido y más fuerte provocando que mi orgasmo explotara. Ahogué todos los gemidos en su boca, incluso le mordí el labio inferior cuando no pude responderle el beso. Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, Edward seguía embistiéndome una y otra vez, sin descanso.

Hasta que al final con unas cuantas estocadas más, se descargó dentro de mí. Mordió mi hombro para evitar gemir cuando su pene comenzó a temblar, sus movimientos fueron cesando hasta que por fin se detuvo aun sin salir de mi interior. Soltó mi hombro, bajó mis piernas hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo, sus manos dejaron mis piernas, acercó una de ellas hasta mi rostro, me hizo girarlo y besó mis labios dulcemente.

Estuvimos con nuestros labios juntos pero sin besarnos unos minutos, esperando que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran.

- Te amo – susurró con su penetrante verde mirada sobre mis ojos.

Me aparté de su lado, poniéndome en pie. Coloqué mi falda bajo su atenta mirada, mientras él se subía el pantalón y el bóxer. Esperé a que acabara de colocarse la ropa y después me senté en su regazo de nuevo, solo que esta vez mirándolo de frente.

- Yo también te amo – le dije mirándole a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Me abrazó tan fuerte que mis pulmones apenar podían meter oxigeno y enterró su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso – se apartó de mi cuello y me miró de nuevo intensamente. – Esto lo iba a hacer de otra forma, pero no puedo – lo miré curiosa. – Bella… vámonos a vivir juntos – mi respiración se detuvo, igual que mi corazón.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo... ^^ Lo primero que diré será: ¡Joder con el despacho de Bella!, últimamente esta que arde, jajajaja. ¿Qué le respondera?, ¿se ira o no se ira a vivir con él? Por la postura... si no os ha quedado muy claro, hacermelo saber y quizas ponga alguna imagen en la web... es que no he podido o no se me ha ocurrido describirla mejor.

Espero que hayais disfrutado el capitulo.

Gracias a **Silves** por tu ayuda en este capitulo, mi _beta_ **tlebd** ha desaparecido ¬¬ Pili... no puedes enviarme un mail y dejarme así... tia ¡que tengo sentimientos! jajajaja. ¡Y! ahora no me vengas con que podia haberte mandado un mail y blablabla... sabemos que ahora tu alto "rango" no te deja tiempo para tus hobbies... jijijiji.

Muchiiisimas gracias por vuestras palabras, por ponerme en alertas y en favoritos, y sobretodo por leer mis locuras :D

Creo que no se me olvida nada más que deciros... pienso y pienso y nada... así que me despido.

¡Nos leemos en cuanto pueda!

¡Un saluuuudo!


	19. Sí o no

Sí o no

**Edward POV**

Ale, ya lo había dicho. Todo lo que había estado planeando con Leah en la comida no me había servido de nada. Me había parecido el momento perfecto soltarle que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, aunque empezaba a arrepentirme.

¿Por qué no se movía?

¿Por qué no me daba una respuesta?

¡¿Por qué ni siquiera respiraba? !

- Bella – susurré apartando su rostro de mi cuello. – Respira – le dije con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa ni que yo mismo me creía… ¡joder! ¿Tanto le cuesta decirme un sí o un no?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté al ver su rostro pálido.

Se levantó de mi regazo de un salto y puso entre nosotros el escritorio. Sus ojos no paraban de pasearse por toda la estancia sin hacer contacto ni un segundo conmigo.

- Bella – le llamé poniéndome de pie.

- No – me encaró mirándome a los ojos y apuntándome con su dedo índice. – No te muevas de ahí – me advirtió pasándose su mano por sus cabellos de forma nerviosa.

Comenzó a andar por la estancia, yo la seguía con la mirada. No dejaba de morderse en labio y eso empezaba a excitarme. ¡Era un puto enfermo!

- Bella – intenté de nuevo.

- ¡Calla! – me sobresalté al escuchar su grito. - ¡Joder! – pasó su mano por sus cabellos. – No puedes venir aquí y decirme vámonos a vivir juntos así como así.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirí con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Porque no y punto! – detuvo sus pasos y me miró. – Ahora esperaras mi respuesta y yo no sé si todavía estoy preparada para dar ese paso. Lo único que haces mirándome así, es intimidarme – me señaló.

- ¿Así, cómo? – pregunté confuso.

- ¡Así! – volvió a señalarme. – Deja de hacerlo – gimió.

- No estoy haciendo nada – me defendí.

- Si que lo estás haciendo. ¡Deja de mirarme con cara de perro abandonado! – gritó. – Lo único que haces con eso es presionarme y…

- Yo no te estoy presionando – le interrumpí. – Solo te he hecho una pregunta, estas llevando esto más allá de lo que es.

- ¡Me has pedido que nos vayamos a vivir juntos! Perdona que no pueda pensar con claridad si no dejas de mirarme así – volvió a señalarme.

- ¡Que no te estoy mirando de ninguna manera! – bufé. – Bella – me acerqué a ella. – No te estoy obligando a hacerlo, solo tienes que responder si quieres vivir conmigo o no – agarré sus caderas y la pegué a mi cuerpo.

- No puedo contestarte ahora a esa pregunta – murmuró.

- De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Estaré esperando a que estés preparada para hacerlo – besé castamente sus labios. – No te atormentes por ello.

- Gracias – suspiró abrazándome, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

De acuerdo, esta no era ni la reacción ni la respuesta que esperaba… pero también se lo había propuesto como alguien le propone ir a tomar un café, así que al menos puedo decir que me alegro de que no haya salido corriendo.

No iba a engañarme diciendo que su reacción no me había dolido, porque sí que lo había hecho. Pensé que iba a dar saltos tipo Alice y decirme que sí quería venirse a vivir conmigo, pero me equivoqué. Oculté mi rostro en su cuello y suspiré, le daría tiempo para que se lo pensara. Tendría que ser paciente…

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta.

- Abre la puerta – me dijo Bella separándose de mí y caminando hacia su sillón.

Me acerqué a la puerta y quité el pestillo. La abrí y una Tanya ceñuda apareció ante nuestros ojos.

- Veo que habéis aprendido a echar el pestillo – sonrió. – ¡Aquí huele a sexo! – puso una mueca de asco en su cara. – Bells, abre la ventana – rió indicando el gran ventanal que había detrás de Bella.

- Vete a la mierda Tanya – le contestó ésta.

Me acerqué al escritorio de Bella y me dejé caer en una de las sillas que había frente a ella.

- ¿Te ha dado tiempo a acabar el informe? – inquirió Tanya sentándose a mi lado.

- No – le respondió Bella sonrojada.

- ¿Te queda mucho? – siguió interrogando.

- No, solo tenia que cuadrar unas cuentas.

- Bien, pongámonos a ello.

- No es necesario Tanya, yo los acabo ahora. ¿Tú no tenias que ir a algún lado?

- No, ya no – le contestó en un susurro sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

- Edward – me llamó Bella. Giré mi rostro para mirarla. – Ya puedes retirarte – me indicó con la cabeza a Tanya.

Le miré con una ceja alzada, no entendía que me quería decir. ¿Estaba echándome?, lo que me faltaba… Bella rodó los ojos y tras un suspiro, dijo:

- Luego hablamos. Por favor, sal del despacho – la miré durante un par de segundos y comprendí lo que había querido decirme antes.

Iban a tener una charla de chicas…

- Luego paso a por ti – le dije levantándome de la silla.

- No es necesario, vete a casa, yo iré tarde – se levantó del sillón y rodeó la mesa. – A la noche hablamos – susurró cuando estuvo a mi lado.

Besé sus labios tomándome un poco más de tiempo del que _teníamos_ y después salí de su despacho.

Me fijé que Kate ya no estaba en su mesa. Miré el reloj del móvil y me di cuenta que teníamos que haber salido hace media hora. Caminé hacia mi despacho, a diferencia de Kate, Leah si seguía en su puesto de trabajo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? – Leah se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz.

- ¡Joder! – gruñó. – Nada, solo estaba acabando de mirar unas cosas y me voy – me contestó con una sonrisa.

- Espera a que recoja mis cosas y te llevo a casa – le dije dándome la vuelta y entrando a mi despacho.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio, apagué el ordenador después de guardar todos los documentos que tenia abiertos, recogí un poco los papeles que descansaban en la mesa y cogí mi abrigo del perchero.

- No es necesario que me lleves – dijo Leah entrando en mi despacho con su abrigo ya puesto.

- Quiero llevarte – le contesté aflojando el nudo de mi corbata.

- Y yo te repito que no es necesario.

- Quiero hacerlo Leah – le contesté molesto. – Déjame acercarte a casa.

- ¿Necesitas hablar de algo?

Leah me conocía demasiado bien…

- Sí – le dije antes de salir del despacho con ella pisándome los talones.

¿Quién mejor que Leah para hablar de la reacción de Bella?

Por algo era mi mejor amiga…

- Déjame primero hacer una llamada.

Presioné el botón del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron nada más pulsarlo. Empujé a Leah al interior del ascensor y presioné el botón de la planta baja.

- Aquí no hay cobertura – bramó en tono bajo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron unos segundos después en la planta baja, empujé de nuevo a Leah para que saliera, parecía que se le habían quedado los pies pegados en el suelo del ascensor. La miré para ver porque no se movía apenas del sitio. ¡Se nos iban a cerrar las puertas si no se daba prisa!

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – preguntó.

- Se tiene que quedar a acabar unos informes, ¿por qué?

Maldijo entre dientes y con paso firme salió del ascensor, la seguí de cerca caminando hacia un coche que me sonaba bastante. La puerta del conductor se abrió y un muy sonriente Jacob bajó de él.

Miré la escena sin entenderla. ¿Qué hacia Black aquí?

Se acercó a Leah y le plantó un _señor beso_ en los labios. Mis pies automáticamente se detuvieron.

¿Leah y Jacob juntos?

- Cullen – me saludó Black cuando dejó que Leah respirara.

- Black – le saludé en un susurro. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté estúpidamente.

Estaba más que claro que había venido a buscar a Leah, a su… ¿novia?

- Ha venido a buscarme – contestó Leah haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

- Oh.

- ¿Dónde está tu princesita? – me preguntó Jacob en tono burlón.

- Trabajando – me encogí de hombros y les di la espalda.

Ya no iba a tener que llevar a Leah a casa… así que me metería en la mía y me tiraría sobre el sofá el resto del día viendo la televisión, tratando de no pensar.

- Edward, - me giré cuando Leah me llamó - ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?

- Leah…

- No seas aguafiestas y vamos – me cortó Jacob antes de que pudiera decir nada.

…

- ¿Qué tal te va con Bella? – me preguntó Jake despreocupadamente.

Nos encontrábamos en un bar que había al lado de la oficina, él y yo solos en la barra. Leah se había excusado para ir al baño.

- Bien – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Solo bien? – me preguntó un tanto burlón e incrédulo.

- Sí, solo bien – volví a encogerme de hombros.

No iba a detallarle lo maravillosamente bien que me iba con Bella.

- Vaya… yo que pensaba que seríais una pareja de casados ya y todo ese rollo… - rió antes de pegarle un trago a su cerveza.

- Pues ya ves que no.

- ¿Problemas?

- No – le respondí. – Le pedí que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos – le dije rápidamente y en tono bajo sin saber por qué.

¿Desde cuándo le contaba yo algo a Jacob?

- ¿Y qué te contestó?

- No me contestó nada.

- Muy típico de Bella… - susurró. – Sigue siendo la misma mujer insegura en la que se convirtió desde que… desde que te fuiste a Londres.

- ¿Mujer insegura? – pregunté.

- ¿Quién es una mujer insegura? – preguntó Leah sentándose al lado de Jacob.

- Nadie – le dijo éste.

- Bella – le contesté yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué hablamos de ella? – preguntó en lo que me pareció en tono molesto.

- Cullen le ha pedido que se vaya a vivir con él, pero su _princesita_ no le ha contestado nada.

Como siguiera llamándola así, iba a tener que saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza…

- ¿Qué pasa con lo que hablamos en la comida? – ahora sí que me preguntó molesta mirándome fijamente.

- Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero estuvimos… lo creí correcto cuando se lo pedí antes – me encogí de hombros.

- Tenias que haber seguido el plan – suspiró.

- ¿Qué plan? – inquirió curioso Black.

- El que trazamos en la comida – dijo Leah.

- Siento decíroslo, pero con plan o sin plan, Bella habría reaccionado igual. Estoy seguro de que se puso en plan histérica – rió. – _Ahora no sé si estoy preparada para dar ese paso y bla bla bla…_ - hizo una mal imitación de la voz de Bella, dando en el clavo con sus palabras. – Si ya me la estoy imaginando. ¿Fue así verdad? – me preguntó entre risas.

- Sí, exactamente como tú has dicho.

- No cambiara jamás. Ahora sí, no te preocupes porque te esté evitando, es su forma de actuar, deja que ella dé el paso.

- ¿Me evitara? – le pregunté nervioso.

No sé si estaba preparado para ser el objeto ignorante de mi novia.

- Sí y seguramente durante días. Recuérdalo, mujer insegura – palmeó mi hombro.

- Yo creo que esta noche lo consultara con la almohada y la tendrás mañana en la puerta de tu casa – dijo Leah.

- No te ofendas Cullen, pero ninguno de los dos conoce a Bella como lo hago yo, y actuara como yo te he dicho – dijo Jake muy seguro.

Así que me evitaría hasta vete tú a saber cuándo… definitivamente no iba a estar preparado para eso… Ahora es cuando me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo y tragarme la maldita proposición.

Pasé nerviosamente la mano por mi pelo y mi rostro y de un trago bebí el resto de mi cerveza, la que iba a ser mi acompañante todas las noches hasta que Bella se dignara a dejar de evitarme…

**Bella POV**

- ¡Ya voy! – grité desde mi habitación cuando sonó el timbre.

Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si sería Edward. Lo había estado evitando este par de días, no quería estar a solas con él, necesitaba pensar en su proposición y si estaba con él, haría de todo menos pensar.

En el trabajo lo trataba como siempre, excepto cuando íbamos y salíamos del trabajo, me mantenía callada en el interior de su coche. Cuando llegábamos a casa me despedía con un casto beso y me encerraba en mi casa, justo como estaba haciendo ahora, solo que hoy era sábado y llevaba encerrada todo día.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño con mi comportamiento aunque intentara fingir que no pasaba nada por como él actuaba, pero repito, necesitaba pensar, mucho. No era como ir al cine y ver una película, se trataba de convivir con alguien y para dar ese paso había que estar preparados y seguros de querer hacerlo.

Miré por la mirilla y suspiré aliviada al ver al _grupo_ a excepción de Edward, al otro lado de la puerta. Abrí y los dejé pasar con quejas de todos ellos.

- ¿Por qué no abrías? – preguntó Rose.

- Deja descansar un poquito a mi hermano – rió Emmett.

- ¿Qué haces en pijama todavía? – inquirió Alice.

- Buenas tardes Bella – saludó Jazz.

- Buenas tardes – le devolví el saludo y besé su mejilla, a los demás no me molesté en contestarles nada.

Nos encaminamos hacia el salón. Emmett y Jasper se apoderaron del sofá de tres plazas y encendieron la televisión después de que el grandote me pidiera algo para beber. Caminé hacia la cocina con mis amigas pegadas a mis talones.

- No sé para que te molestas en llevarle nada. ¡Que se levante él! – se quejó Rose.

- Es mi casa, yo se lo llevo – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Y mi hermano? – preguntó Alice mirando hacia todos lados.

- En su casa – respondí abriendo el frigorífico.

- ¿Hoy no has quedado con él? – siguió preguntando.

- No – saqué un pack de seis cervezas y las puse sobre la encimera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no – saqué una a una las botellas. – Rose pásame el abrebotellas – le pedí ya que estaba al lado del cajón de los cubiertos. – Gracias – le dije cuando me lo pasó.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? – preguntó Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué cara larga? – le pregunté.

- Esa que tienes – me acusó apuntándome con el dedo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Bells? – inquirió Rosalie acercándose a mí.

- No – le dije una vez abrí un par de botellas y saliendo de la cocina con ellas en las manos. – Edward me ha pedido que nos vayamos a vivir juntos – comenté entrando en la sala.

Sabía que ellas no iban a preguntar nada con los chicos delante y yo necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para poder acabar de creérmelo, ¿y quién mejor que con ellas?

Me dejé caer en el sofá individual cuando les entregué las cervezas y miré hacia la televisión ignorando las miradas atónitas de mis amigas que aun se encontraban al lado de la puerta del salón.

- Rose, ven aquí – Emmett palmeó el sofá.

- No – le contestó su novia sacudiendo su cabeza.

La miré de reojo acercarse peligrosamente a mí. Ignoré los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, sabía lo que venia ahora…

Alice la siguió, ambas me cogieron de ambos brazos y me levantaron del sofá.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Emmett extrañado.

- Mira el partido – le contestó su Rosalie.

Me arrastraron literalmente de los brazos hasta la cocina donde me sentaron en una de las sillas. Abrieron tres cervezas y se sentaron una a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

- Habla – dijo con tono amenazante Alice.

- No hay nada que decir.

- Ya conocemos esa respuesta Bella. Habla – volvió a pedir.

Intercambie un par de miradas con ellas y tras un largo suspiro, dije:

- Edward me pidió hace dos días que me fuera a vivir con él.

- Eso ya lo has dicho – dijo esta vez Rose.

- No le contesté – susurré agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – inquirió Alice.

- Porque me cogió por sorpresa, no esperaba que me propusiera eso. No sé… no sé si estamos preparados para dar ese paso.

- Estas sonando ridícula – dijo Rose. – Vosotros mejor que nadie estáis preparados para dar ese _paso_.

- No – alcé el rostro y miré a Rose. – Apenas llevamos unos meses.

- ¿Desde cuándo os conocéis? – giré el rostro hacia Alice.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – pregunté confundida.

- Tiene que ver mucho. Os conocéis desde que mamá y Renée os cambiaban el pañal juntos. Siempre habéis sido Bella y Edward, siempre. Vuestro destino era estar juntos y lo estuvisteis hasta que tú – me apuntó con el dedo – en un arranqué de valentía y estupidez decidiste darle alas y mandarlo a Londres a cumplir el sueño que tuvo desde pequeño, hasta que empezó contigo. Su sueño siempre ha sido estar contigo, a tu lado, dejando atrás todo por ti, todo.

Observé a Alice durante unos segundos con una ceja alzada. Después desvié la mirada de ella y la planté en Rose, en cuanto nuestras miradas entraron en contacto, ambas estallamos en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó indignada Alice.

- ¿Te… has escuchado? – rió Rose. – Eso ha sonado muy pero que muy… _cursi _incluso para ti – siguió riendo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. – _Vuestro destino es estar juntos_ – hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Alice.

- Sabéis que tengo razón – dijo entre dientes y cruzándose de brazos. – Aunque os estéis riendo de mi pequeño discurso, sabéis que tengo razón. Estos dos han nacido para estar juntos.

Rose y yo seguimos riendo durante unos minutos, Alice cada vez estaba más enfadada, pero no podíamos evitar reírnos de lo que había dicho, aunque pensándolo bien… tenia razón. Siempre habíamos sido Edward y Bella, siempre. Hasta que el destino quiso que nos separáramos una temporada para después volver y unir nuestras vidas de forma diferente, y después separamos de nuevo por mi culpa.

Dejé de reír y agaché la cabeza después de pegarle un trago a mi cerveza.

Sabía que Edward y yo estábamos hechos para estar juntos, no importaba cuantos obstáculos se pusieran en nuestro camino, siempre volvíamos a los brazos del otro, como ha sucedido a lo largo de estos años. Pero, yo había cambiado desde que él se había marchado a Londres, no sé decir exactamente si cambié para bien o para mal, solo sé que pensar en vivir con él bajo el mismo techo me aterraba. Edward también podía haber cambiado igual que yo. Era estúpido vivir juntos si todavía no nos conocíamos lo suficiente.

- Bella – alcé el rostro para mirar a Rose. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro? – miré a Alice. Volví a asentir con la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿por qué esa arruga en la frente? – alzó su mano y pasó su dedo índice por entre mis cejas, relajando mi ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué te preocupa? – su tono fue dulce.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo he cambiado y él seguro que también – dije.

- ¿Es solo eso? – preguntó Rose desde su silla.

- No lo sé – susurré.

- No tienes nada que temer – alzó su mano y colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja. – Es Edward, haría cualquier cosa para que esto funcionara. ¡Dios! Volvió desde Londres donde tengo entendido todo le iba a bien y solo por ti.

- No todo – susurró Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté.

- A Edward no todo le iba bien en Londres. Le faltabas tú, por eso decidió que a la mínima oportunidad que tuviera, venir aquí, volver a ti. Estuvo soportando verte con James, no lo pasaba bien y aun así esperó, por ti. Habría sido más fácil volver a Londres y volver a su vida, pero estuvo a la espera de que te dieras cuenta que James no era para ti, sino él. Y repito – nos mandó una mirada de advertencia – siempre habéis sido los dos, tarde o temprano ibais a estar juntos. Es vuestro destino – sonrió satisfecha porque no nos reímos.

- Alice tiene razón – giré el rostro para ver a Rose. – Esa mierda del destino y todo eso – hizo un ademan con la mano. – Si no fuese cosa del destino y de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, Edward no estaría aquí esperando no solo a que le contestes si vas a vivir con él, sino todo lo que ha estado esperando hasta que te dieses cuenta que era él, que siempre había sido él, el que pertenece a tu vida. Es igual que Emmett y yo, ¿crees que lo habría soportado tanto tiempo para nada? ¡No joder! Emmett es como un niño grande, solo que él da más trabajo que un niño – rió. – Podría haberlo mandado a la mierda muchas veces, pero perdería más si lo apartase de mi lado de lo que ganaría, igual que te ha pasado a ti con Edward. Desde que se fue a Londres no has ganado nada, solo dolores de cabeza y meteduras de pata. Ahora estas con él, la vida son dos días Bella, aprovecha el momento, vive el presente, deja de pensar en el futuro – Alice y yo la miramos con la boca abierta.

¿De dónde había salido esta Rose?

- ¿Estas embarazada? – preguntó Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡¿Qué? ! – gritó Rose levantándose de la silla. - ¡No joder, no! – se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y le pegó un trago a la cerveza.

- Entonces estas con la regla – rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Alice.

- No – dijo Rose.

- ¿Dónde está mi Rose? – preguntó Alice teatralmente tocándole la frente a nuestra rubia amiga.

- ¡Quita! – apartó su mano de un manotazo. - ¿No puedo tener yo también un ataque de… inspiración? – preguntó con ambas cejas alzadas.

- Claro, pero es muy raro en ti. Siempre eres tan… - Alice detuvo sus palabras ante la mirada helada de Rosalie.

- ¿Tan? – inquirió ésta con un bramido.

- Tan hermosa y simpática – le sonrió Alice.

- Vete a la mierda Alice – rió Rose.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio cada una metida en sus pensamientos.

- Entonces – dije tras acabar el botellín de cerveza, - ¿qué debo hacer?

- Lo que aquí nuestra no embarazada amiga ha dicho. Vivir el presente y dejar de pensar en el futuro. Edward va a darte más sorpresas de las que te esperas, así que vete acostumbrándote.

Suspiré, Alice tenia razón al igual que Rose, tenia que dejarme de tonterías y hacer lo que mi corazón me estaba diciendo desde que las palabras salieron de la boca de Edward. Tenia que dejar de pensar tanto y actuar más… igual que hacía Edward.

Cenamos todos juntos en mi casa cuando el partido de baseball acabó. Edward no salió en boca de nadie en toda la tarde, excepto por algún que otro chiste que soltaba Emmett en referencia a él, a mi y nuestra _intimidad_…

Rose le soltó unos cuantos golpes en su nuca, que en vez de silenciar a Emmett lo único que consiguió, fue alentarlo a seguir con sus chistes.

Me despedí de todos ellos cerca de las once de la noche entre abrazos y besos. Tras cerrar la puerta, me apoyé en ella y suspiré. Enterré mi rostro en mis manos y cogí mucho aire, necesitaba tranquilizar los nervios que no sabía que estaban atacando mi cuerpo hasta ahora.

Bien, había tomado una decisión en estos últimos diez segundos.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y saqué la maleta que guardaba debajo de la cama. Con otra gran bocanada de aire, salí de mi habitación y fui hacia la puerta principal. Otra bocanada de aire, no quería arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer y tampoco quería pensarlo, así que agarré fuertemente el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

Crucé los tres metros que separaban mi puerta de la suya y la toqué impacientemente. Esperé lo que parecieron los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida y volví a tocar la puerta.

_- ¡Ya voy! – escuché su voz desde el interior._

Tras otros segundos larguísimos, la puerta se abrió de un tirón dejándome frente a mí a Edward aun vestido, con su cabello más desordenado de lo habitual y con una cara que indicaba que acababa de despertase.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó confuso con la voz ronca a la vez que se frotaba los ojos con los dedos.

Le cogí una de sus manos y le hice agarrar la maleta que había arrastrado desde mi habitación conmigo.

- Haz las maletas, nos vamos a vivir juntos – le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó devolviéndome la sonrisa. Asentí sin borrar la mía. - ¡Es genial! – dejó la maleta en el suelo para agarrarme de la cintura, alzándome. Tuve que agarrarme de sus hombros antes de que comenzara a dar vueltas conmigo por todo el rellano.

- Edward bájame, me mareo – pedí entre risas.

Me dejó sobre mis pies segundos después y con un apasionado beso atacó mis labios.

- ¿Dónde viviremos? – inquirió cuando se separó.

- Vendrás a mi casa – le dije temiendo su respuesta.

No estaba segura si quería vivir en mi casa o quedarse en la suya.

- De acuerdo, iré a donde tú me mandes y quieras – contestó sonriente y después volvió a atacar mis labios.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya estoy aqui otra vez... tarde, más tarde que de costumbre pero estoy ^^

Siento no haber subido el adelanto en la web, pero he acabado de escribir el capitulo en dos días y no tenia sentido que esta mañana pusiera el adelanto pudiendo actualizar a la tarde... Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y que os haya gustado.

Agradezco enormemente vuestros reviews, que me añadais a favoritos, a alertas y que me leais. A las que no teneis cuenta, siento no poder contestaros los reviews, pero vuestras palabras las tengo tan en cuenta como las de las que tienen cuenta.

**tlebd **te mando ánimos desde aqui, aunque estes _desaparecida_ agradezco que estes ahi para aguantar mis locuras aun cuando estas sin internet jajajaja. ¡Te compadezco! **Yzza** aprovecha tu último día de fiesta jijiji. **Silves **ánimo a ti tambien, cuando estes off, recuerda al pobre hombre que salió disparado escaleras abajo gracias a tu vecino... jajajajaja xD.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

De nuevo, gracias por leerme.

Un saludoooo


	20. Comienza la aventura

Comienza la aventura

**Bella POV**

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – le pregunté a Edward entrando a su habitación, la que aun era su habitación.

- ¿Me has hecho hueco en el armario de la ropa?

- Sí.

- Entonces por la ropa.

- Bien.

Me acerqué a su armario, era de tamaño mediano, esperaba que no lo tuviese muy lleno. Apenas llevaba unos meses aquí, no creo que le hubiese dado tiempo a llenarlo. Abrí las dos puertas y casi me caigo de culo al ver la cantidad de ropa que tenia.

- Edward – le llamé dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Dime.

- Todo esto no te entrara en mi armario – le dije horrorizada.

- Lo suponía – rió al ver mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta ropa? ¡Apenas llevas unos meses aquí!

- Alice – suspiró.

Tenia que haberlo supuesto…

- Entre lo que me ha comprado mi hermana aquí, lo que me mandó a Londres y lo que yo he comprado… - se rascó la nuca y me sonrió avergonzado.

- Bien, hagamos una cosa – le dije.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Elige la ropa que te pongas a diario y la que realmente te gusta, esa es la que entrara en mi armario y el resto… podemos donarlo a la iglesia – reí.

- Alice nos mataría.

- ¿Quién dice que se vaya a enterar?

- Es Alice… - rodó los ojos.

- Vale, entonces el resto podemos guardarla en el armario de la habitación de invitados, es un poco pequeño pero esta vacio – Edward asintió, estando de acuerdo.

Me giré de nuevo y comencé a sacar la ropa de su armario, empecé con lo que tenia colgado en perchas.

- Ten cuidado con esas bolsas Bella – me indicó. – Son mis trajes del trabajo, están recién sacados de la lavandería.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, completamente divertida.

- ¿De la lavandería? – pregunté incrédula.

- Sí – afirmó él frunciendo el ceño.

No pude evitarlo cuando la primera carcajada asomó por mi boca y después no pude detener las siguientes. No podía imaginar a Edward llevando sus trajes a la _lavandería_, no era para nada su estilo…

- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? – preguntó molesto.

- Que tú hayas llevado esto – alcé mi mano con las bosas de ropa – a la lavandería – reí. – No te pega nada – seguí riendo.

- Para tu información, yo no los he llevado.

- ¿Tienes una asistente en casa? – me burlé.

- No. Lo que tengo es una secretaria muy eficaz en su trabajo, incluso hace trabajos extras – paré de reírme, eso ya no me había hecho tanta gracia.

- ¿Qué clase de trabajos extras?

- Llevarme mis trajes a la lavandería es uno de ellos – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué más? – quise saber.

- Limpiarme mis calcetines sucios también es un trabajo extra – sonrió.

- ¿Le pagas por ello?

- No, solo le doy días libres cuando ella me los pide – volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Quizás, – me di la vuelta hacia el armario tras dejar los trajes encima de la cama – eso te funcionaria en Londres. Aquí el que da los días libres en la oficina es el Sr. Denali.

- Lo sé – le escuché decir en tono bajo. – Pero, mira tú por dónde, tengo tan buena relación con él, que a mí, sí me deja decidir cuándo puedo o no puedo darle los días libres a mi secretaria – me sobresalté al escucharlo tan cerca e ignoré lo último que me había dicho. Sus brazos rodearon rápidamente mi cintura desde atrás. - ¿Por qué te enfadas? – susurró en mi oreja.

- No me enfado – le contesté _enfadada_…

Bien Bella, bien…

- ¿Ah, no? – inquirió divertido. – Eso me ha sonado a que estas molesta por algo.

- No estoy molesta – le respondí en el mismo tono y deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

- Bells – me llamó. – Mírame y dime que no estás enfadada.

Me giré bruscamente para enfrentarlo. El muy maldito tenia esa sonrisa estúpida y sexy en su cara.

- No estoy molesta – le dije cruzándome de brazos y mordiendo mi labio para evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Dime que he dicho que te haya molestado tanto – exigió saber. Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Es por lo de los calcetines? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Qué? ! ¡No, joder, no! Me da exactamente igual si te limpia…

- Limpiaba – me corrigió interrumpiéndome.

- Limpiaba… – rodé los ojos.

- Ahora lo harás tú – volvió a interrumpirme con la misma sonrisa de antes.

- ¡Ah no!, eso sí que no. Te lavas tu ropa, tú solito.

- Cariño, tendremos que dividir las tareas. Y yo no sé poner la lavadora.

- Yo te enseño, no te preocupes – palmeé su hombro y antes de que pudiera retirar mi mano, Edward la cogió.

- ¿A que más me vas a enseñar? – dijo en tono meloso.

Tragué en seco.

- ¿Cocinar sabes? – le pregunté estúpidamente en voz baja.

- Sé cocinar – me respondió acercándose a mí los pocos centímetros que nos separaban.

- ¿Qué no sabes hacer?

- Sé hacer muchas cosas – alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como esto – sus labios se posaron en los míos en un tierno beso. – Y esto – dijo cuando separó nuestras bocas.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me alzó, enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Giró sobre sus pies y Edward nos hizo caer sobre el colchón.

- Los trajes – le dije.

- Ya los llevará mi secretaria de nuevo a la lavandería – dijo antes de atacar mis labios.

Rodé los ojos, antes me había pedido que tuviera cuidado con ellos y ahora…

Sin preocuparnos de dañar sus trajes, de arrugarlos o de mancharlos, hicimos el amor sobre su cama sin apenas desvestirnos, solo lo justo para que él se enterrara en mí.

…

- ¿Te ha cogido el teléfono? – le pregunté a Edward dejándome caer sobre el sofá de mi salón.

- No – me contestó sentándose a mi lado. – Me manda siempre al buzón de voz y no quiero dejarle un mensaje así. Quiero hablar con ella para decirle que puede volver a casa, que es toda suya.

- Tal vez está ocupada.

- Sí, con Black.

- ¿Con Jake? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Sí. Creo que tienen un lio o algo así.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque los he visto juntos bastantes veces, y he visto como se miran. Entre ellos algo hay.

Eso explicaba porque no había vuelto a ver a Jake desde hace tanto tiempo. Antes se pasaba el día en mi casa, ahora ni siquiera se le veía el pelo.

- ¿Vamos a comprar provisiones para tu solitaria nevera?

- ¿Solitaria? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- Solo tienes leche, cerveza y pechugas de pollo – me respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- Suficiente para alimentarme hasta mañana – le sonreí.

- No pienso cenar pechugas de pollo – se quejó.

- Siempre podemos pedir algo.

- No – me respondió solamente levantándose del sofá. – Vamos – extendió su mano hacia a mí.

La cogí sin dudar y me levantó del sofá con un tirón.

Salimos agarrados de la mano hacia una de las tiendas que había al lado de nuestro edificio. Después de comprar comida, comida, comida y más comida, compramos bebida, bebida y más bebida.

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamé en cuanto vi el carro lleno. – No podremos llevar todo esto a casa solos – gemí.

- Bella vivimos a dos manzanas – rió. – Yo llevaré las bolsas.

_Vivimos_, que bien sonaba esa palabra.

- Te ayudaré a llevarlas, pero me parece excesivo todo lo que llevas en el carro.

- A mí no – ahí concluimos la conversación, dándola por finalizada.

Media hora después… llegamos a casa con las manos cargadas. Edward llevaba las bolsas que más pesaban, yo lo ligero… no pude evitar reírme de él al ver la cara de esfuerzo que puso nada más coger las bolsas con sus manos. Yo ya le había advertido de que pesarían… ¡pero no me hizo caso!

- ¡Joder, pensé que no llegaba! – se quejó dejando las bolsas encima de la mesa.

Trate de no reírme, incluso intenté toser para que no se diera cuenta, pero no me salió bien.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó con un ladrido.

- Lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser amor – le dije dulcemente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿A quién pretendías impresionar llevando todas esas bolsas con tanto peso? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

- A nadie – me contestó arrugando su frente.

- Ya te dije que todo eso pesaba, ¡pero no me hiciste caso!

- ¿Quién las ha cargado hasta aquí?

- Tú – le contesté sin saber porque me preguntaba eso.

- ¡Entonces no te quejes!

¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? El único que se ha quejado eres tú – le acusé. - _¡Joder, pensé que no llegaba! _– hice una muy mala imitación de su voz.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que ambos comenzamos a reír como el par de gilipollas que éramos.

- Necesito una ducha – le dije cuando nuestras risas se calmaron.

- Te acompaño.

- Si me acompañas… no creo que salgamos hoy del baño.

- No tenemos prisa… hasta mañana a la mañana tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Agarró mi cintura y me empujó hacia el baño.

- ¿Me vas a bañar? – me burlé al ver como comenzaba a despojarse de mi ropa desde mi espalda.

- ¿Te gustaría? – preguntó de vuelta.

- ¿Sabrás frotarme bien? – contraataqué.

- Sabré frotarte mejor que bien amor – susurró en mi oído a la vez que él se frotaba contra mi trasero.

Mis pelos se pusieron de punta y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Deslizó mis vaqueros y mis bragas por mis piernas hacia el suelo, alcé los pies para sacarlos completamente, Edward me ayudó a hacerlo y tras ello, dejó sus manos en mis tobillos y comenzó a subirlas a lo largo de mis piernas.

Cuando llegó a mi cadera, deslizó sus manos a mi trasero, donde apretó suavemente. Gemí su nombre y cerré los ojos. Dirigió sus manos hacia la parte delantera de mi cintura, hacia mi entrepierna.

- Ábrela un poco las piernas amor – dijo en mi oreja.

Obedecí y como una autómata, las abrí.

Sus dedos se pasearon por los rizos de mi vello púbico, hasta que se aventuraron a pasearse por mis labios inferiores. Para ese entonces, yo estaba más que húmeda. Hundió dos de sus dedos en mi interior y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

- Edward – gemí. – La… la ducha… - logré decir.

- Paciencia – me dijo sobre la piel de mi cuello antes de morderla.

Estuvimos unos minutos más así. Edward me masturbaba lentamente mientras besaba mi cuello y se frotaba contra mi trasero. Cuando no pude resistir más, aparté su mano de mi interior y me giré para quedar de frente a él. Ataqué sus labios en cuanto esa maldita sonrisa adornó su cara. Me deshice de sus ropas bruscamente, Edward rió al ver como mis manos trabajaban rápidas, yo solo le gruñí cuando el maldito botón de su pantalón no quería desatarse.

- No seas ansiosa – rió.

- A mi no me hace gracia – bramé.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Bella.

- Yo no – le dije.

Yo no lo tenia, estaba tan excitada que lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar a tocar el cielo con mis dedos.

Cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos, abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua corriera un poco hasta que comenzó a salir caliente. Agarré la mano de Edward y nos metimos juntos en la bañera. Ataqué de nuevo su boca y deslicé mi mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su pene erecto.

- No – dijo sobre mis labios.

Agarró la mano que tenía alrededor de su miembro y la apartó de ahí. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender por qué hacia eso.

- Te iba a bañar, ¿recuerdas? Esto no es bañarse – dijo en tono serio.

Tan serio que no pude replicar, porque me dejó descolocada. Él estaba tan excitado como yo.

Me giró dejándome de nuevo de espaldas a él. Cogió la esponja que había enfrente de mí y tras unos segundos, la sentí por mi espalda. Comenzó a pasarme la esponja tan malditamente lento por mi cuerpo, que comenzaba a frustrarme y enfadarme con él.

¿A qué coño estaba jugando?

Intenté darme la vuelta pero no me lo permitió. Lavó cada parte, cada rincón de mi cuerpo excepto mis pechos y mi palpitante y suplicante por un poco de atención, clítoris. Tras un suspiro por su parte, me giró y empezó a lavar mis pechos con tanta delicadeza que me dieron ganas de llorar.

¡Ahora mismo no quería delicadezas!

Quería que me cogiera de la cadera o del culo a ser posible, me alzara, me empotrara contra la pared y se adentrara en mí una y otra vez dejando las delicadezas a un lado. Lo quería rápido y duro.

- No sabes la de veces que soñé con tenerte así en Londres. Los dos juntos en la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera nuestros cuerpos mientras yo te enjabono – susurró. – No sabes la falta que me hiciste allí, no sabes cuánto te eché de menos – mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos. – No sabes…

- Shh – le silencié colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios. – Ahora estamos aquí, lo demás ya no importa.

- Te amo Bells – le sonreí.

- Yo también te amo Edward – besó mis dedos que aun descansaban en sus labios y después sonrió al igual que lo estaba haciendo yo.

- Basta de juegos – dijo.

Sus ojos llamearon y una chispa pícara apareció en ellos.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sus manos se colocaron en mis nalgas – como yo quería desde hace un rato – y me alzó, empotrándome contra la pared. El poco aire que tenían mis pulmones, se esfumó por el golpe en la espalda.

- Lo siento – dijo preocupado.

- No pasa nada – le dije antes de besarlo.

Sentí como su pene se situaba en mi entrada y tras un largo segundo… me penetró.

Desde la primera embestida no fue ni cuidadoso, ni suave. Mi espalda estaba arqueada para darle mejor acceso a mis pechos que reclamaban por un poco de atención. Su boca abandonó la mía e hizo un camino a través de mi cuello hasta uno de mis pechos. Rodeó con su lengua mi pezón erecto antes de capturarlo completamente con su boca y succionar fuertemente.

- Edward – gemí.

Me aferré a sus cabellos y lo apreté contra mi pecho, las sensaciones que me provocaba con su boca succionando, su lengua lamiendo, y los mordisquitos que daba en mi pezón con sus dientes, eran intensas, demasiado intensas. Sus embestidas aumentaron el ritmo y la fuerza cuando cambio de pecho para atender el otro.

Mis gemidos eran cada vez más altos, tanto que tuve que morderme un par de veces el labio fuertemente para evitar chillar. Mi orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca, y el de Edward parecía acercarse también. Su pene se endureció más y sentí el primer espasmo en mi interior.

No… no… ¡no! Yo todavía no había llegado, no quería quedarme a las puertas del cielo con mi entrepierna ardiendo, ¡necesitaba liberarme!

Aparté una de mis manos de su cabello la metí entre nuestros cuerpos. Edward dejó de atender mi pecho para mirarme. Su interrogante estaba escrita por toda su cara, sabía que quería saber que estaba haciendo y yo se lo iba a decir, pero no me dio tiempo para abrir la boca cuando mis dedos llegaron a donde más los necesitaba en estos momentos… mi clítoris.

Comencé a frotármelo en círculos, vi a Edward sonreír antes de cerrar mis ojos y me concentré en llegar antes de que sus espasmos se detuvieran. Edward regresó a mis pechos dándoles un poco más de _mimos_. Mi centro se tensó a su alrededor cuando sus espasmos se detuvieron, pero él no lo hizo. Me penetró unas cuantas veces más hasta que mi orgasmo _llegó_.

**Edward POV**

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro aun con los ojos cerrados. Mis brazos llevaban unos segundos temblando por culpa del esfuerzo de sostenerla, pero no quería molestarla mientras recuperaba el control de su respiración. Apreté los dientes y la sostuve un minuto más.

- Amor – le llamé. – Mis brazos van a dejar de sostenerte – le dije.

Bella apartó su cara de mi hombro y me miró con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

- Te escurres – le dije antes de que cayera lentamente de mis brazos hasta apoyar sus pies en el suelo. – Creo que no puedo ducharme yo solo… tendrás que enjabonarme el cuerpo tú, mis brazos no dan para más.

Bella no se opuso, todo lo contrario. Alegre cogió la esponja, le echó jabón y comenzó a lavarme lentamente, como había hecho yo con ella. Dejó mi pene para lo último y en cuanto sus manos se posaron en él, éste recobró _vida_ de nuevo.

- No – dijo en tono firme. – Quiero salir de la bañera hoy – me advirtió.

Intenté que mi miembro no… creciera, pero me resultó imposible. Aun así, pensé con la cabeza lo más fríamente posible y salimos de la bañera sin otra ronda de sexo. Ya me la cobraría más tarde…

Cenamos en el salón mientras veíamos la televisión después de habernos vestido.

- _Yo no voy a cenar pechugas de pollo_ – Bella hizo un inútil intento de imitar mi voz. La miré con una ceja alzada, completamente divertido por el estúpido tono de su voz. - ¡No me mires así! Es lo que tú habías dicho antes y… ¿qué estas cenando? ¡Pechugas de pollo! – gritó.

- Es lo único que sé cocinar – me burlé.

No era lo único que sabía cocinar, pero era lo primero que tenia a mano para ello. Preparé la cena mientras ella recogía el baño, recogiendo nuestra ropa sucia del suelo.

- No me lo creo – dijo dejando su plato vacio al lado del mío encima de la mesa. – Sé que sabes cocinar más que eso, sino… ¿cómo has sobrevivido en Londres tanto tiempo? – inquirió divertida y sonriendo.

Así que tenia ganas de bromear… pues bromearíamos.

- ¿Recuerdas? Secretaría muy eficaz – le guiñé un ojo, su sonrisa se desvaneció y apartó la mirada de mis ojos.

- Ya veo como de eficaz ha sido – creí haberla entendido decir eso, su tono de voz había sido muy bajo. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió un poco más alto pero aun sin mirarme.

- Claro – me senté mejor en el sofá para mirarla.

- ¿Solo consideras a Leah una buena secretaria?

- No – le respondí. – También la considero una buena amiga. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tan buena amiga como para acostarte con ella?

- ¿Qué? - ¿a qué venía eso?

- Responde – exigió aun sin mirarme. - ¿Es tu amiga o algo más?

- Es mi amiga – le respondí con mi entrecejo fruncido. – Es mi mejor amiga – corregí.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Sabía de mi relación con Leah y yo estaba con ella, ¿por qué me preguntaba si era algo más?

- ¿Seguirá haciéndote ese tipo de trabajos extras aun estando conmigo? – su voz se quebró un poco al final de la pregunta.

¿Estaba celosa?

Eso podía explicar porque estaba poniéndose así.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajos extras? – le pregunté de vuelta un tanto burlón.

- Los… los… - alcé mi mano y la coloqué debajo de su mentón. Giré su cara para que me mirara, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y mordía fuertemente su labio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté dulcemente. Bella solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos. – Bella mírame – le pedí. – Mírame – insistí. Ella abrió sus ojos y de ellos un par de solitarias lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. - ¿Estas celosa de Leah? – le pregunté en tono burlón para _romper_ este incomodo momento. No me respondió, solo se quedó mirándome a los ojos. - ¡Oh Bells! – la atraje a mi cuerpo y la rodeé con mis brazos. – Leah solo es mi mejor amiga, nada más – le dije.

- No te tiras a tus amigas – dijo en un susurro. – Yo no me tiro a mis amigos – añadió.

¿A qué venía esto?

¡Qué complicadas eran las mujeres!

La aparté de mi cuerpo y la obligué a que me mirara.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga – dijo.

Hice memoria durante unos segundos…

- Eso tú ya lo sabías – le dije. – Ya sabías que me acosté con ella.

- Sí – dijo en un débil susurro.

- Entonces no entiendo porque te estás poniendo así.

- ¡Porque llevas todo el santo día preocupándote por ella! – me gritó. – No te das cuenta que tus comentarios hacia su persona y tus estúpidas bromas de trabajos extras no me hacen ni puta gracia. ¡Sé que no solo te has acostado con ella aquí!

- Bella…

- No, no soy quien para reclamarte nada – me interrumpió, – no estábamos juntos, pero solo de pensar en ella y en ti juntos… me… me revienta – sollozó.

Podría culpar a la regla por su estado, por esto… ¡pero no la tenia! Acabábamos de echar un maravilloso polvo en la bañera… en el que por cierto, me encantó que se tocara para llegar a su orgasmo.

- Amor – intenté de nuevo. – Leah solo ha sido una buena amiga, a pesar de que en algunos momentos hemos tenido ese… tipo de apoyo el uno con el otro, solo es eso, una buena amiga. Solo me importas tú Bella, de _esa_ forma solo me importas tú – le aseguré.

- Mierda – bramó limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

- Bella – separé sus manos de su rostro.

- Lo siento – se apartó de mí unos centímetros. – Siento haberte echado esto en cara, no sé en que… en que estaba pensando.

- No pasa nada cariño. A mí también se me revuelve el estomago cada vez que pienso que te acostaste con _James _– gruñí su nombre. – Es algo que…

- Él no significó nada – me cortó. – Solo estuve con él porque necesitaba olvidarte y me ayudó cuando más hundida estaba, pero siempre lo vi más como un amigo que como mi… novio.

- Mejor dejemos de hablar de este tema– dije. – Dejemos el pasado a un lado, vivamos el presente – me acerqué los pocos centímetros que se había separado de mi cuerpo y la atraje de nuevo hacía a mí. – Ocupémonos del ahora – susurré sobre sus labios antes de besárselos.

La tumbé sobre el sofá y me posicioné encima de ella. Comenzamos a besarnos como si no lo habríamos hecho en todo el día. Nuestras lenguas jugaban sin darse tregua, mis manos buscaron la cinturilla de su pantalón y de sus bragas, de un tirón y con ayuda de Bella la tenia desnuda de cintura para abajo. Me bajé el pantalón de deporte que llevaba puesto y el bóxer y arremetí contra ella, entrando fuerte, sin perder el tiempo.

- Edward – gimió.

- ¡Oh por dios! – alcé el rostro hacia la voz. - ¡Taparos!

- ¿Jake? – preguntó Bella asustada y roja como un tomate.

- ¿Cómo cojones has entrado? – le gruñí sin mover ni un solo musculo.

- Con la llave que Bella me dio – sonrió. – Ahora si no os importa, ¡taparos! – se giró y alzó sus brazos, entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba solo…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Bella en un susurro.

- Nada. Jacob no está solo – murmuré.

- ¿Con quién está? – vi el miedo cruzar sus ojos.

- Con Leah – le contesté.

Suspiró aliviada y me indicó que me quitara de encima de ella.

- Lo dejamos para más tarde – me dijo besando castamente mis labios. – No voy a quedarme con las ganas por la culpa de ellos dos.

Nos vestimos rápidamente en cuanto vimos que Black y Leah se habían ido a la cocina. Caminamos de la mano hacia allí y los encontramos sentados. Jacob parecía querer consolar a Leah de alguna forma, ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer por vosotros? – les pregunté ganándome su atención.

- Venía a decirte que me voy de casa definitivamente – dijo Leah levantando la mirada hacia a mí. – Me mudo.

- Yo ya lo he hecho – le dije sonriente. – Ya estoy viviendo aquí.

- Me alegro – dijo sin una pizca de alegría.

La miré con el ceño fruncido. No entendía el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Leah hacia a mí durante estos días o meses, diría más bien…

- Yo también – susurré. – ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté.

- Conmigo – dijo Jacob.

- ¿A dónde? – insistí.

- A mi casa Cullen – contestó como si fuera obvio rodando los ojos.

- ¿Os mudáis juntos? – preguntó Bella.

- Sí – le respondió Black.

- En ese caso, será mejor que os quedéis el piso en el que antes estaban viviendo ellos. Es más grande que el tuyo Jake – le dijo Bella.

- Sí, yo también lo había pensado. Claro, si ya te habías decidido a decirle a éste, – me señaló con su dedo – que si te querías ir a vivir con él.

- Muy gracioso Jacob – gruñó Bella. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? – le preguntó a su amigo.

- Claro – se levantó de la silla y ambos salieron de la cocina.

Me senté al lado de Leah y la miré.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas con él?

- No estoy con él – me contestó molesta sin siquiera mirarme.

¿Qué pasaba hoy con la mujeres? Primero Bella se enfadaba y ahora Leah…

- ¿Por qué te vas a vivir con él?

- ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto? – alzó su rostro y me miró.

- Sí, es necesario. ¿Qué ha pasado con nosotros? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

- Claro que confío en ti, pero no por ello tengo que contarte todo lo que pasa en mi vida – respondió.

- Yo lo hago.

- ¿Y acaso te lo he pedido?

No diré que su pregunta no me molesto, porque sí que lo hizo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté dolido y en cuanto comenzó a alterarse.

- Nada – bramó levantándose de la silla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – insistí, levantándome también.

- Nada – volvió a rugir.

- ¿Qué coño te he hecho para que me trates así? – pregunté con un bramido. – Por más vueltas que le he dado a la cabeza, no soy capaz de saber que ostias he hecho para que me evites, para que ni siquiera me mires.

- Tú no me has hecho nada – sus ojos estaban ahora más cristalinos. – La culpa de todo es mía.

- ¿La culpa de qué? – inquirí con el tono de voz más suave que logré conseguir en mi estado.

Estaba enfadado…

- De haberme enamorado de… - se silenció y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿De haberte enamorado de quién?

- De nadie – sollozó.

- ¿De quién? – insistí arrinconándola contra la encimera.

- Olvídalo Edward – se limpió sus lágrimas controlando sus sollozos y se apartó de mi lado.

- Ayúdame a entender que he hecho para perder a mi mejor amiga – le pedí cerrando mis ojos y apretando el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos índice y pulgar.

- Tú no has hecho nada.

- No lo entiendo – me giré para encararla. – No entiendo porque me tratas con esta indiferencia.

- Solo necesito tiempo – dijo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para pensar y olvidar.

- ¿El qué?

- Nada que te importe.

- Ya veo que me has sustituido – le dije molesto.

Me jodía mucho perderla, ella siempre había estado ahí estos últimos cinco años para mí, para nosotros. La quería, no podía evitarlo, no dejaba de ser mi mejor amiga.

- No te he sustituido.

- No quiero hablar Leah, no hasta que no me des mis respuestas – pasé por su lado.

- No eres quien para pedirme respuestas, Edward – detuve mis pasos justo en el marco de la puerta.

- Me queda claro que ya no soy nadie para ti – le contesté en tono bajo y salí de allí.

Caminé hacia el salón y me dejé caer en el sofá.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Bella?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Entre Leah y yo ya no quedaba nada, no al menos por su parte… ahora me centraría cien por cien en mi relación con Bella, olvidándome del resto.

No sé si me había quedado dormido, solo me di cuenta de cómo unos labios se posaban sobre los míos.

- Despierta dormilón – susurró Bella. – Es tarde, tenemos que irnos a la cama. Mañana toca madrugar.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté después de bostezar.

- Tarde – respondió.

- ¿Se han ido…

- Sí, hace unos minutos – me respondió antes de que pudiese formular la pregunta.

- He discutido con ella – me levanté del sofá con ayuda de Bella y caminamos hacia nuestra habitación. – Ya no soy su mejor amigo, me ha sustituido.

Bella no contestó nada y yo no insistí en el tema. Ya me había echado en cara que llevaba todo el día con Leah para arriba, Leah para abajo. Sinceramente, yo no me había dado cuenta de ello, incluso creo, que Bella exageraba.

Me quité la ropa a tirones y me metí debajo de las sabanas con solo el bóxer. Observé a Bella ponerse una camiseta vieja… ¡esa camiseta era mía!

- ¿Cuándo me has robado?

- Cuando te fuiste a Londres – me sonrió. – Tengo algunas camisetas más tuyas, tu olor me hacía sonreír algunas veces, me hacía sentirte más cerca – se metió en la cama.

- Entiendo – bostecé. – Yo también tengo un par de camisas tuyas.

- ¿De verdad? – inquirió curiosa.

- Sí – asentí. – Alice me las envió al poco de irme. Yo también necesitaba tu olor cerca de mí.

- Ahora entiendo porque no encontraba alguna de mis ropas – murmuró. - ¿Dónde están esas camisas? No las he visto cuando hemos vaciado el armario.

- Porque las quite antes de que llegaras a revolver mi ropa.

- ¿Dónde están?

- En un lugar seguro – se acurrucó en mi pecho, la rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé.

- Buenas noches Edward – dio por finalizada la conversación.

- Buenas noches amor – besé sus cabellos a la vez que Bella besaba mi pecho desnudo, justo donde esta mi corazón.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que llego tardiiiisimo, pero es que tengo problemas con esta historia, estoy en blanco, no sé como seguirla... tengo mucho lio de ideas... lo único que se me ha ocurrido ha sido esto... y no me ha acabado de convencer... Espero que a vosotras/os os haya gustado.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, por las alertas, favoritos, por leer y por ser pacientes conmigo ^^. ¡os lo agradezco muuuucho!

No sé si se me olvida deciros algo, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible... así que no me enrollo más.

Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero tener el capitulo más claro en la cabeza.

Gracias **Silves** por darme algunas de tus ideas aunque no las haya escrito :-P, siempre se agradece tener algo con lo que tirar... ;-)

¡Un saludo!


	21. Londres Primera parte

Londres (Primera parte)

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué te parecería ir a Londres? – me preguntó Edward entrando al salón.

Acababa de llegar a casa después de salir a correr.

- ¿A Londres? – inquirí sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

- Sí – se sentó a mi lado y besó castamente mis labios. – Acabó de mirar el correo y mira que me ha llegado – me entregó con una sonrisa, un sobre abierto.

Saqué el papel que había dentro del sobre y lo leí.

- ¿Una reunión de antiguos alumnos? – le pregunté incrédula. – ¿Eso no se hace cuando pasan como cinco o diez años desde que te gradúas?

- No es exactamente una reunión de antiguos alumnos – me quitó el papel.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Una reunión con los antiguos alumnos – rió.

- Es lo mismo Edward – rodé los ojos.

- No, no es exactamente lo mismo. Esta reunión la organiza un grupo de alumnos y solo invitan a unos cuantos privilegiados, no a todos – me explicó.

- Da igual, como sea… No podemos ir a Londres – volví a mirar a la televisión.

¡Ya me había perdido por su culpa, quien había matado a la novia!

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió confundido.

- Porque el señor Denali no nos dará fiesta a ambos – le respondí sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió.

- Porque no podemos dejar a la empresa sin…

- Tanya lo hará bien – me cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada. Lo miré tras un suspiro y tras apagar el televisor, ya no merecía la pena seguir viendo la serie si Edward no me iba a dejar verla.

- Tanya no lo hará bien – le dije.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque apenas lleva un año en la empresa y no sabrá manejarla.

- Deberías de confiar más en ella.

- Confío en ella, quien no lo hace es su padre, si algo sucede mal dejándole a ella a cargo de la empresa, yo no podría perdonármelo.

- Tonterías.

- No lo son, perdona por preocuparme por mi trabajo – le dije molesta.

- No lo hagas, no lo perderás – besó mi mejilla y se levantó del sofá. – Vete haciendo las maletas, mañana hablaré con el Sr. Denali para que nos dé una semana de vacaciones a ambos.

- No, no lo harás – le dije levantándome.

Me negaba a viajar dejando la empresa en manos de la _loca_ de Tanya. Estaba segura que su padre no nos daría a los dos una semana de vacaciones, así que por mucho que Edward estuviese sonriéndome de esa forma torcida tan sexy y creída, se iba a dar con el culo en el suelo.

- Sí lo haré. Prepara las maletas – volvió a besar mis labios y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño sin darme tiempo a replicar. - ¡Voy a ducharme!, ¿me acompañas? – me gritó desde el baño.

…

- ¿No ves como si nos iba a dar la semana libre? – se burló Edward en el asiento de su coche camino hacia el aeropuerto. – Este mes no hay tanto trabajo y Tanya podrá con ello – sonrió orgulloso por su logro.

No le contesté nada, no me apetecía empezar otra estúpida pelea con él… y menos teniendo de acompañantes a dos personas más en los asientos de atrás.

Jacob y Leah nos acompañaban a Londres… a ella también le había llegado la dichosa carta y Jake se había ofrecido a acompañarla, cosa que me parecía estupendamente bien, mientras Jacob se hiciera cargo de ella, yo tendría una preocupación menos.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – la voz de Edward salió amortiguada cuando cerré la puerta de su coche de un portazo en cuanto lo aparcó en el parking del aeropuerto. – Bells – me llamó después de salir él.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté caminando hacia el maletero.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – susurró a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos.

- No – suspiré.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí – me alcé en la punta de mis pies y besé sus labios.

- ¿Te molesta que vayamos a Londres? Podemos dar la vuelta y no viajar.

- No cariño, está bien que salgamos de aquí unos días – le sonreí y palmeé su trasero antes de girarme y abrir el maletero.

- Dejad eso para cuando lleguemos – dijo Jacob a mi lado antes de coger su maleta y la de Leah.

…

Muchas, muchas horas después – no sabría decir cuántas, porque me dormía a ratos… – llegamos a Londres, de día. Mis piernas estaban adormecidas y doloridas, mi culo no se encontraba en mejores condiciones y mi espalda, mejor no hablemos de mi espalda.

- Luego te haré un masaje – murmuró Edward en mi oído cuando vio que me levantaba con dificultad del asiento del avión.

Salimos del avión, caminamos por el inmenso aeropuerto, cogí la mano de Edward para no perderme, tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacía, acabaría sola en mitad de la terminal. Pasamos por inmigración y salimos de allí en tren. Yo solo me dejé guiar por la mano de Edward que tiraba ligeramente de mi cuerpo.

En cuanto vi las calles de Londres bajo mis pies, mire a cada rincón, cada casa, cada negocio… anonadada. Esta ciudad tenia algo… algo…

- ¿Te gusta? – Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Es… - no tenia palabras…

- Lo sé, yo también me quedé igual cuando vine y vi la ciudad – sonrió y tiró de mí para comenzar a andar.

Gracias a dios el hotel estaba cerca y en el mismo Londres, no soportaría estar más tiempo de pie o dentro de un vagón con una peste de macho entrando por mis fosas nasales.

Jacob y Leah iban en su mundo a unos pocos pasos de nosotros. En cuando llegamos a la recepción del hotel, Edward pidió la llave de nuestra habitación, ya lo había planeado todo desde Seattle, había reservado nuestras habitaciones, cosa que me sorprendió que Leah y Jake no compartieran una. No le di vueltas al asunto ya que no me interesaba y me dejé _guiar_ de nuevo por Edward hasta nuestra habitación.

- ¿Tan cansada estas? - inquirió Edward.

Ya habíamos entrado a la habitación y yo ya me había tirado boca abajo en la blandita cama.

- Sí – mi voz sonó amortiguada por culpa del edredón.

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado y pronto las manos de Edward separaron el pelo de mi cuello y sus labios se posaron ahí.

- Edward – gemí.

- Dime amor – siguió besando mi cuello.

- No puedo, estoy muy cansada – ahogué un bostezo con el colchón.

- ¿El qué no puedes? – preguntó curioso y divertido.

- No puedo ni con mi alma.

- No es necesario que tú hagas algo – abandonó mi cuello y atacó mi oreja derecha.

- Aun así, me quedaría dormida – sonreí aunque él no pudiera verme.

- Sigo diciendo que tú no tendrías que hacer nada – me giró lentamente dejándome boca arriba. Comenzó a soltar los botones de mi chaqueta. – Solo desnudarte – sus ojos estaban lujuriosos, encendidos, llameantes, pero aparte de eso, había algo más que no supe descifrar.

- No puedo – rezongué.

- No seas niña – me regañó y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. – Ahora desvístete.

- Edward – me quejé cruzando mis brazos.

- ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo? Porque como lo haga, no haré nada de lo que tengo pensado en mente contigo, cambiaré mis planes y haré que no duermas durante al menos una hora.

Una hora… ¡JA!

No le contesté, solo lo observé durante unos largos segundos, hasta que aparté la mirada de sus intensos ojos verdes y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, me puse de pie y me quité la ropa, quedándome tan solo con la ropa interior.

- Eso es, buena chica – me sonrió y yo me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama, esta vez boca arriba. – No, no. Date la vuelta amor – me incorporé un poco con ayuda de mis brazos y lo miré de nuevo durante unos segundos. El muy cabrón solo sabía sonreírme… me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a desvestirse, bajo mi atenta mirada. – ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó cuando vio que no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo.

Rodé los ojos y sin responderle nada, - de verdad que no podía con mi alma… - me giré cerrando los ojos y quedé boca abajo en la cama. El peso de su cuerpo hundió el colchón a mi lado unos minutos después, no sabía que había estado haciendo esos minutos, solo había oído ruido, como si hubiese estado rebuscando en su maleta y como no tenia ni ganas, ni fuerzas para abrir mis ojos cerrados, me mantuve en silencio y quieta.

- No te duermas Bella – me dijo o creo que me dijo, ya que mi cabeza estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en esa habitación. – Esto quizás esté un poquito frio – soltó mi sujetador y apartó las tiras.

¡Joder!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi espalda se arqueó cuando sentí que ponía algo frio en mi piel.

- Te advertí que estaría frio – rió.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunté tratando de llegar a lo que me había echado por toda la espalda con mi mano.

Sus manos cogieron mis muñecas y las colocó por encima de mi cabeza.

- Quieta – dijo. – Solo es crema hidratante. Te voy a dar un masaje, solo eso, así que relájate, pero no te duermas, aun es temprano para hacerlo.

- Ahora estaría durmiendo en mi cama en Seattle – me quejé sin fuerzas e inhalando el olor de la crema hidratante que había echado en mi piel.

Olía tanto a él…

- Pero no estamos en Seattle, así que deja de quejarte y relájate.

Dejé de quejarme y de _luchar_ contra él en cuanto sus manos esparcieron la crema por mi espalda y comenzó a masajear.

No tarde nada en quedarme dormida.

**Edward POV**

No podía creer todo lo que mi autocontrol estaba aguantando. Tener a Bella prácticamente desnuda, excepto por sus braguitas, estaba haciéndome complicado mantener mi entrepierna… _flácida_. Agradecía en este momento que estuviera no _tan_ pero si cansado como ella. Tapé nuestros cuerpos con una manta que encontré en el pequeño armario que había en la habitación, programé el despertador de mi teléfono, dormir una horita no le iba a hacer mal a nadie… y atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío.

Se acurrucó en mi abrazo y suspiró antes de susurrar no sé si consciente o inconscientemente.

- Que bien hueles.

Sonreí y después me dejé lleva por el cansancio y el sueño.

…

- ¿Estás preparada? – le pregunté a Bella desde la cama.

Se encontraba en el baño preparándose para "_la fiesta de antiguos alumnos_". Yo ya estaba preparado, me había puesto un pantalón vaquero negro, una camiseta blanca y llevaría la cazadora. No sabía que se estaba poniendo Bella, llevaba encerrada en el baño cerca de una hora.

- _Sí, ya salgo _– gritó desde el interior.

- No es necesario que te pongas de gala – le dije.

- Lo sé – contestó abriendo la puerta del baño.

- ¿Para eso tanto tiempo? – me burlé al verla tan _corriente_ vestida.

Alzó una ceja y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Me habías dicho que no me vistiera de gala… he tenido que cambiarme de ropa.

- ¿Por eso has estado una hora encerrada? – me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella.

- Tal vez – se encogió de hombros.

- Yo me habría conformado solo viéndote así vestida, no era necesario que te cambiaras de ropa.

- No lo he hecho – me sonrió y besó la punta de mi nariz.

- Entonces… ¿qué has estado haciendo una hora ahí encerrada?

¿A qué estaba jugando?

- Mis cosas – sonrió de nuevo y cogió el abrigo de encima de la cama. – ¿Nos vamos? Deben estar esperándonos – agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hasta que estuvimos fuera de la habitación.

Nos reunimos con Leah y Jacob en el bar del hotel. Salimos a la noche fría de Londres y caminamos hacía el local en el que se hacia la _reunión_, que para nuestra suerte, estaba bastante cerca del hotel.

El lugar ya estaba repleto de gente, saludé a unos cuantos compañeros de clase en la puerta y nos metimos más adentro.

- ¡Cullen! – exclamó uno de mis pocos amigos por encima de la música con su acento inglés.

Por suerte, la música no estaba muy alta.

- ¿Riley? – pregunté mirándolo de arriba abajo, había cambiado bastante.

- Claro tío, ¿quién sino? – sonrió y me abrazó como él solía hacerlo cada vez que me veía. – Cuanto tiempo, no he vuelto a saber nada de ti desde que te graduaste.

- Lo sé – le contesté un poco avergonzado.

Había dejado a mis amigos de lado cuando entré a trabajar después de mi graduación. Comenzamos a hablar unos minutos hasta que sentí la mano de Bella sobre la mía.

- Disculpa Riley, no te he presentado a Bella – me giré para mirarla con una amplia sonrisa. – Es mi novia – mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- ¡Oh!, Riley Biers encantado – le extendió su mano a Bella. Ésta la miró un tanto desconfiada, pero al final la tomó y la estrecharon.

- Bella Swan, encantada – se presentó antes de girarse hacia a mí. – Voy a por algo de beber, ¿qué quieres tú?

- Cualquier cosa amor, estará bien – besé sus labios antes de que se fuera.

**Bella POV**

Me separé de Edward y caminé hacia lo que parecía una mesa improvisada con cajas de madera y cartón. Llegué allí y observé todas y cada una de las bebidas que allí había. Si tenia que oler todos los vasos para saber que contenían, la llevaba clara…

¿Qué concepto tenían los ingleses de fiesta?

Esto en América, sería una fiesta de…

- Creo que deberíamos de ir a aquella barra – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jake tan cerca. – Lo siento – rió entre dientes. – No quería asustarte.

- No pasa nada, estaba concentrada mirando que bebida elegir.

- De esta me… intento de mesa, ninguna. Vamos a la barra de allí, aquello tiene mejor pinta – me señaló una barra con sus camareros y sus botellas bien colocadas a sus espaldas sobre unos estantes.

- Vamos – le dije rápidamente y cogiendo su mano, tiré de él.

Llegamos hasta allí entre empujones y alguna que otra pisada, ¡menos mal que no llevaba zapatos! Nos abrimos paso entre la gente hasta que alcanzamos la barra. Apoyamos nuestros codos en ella y esperamos a que alguien pudiera atendernos.

- ¿Estas preparada para soportar esta noche? – Jake alzó su mano y pasó su dedo por debajo de mis ojos. - ¿Cullen no te da tregua? – rió.

- Sí y sí – le respondí. – Edward no me ha tocado en ese sentido desde que estamos aquí – un par de días. – Y sí estoy prepara para soportar esta noche. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque tiene pinta de que va a ser una noche en la que tú y yo, no pintamos nada.

- Lo sé – suspiré. – Yo no quería venir, pero Edward se puso muy… - no encontraba la palabra exacta para definir el comportamiento de Edward de las últimas dos semanas.

- ¿Pesado? – inquirió con una sonrisa.

- Pesado no sabría decir si es la palabra adecuada – me encogí de hombros. – Más bien diría…

- Mejor no lo digas, no quiero saber cómo consiguió convencerte – se estremeció de forma graciosa.

- No me convenció de…

- Shh – puso rápidamente su mano en mi boca silenciándome. – Solo pidamos algo y volvamos con ellos – asentí con una sonrisa aunque tuviera su boca tapada por su mano.

Después de lo que parecieron las veinte minutos más largos de mi vida, acabamos con cuatro vasos de whisky en nuestras manos. Nos juntamos con Edward y Leah que estaban de lo más entretenidos hablando con un montón de gente. Me puse al lado de Edward y le entregué su vaso, me lo agradeció con un tierno y rápido beso y se volvió hacia la pareja con la que estaba hablando.

Jacob y yo estuvimos cerca de dos largas horas escuchando historietas, anécdotas y más estúpidas cosas que tenían que contarse los unos a los otros. Estaba realmente jodida en esta situación y en este momento. No me dolía que hablaran y hablaran y hablaran… no, lo que me dolía era que Edward no me había hecho ni puto caso en toda la puta noche. Jacob estaba igual que yo, incluso un par de veces tuve que zarandearlo un poco para que no se quedara dormido. Leah se había unido a Edward y estaban recordando con las demás personas todo lo que habían vivido en la universidad. Jake y yo nos sentíamos un poco desplazados, claro, todo porque ninguno de los dos nos hacía caso. Estábamos siendo completamente ignorados.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Claro – acepté inmediatamente, mejor mover el cuerpo que estar allí sentada y aburrida.

Tomé su mano extendida y me levanté de la silla en la que llevaba más de una hora sentada. Nos juntamos con un grupo de personas que estaban bailando en el centro del local.

- Creí que no te gustaba bailar – me dijo Jake cuando comenzamos a… mover _raramente_ nuestros cuerpos.

Éramos ridículos bailando si no teníamos quien nos guiara…

- No me gusta, pero prefiero estar aquí, que allí sentada – le expliqué. – Pensé que me quedaría dormida igual que tú – reí a recordar las veces que tuve que moverlo.

- Es que esto es realmente aburrido – cogió mi mano y me hizo dar un giro que no venia al caso con el ritmo de la música. – Cuando acepté venir aquí, pensaba que iba a divertirme mucho, pero no he hecho otra cosa que aburrirme desde que llegamos.

- Leah no… - sonreí pícaramente sin acabar la frase.

- Apenas salgo de la habitación del hotel. Cada vez que Leah me saca tengo que soportar todo lo que vivió con Edward aquí – bien, no diré que eso no me molestó, porque lo hizo…

No quería ni imaginar todo lo que Edward había vivido con Leah aquí, pero muchas imágenes para gente mayor de dieciocho pasaron por mi mente sin mi permiso.

- Olvidémonos de ellos esta noche y seamos solo Bella y Jake, como en los viejos tiempos – ofreció.

No lo dude, no quería poner más imágenes desagradables en mi cabeza, así que acepté.

- De acuerdo. ¿Leah no te ha enseñado nada de Londres?

- No, excepto un par de restaurantes en los que hemos comido y algunas calles y casas o algo así en las que me contaba su… pasado.

- Vámonos de aquí – le propuse. – Yo te enseñaré la ciudad.

-¿Ahora? – inquirió incrédulo.

- Sí.

- ¿Estás segura? Es tarde.

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- No.

- Entonces vámonos.

Asintió emocionado y entusiasmado. Agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hacia la salida.

- Espera Jake, vamos a decirles que nos vamos.

Nos acercamos a Edward quien seguía hablando y Leah que le asentía y sonreía a lo que él decía.

- Edward – tiré un poco de su brazo para que me prestara atención. – Edward – probé otra vez. Sabía que era de muy mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones, pero bastante mal me sentía por haber sido ignorada durante la noche.

- Dime – se giró con una sonrisa.

- Me voy con… - se giró de nuevo hacia un par de chicos y rió con ellos de algo que estaban diciendo.

No me molesté más. Solté el brazo de Edward, cogí la mano de Jacob que ni se molestó en avisar a Leah de que nos íbamos y salimos del local.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó deteniendo mis rápidos pasos.

- Sí – murmuré.

- Si quieres podemos dejarlo y volver ahí dentro.

- No, no quiero estar más ahí. Te voy a enseñar Londres o al menos lo que yo conozco de Londres – le sonreí como más buenamente pude.

Comenzamos a caminar por toda la ciudad, le enseñé todo lo que pude a estar horas de la noche, cómo la torre de Londres, el Big Ben, caminamos por Camden, también lo hicimos por Hyde Park en cuanto abrieron sus puertas, vimos el Buckingham Palace, caminamos al lado del rio Támesis… acabamos en el _London_ _Eye_ cuando ya era de día.

Era una de las norias más grandes que había en el mundo o eso me había dicho Edward cuando me la enseñó, un día después de que llegáramos. Desde lo más alto de la noria se apreciaba casi todo Londres. Era espectacular.

Llegamos un poco antes de que abrieran la _atracción _y ya había gente esperando. Nos colocamos en la cola a la espera de que abrieran, en cuanto lo hicieron no tardamos mucho en subir. Nos metimos en la cabina los dos, con algunas personas más y comenzamos a ascender lentamente.

- Wow – dijo cuando estuvimos en lo más alto de la noria.

- Lo sé – sonreí. – Es espectacular.

- Sí, espectacular es el mareo que estoy sintiendo al estar aquí encerrado y a esta altura – dijo con voz ahogada.

Me giré hacia él preocupada y asustada, nunca creí que Jacob pudiese marearse en una noria.

- Era broma, tranquila – rió como solo él sabía hacerlo, alto, fuerte y escandaloso. – A mi estas alturas no me asustan – golpeó su pecho con su puño cerrado demostrando lo _machote_ que era y volvió a reír de nuevo.

- No ha tenido gracia – me quejé. – No iba a poder aguantarte el cuarto de hora que tarda esto en bajar de nuevo.

- ¿Te resulto insoportable? – inquirió divertido cuando sus risas cesaron.

- En algunas ocasiones sí – me burlé sonriéndole, no podía evitar hacerlo.

- ¿Ahora te resulto insoportable? – volvió a preguntar acercándose _peligrosamente_ a mí.

- No, ahora puedo manejarte a mi antojo – reí entre dientes.

- ¿Manejarme a tu antojo? – Jake alzó una ceja.

- Sí, a mí antojo – repetí.

- No creo que pudieras hacerlo en este momento – cortó la poca distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos. - ¿Ahora serias capaz de manejarme? – murmuró con la voz más ronca que de costumbre, alzando sus manos y colocándolas una a cada lado de mi rostro.

Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer sin importar cuanta gente nos rodeara. Estaba _más_ que segura que sus labios iban a tocar los míos en cuanto su rostro se fue acercando a mí y yo, no podía permitirlo, no quería herirle, pero debía pararle.

- Jake – susurré poniendo las manos en su pecho para apartarlo de mí. – No creo que debamos hacer esto – lo separé unos centímetros.

Sus ojos me miraron durante varios largos minutos, hasta que con un suspiro los cerró y se apartó de mí.

- Lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado – susurró. – Creo que ha sido el alcohol.

- Solo has bebido un par de vasos de whisky.

- Sí, pero… a algo había que echarle la culpa, ¿no? – sonrió y se llevó una mano a su nuca, lucia un _pelín_ avergonzado.

- Jake… - reí. – Eres imposible.

**Edward POV**

- Leah, ¿has visto a Bella? – le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado bastante tiempo sin verla y de no sentirla a mi lado.

- No – me contestó muy cerca de mi cara, su aliento olía a alcohol, a mucho alcohol.

El mío esperaba que no lo hiciera así, tenía planes para esta noche con Bella y lo que menos me quería es que se arruinaran por culpa de mi aliento.

Busqué por todo el local con Leah pisándome los talones, _literalmente_ hablando. Caminé hacia la salida después de recorrerme todo el local, incluso le pregunté a Riley si la había visto, pero me dijo que no, que la última vez que lo había hecho, había sido de la mano de mi amigo el moreno.

Salí del local sin despedirme de nadie y respiré el aire _limpio _de Londres. Ya había amanecido… miré la hora en mi teléfono móvil y me sorprendí de lo tarde que era.

- Vamos al hotel – le dije a Leah. – Bella y Jacob estarán allí – o eso espero, añadí internamente.

No iba a poder llamarla al móvil, porque no se lo había traído…

- Edward ¿podrías ayudarme a andar?, los tacones me están matando.

- ¿Cuánto has bebido? – le pregunté divertido al ver como se tambaleaba cuando caminó hasta donde estaba yo.

- No más que tú – contestó.

Caminamos lentamente hacía el hotel, después de un camino que pensé que nunca acabaría porque teníamos que parar cada diez metros porque Leah no podía con sus pies, llegamos al hotel.

- Acompáñame hasta mi habitación a ver si esta Jake – me pidió.

- Él estará en su habitación.

- No, dejó libre su habitación ayer para dormir conmigo, tiene todas sus cosas en la mía.

Caminamos hasta el ascensor y una vez dentro, Leah se quitó sus zapatos. La vi suspirar de alivio, supongo. Apoyó su espalda y su cabeza sobre una de las paredes del ascensor y cerró los ojos.

Salimos de allí y caminamos por el pasillo hacia la puerta de su habitación. Leah ya no se tambaleaba, así que supuse que antes había sido por los zapatos y no por la cantidad de alcohol que hubiese podido beber. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro, se giró hacia a mí con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

- No está.

- ¿Cómo que no está? – inquirí confuso y abriendo la puerta.

- Como que no está – la miré de reojo justo a tiempo para verla rodar los suyos. – No era tan difícil de entenderlo.

- ¿Y donde ostias esta? – bramé.

Como estuviese con Bella… en mi habitación…

- Y yo qué coño sé, no he estado con él durante toda la noche – me respondió cuando pasé por su lado rumbo hacia mi habitación.

Llegué a la puerta y la abrí cuando conseguí meter la llave en la cerradura… un momento… si yo tenia la llave, ellos no podían estar en nuestra habitación. Aun, con mi reflexión, empujé la puerta y miré por toda la estancia.

Nada, no había nadie. Suspiré aliviado un segundo, después varias imágenes de Bella y Jake en otra habitación aparecieron en mi mente. Gruñí como si fuese un perro y me giré para salir de la habitación, pero el cuerpo de Leah me lo impedía y que hubiera cerrado la puerta del cuarto, lo impedía más.

- ¿Qué haces? – rugí.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo casi sin voz.

- No tengo tiempo, necesito encontrar a Bella – intenté apartarla de la puerta pero no pude. Leah era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. – Leah…

- Vamos a hablar, no puedo más Edward – la miré a la cara cuando un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté preocupado.

- No puedo más con lo que siento – la miré sin llegar a entender del todo. – Edward, yo te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero Leah – le dije con el ceño fruncido.

Quizás el alcohol que había bebido le estaba afectando más de lo que parecía.

- No, no, ¡no! – me gritó asustándome. – Quiero decir que te a…

- ¡No! – le corté antes de que dijera nada más, sabía de sobra lo que me iba a confesar. – Lo hablamos Leah, hablamos de que esto no podía ser cuando empezamos con nuestra _locura_. Dijimos que teníamos que dejar los sentimientos fuera cuando nos necesitásemos de esa forma. ¡Lo dijimos!

- ¡No tengo la culpa de que haya sido tan estúpida de haberme enamorado de ti, imbécil! – me gritó de vuelta.

Lo había previsto… sabía que esto ocurriría… lo sabía por la forma en la que actuaba cuando se entregaba a mí cuando estábamos viviendo aquí. Lo sentía por ella, ya que no quería hacerle daño, pero…

- Olvídalo Leah, ¡olvídalo! Sabías de sobra que solo había una mujer para mí, lo sabías – me aparté de ella dándole la espalda.

- Sí, lo sabía – susurró. – Solo había una mujer para ti, pero dime, ¡¿pensabas en ella cuando me follabas a mí? ! – alzó la voz.

Me giré bruscamente y la miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Lo hacías? – volvió a preguntar ahogando un sollozo.

No le contesté, porque no sabía que decirle. Todas las veces que había estado con ella en la cama… acostándonos, follando… yo había bebido y bastante que algunas veces lo recordaba, aunque otras muchas veces no lo hacia, como para acordarme de lo que pensaba o sentía.

- ¡He sido una estúpida todo este tiempo por creer que al menos una parte de ti pensaba en mí de esa forma!

- ¿Qué forma? – le pregunté casi sin voz.

- No solo como amigos – sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

- Te lo dije Leah, te lo dije incansables veces. Te lo repetí mil veces y tú siempre me decías que no había problema… ¿Desde cuándo estas…?

- Que más da – sollozó. – ¡Que más da!

- Mucho – rugí. – Si me lo hubieses dicho, yo hubiera…

- ¿Hubieras qué? – preguntó cuando no acabé la frase.

- Me hubiera alejado de ti – murmuré. – Y estaríamos evitando que pasase esto – la señalé. – No quiero hacerte daño Leah, sabes cuánto te quiero y cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, solo eso – le dije con voz suave.

- No me vale – susurró. – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, verte con ella me mata – dijo entre dientes acercándose a mí.

- Lo siento Leah, sabías que mi vida era Bella, siempre ha sido ella y siempre lo será.

- Edward por favor – me mataba verla suplicar con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. – Por favor – agarró mis manos y se acercó más a mí, dejándonos separados por apenas unos centímetros. – Por favor – volvió a suplicar.

- Leah… - me silenció cortando la poca distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Su boca se presionó en la mía, su lengua invadió mi cavidad bucal, yo estaba en shock ante su acción, no es como si no me lo esperara, pero su forma de besarme, hambrienta, cálida, necesitada… me dejó _pasmado_.

Realmente estaba enamorada de mí, siempre pensé que Leah era una persona incapaz de enamorarse de alguien por su forma de ser, pero estaba equivocado.

Con un saltó rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos retrocediéramos hasta que mis piernas golpearon la cama. Caímos en el colchón, su boca seguía pegada a la mía y yo, seguía igual de… _aturdido_.

Cuando ya salí de mi estado de estupidez e iba apartarla de mi cuerpo, escuché su voz.

- ¿Edward?

* * *

¡Hola!

Vuelvo con otro capitulo más al que quiero agradecer la idea a **tlebd **y **xikita **por contribuir a ayudarme a tener algo que manejar y darle forma a la historia. Estaba un poquito parada y en blanco (solo tenia ideas sueltas), y entre las tres he podido sacar esto, ¡espero que os guste! (me muerdo las uñas... jajaja)

No tengo mucho que deciros, solo que siento el retraso, pero mi vida ha estado una vez más cuesta abajo y yo he caído en picado y sin frenos, apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir...

Gracias a todas/os por vuestros reviews, por las alertas y los favoritos que cada vez me agregáis más, y sobretodo por leer (aunque no estaría mal que alguna vez dejéis un comentario aquellas personas que no lo hacen, dejando de lado vuestra _vergüenza_ :-P )

Gracias Pili por aguantarme día y noche, no sabes que duro es esto... digo que no tengas internet y tengamos que tirar de móvil... jajajaja. Gracias por estar ahí siempre que lo necesito ^^. Y gracias a **Silves** por tratar de levantarme el ánimo planeando tu escapada hacia mis playas para emborracharnos a la luz de la luna. Os espero a ambas con los brazos abiertos ;-). La Pili se nos une... jajajaja. Y también gracias a la desaparecida **Yzza** que siempre está ahí para escucharme. ¡Gracias chicas!

Nos leemos espero que pronto...

¡Un abrazo!


	22. Londres Segunda parte

Londres (Segunda parte)

_Diez minutos antes…_

**Bella POV**

- Jake – lo llamé entrando al hotel después de nuestro recorrido por Londres. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro – pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperamos a que éste llegara.

- ¿Qué hay entre Leah y tú? – mi curiosidad podía más que yo.

- Sinceramente – entramos al ascensor, pulsó el botón de nuestra planta y se giró para mirarme, – no lo sé.

- ¿Estas con ella? – insistí.

- Leah no está con nadie, excepto con ella misma.

- ¿Eso significa…

- Que últimamente solo piensa en ella misma.

- ¿Últimamente? – llegamos al piso. – Espera Jake, tenemos que ir a recepción para que nos den otra llave, Edward tiene la de mi habitación – cogí su brazo y lo empujé pulsando el botón de la planta que nos llevaba a recepción. No me acordaba que no tenia la llave. – Cuéntame, ¿últimamente? – repetí.

- Tiene temporadas, me vuelve loco – rió sin alegría.

- ¿Te vuelve o te tiene? – pregunté burlona golpeando mi hombro con su brazo.

- Ambas – sonrió.

Estuvimos lo que duró el viaje en el ascensor y el camino a recepción en silencio después de su contestación. Volvimos a entrar en el ascensor, una vez cogimos otra llave de mi habitación y pulsamos el botón de nuevo para que nos llevara a nuestro piso.

- Bells, respecto a lo de antes… a lo de la noria gigante…

- Shh… - le corté. – No digas nada, todo está bien.

- Aun así lo siento – susurró. – No era mi…

- Te he dicho que no dijeras nada – rodé mis ojos interrumpiéndolo.

- Lo sé – sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

No quería que se sintiera culpable, entendía su situación respecto a Leah, a mí me ponía bastante nerviosa cuando estaba al lado de Edward con tanta confianza, esperaba que ella se fijara en él como debiera, era un buen chico y además, no había llegado a "_tocarme_" ya que lo paré a tiempo, no tendría porque sentirse así.

- Entonces – regresé a la carga. - ¿No hay nada entre Leah y tú?

- Hay algo, pero no sé qué es exactamente – sonrió. – Si tirármela y vivir con ella, me convierte en algo… no lo sé – rió al ver mi cara de espanto.

No era necesario que me dijera lo último, joder. Con un simple _no lo sé_, me habría bastado, ¿no?

- Bells no es algo que tú no hagas con Edward – siguió riendo. – Tú vives con él y te lo tiras, ¿eso te convierte en algo? – salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacia mi cuarto.

- Bueno, el hecho de que antes de que me lo tirara o viviera con él, habíamos comenzado una relación…

- No – me interrumpió. – Te equivocas. Si mal no recuerdo – detuvo sus pasos y se rascó la barbilla después de mirar hacia el techo. – Te lo tiraste en Forks antes de que fueseis nada. Y – añadió cuando vio que iba a abrir mi boca para decirle… algo – ni siquiera te caía bien, no lo aguantabas y era una persona bastante insoportable.

Abrí la boca como si fuera un pez intentando respirar fuera del agua, no tenia nada que decir, Jacob tenia razón… pero, no estábamos hablando de mí. Sonreí maliciosamente y lo miré.

- Sí, pero no estábamos hablando de mí, así que… - comenzamos a caminar hacia mi cuarto, estaba sacando tiempo para decirle algo que lo dejara con el culo en el suelo respecto a Leah y él, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi la escena que había dentro, solo pude jadear - ¿Edward?

Mi visión se nubló y comencé a verlo todo rojo.

Vi como intentaba separar a Leah de su cuerpo, de quitarla de encima de él. Al ver que no lo conseguía y que Jake estaba intentando mirar hacia dentro del cuarto por encima de mi cabeza para saber lo que ocurría, corrí hacia ellos y sin ser consciente de mis actos, la agarré del pelo y tiré de ella fuertemente para apartarla de mi… novio.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – rugió echándome dagas por los ojos y levantándose del suelo, que es donde había ido a parar en cuanto tiré de su pelo.

Si las miradas matasen, yo, en este momento, sería mujer muerta, pero no me iba a dejar acojonar por ella.

- Bella – trató de hablarme Edward levantándose de la cama con la mirada herida y una mueca de miedo en su rostro.

- No me hables – le dije entre dientes sin mirarlo, ahora mi única atención era Leah, la que no parecía muy feliz. - ¿No te bastó con el… - no me dio tiempo a esquivar su mano cuando se estrelló en mi cara, justo en mi barbilla.

¡Joder que dolor!

Llevé la mano a la zona golpeada y froté para intentar calmar el dolor, imposible…

¡La mato!

Alcé mi puño y cuando mis nudillos iban a estamparse en su cara, unos brazos me rodearon deteniendo mi movimiento.

- ¡Suéltame! – grité intentando zafarme del agarre.

Vi como Leah sonreía y como alzaba de nuevo su mano, pero no le dio tiempo siquiera a lanzarme otro golpe, Edward se puso en medio y el golpe se lo dio a él.

¡Que se joda por cabrón!

- Joder Leah – se quejó Edward llevándose la mano a la cara.

- Lo siento – dijo ella rápidamente mientras yo seguía intentando soltarme de los brazos de Jacob.

- Deja de pelear, no te voy a soltar – me susurró en el oído.

- Te pegaré a ti – gruñí.

- Eso me gustaría verlo – rió en mi oreja.

- Leah vete – le dijo Edward con voz firme. – Lárgate, lárgate ya – pasé por alto como su voz sonó dolida cuando le dijo eso, pero lo apunte en mi cabeza.

Sabía que Leah era la mejor amiga de Edward y pedirle de esa forma que se fuera, no debía de ser fácil. Ya lo consolaría por eso más tarde, mucho más tarde…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó estúpidamente su _amiga_.

- Vete.

- Vete a la mierda Edward – le escupió. – ¡Vete a la puta mierda! – gritó apartándolo de un empujón y pasando por mi lado echándome una mirada igual que la anterior.

- ¿Estarás bien? – me preguntó Jake al ver que dejaba de luchar por quitar sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Segura? Puedo quedarme si quieres.

- No, estaré bien – le susurré justo cuando Edward se giraba y nos miraba, tenia el pómulo rojo, supongo que debido al puñetazo de su amiga.

Vi tanto miedo en su mirada, que casi me olvido lo que mis ojos habían visto hace menos de cinco minutos.

Escuché como la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas.

- Bella – comenzó Edward. – Déjame explicarte lo que ha pasado, por favor, deja…

- ¡Cállate! – le grité. – No digas nada, no quiero oír nada.

- No…

- ¡Que te calles!

Tenia que calmarme y dejarlo hablar, pero ahora estaba furiosa, no sé que me dolía más, el golpe de Leah en mi barbilla o verlo a él tan dolido.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, tratando de decirnos todo con nuestra mirada, pero no había forma de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sus ojos cambiaban una y otra vez, pasando por tantos sentimientos que no lograba entender nada.

- Te repetí mil veces que venir a Londres era una tontería – le dije lo más calmada que pude.

- Yo no la besé, me pilló desprevenido y…

- Calla – rugí. – No hables hasta que yo acabe de hacerlo – Edward asintió casi imperceptiblemente. – Te dije que no quería venir y después de tu insistencia para que lo hiciera y te acompañara a esa estúpida fiesta, lo único que has estado haciendo es ignorarme, toda la noche y para añadirle más mierda a la situación, te encuentro en brazos de tu supuesta mejor amiga – le escupí con toda la rabia que sentía.

- Bella…

- Calla – gruñí. – Aun no he acabado.

- No – me dijo firme. – No me voy a callar, ahora vas a escucharme tú a mí – se acercó unos pasos a mí y yo me alejé de él. – Siento mucho no haberte hecho caso en la fiesta, pero volver a ver a mis amigos me ha dejado eufórico, no me había dado cuenta de lo apartada que te tenía hasta que no he dejado de hablar con ellos. Bella, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, no era mi intención dejarte de lado – sus palabras sonaban sinceras y yo le creía, pero aun así, me dolió su forma de actuar.

- Dale gracias a Jake por haberme sacado de allí – le dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, no iba a quedarme a dormir con él, quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo al estar solo como yo lo había sentido, a pesar de que Jacob estaba a mi lado.

- ¿A dónde vas? – agarró mi mano y me giró dejándome de frente a él.

- No voy a dormir contigo, no voy a pasar el día contigo, no voy a…

- No – me interrumpió. – No te vas a ir.

- Sí lo haré – solté su mano de la mía de un tirón.

- No – rugió cogiendo mis manos y empujándome hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. – De aquí no te vas a mover.

- No quiero estar contigo ahora.

- Aun no me has dejado explicarte lo que ha pasado con Leah – puse una mueca de dolor al recordar como su cuerpo estaba _envuelto_ por el de ella.

- Pues habla y deja que me vaya.

- No te vas a ir Bella, viniste conmigo y conmigo te quedarás.

- ¡Habla! – le grité.

- Ella me besó, estábamos hablando sobre… sobre nuestra relación, me confesó cosas y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me besó – dijo rápidamente.

- Podías haberlo impedido – susurré. – ¿Qué cosas te confesó? – le pregunté sin darle tiempo a decir algo respecto a lo primero.

- No creo que quieras oírlo – musitó.

- ¡Dímelo! – grité.

No estaba para juegos… bastante jodida me sentía ya, como para que Edward no fuese claro.

- No me grites – dijo entre dientes y alzando mis manos para dejarlas pegadas en la pared sobre mi cabeza.

- Habla – bramé.

- Me confesó sus sentimientos hacia a mí. Comenzamos a gritar y le dije que esto no podía ser, que yo solo te quería a ti, que siempre habías sido tú – me sentí halagada por eso… – No me dio tiempo ni de impedirlo ni a reaccionar cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, ni cuando saltó para enredar sus piernas en mi cintura con tanta fuerza que hizo que trastabillara hacia atrás hasta que mis piernas golpearon la cama haciéndonos caer a ambos sobre ella. Después, entraste tú, no sucedió nada más, no me dio tiempo a quitármela de encima, te lo juro – cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco, se veía bastante nervioso.

- Bien – le dije mientras intentaba bajar mis brazos.

- ¿Bien?, ¿solo me dirás, bien? – bufó apretando más el agarre de sus manos sobre las mías.

- Sí, quiero irme, no quiero estar a tu lado ahora. Necesito salir y… - me silenció con un beso.

Su boca se posó sobre la mía de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento, yo pudiese desaparecer. Sus labios eran insistentes sobre los míos que se mantenían apretados y quietos. Sabía que pretendía Edward pero tenia que ser fuerte y no responderle al beso o estaría perdida.

Su lengua trató de entrar en mi boca, pero apreté más los labios para que no pudiese ni siquiera tocar mis dientes, que se mantenían fuertemente apretados.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, acabó con el control de mi boca. Abrió mis piernas gracias a las suyas y puso su pierna derecha en mi entrepierna, apretó hacia arriba dándome un simple toqué que me hizo jadear al sentir el placer de su rodilla sobre mi sexo, cosa que Edward aprovechó para entrar en mi boca con su lengua y explorarla como si la vida dependiese de eso.

No dejó de atacar mi boca ni un solo segundo hasta que a ambos nos faltó aire. Se separó unos pocos milímetros, los justos para llenar nuestros pulmones antes de volver a la carga. No tuve otra opción… le devolví el beso. Traté con todo mi empeño, soltar mis manos de las suyas, pero me resultó imposible, su agarre era firme y fuerte, no tanto como para dañarme.

Envolvió mis dos manos en una sola suya y con la otra descendió desde mi cuello hacia abajo, pasando por mi pecho, apretando el derecho un poco antes de seguir bajando por mi estomago hasta llegar a la hebilla de mi cinturón, la cual soltó de un tirón.

Gemí en su boca a sentir como su mano se abría paso por mi pantalón desatado y por mis bragas. La lengua de Edward seguía trabajando en mi boca sin parar.

- Estás tan mojada – dijo con voz ronca separando nuestras bocas. – Siempre estás tan mojada para mí – mordió mi labio inferior y tiró de él como lo hizo en Seattle aquel día en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga. – No te _irás_, no de la habitación – sonrió engreídamente.

Claro que no me iba a ir de la habitación, no iba a dejar que mis bragas se mojaran para nada.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, ataqué su boca de nuevo. Edward sonrió al ver mi entusiasmo sobre sus labios y me devolvió el beso tan ardientemente que creí que moriría de una combustión espontanea.

Sus dedos me penetraron sin esfuerzo y sin ni siquiera frotarme un poco el clítoris para encenderme más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba muy caliente, demasiado diría yo.

Gemí en su boca cuando movió sus dedos en mi interior, y gemí más cuando los curvó hacia mi vientre cada vez que me penetraba.

- No aguanto más Edward – jadeé separándome de sus labios y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que golpeó la pared cuando él atacó mi cuello.

Mis manos seguían sobre mi cabeza lo que me impedía moverme, quería tanto rodear su cintura con mis piernas y atraerlo tan cerca de mí, que incluso dolía.

- Déjalo salir – susurró sobre la piel de mi cuello.

- No, no quiero hacerlo así.

Con un pequeño bufido de su parte, soltó mis manos y comenzó a desvestirme rápidamente. Sonreí al ver que él parecía más ansioso que yo. Me miró y tras rodar sus ojos al ver mi sonrisa, se desvistió él, quedando ambos desnudos.

Intenté empujarlo para ir a la cama, pero no me dejó. Volvió a coger mis manos y las alzó de nuevo sobre mi cabeza, no dije nada, la postura en la que me tenía me resultaba excitante.

Me ayudó a rodear su cintura con mis piernas como yo había pensado unos minutos antes y sin darme tiempo a acomodarme me penetró.

Gemimos al unísono al sentir como su pene se _amoldaba_ en mi interior. Se quedó quieto, mirándome a los ojos, sonriéndome, poniéndome nerviosa y ansiosa, quería que se moviera, no había sido fácil retener mi orgasmo cuando sus dedos estaban donde ahora estaba su pene metido, estaba que me subía por la paredes, necesitaba liberarme, necesitaba gritar su nombre, necesitaba sentirlo entrar y salir de mi interior, necesitaba…

Por fin comenzó a moverse, primero, lentamente, provocándome, sin acabar de penetrarme totalmente y después… como si tuviese prisa de acabar, me agarró mejor de la cintura alzándome un poco más y afianzo el agarré de su mano sobre las mías, y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, incluso diría que estaba siendo brusco en sus movimientos, pero no me importaba, hoy me sentía una zorra y no sabía la razón, tal vez por haberlo visto debajo de esa… _lagarta_, tal vez quería demostrarle que yo era más ardiente que ella, porque Leah se veía que era una persona caliente, pero no quería pararme a pensarlo, no ahora que Edward estaba haciéndome el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho mientras mordía mis pezones. No sé porque me sentía así, pero me sentía muy bien.

Apreté _más_ las piernas sobre la cintura de Edward, acercándolo _más_ a mí, provocando que se adentrara _más_ en mí. Gemí tan alto que creí que los demás huéspedes me habrían oído y que tal vez nos echarían del hotel, pero no me importaba, no cuando comenzaba a sentir como mi orgasmo llegaba a mí y como mis paredes se contraían a su alrededor.

Su boca succionó tanto mis pechos que estaba segura que dejaría marca, pero tampoco me importaba, solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía hacer el amor con Edward.

Y entonces…

Exploté, sentí que me corría como nunca lo había hecho, no sé si era la posición en la que estaba, o en pensar que Edward me tenia prisionera bajo sus manos, – las cuales, una de ellas apreté con las mías – sometiéndome.

¡Joder, no lo sabía!, pero se sentía tan bien…

Mi cuerpo tembló hasta que los espasmos de mi sexo se detuvieron.

- Joder Bells – detuvo sus movimientos y soltó el agarré de mis manos. Las dejé caer encima de sus hombros y enterré mi cara en su cuello. – No amor, no. Todavía no hemos acabado – me rodeó con su brazo libre, agarrándome mejor para que no me cayera de su cintura y nos llevó hacia la cama. – Suéltate – me ordenó. Lo hice, poniéndome de pie. – Date la vuelta – lo hice. Apartó el pelo de mis hombros desnudos y besó uno de ellos a la vez que me inclinaba hacía abajo. – Abre las piernas y relájate.

**Edward POV**

Me había costado mucho no correrme con Bella, pero lo había conseguido y ahora que ella parecía haber disfrutado de su orgasmo, iba a disfrutar yo del mío mientras ella disfrutaba del suyo de nuevo.

La tenía de pie, inclinada hacia abajo, con las manos apoyadas sobre la cama, las piernas abiertas y con su precioso culo en pompa, tan _accesible_, tan _apetitoso_.

No lo había probado nunca, pero moría de ganas por saber que se sentía con la penetración anal.

- Relájate amor – me incliné hacia su cuerpo y besé su cuello mientras _palpaba_ su empapado sexo con mis dedos.

Tenía que recoger toda la humedad que pudiese con mi mano y esparcírsela por su trasero. Mordí suavemente su cuello cuando probé a meter un dedo en su trasero. Bella dio un respingo y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara pero estaba lejos de hacerlo.

- Relájate – le susurré.

- Saca el dedo de ahí – dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres probar? – le mostré mis más sexy sonrisa, pero no coló.

- No. Saca el dedo – me apremió.

Lo saqué… para volver a meterlo.

- Edward – dijo entre dientes.

- Probemos Bells – _casi_ supliqué.

- No. Sácalo – intentó moverse, pero se lo impedí rodeándola de la cintura con mi brazo libre.

- Por favor, solo una vez – ahora sí que supliqué. – Si te hace daño, me detendré, lo prometo.

No me contestó, solo suspiro unos segundos más tarde y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza. Así que tomé eso como un _sí_.

Repartí besos en su cuello y en su hombro derecho mientras _jugaba_ con su orificio trasero. Se sentía tan apretado en mi dedo, que no quería pararme a pensar lo apretado que podía sentirse en mi pene.

Probé a meter un dedo más, pero no estaba lo suficientemente lubricado. Me adentré con mis dedos en su sexo, moviéndolos dentro y fuera de ella, masturbándola, mojándolos tanto como pudiese. No tardé en oír sus gemidos y en ver como su cadera se movía en busca de más fricción.

Cuando noté que mis dedos estaban lo suficientemente mojados, abandoné su orificio delantero, no sin antes darle un suave golpe en el clítoris haciendo que se estremeciera y volver al orificio trasero. Metí un dedo primero para probar, lo moví en círculos tratando de dilatarla un poco más.

Después probé de nuevo a meter otro dedo y… ¡fabuloso!

Masturbé su culo durante unos segundos, para dilatarla todo lo que pudiese antes de adentrarme en ese _nuevo mundo_.

Saqué mis dedos y me preparé para adentrarme en ella. Al principio me estaba costando un poco, la lubriqué un poco más pasando mi mano por su centro. No era capaz de adentrarme…

- Relájate amor – le pedí dejando un beso húmedo en su cuello.

- Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo – dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Te duele? – le pregunté preocupado.

- Un poco – hice amago de apartarme, pero me sorprendió que Bella detuviera mis movimientos. – No, sigue. Intentaré relajarme.

Le di unos segundos mientras respiraba profundamente un par de veces. Regresé a mi trabajo y poco a poco fui entrando en ella. La presión que sentía era espectacular, no sabía describir bien lo que estaba sintiendo. Me quedé quieto un rato, dejando que su trasero se acostumbrase a mi intromisión.

Después comencé a penetrarla lentamente. Bella gemía en tono bajito, lo que supuse que le estaba gustando. Me incliné hacia ella y pasé mi mano alrededor de su cintura hasta llegar a su clítoris, el cual comencé a frotar en círculos. Sus gemidos subieron de tono y los míos se unieron a los suyos.

Posiblemente estábamos siendo muy ruidosos, pero no me importaba.

Mi orgasmo empezaba a _asomarse_ y Bella no parecía estar lejos del suyo. Aceleré las penetraciones y los movimientos de mis dedos sobre su clítoris. Mordí su cuello cuando empecé a temblar dentro de ella, dejándome llevar por el clímax y por las sensaciones que penetrarla por detrás me habían provocado. Froté su clítoris hasta que Bella acabó cayendo sobre el colchón con la respiración agitada y llevándome con ella.

Intenté no aplastarla mucho, pero mis brazos y mis piernas no me respondían. Rodé hacia un lado y quedé boca arriba.

- Ha sido grandioso – dije con una sonrisa. - ¿Te ha gustado? – le pregunté girando mi cabeza para mirarla.

Bella seguía boca abajo con su rostro girado hacia mí.

- No lo sé – parecía estar un poco desorientada.

- ¿Te ha dolido mucho? – inquirí preocupado acariciando su mejilla, apartando los mechones de cabellos que habían caído sobre su rostro.

- Al principio sí – cerró los ojos y esperé a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Estuve unos minutos más observándola, acariciando su mejilla y pensando.

Había jodido la noche en la fiesta, había sido el peor acompañante, la había hecho enfadar y ahora… la había ayudado a que se relajara. No me la merecía, no me merecía a una mujer como Bella. Era simplemente asombrosa con sus defectos incluidos.

- ¿Qué piensas? – me preguntó con la voz adormilada y sin abrir los ojos.

- En lo afortunado que soy teniéndote en mi vida y en que no te merezco – le confesé.

- No digas tonterías – rió sin mucha energía. ¡Lógico! Habíamos dejado nuestras energías agotadas después de semejante… mañana. – Yo soy la afortunada de tenerte en mi vida.

No iba a empezar a discutir con ella respecto quien era afortunado o no, no me apetecía ahora que parecía que su enfado se había esfumado, así que cambié, radicalmente de tema.

- Necesitamos una ducha – me levanté de un salto y la ayudé a Bella a hacerlo.

- Tengo mucho sueño – murmuró.

- Lo sé amor, solo una ducha y a dormir – miré el reloj de mi muñeca, era demasiado tarde para dormir y muy pronto para comer y ya que no habíamos dormido en toda la noche, nos saltaríamos la comida al menos unas horas.

Entré en el baño, abrí el grifo del agua caliente y entramos en la bañera. Había sido muy cómodo no tener que desnudarla, aunque hubiese disfrutado volviéndolo a hacer.

Limpié cada rincón de su cuerpo tomándome el tiempo que quise. Bella parecía quedarse dormida bajo mis caricias en su cabeza mientras lavaba su cabello.

- No te duermas cariño – susurré en su oído.

- Estoy cansada – se quejó.

- Lo sé, solo aguanta un poco más – asintió con la cabeza.

La miré de arriba abajo, disfrutando de su desnudez, de su cuerpo mojado, de su belleza. Una idea rondó mi mente a paso veloz, sin parar a detenerse, pero lo suficientemente lento como para poder verla.

- Bella – la llamé para que abriera sus ojos. – Bella – intenté de nuevo.

Le costó un poco abrirlos, en cuento lo hizo, cogí su mano izquierda entre las mías, clavé una rodilla en el suelo de la bañera y dije:

- Cásate conmigo.

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Sí, lo sé... cortito... pero intenso, ¿nu? A las que no les... agradé el sexo anal... SORRY, a las que les de igual un orificio que otro... ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ^^.

Sé que tocaba "en busca de la felicidad", pero ya que había cogido carrerilla con este fic, he aprovechado.

Gracias **silves **por tu pequeña ayudita en este capi, ambas sabemos que _doña vodafone_ está a dos velas en lo que a internet se refiere... jijiji. No te quites meritos, - se que lo harás - si no llega a ser gracias a ti, aun estaría dandole vueltas a la puta frase! jajaja. Pili, ¿dónde te metes?, haber si los "tecnicos" ya van a tu hogar y te conectan el puto internet! Gracias por aguantarme por el móvil ^^. Un besazo wapas!

Gracias a todas/os por tomaros un tiempo en escribirme reviews, añadirme en alertas y/o favoritos y sobretodo! por LEERME :)

Me despido hasta el proximo capi. de "en busca de la felicidad" a las que lean ese fic, a las que no lo lean, les animo a que lo hagan!

Un abrazooooo


	23. Decisiones y despedidas

Decisiones y despedidas

**Bella POV**

- ¡¿Te lo pidió en la bañera? ! – gritaron al unísono Alice y Rose.

- No gritéis – les pedí entre dientes. – Edward puede oíros.

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina de la casa de Rose, charlando.

- Esta con los chicos viendo un partido de baseball, créeme, están muy concentrados, no nos escucharían ni aunque habláramos delante de ellos – dijo Rose muy confiada. – Ahora explícanos porque te lo pidió en la bañera.

- Porque estábamos duchándonos – rodé los ojos.

- Y, ¿por qué acabasteis en la bañera? – preguntó Alice.

- Porque teníamos que ducharnos – aparté la mirada de sus rostros y la enfoqué en el vaso de café con leche que tenia entre mis manos.

- ¿Sudasteis mucho? – inquirió pícaramente Rose.

- Algo – respondí en un hilo de voz encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Mucho sexo… _pasional_, Bella? – siguió picando la rubia.

- ¡Yo quiero ir a Londres! – exclamó Alice. – Si esa ciudad transforma a los chicos en salvajes… quiero ir con Jazz. Quiero que por una vez deje de ser dulce y me coja y me fo…

- ¡Espera! – le grité para que no acabara esa frase. Solo de pensar en lo que iba a decir, me daban escalofríos. – ¿Quién dice que Edward fue salvaje?

Yo no creía que Edward hubiese sido salvaje, fue muy tierno, muy cariñoso, muy…

- Tu mirada – respondieron al unísono.

Alcé mi rostro y las miré con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Mi mirada? – ambas asintieron sin decir nada.

- A ver chicas – dijo Alice. – Concentrémonos. ¿Por qué mi hermano y tú acabasteis llenos de sudor y haciendo sexo salvaje?

- ¿No es lo que hacen las parejas? – les pregunté retóricamente. – Mira a Rose y Emmett. Siempre están haciendo sexo salvaje y nadie les dice nada. Acaso, ¿yo no puedo?

- El mejor sexo – respondió Rosalie con la mirada iluminada y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Claro que puedes, pero quiero llegar al por qué, mi hermano tuvo la genial idea de pedirte matrimonio en la bañera.

- En ese caso… deberías de preguntárselo a él – le respondí dándole un sorbo a mi café.

- No, te lo estoy preguntando a ti, así que desembucha.

Con un suspiro resignado, les conté toda la historia sobre como lo encontré bajo el cuerpo de Leah y todo lo que pasó después sin detallar la parte sexual, sabía que ellas querrían oírla, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a contarles con pelos y señales todo lo que Edward y yo habíamos hecho.

- ¿Leah con Edward? – preguntó Alice incrédula.

- Sí – le respondí.

- Se le veía venir – dijo Rose sin mirarnos.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Alice con el mismo tono de voz.

- Leah… se come a tu hermano con los ojos. ¿Verdad Bells? – me miró.

- Sí – le respondí después de pensar unos segundos en la respuesta.

- No sé cómo has podido aguantar tanto tiempo teniéndola tan cerca de Edward – suspiró Rose.

- ¿Leah y Edward? – Alice seguía en su mundo…

- Alice, cariño – la llamé. – De todas las personas que creí que podía darse cuenta de que ella sentía algo por tu hermano, serías tú. Me has decepcionado – fingí estar desilusionada.

- Pero… ella… nunca… cuando… – sacudió su cabeza y habló de nuevo. – Siempre ha hablado bien de Edward, siempre ha hecho muchas cosas por él – porque le gusta… pensé. – Ella misma me dijo que lo quería como un hermano – frunció el ceño. – ¿Me ha estado engañando todos estos años?

- ¿Años? – preguntamos Rose y yo a la vez.

- Sí, años. He estado en contacto con ella desde que un día llamé a Edward a Londres y me respondió ella al teléfono. Hicimos buenas migas. ¿Cómo crees que han conseguido el piso de enfrente tuyo?

- No te entiendo – le dije sinceramente.

No entendía a que se refería con eso.

¿Alice estaba en el ajo de todo para que Edward y yo volviéramos?

¿Leah también?

¿Edward no podía recuperarme por su propia cuenta?

¿Necesitaba ayuda?

- Cuando me enteré de que volvían, Leah me pidió ayuda para buscarles un piso. Sabía que el de enfrente de ti se alquilaba y no me lo pensé dos veces, era una buena oportunidad para que os… _juntarais_. Contacté con el casero y lo alquilé para cuando llegaran. Leah y yo ideamos muchas cosas para volver a juntaros, ella me daba muchas y muy buenas ideas… no… no lo entiendo… – frunció más el ceño después de su explicación.

Yo tampoco lo entendía. Si Leah había estado ayudando a Alice y seguramente a Edward para que nos volviéramos a juntar… ¿por qué no se le declaró antes? ¿Por qué ha aguantado hasta ahora para decirle a Edward todo lo que siente?

Todo era muy confuso, aunque no me iba a preocupar por ello. Edward me había demostrado en Londres que a la que quería en su vida, como su pareja, su amante, su amiga, su mujer…, era a mí y no a ella.

- Espera, espera, espera – dijo Rose. – Chicas retrocedamos y dejemos de pensar en Leah – nos miró advirtiéndonos con la mirada que le hiciésemos caso. – Nos estamos olvidando de lo más importante – sonrió acomodándose en la silla. – ¿Qué le contestaste? – sonrió más ampliamente.

- Nada – reí al ver las caras de espanto de mis amigas.

**Edward POV**

- Eres lo peor Edward – rió Jasper. – Solo se te ocurre a ti ser tan romántico y pedirle matrimonio en la bañera.

- Lo creí correcto en ese momento – intenté defenderme.

- ¿En la bañera tío?, ¿enserio? – se burló Emmett.

- ¿Cómo pudiste creer que el momento adecuado era mientras la enjabonabas? – preguntó Jazz curioso.

- Porque lo creí correcto y punto – le contesté enfadado y cruzándome de brazos.

No estaba preparado para sus bromas, les había contado esto para que me echaran un cable con lo de Bella, ¡pero no!, me equivoqué, lo único que estaban haciendo era reírse de mí, en mis propias narices.

En estos momentos es cuando echaba de menos a Leah, ella si sabría que decirme, como actuar, pero después de lo que me dijo en Londres, cuando se me declaró, hice lo que creí correcto, me alejé de ella, incluso en el trabajo, apenas le pedía nada, lo hacía yo todo y ella parecía agradecérmelo. No quería perderla, era una buena amiga, mi mejor amiga, pero Bella era mucho más importante en mi vida, ella era mi todo.

- Además – comencé. – No veo anillos en vuestras manos, yo, al menos, se lo he propuesto y prácticamente, acabamos de empezar, pero, ¿vosotros? ¿Cuánto lleváis con las chicas, desde que tenéis pañales? – me burlé.

Era mi turno de reírme de ellos.

- Yo no he encontrado el momento correcto – dijo Jazz frunciendo el ceño y mirando al suelo.

- Y yo, sabes que Rose no es de esas personas que se casan y…

- Estas muy equivocado – le corté. – Si observaras a tu mujer, ya sabrías que Rose, es de esas personas a las que a los veinticinco, ya querría estar casada y con dos hijos.

- ¡Qué dices! – dramatizó Emmett abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Tiene razón – me apoyó Jasper. – Si por mi hermana fuera, ya estaría casada y con al menos un bebé.

Miramos a Emmett fijamente. Su nuez subía y bajaba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta más no poder, su ojo izquierdo tenia un _tic _en el parpado, sus labios estaban fruncidos haciendo una línea tensa mientras apretaba la mandíbula, los orificios de su nariz dilatados y sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, cada una de sus manos, encima de sus piernas.

- ¡Estáis fatal los dos! – comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, dejándonos a Jazz y a mí con cara de gilipollas por su reacción. – Conozco lo suficientemente bien a Rosie, para saber qué es lo que quiere y lo que no. Y creedme chicos, Rose es la que más se empeña en protegernos para no quedarse embarazada – Jazz y yo lo miramos con la boca abierta.

No esperábamos que Emmett nos contestara eso, no cuando parecía que estaba a punto de darle algo.

- Y tú, Jazz… – miró a nuestro amigo. – No conoces a mi hermana en absoluto. Alice sí es de las que se quieren casar y a lo grande sin importarle en qué momento se lo pidas, así como ha hecho aquí el presente romanticón, – me señaló con su mano – que se lo ha pedido en la bañera. Alice le habría dado igual eso, pero… – detuvo sus palabras y me miró. – ¿Qué coño te ha respondido?

Jasper se giró para mirarme también. Me removí nervioso en el sofá en el que me encontraba sentado y presté atención al partido de baseball que se suponía, estábamos _viendo_.

- ¿Edward? – apremió Jazz.

- ¡Oh dios, te ha dicho que no! – gritó Emmett.

- Baja el volumen – gruñí entre dientes. – No, no me ha dicho que no.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Jasper.

- No me ha dicho nada – suspiré con pesar.

**Bella POV**

- ¡¿Nada? ! – volvieron a gritar a la vez.

Me levanté de la silla y cerré la puerta de la cocina, no quería que los chicos nos escucharan. Regresé a mi sitio y me senté.

- Sí, nada – les respondí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Porque me jodió mucho lo que me hizo en la fiesta, ignorándome toda la noche. Así que…

- Te vengaste – acabó Rose por mí.

- Sí, bueno no, le estoy castigando, solo un poquito – sonreí.

- Eres cruel – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Al menos, sabrás lo que quieres, ¿no?

- Sí – sonreí ampliamente.

- ¿Y es…? – inquirió Rose.

Solo sonreí más y no le contesté.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No seas así Bells. Estas hablando con nosotras, dinos que le dirás – se quejó Alice.

- No – me crucé de brazos y las miré desafiantes.

Si tenían valor, que me lo sonsacaran…

Intenté convencerme a mi misma de que no las tenia miedo mientras me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez "_se fuerte, ellas no te harán daño_", pero me equivoqué. Se abalanzaron sobre mí – gracias a dios no tenia en vaso en las manos, – me tiraron al suelo con silla incluida y ellas cayeron encima de mí. No me dio tiempo a quejarme del daño que me habían hecho en la espalda cuando una de ellas cogió mis pies impidiéndome el movimiento de mis piernas y la otra de las manos.

- Dínoslo – exigió Alice que era quien me estaba agarrando de las manos.

- No, me habéis hecho da…

- Bella – bramó Rose entre dientes interrumpiéndome. – Habla.

- No. Creo que lo más correcto es que sea él, el que supiese primero mi respuesta y no voso…

- ¡Oh dios mío! – gritaron al unísono soltando mis extremidades.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Rose mirándome con los ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción.

- Hay tanto que preparar – dijo esta vez Alice con voz soñadora.

- No, no, ¡no! – intenté levantarme para frotar la zona de mi espalda dolorida que pedía a gritos una caricia para calmar el dolor, pero ellas volvieron a impedírmelo.

Rose se sentó sobre mi regazo y Alice capturó de nuevo mis manos, las colocó sobre mi cabeza.

- Me hacéis daño – me quejé removiéndome.

- ¿Por qué has dicho no? – inquirió Alice con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Porque no vas a preparar nada.

- ¿Le vas a decir que no? – el tono de voz de Rose sonó asustado. – Pensé que por tú reacción le ibas a decir que sí – se apartó de mi regazo y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

- Mi hermano va a estar destrozado – Alice soltó mis manos, cosa que aproveché para levantarme tan rápidamente como pude y froté mis riñones.

- Dejad de haceros… _pajas mentales_ – les reproché. – Yo no he dicho ni sí, ni no – me senté en la silla y seguí masajeándome la zona dolorida.

Me las iba a cargar como me saliera un moratón.

- ¿Nos vas a decir lo que tienes pensado decirle? – Rose se cruzó de brazos y me miró desde el suelo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué volváis a tiraros encima de mí y volváis a hacerme daño en la espalda? No gracias – me levanté de la silla dispuesta a irme. – Ahora si me perdonáis, tengo que irme – me giré para salir de la cocina.

- ¿A dónde? – me preguntó Alice acercándose a mi rápidamente y deteniendo mis pasos.

- No os importa – les dije alzando el mentón y saliendo de allí rumbo al salón.

- Bella, espera – Alice agarró mi mano en el pasillo y volvió a detener mis pasos. – Lo sentimos, sentimos haberte hecho daño, ¿verdad Rose? – nos giramos para mirar a nuestra rubia amiga que salía de la cocina.

- Sí. Creo que nos hemos emocionado demasiado por… bueno, nos hemos emocionado demasiado – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Ves? Lo sentimos.

Ambas hicieron un puchero que podían derretir hasta el corazón de las personas más duras, pero conmigo, esta vez no coló. Sabía que lo sentían porque me habían hecho daño, pero también porque la curiosidad era más fuerte que ellas y querían saber a dónde me iba a ir. Las miré de arriba abajo y alzando de nuevo el mentón, me giré dándoles la espalda y caminé hacia el salón.

Escuché los murmullos de los chicos antes de entrar en el salón, hasta mis oídos llegaron las palabras claves… estaban hablando de lo que pasó en Londres, de su proposición de matrimonio y de mi… mutismo. Se callaron en cuanto me vieron entrar y disimularon mirando a la televisión.

Me acerqué a Edward y le susurré en el oído:

- Cariño me voy, Jake me está esperando. Nos vemos más tarde en casa – arrimé mi boca a la suya y le di un casto beso.

- No tardes en volver – me dijo dándome otro beso. – Hasta luego amor.

- Adiós chicos – me despedí de ellos y me giré esperando ver a las chicas.

Fruncí el ceño al no verlas y sin darle mucha importancia me dirigí hacia la salida.

- Lo tenia que haber esperado – rodé mis ojos al verlas con sus abrigos puestos, esperándome.

-Te acompañamos – dijo una muy sonriente Alice.

- Ni si quiera sabéis a donde voy – agarré mi abrigo y me lo coloqué sobre mi cuerpo.

- No. Por eso te acompañamos – dijo Rose abriendo la puerta.

- He quedado con Jake, quería hablar conmigo, os aburriréis – les advertí.

**Edward POV**

- Creo que deberías de aprovechar ahora que no está, e ir a una joyería, comprar un anillo de compromiso y pedirle como dios manda que se case contigo – dijo Jazz en cuanto se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

- Si no me ha dicho nada, será porque no quiere casarse – no añadí el conmigo, porque eso me acojonaba demasiado.

No quería siquiera ni pensarlo. Me había dolido que me dejara solo en la bañera, apartándose de mi cuerpo y sin decirme nada, ni un sí, ni un no. Me sentía dolido, mucho. Entre su silencio y que me aparté de Leah estaba hecho una mierda. Las cosas no podían ir peor… ¿o sí?

- Escúchame hermanito – me giré para mirar a Emmett. – Bella ya sabes que es una tía a la que le gusta ponerte las cosas difíciles. ¡Joder! Incluso dudó cuando le propusiste iros a vivir juntos. Es Bells, Edward – rodó los ojos ante lo evidente. – Siempre te ha puesto las cosas difíciles.

Emmett tenia razón, nunca me había puesto las cosas fáciles, a Bella le gustaba complicármelo todo… todo.

- Bien – me sentí confiado para hacer lo que iba a hacer esta noche. – Iré a comprarle el anillo ahora y prepararé una buena cena y se lo propondré como tenia que haber hecho – me levanté del sofá con nuevas energías llenas de positividad.

- Te acompañamos – dijo Jazz.

- No es necesario.

- Claro que lo es – respondió Emmett. – Así podremos mirar nosotros los anillos por si acaso en un futuro…

…

- Demasiado feo.

- Muy viejo.

- Horroroso.

- Ostentoso, Bella te mataría.

- Otro.

- Otro.

- Ese tal vez… no, definitivamente no.

- ¡Ya basta! – les bramé.

No sé para qué coño les había dejado que me acompañaran… me estaban tocando las bolas a dos manos. Habíamos ido a tres joyerías, se me hacia tarde, aun tenia que preparar lo de la cena – sabía que Bella tardaría bastante, había quedado con Jake y parecía que iban a tomarse su tiempo en hablar – y ellos lo único que estaban haciendo era quejarse de todos los anillos que habían visto.

- ¿Cuál de los tres se casa? – nos preguntó la dependienta con una amable sonrisa.

- Yo – le contesté cansado con un suspiro.

- Bien. Vosotros chicos, esperad allí – les indicó con la mano un sofá enorme que había al otro lado de la joyería. – Ahora les digo a una de las chicas que os sirvan algo – los chicos le sonrieron y caminaron hacía el sofá.

Sonaría raro que en una joyería te trataran tan bien, pero si entras en una de las mejores joyerías de Seattle en el que el anillo más barato no bajaba de los dos mil dólares, veía muy normal que te ofrecieran hasta uno de los mejores champanes que había en el mercado para beber.

Sí, estaba en una joyería de lujo, todo porque Bella se lo merecía, y no, no estaba loco, repito, Bella se lo merecía. Se merecía uno de esos caros y lujosos anillos sin importar su precio.

- Sígame – me dijo educadamente.

La seguí hasta una zona donde había otra vitrina llena de anillos. Esto iba a ser realmente difícil. Después de enseñarme como veinte anillos más, me pidió que esperara, que tenia el anillo ideal en la trastienda.

Me apoyé en el mostrador y esperé a que la dependienta volviera, por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo y en cuanto me enseñó el anillo… sentí que era el indicado.

- Es un anillo simple, pero precioso – dijo la chica con ojos soñadores.

Sí, era precioso y simple. Un aro de color plata con un pequeño diamante.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuánto cuesta? – pregunté agarrándome al mostrador, esperando la cifra.

Me escribió en un papel su precio, me iba a costar cerca del cuarenta por ciento de mis ahorros, pero me daba igual, _Bella se lo merecía_.

- ¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo? – me preguntó en cuanto le dije que me lo llevaba.

- No, solo con meterlo en la cajita será suficiente.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y gemí, ya no me daba tiempo a preparar ni la cena ni nada especial… iba a tener que ir corriendo a casa antes de que Bella llegara, si no estaba ya allí y preparar aunque sea el salón para pedirle su mano como dios manda.

- Os mato – gruñí a los chicos en cuanto salimos de la tienda. – Por vuestra culpa es tarde y no me da tiempo a hacer nada más.

- Tienes cerca de una hora para preparar algo. Acabo de hablar con Rose y me ha dicho que están con Bella, que llegará a casa dentro de un hora – dijo Jasper.

- Entonces me voy corriendo, nos vemos… mañana – comencé a correr hacia mi coche.

- ¡Te llamamos luego! – gritaron a la vez.

…

Estaba completamente nervioso. Había hecho unos sándwiches porque no me había dado tiempo a nada más. Preparé la cocina con velas y demás, dándole un ambiente romántico, preparar el salón me hubiese llevado más tiempo del que tenía y no me habría dado tiempo a hacer nada más... Me había duchado rápidamente y ahora estaba sudando – ¡a la mierda la ducha! – de los nervios mientras mi pie repicoteaba en el suelo del salón, esperando su llegada.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, me levanté del sofá de un salto y corrí hacía la puerta principal.

- ¿Edward? – se sobresaltó al verme aparecer tan rápido.

- Hola amor – le saludé rodeándola con mis brazos y besando sus labios castamente.

- Hola – volvió a juntar nuestros labios a la vez que me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quería Black? – pregunté curioso.

Desde que había vuelto de Londres, solo, el mismo día que Bella me quitó a Leah de encima, no lo habíamos vuelto a ver y esta mañana había llamado a Bella para hablar con ella…

- No lo sé, me ha llamado antes para cancelar nuestra… cita – me contestó con el ceño fruncido, indicándome que estaba pensando en algo.

- ¿Has cenado? – le pregunté dejando de lado el tema de Black.

- No, no he tenido tiempo. Alice y Rose me han estado arrastrando por las tiendas de… por las tiendas – fruncí el ceño cuando escuché que dudaba en decirme a que tiendas habían ido.

Me aparté de ella y la examiné de pies a cabeza, miré a su alrededor y volví a mirarla, esta vez a la cara. Su ceja izquierda estaba alzada y mantenía sus brazos cruzados. No sé a dónde la habrían llevado, pero bolsas no traía…

- ¿Has acabado con la exploración? – me preguntó molesta al ver que volvía a pasar la mirada por todos lados.

- ¿No has comprado nada? – pregunté confundido al no ver bolsas en sus manos.

¡Por dios! había ido con Alice y Rose de compras… normalmente cuando eso pasaba, venia cargada con bolsas llenas de ropa.

- No – se encogió de hombros.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados durante un momento, hasta que ella, descruzó los brazos y pasó por mi lado rumbo a la cocina…

¡Mierda!

- Bella, Bella, espera – la detuve justo a un metro de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?

- Cierra los ojos – le pedí poniendo mis manos sobre sus ojos chocolates.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó divertida.

- Es una sorpresa – le susurré en el oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Bella gimió y me pene saltó. Respiré un par de veces para tranquilizar mi entre pierna. Si esta noche salía bien, mi miembro iba a tener mucho trabajo.

Guié a Bella hasta la habitación y aparté mis manos de sus ojos. Pasó su mirada por toda la habitación y después se giró para mirarme a mí con la misma ceja de antes arqueada.

- Primero una ducha – le sonreí.

- ¿Vamos a salir? – puso una mueca de cansancio en su cara.

- No. Pero quiero que te des una ducha, te veo necesitada de ella – su rostro mostraba cansancio y una ducha la relajaría.

- Tú también – se acercó a mí y limpió mi frente perlada de sudor con su mano.

- Yo ya me he duchado – le contesté.

- ¿No quieres acompañarme? – susurró seductoramente apoyando sus brazos sobre mis hombros y alzándose en la punta de sus pies para besarme.

- No me tientes – le dije entre dientes y cerrando los ojos para tratar de apartar las imágenes e ideas de todo lo que podía hacerle en la bañera.

- Acompáñame – su voz sonó ronca.

Mi pene saltó de nuevo al escuchar su voz y se puso más duro cuando mordió mi labio inferior para tirar de él.

- No puedo – mi voz sonó más ronca que la de ella.

Tragué mis ganas de acompañarla y con muchísima fuerza de voluntad, me aparté de ella.

- Ve a la ducha, yo ahora vuelvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – hizo un puchero a la vez que cogía un mechón de su cabello y lo enrollaba en su dedo.

¡Dios!

Acomodé mi entre pierna sin cortarme ni media bajo su atenta mirada que seguía el movimiento de mis manos y tragué en seco antes de hablarle.

- A la ducha, ¡ya! – le ordené.

- Pero Edward… - intentó.

- ¡Ya! – me giré y salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina a preparar lo que me quedaba.

**Bella POV**

Bien, ya me había librado de él, pensé que nunca se iría, aunque mis intentos fallidos de seducción parecía que lo hacían más para que se quedara que para que se largara…

Definitivamente, soy tonta…

Me metí en la ducha después de dejar mi _sorpresita_ para Edward escondida en el cajón de mi mesilla. Traté de ducharme con agua caliente, pero lo único que hacía era calentar más mi cuerpo caliente, así que acabé duchándome con agua fría. Cuando salí de la ducha, estaba tiritando, mi piel estaba fría, mis dientes castañeaban, mis pezones erectos y doloridos y mi entre pierna… el fuego que sentía en mis bajos fondos, había desaparecido.

Me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que pillé del armario. Edward había dicho que no íbamos a salir, así que supuse que no importaba lo que me pusiera. Guardé su regalo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me dispuse a salir de la habitación para ir a buscarlo.

Mi plan definitivamente se había al traste, ya que Edward se encontraba en casa y yo pensé que seguiría con los chicos, pero me equivoqué, aunque él parecía haberse hecho eco de mis pensamientos, ya que parecía que había preparado una cenita romántica.

Me choqué contra su cuerpo, cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación y me giré para comenzar a andar.

- Ven – cogió mi mano y me llevó hasta la puerta de la cocina. - ¿Estas preparada? – sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban bajo la tenue luz que salía de la cocina.

- Sí – susurré embobada mirándolo a la cara, fascinándome como había hecho muchas veces de lo hermoso que era.

- Antes de nada – hizo una mueca de disgusto en su cara. – No te rías por favor – pidió casi en una súplica.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – le pregunté cuando tiró de mi para entrar en el cocina.

Mis ojos se pasearon por toda la cocina, no había nada extraño, excepto la mesa que estaba decorada muy… románticamente. Sus velitas encendidas, sus copas, su champán, sus platos con un par de sándwiches, sus… ¡espera! ¿Sándwiches?

Miré a Edward aguantando la carcajada que estaba a punto de estallar, incluso tuve que morderme el labio para evitar hacerlo. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos, después resopló y dijo:

- Puedes reírte – agachó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Mi corazón se estrujó en el pecho. Edward estaba intentando hacer esto romántico, quizás no le había dado tiempo prepararlo todo, tragué mi carcajada y sintiendo lastima por él, me acerqué a su cuerpo y posando mi mano debajo de su barbilla, alcé su rostro.

- Me encanta – le dije con una sonrisa sincera. – Me encanta lo que has preparado para esta noche.

- La cena... – susurró avergonzado.

- Edward – le detuve poniendo mi mano libre sobre sus labios. – Me encanta – repetí antes de juntar mi boca con la suya.

Fue un beso tierno al principio, después comenzó a subir de tono, mi lengua se enredaba con la suya, nuestros labios se movían al mismo compás. Debía de pararlo, tenía que llevar mi plan a cabo. Me separé a regañadientes de su cuerpo y me giré para volver a admirar la mesa.

Se notaba que se había esforzado.

- ¿Nos sentamos? – inquirió rodeándome con sus brazos desde atrás, pegando su erección en mi trasero y besando el hueco de mi cuello.

Gemí al sentirlo frotarse contra mi cuerpo.

- Sí – mi voz salió ronca. – Será mejor que cenemos… antes de que se nos enfríe la comida – no pude evitarlo y salió de mis labios una risita.

- Tú ríete, pero verás que está delicioso – me empujó hasta una de las sillas y me ayudó a sentarme en ella, para después sentarse él enfrente de mí.

No se equivocó, los sándwiches, a pesar de ser unos simples sándwiches estaban deliciosos. Los acompañamos con vino que descorchó Edward. Lo miré confusa al haber visto la botella de champán sobre la mesa, pensé que íbamos a acompañarlos con eso, pero de nuevo, me equivoqué.

Cenamos con una divertida conversación sobre cuando éramos pequeños, recordando los buenos momentos vividos en Forks.

- Bells – dijo mi nombre nervioso. – Respecto a lo de Londres, a lo de la bañera… - se movió nervioso sobre su silla, lo imité, yo también estaba nerviosa, era un buen momento para el plan.

- Edward – le corté echando mi silla hacia atrás y clavando mi rodilla en el suelo, igual que hizo él, al mismo tiempo que yo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con una sonrisa y lleno de curiosidad.

- Quiero… verás… - esto era difícil.

Tenerlo delante de mí, con una rodilla en el suelo al igual que yo – sí, estaba loca… loca por él – me ponía más nerviosa. Éramos un par de gilipollas, al menos yo.

¿Cuándo coño se me ocurrió castigarlo con mi silencio y después idear que la mejor forma de darle una respuesta era proponiéndole yo matrimonio como tenia que haber hecho él?

No sé cuando, pero ahora, me estaba resultando ser una idea pésima.

- ¿Sí Bella? – me alentó con una increíble sonrisa.

Saqué el anillo de mi pantalón y extendí mi mano igual que hacia Edward.

¿Podía leerme la mente o qué coño?

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – dijimos al unísono.

- ¡Sí! – contestamos los dos a la vez.

Nos miramos un par de segundos serios, hasta que ambos estallamos en carcajadas. Me apoyé en su pecho, hundiendo mi rostro en él, para amortiguar mi risa. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y amortiguaba las suyas sobre mi cabello. Los anillos habían desaparecido de nuestras manos.

- ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio Srta. Swan? – rió apartándome de su abrazo para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Me lo está proponiendo usted, Sr. Cullen? – inquirí lo más seria que pude.

No apartó su mirada de mis ojos y con una gran sonrisa, nos alzó del suelo. Rodeó mi cintura con ambas manos y comenzamos a dar vueltas por toda la cocina.

- Espera, espera, espera – reí. – Estoy teniendo un déjà vu con esta escena.

- Claro, hice lo mismo cuando accediste a vivir conmigo – sonrió parando sus vueltas y besando mis labios.

Se movieron insistentes y ardientes sobre mis labios, su lengua abrió mi boca y se metió en mi cavidad, en busca de la mía. Enredé mis brazos detrás de su nuca y sin apartar mis labios de los suyos, salté para enredar también mis piernas sobre su cintura.

Edward me rodeó la cadera con un brazo y con el otro tiró todo lo que había en la mesa. Me sentó sobre ella y abandonó mis labios para atacar mi cuello. Gemí cuando sus dientes se clavaron en mi piel y lo apreté más contra mí. Mi excitación crecía rápidamente. Mis bragas se empaparon, mis pezones se pusieron duros y gritaban por un poco de atención. Sentí como la erección de Edward también crecía según iban pasando los segundos. Se frotó contra mi entrepierna provocando que gimiera y tirara de sus pelos que ahora estaban enredados en mis dedos. Lo separé de mi cuello y busqué su boca.

- Te voy a hacer el amor aquí mismo Bella, no creo que me dé tiempo a llegar a la habitación – dijo cuando separó nuestros labios.

Tiré del botón de su pantalón y si no lo arranqué para desatarlo, poco me faltó. Bajé la cremallera y froté con mi mano su erección por encima del bóxer.

- Bella – gimió entre dientes. – No sigas o…

Nuestro momento fogoso se vio interrumpido por el timbre.

- No abras – le pedí mordiendo su labio inferior y apretándolo más contra mi cuerpo.

- No pensaba hacerl…

¡Puto timbre!

-_ Bella, sé que estas en casa. Abre – gritó Jacob desde fuera. – Por favor._

- ¿Qué quiere? – gruñó Edward.

- No lo sé – gemí llevándome la mano a la cara y frotándomela.

No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera en este estado. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

- _Bells, por favor, es importante – su voz sonó suplicante._

- Edward – lo miré disculpándome con la mirada.

Nunca había oído a Jake así de suplicante.

- Joder – se apartó de mí y me liberó de su abrazo. – No tardes en volver o me enfriaré – me dijo en cuanto me bajé de la mesa.

- No tardaré lo prometo. Tú solo mantente caliente – le susurré en el oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Me giré para salir, pero agarró mi mano y me impidió que diera un solo paso. Me giró y atacó de nuevo mis labios frotando su erección sobre mi vientre.

- Eso para que no te olvides de lo que te espera aquí – me dijo con la voz enronquecida.

Salí de la cocina rápidamente para abrir la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Tenia que acabar con esto ya, necesitaba volver con Edward, esperaba que Jake no me entretuviera mucho.

Abrí la puerta disgustada por su interrupción.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – me miró de arriba abajo en cuanto aparecí ante sus narices.

- Sí – le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

- Lo siento. Esto será rápido, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté mirando hacia sus pies.

Había un par de maletas de viaje grandes a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- Vuelvo a Forks una temporada.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté sorprendida. - ¿Ha pasado algo? – me puse nerviosa.

Esperaba que no hubiese pasado nada con su familia.

- No, no. Solo es que necesito un tiempo.

- ¿Por Leah? – musité esperando que Edward no me escuchara.

Desde que me contó que sentía algo por ella, no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que podía hacerle a la morena si le hacía daño a Jacob.

- Sí, bueno – se rascó su nuca. – Me voy con ella. Es ella la que necesita tiempo y espacio…

_¡Bien!, nos libramos de ella una temporadita, iba a dejar de preocuparme por ella_… – gritaba mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasará con el taller?

- Seth se ocupará de él. Sé que puede hacerlo – me sonrió.

- Bueno… entonces, espero que todo te… os vaya bien. No tardes en volver – me lancé a sus brazos y lo apreté con mí.

- No te preocupes, cuando menos te lo esperes, me tienes aquí de nuevo jodiéndote los polvos que vayas a echar – me respondió riéndose y abrazándome, apretándome más contra su cuerpo, casi dejándome sin respiración.

- Eso espero – lo decía de corazón, no es que no me hubiese jodido su interrupción, pero lo iba a extrañar mucho, – te echaré de menos – me aparté de su cuerpo y lo miré.

- Yo a ti también Bells, yo a ti también. Te dejo las llaves de casa para que vayas a abrirme las ventanas y airearla de vez en cuando, si no te importa claro – me extendió sus llaves.

- No será problema – le sonreí agarrando las llaves con mi mano derecha.

- Nos vemos pronto Bella – se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi mejilla. – ¿Podrías decirle a Cullen que vuelve a quedarse sin secretaria? Leah no quiere hablar con él.

- Claro Jake, yo se lo digo.

- Adiós Bella.

- Hasta pronto Jacob.

Lo vi desaparecer, en cuanto me quedé sola en el rellano, entré dentro de casa, cerré la puerta, dejé las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada y regresé a la cocina.

Jake se iba… volvía a Forks… volvía a perderlo durante una temporadita…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió Edward rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Sí – musité.

- ¿Qué quería Black?

- Vuelve a Forks una temporada y Leah se va con él. Pierdes de nuevo a tu secretaria – le dije lo último más alegre de lo que esperaba que saliese de mis labios.

* * *

¡Hola!

Estoy aqui de vuelta, un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero es que me entretuvieron... no diré nombres, hoy no voy a echar a nadie a los leones... :-P

Como siempre, muchiiiisimas gracias por vuestros reviews que cada vez son más :D, espero que la respuesta de Bella era lo que esperabais y que os haya parecido divertido el capitulo, como me lo ha parecido a mi :P. Gracias por ponerme en alertas, favoritos y por leerme, cada vez sois más.

Gracias a mi _betadesesperdayansiosa_ **tlebd** por darme el visto bueno con el capitulo, al menos lo que te dejé leer jajaja.

Gracias chicas y chicos por estar ahi y leer lo que mi cabeza imagina y lo que mis dedos escriben ^^.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Un abrazooooo


	24. Cólera

Cólera

**Jake POV**

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté a Leah cuando me quité de encima de su cuerpo.

- Bien – jadeó tratando de regular su respiración.

Llevábamos viviendo un par de semanas en la casa de mi padre en Forks. Desde que nos habíamos ido de Seattle, Leah apenas salía de casa. Siempre se encerraba en la habitación cuando había gente en casa, cuando no la había, merodeaba toda la casa e incluso cocinaba para nosotros. Siempre con el mismo patrón.

Por mi parte. Me pasaba casi todo el día detrás de ella, parecía su perrito faldero y eso comenzaba a enfadarme… si no estaba detrás de su culo, estaba haciendo las cosas que mi padre no podía hacer en casa y salía a hacer la compra, pero la mayor parte del tiempo iba recogiendo sus lágrimas.

- Jake – susurró.

- Dime – me giré para abrazarla, pero se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.

- Lo siento – musitó de nuevo dejando escapar un sollozo.

Esta vez la abracé por la espalda y me alcé en el brazo para poder mirar el perfil de su cara.

- ¿El qué?

- Tratarte como un kleenex y… - sollozó. – Y…

- Shh… - la silencié.

- No. Siento mucho tratarte así, me siento mal y…

- Leah – la interrumpí. – Si estoy aquí, así contigo, es porque quiero. No me siento un pañuelo, no siento que me estés utilizando…

- Pero lo estoy haciendo – me cortó cerrando los ojos fuertemente y mordiendo su labio. – Lo estoy haciendo para olvidarme de… él – susurró.

- ¿Por qué te martirizas así? – le pregunté un tanto exasperado. – Sabías desde el principio que Edward estaba loco por Bella, lo sabías.

- Se acostaba conmigo en Londres, incluso en Seattle lo ha hecho – me dijo alzando su tono de voz y limpiándose las lágrimas de un manotazo. – Eso me daba una esperanza, y yo no decidí enamorarme de él, ¿sabes? Simplemente ocurrió – rugió.

- Entonces es hora de que lo cambies. Necesitas dejar de pensar en él…

- Lo hago – me interrumpió. – Lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

- Ese es un buen paso. Quizás yo pueda a ayudarte a _desenamorarte_ de él – bromeé besándole el cuello.

- Lo haces – musitó.

- Entonces céntrate tanto en mí como yo lo estoy en ti – besé su cuello de nuevo, solo que esta vez, lo hice con un beso más extenso, recorriendo toda la piel a la que pude acceder.

- Jake – gimió alzando su mano y enredándola en los pelos de detrás de mi cabeza, en mi nuca.

Succioné su cuello dejándole una marca roja. Agarré su mandíbula con la mano y la giré lo suficientemente hacia a mí para poderla besar. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero no se lo permití. La agarré la cintura y la dejé inmovilizada. Pasé una pierna por encima de las suyas para que no las moviera. Ascendí con mi mano desde su cadera hacia su pecho desnudo, cuando llegué, pellizque uno de sus pezones provocando que gimiera.

Desde ese momento, no le di tregua.

Metí mi pierna entre las suyas y la alcé lo suficiente para que _captara_ mi idea de que quería que se abriera bien de piernas. No me defraudo, no sé como Leah no veía lo mismo que yo, estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Mi cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el suyo cuando nos uníamos de forma sexual e incluso cuando no nos uníamos así. Incluso reaccionaba a mis caricias como ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado lo hacían.

Coloqué mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza y pegué mi pecho a su espalda. Aparté el cabello de su cuello y lo ataqué sin compasión. Quería _encenderla_ tanto como pudiera antes de entrar por tercera vez en ella esta noche.

Dejé sus pechos para explorar su intimidad y asegurarme de que estuviese bien lubricada. Probé a introducir dos dedos en ella y…

¡Joder, estaba tan caliente!

No me pude resistir más, quité mi mano de su _intimidad_ para llevarla a mi pene y guiarlo hasta su centro. Froté unas pocas veces su extensión, recogiendo tanta humedad como pudiera y la penetré de un solo golpe.

- Joder – dijo entre dientes.

Me quedé inmóvil un momento. Quería que su cuerpo se sintiera cómodo antes de empezar con otra _maratón de sexo_. No quería que su centro se irritara más de la cuenta. Sabía perfectamente que estaba sensible y lo último que quería hacer, era dañarla físicamente.

Comencé a moverme lentamente mientras besaba su cuello y presionaba sus pezones con mi mano libre, primero uno y luego el otro.

- Jake – comenzó a gemir mientras intentaba darse la vuelta.

- ¿Qué?

- Déjame moverme.

- No, lo haremos así.

- Pero…

- Yo te froto nena – le corté para que no me hiciera perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo…

Dejé sus tetas y descendí hacia su entrepierna que estaba expuesta para que mi mano entrara en contacto con ella. Pellizqué, presioné y froté su clítoris volviéndola loca.

- Joder, Jacob – gimió alto.

Sus caderas se movían al mismo compás que las mías. Cuando tenía que entrar en ella, me metía tan profundamente que pensaba que la iba a perforar el vientre.

Cosa imposible… pero bueno…

**Bella POV**

- Edward por favor, explícanos tu informe – le pidió el Sr. Denali.

Lo miré de reojo esperando a que reaccionara. Llevaba ausente desde que se había largado Leah y eso comenzaba a repatearme los ovarios.

- Edward – insistió el Sr. Denali.

Pateé su pierna por debajo de la mesa esperando que el puntazo que le metí, le doliera.

- Perdón Eleazar.

¿Eleazar?

¡Vamos no me jodas!

¿Ese era el respeto que le tenia a su propio jefe?

- No pasa nada. Si estás listo puedes explicarnos el informe… - desconecté de esa sala.

No tenia ganas de oír por tercera vez el maldito informe de Edward. Me dediqué a mirar las uñas de mis manos mientras planeaba que hacer esta noche con las chicas. Me habían llamado para celebrar mi compromiso… esperaba que no fuese una despedida de soltera, no tenia las suficientes ganas como para una _fiesta_ así. Solo tenía fuerza para salir a cenar y después de vuelta para casa y meterme en la cama para desconectar de todo lo que Edward me estaba haciendo sentir por su… _ausencia mental_.

Estuvimos reunidos una hora y media más. Mi vejiga estaba a reventar. En cuanto el Sr. Denali nos dijo que podíamos marcharnos, salté de la silla como un resorte. Salí ignorando la voz de Edward que me llamaba, no me apetecía soportarlo ahora.

Entré en el baño dando un portazo asustando a Tanya que en esos momentos estaba ahí, fumándose un cigarro, o lo que parecía un cigarro de liar.

- Como tu padre se entere, te va a colgar – le advertí pasando por su lado y encerrándome en unos de los cubículos.

_- Mi padre no sé enterará a no ser que tú te chives, y, ¿a qué no lo harás? – inquirió desde el otro lado._

No le respondí, acabé de orinar y tras vestirme, salí del cubículo.

- No, no me chivaré no te preocupes – abrí el grifo y me lavé las manos.

- ¡Oh nena! – exclamó saltando del lavabo en el que estaba sentada. - ¿Qué coño de pedrusco es ese? – agarró mi mano izquierda y la alzó hacia sus ojos para mirar mejor el anillo que allí descansaba. – ¡No me digas que Edward te ha propuesto matrimonio! – alzó más la mano hacia sus ojos.

- Vale, no te lo digo – aparté sus manos de la mía de un tirón y me las sequé.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? – detuvo mis pasos hacía la puerta de salida.

- Nada – gruñí.

- Bella ese nada suena a algo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – la observé durante unos segundos, estudiando su rostro relajado y como en sus labios iba apareciendo una sonrisa.

- Me tiene harta – confesé con un suspiro y agachando la mirada.

Tanya, a pesar de su poca _personalidad madura_, me había ayudado en muchas cosas, desde las cosas del trabajo hasta en mi vida personal. No era una buena amiga como Rose y Alice, pero podía confiar en ella lo suficientemente como para contarle lo que me estaba molestando en estos momentos.

- ¿Edward?

- Sí – alcé mi rostro y la miré. – Desde que su secretaria se ha largado, está en su puto mundo y eso esta matándome.

- Creo que es normal Bella. No solo se ha ido su secretaria, sino su amiga.

- ¿Y por eso tiene que estar así dos semanas? Yo también he perdido a mi mejor amigo y no por ello estoy lamentándome en mis adentros.

- ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

- Jacob. Él también se ha ido.

- ¿El moreno?

- Sí.

- ¿Se ha ido con ella?

- Sí.

- ¿Están juntos?

- Sinceramente… no lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – Jake lleva una temporadita muy raro, pero no por ello estoy yo lamentándome y encerrándome en mi misma sin hacer caso a los que me rodean.

- ¿Has hablado con Edward de esto?

- No me escucha. Siempre que trato de sacar el tema acabamos… haciendo el amor – mis mejillas se colorearon.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. La fulminé con la mirada. – Vale, vale, vale… - alzó las manos en señal de paz. - ¿Quieres que hable yo con él?

- ¡No! – contesté rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué no? La última vez que lo hice, nos fue muy bien – la miré con los ojos entrecerrados a la vez que ella se tapaba la boca con las manos.

- ¿Cuándo has hablado con él? – inquirí cruzándome de brazos.

- Hace mucho tiempo – me contestó desviando la mirada.

- Tanya… - le advertí.

- No seas dramática. Hablé con él porque vi que tenia que hacerlo y punto. Nena, lo pasado, pasado está – alzo la mano y me acarició la mejilla de manera muy pero que muy sensual. – Ahora centrémonos en el presente.

La observé un rato más. Su sonrisa cada vez se tornaba más pícara, tanto que me estaba dando miedo. Yo conocía esa sonrisa y esa intensa mirada, era la misma que le ponía a Kate antes de fugarse a vete tú a saber donde para hacer, lo que las chicas hagan juntan sexualmente hablando. Me aparté lo que me pareció una distancia segura de su cuerpo y le contesté.

- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que hables con él.

- Vale – estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – le pregunté tapando el rostro con mis manos.

- Eres débil cuando le sacas el tema de Leah. Quiero decir, siempre que te propones hablar con él, Edward hace algo para ponerte en tu "_punto_" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos – y después hacerte olvidar lo que tenias planeado decirle metiéndose entre tus piernas. ¿Me equivoco? – negué con la cabeza, porque eso era realmente lo que pasaba. – Tienes que ser fuerte nena. No dejes que te toque, no dejes que se acerqué a ti, pon una distancia prudente como lo estás haciendo ahora conmigo – rió. – Pero se fuerte – añadió.

…

Llevaba media hora nerviosa, esperando que Edward saliese de la ducha, la cual me había negado a compartir con él, porque sabía que iba a pasar en esa ducha. Necesitaba concentrarme y relajarme tanto como pudiera para poder hablar con él y ser fuerte como Tanya me había dicho que hiciera.

Para evitar que mis nervios siguieran creciendo, decidí ponerme a hacer la cena. Ya había llamado a las chicas para que dejaran la salida para mañana u otro día. Ninguna me preguntó que me ocurría, raro en ellas… no le iba a dar más vueltas a ese asunto, quería centrarme en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Cuando acabé de cocinar, puse la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas a la espera de Edward.

No tardó en aparecer con el pelo húmedo. Estaba _taaaaan_ malditamente sexy con el pijama y el pelo más alborotado de lo normal y mojado.

- ¿Cenamos? – le pregunté después de mirarlo de arriba abajo.

- Claro – me sonrió pícaramente antes de sentarse.

Cenamos en silencio, como hacíamos desde hace dos semanas. Mi mente no paraba de "_maquinar" _como sacar el tema y tener la posibilidad de que él no se acercara a mí para así no hablarlo.

- Edward – mi voz sonó tan baja que ni él me escuchó. Me aclaré la garganta y lo intenté de nuevo. – Edward – no aparté la mirada de mi plato vacio.

- Dime – podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí.

- Tenemos que hablar – alcé el rostro y me arrepentí tan rápido como le miré a la cara.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan perfecto?

_¡Céntrate! – me gritó mi cabeza._

- ¿De qué?

- De cómo estás respecto a mí.

- ¿Cómo estoy?

- Distante y no sales de tu puta burbuja – le escupí rabiosa sin poder evitarlo.

Ya no tenia lógica hablar con él en un tono normal. Mi desesperación aumentaba según pasaban los minutos y esta vez no iba a dejar que él me tocara para evitar hablar del tema.

- Desde que se largó tu amiga no me haces ni puto caso. Bueno ni a mí, ni a nadie. Estoy harta – parpadeé un par de veces para evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran. – Estoy harta de ser tu segundo plato.

- No eres mi segundo plato y siento mucho estar así por haber perdido…

- Ni que se hubiese muerto – le corté arrepintiéndome en el mismo momento por lo que le había dicho.

Me fulminó con la mirada y siguió hablando.

- Siento mucho estar así, por haberla _perdido _– remarcó. – Es mi…

- Sé que es tu mejor amiga – le volví a interrumpir. – Jake también se ha ido con ella y no por eso me estoy lamentado a cada momento y estoy en mi mundo ignorando a todos los que nos rodean.

- No todos somos iguales Bella – respondió entre dientes. – No todos actuamos igual.

- Pues yo estoy harta de cómo lo haces tú – le escupí golpeando la mesa con la mano y poniéndome de pie. - ¡Estoy hasta los mismísimos coj… ovarios de tu puto comportamiento! – le grité.

- Y yo del tuyo – contraatacó.

- ¿Del mío? – le pregunté incrédula alzando las manos hacia el techo. - ¿Qué he hecho yo?

- ¡Dios! – gritó levantándose. – Nada, no has hecho nada – se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Volvía a evitar el tema… y yo no se lo iba a permitir.

Salí detrás de él.

- Vamos a hablar Edward, no voy a volver a dejar que evites el tema. Dime porque estas así – le pedí.

- Así, ¿cómo? – preguntó entrando a la habitación.

- Así de distante, así de… - no me dio tiempo a decir más.

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos en un beso simple pero insistente.

¡Ah no! no iba a hacer esto de nuevo.

Lo separé de mí con un empujón.

- No vas a hacerme cambiar de tema esta vez. No vamos a acabar haciendo el amor y diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos sino sentimos lo mismo – le escupí tragándome las lágrimas.

No quería pensar que Edward no me amaba como yo a él, pero me resultaba un imposible no hacerlo cuando no hacía otra cosa que preocuparse por _ella_ sin importarle lo que estaba sintiendo yo en estos momentos.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuando te amo? – me gritó. - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – se acercó a mí rápidamente y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

Su lengua invadió mi boca bruscamente. Volví a empujarlo más fuerte.

- No – dije firme. – Quiero hablar y así no podemos.

- Yo no quiero hablar, quiero demostrarte cuando te amo.

- No. No me vale que me lo demuestres acostándote conmigo y después actuar de la misma manera. No estás resultando ser un buen novio – aparté la mirada de su rostro dolido y dejé escapar un par de lágrimas de mis ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – alcé el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¿Estas de broma? – bufé. - ¿Qué, que quiero de ti? ¡Que seas tú! ¡Que seas como eras! ¡Que vuelvas a ser mi Edward! – le grité.

- Repite lo último – me dijo después de mirarme tan intensamente. – Repítelo.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté confundida.

- Lo último que me has gritado.

- ¿Qué vuelvas a ser mi Edward? – pregunté después de pensar en lo último que le había gritado.

- Sí – sonrió. – Repítelo.

- Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi Edward – repetí estúpidamente.

No sé porque a Edward le gustaba esa frase.

- Y yo quiero que seas mi Bella – sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Ahora entendía su _punto_ y porque le gustaba que repitiera esa frase una y otra vez.

- Siento haber estado así – susurró acercándose a mí. – Siento mucho dejar que lo de Leah me sobrepase. No debería de hacerlo, no tendría que haberte dejado de lado estos días, pero…

- No quiero escuchar excusas – le corté. – Con que me digas que vas a volver a ser _mi Edward _y lo seas– recalqué. – Me daré por satisfecha.

- De acuerdo – aceptó cortando el único paso que separaba su cuerpo del mío. – Ahora déjame enseñarte cuanto te amo – alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla limpiando el par de lágrimas antes de volver a besarme.

Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y lo pegué más a mi cuerpo. Quería sentirlo cerca de mí.

No me di cuenta de cómo Edward empujó mi cuerpo hasta que mi espalda golpeo la pared. Sus manos trabajaron rápidas, cuando quise ser consciente de lo que me hacía ya estaba desnuda para él.

No es que llevara mucha ropa en ese momento. Solo llevaba mis bragas y una de sus camisetas, la cual no sentí cuando desapareció de mi cuerpo.

Cuando nos separamos para poder respirar miré a mí alrededor. Mis bragas descansaban en el suelo al lado de su camiseta… desgarrada.

- Era mi camiseta favorita – le recriminé golpeando su pecho con mi mano.

- Tengo más – respondió y regresó a la carga.

Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero. Me alzó y apretó con su cuerpo el mío contra la pared. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros. Las suyas apretaron mis nalgas. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca y me froté como pude contra su entrepierna. Edward me embistió aun con sus ropas puestas.

Sentí como mi espalda se alejaba de la pared y como tocaba después algo blandito.

La cama…

Edward separó nuestras bocas. Se quitó su camiseta del pijama con un rápido movimiento y los pantalones con los bóxers a la vez. Admiré su desnudez, era tan brillante…

- Deja de mirarme así o me correré sin que siquiera me toques – me dijo con la voz ronca.

Sonreí pícaramente mirando su erección y pasando mi lengua por mis labios.

- Bella – advirtió.

Aproveché que aun estaba de pie, para sentarme en la cama y acercarme a él. Cogí su pene con mi mano y sin pensármelo dos veces agaché mi cabeza lo suficiente para metérmelo a la boca y succionar fuertemente.

Sus manos viajaron rápidas hacia mi pelo para apartármelo de la cara. Me hizo un intento de coleta en mi cabello con sus manos y las dejó ahí para marcar el ritmo sobre mi cabeza.

Succioné y lamí tanto como quise y me dejó. Sentí como su pene se ponía más duro, señal de que ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Intentó apartarme pero no le dejé, quería probar su sabor, quería…

Se corrió…

- Joder Bells – dijo entre dientes empujando su cadera hacia mi boca.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, mi cavidad bucal se llenó de su… _manjar, _no pude hacer otra cosa que tragar y tragar. Sus manos no me dejaban apartar los labios de su pene, aunque yo tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Me aparté de él cuando por fin me liberó. Limpié mi boca con mi brazo y lo miré a través de mis pestañas, coquetamente.

- Eso no ha estado bien – me regañó con una sonrisa. – Tu turno amor – me empujó suavemente hasta que mi espalda volvió a estar apoyada sobre el colchón. – Espera, cierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo ciérralos – obedecí.

Cerré los ojos y coloqué mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

- Abre las piernas cariño – sus manos se situaron en mis piernas y me las abrió con mi ayuda. – No abras los ojos.

- No lo abro – me quejé apretándolos más para no abrirlos.

- Tú solo siente – susurró en mi oreja antes de morderla.

Hizo un camino de besos húmedos desde mi oreja hasta mi ombligo. Pasó por mi cuello donde se entretuvo un rato haciéndome suspirar cada vez que me mordía. Mis pechos no estuvieron faltos de atención, si no era su mano, era su boca la que les daba el placer justo y necesario para encenderme y volverme loca. Hasta que llegó a mis rizos púbicos.

Separó mis labios inferiores con sus dedos y pegó una amplia lamida desde mi centro mojado hacía arriba.

- Tan rica – dijo con voz ronca antes de volver a pasar su lengua por mi sexo. – Exquisita.

Su lengua comenzó a dar golpecitos sobre mi clítoris, provocándolo, excitándolo más de lo que estaba. Mis manos automáticamente dejaron mi cabeza para enredarse en los pelos de Edward. Necesitaba que me penetrara ya, no podía aguantar más así, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

Cuando iba a pedirle que me hiciera suya, sentí como algo frio recorría mi clítoris, mi centro y hasta mi orificio trasero. Mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido y más fuerte que antes. La sola idea de que me penetrara el trasero de nuevo, me hizo la boca agua.

En Londres tuve miedo porque nunca lo había hecho, pero Edward me demostró que se podía disfrutar tanto de la penetración vaginal como de la anal.

Alcé mi cadera cuando el _"cacharro" _frio se introdujo en mi vientre.

¡El muy cabrón había cogido mi consolador del cajón de mi ropa interior!

No paró de atender mi clítoris con su lengua a la vez que me penetraba una y otra vez con el consolador. Cuando estaba cerca, muy cerca de llegar, se apartó él y apartó el consolador. Iba a abrir los ojos, pero sus palabras me detuvieron a hacerlo.

- Solo siente – besó mis labios con un casto beso y mordió mi labio inferior tirando de él. – Relájate amor – me pidió introduciendo un dedo en mi vientre.

- Ya estoy relajada – le dije.

- Necesito que lo hagas más.

Rodé los ojos interiormente. No podía estar más relajada de lo que estaba…

Abandonó de nuevo sus penetraciones vaginales y trasladó el dedo al orificio trasero. Hizo presión para introducirlo en mi interior, mi _culo_ lo abarcó entero. No podría describir las sensaciones que esto me causaba, pero la satisfacción final era maravillosa.

Comenzó a mover el dedo de adentro afuera, dilatándome. Su lengua regresó a mi clítoris y con su mano libre comenzó a penetrarme también mi sexo.

Si antes no era capaz de describir las sensaciones de la penetración anal, ahora no iba a ser capaz de describir lo que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Introdujo un dedo para dilatarme más, cuando pareció que ya estaba lista, sacó sus dedos y los sustituyó por el consolador. Lo introdujo con cuidado y poco a poco. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando acabó de introducírmelo. Las sensaciones eran tan maravillosas que incluso me arriesgaría a decir que eran más intensas que en la penetración vaginal.

- Eso es nena, relájate y disfruta – dijo con voz ronca.

Me penetró unas pocas veces más hasta que sin previo aviso, lo sacó de mi interior. Gemí disconforme, aunque no me dio tiempo a protestar. Alzó mi cuerpo agarrando mis nalgas y se puso de rodillas bajo mi culo, que lo apoyó en la parte superior de su pierna, en el muslo. Introdujo su pene en mi trasero lentamente.

Cerré los ojos más fuertemente y agarré las sábanas de la cama como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el consolador introducirse en mi sexo, en modo vibrador.

¡Me cago en la puta!

Si esto era hacer un trío, quería otro Edward para mí.

- Lo vamos a hacer poco a poco, ¿vale? – me preguntó con la voz muy ronca.

- Vale – contesté casi sin voz.

Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos como él mismo me había dicho. Cada vez que me penetraba con su pene, me penetraba con el consolador.

Me negaba a abrir los ojos, mi imaginación por una vez estaba de mi parte e imaginarme que había dos Edwards en la habitación me daba mucho, pero que mucho morbo.

- Joder nena – gruño aumentando las penetraciones de ambos orificios. – Córrete ya porque de verdad que yo no aguanto más. Me estas poniendo malo solo de verte así.

Dicho y hecho.

En cuanto su voz llegó a mis oídos fue como un aliciente a hacerlo y mi orgasmo explotó intensamente. Arqueé mi espalda y grité su nombre tan alto que incluso los vecinos podían haberme oído.

No me importó.

Edward no tardó ni un segundo en seguirme, él en vez de gritar gruñó y cuando su pene dejó de dar espasmos, se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo después de sacar el consolador de mi interior.

Me abrazó fuertemente y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

- Siento haber estado así, de verdad que lo siento. Pero te prometo que ya volveré a ser como _tu Edward –s_entí su sonrisa en la piel de mi cuello. – Te amo Bells. Te amo – repitió.

- Y yo a ti _mi Edward_ – le contesté con una sonrisa.

Esperaba de verdad que cumpliera con sus palabras. No me había comprometido con él para que dejara de ser _él_. Quería que volviera a ser el mismo y yo iba a intentar todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para que lo fuera.

* * *

¡Jooooooder! pensé que no iba a acabar de escribir el capitulo nuuuunca... pero aqui estamos, tarde, como siempre pero estamos. Siento muuuchisimo el retraso que estoy teniendo ultimamente con los capitulos, pero entre que es verano y me he puesto a estudiar... mi tiempo libre ha menguado bastante :-S aunque más vale tarde que nunca :-P

Bien... antes de nada. ¡Hola! jejejeje. Espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo y que las más "pervertidas" hayais ido a... refrescaros antes de escribirme un estupendo review ^^. ¡No queremos mojar, ni manchar el teclado!, ¿verdad chicas? jijijiji. Y bueno... ¿chicos? :-P

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia conmigo, por seguir leyendome, por los maravillosos reviews que me llenan el correo, y por las alertar y favoritos que hacen lo mismo. No os haceis una idea de cuanto subis mi autoestima con vuestras palabras :-D

Muchas gracias a mi _beta _**tlebd **por tu ayuda en toooodo y cuando me refiero a todo, es todo, como por ejemplo tus regañinas... ya pareces mi madre ¡coño! jajaja. Y también gracias a **xikita** por la colaboración e ideas de este capitulo. Muchas gracias preciosas! un día de estos os invitaré a algo... pero no abuseis que sigo en paro... jajaja.

Respecto a la web... En breves volverá a estar online, en cuando me ponga a ella y suba de nuevo toooodo! :-S. Os avisaré ;-)

Nos leemos lo más antes que pueda, lo prometo! palabrita del niño jesus! jajajaja. (¡Creo que ya me voy a dormir porque deliro con este sueño!)

¡Un abrazo enorme!


	25. Planes de boda y algo más… Primera parte

Planes de boda y algo más… (Primera parte)

**Bella POV**

- ¡Bella nos estás escuchando!

- Presta atención nena.

- ¿Te gusta este o este otro?

- Bella…

Desconecté…

A penas llevaba una hora reunida con Alice, Rose, Esme y mi madre. Sí, ambas habían abandonado sus hogares para reunirse con nosotras en mi casa para preparar todo lo de la boda. Desde que se lo conté a mi madre, no había parado de llamarme todos los días para _ultimar_ detalles. Detalles que ni yo misma había elegido, de hecho, tenía bastante aparcado el tema hasta ayer.

Llevábamos un par de semanas de mucho trabajo y no había tenido tiempo para pensar en todo el trabajo que la boda me ocasionaría.

- ¡Bella! – me gritó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Haznos un poquito de caso – se quejó cruzándose de brazos. – La que se casa eres tú – bufó.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de preparar una boda… ¡prepara la tuya! – le chillé antes de esconder el rostro en mis manos.

- Lo haría si Jasper me lo propusiera – se quejó.

- Se original y hazlo tú – le contesté.

- Pero como estamos hoy – dijo mi madre. – Basta ya chicas, así no llegaremos a ningún lado.

- Yo no os pedí que vinierais – susurré.

- No, no lo hiciste pero aquí estamos. Hemos venido para ayudarte, así que no seas desagradable – me escupió mamá.

- Es domingo, son las… - miré el reloj de la cocina – ¡nueve de la mañana!, para un día que puedo descansar y dormir, habéis venido a mi casa a romper la tranquilidad de mis domingos…

- Ayer dormiste mucho – cortó Rose. – Vinimos ayer pero Edward no nos dejó entrar. Dijo que estabas muy cansada debido al trabajo… debido al trabajo o a que él no te ha dejado descansar en toda noche, igual que hoy – bajé un poco las manos de mi cara y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¡Mira que ojeras tienes! – me señaló los ojos con la mano.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía – le dije.

- Mañana tienes fiesta – dijo Esme como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Mañana es lunes, trabajo – le dije apartando las manos de mi rostro.

- No. Edward habló con Eleazar y le pidió fiesta para ambos.

¡¿Qué? !

¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

¿Quién se creía para pedirle fiesta en mi nombre?

- Quita esa cara – dijo Rose. – Mañana tienes a primera hora de la mañana la prueba del vestido.

- ¿Qué? – bufé.

- Sí – dijo Alice. – A primera hora en la tienda, no puedo tomar más tiempo libre.

- ¿Me lo vas a probar tú? – inquirí.

- Sí – sonrió ampliamente. – Será lo mejor para todas. Primero probaremos tu vestido y después los nuestros.

- ¿Ya has elegido el vestido? – esto era asombroso…

¿Ni siquiera iba a poder elegir yo mi propio vestido?

- He elegido tres que te sentaran de…

- ¡No! – le interrumpí levantándome de la silla. – Me niego. ¿No puedo ni elegir mi propio vestido?

- Claro nena, te he elegido tres y…

- ¿Y si no me gustan ni ninguno de los tres, Alice? – le pregunté enfadada.

- Te gustaran – dijo muy segura de sí misma. – Nos conocemos desde que tenemos pañales, sé cómo eres, sé lo que te gusta, sé…

- Me caso con tu hermano, no contigo – me burlé dejando de lado el enfado.

- Lo sé – sonrió Alice. – Y como os conozco a los dos, sé lo que ambos llevareis.

Me senté de nuevo y pasé la mano por mi rostro cansadamente. No iba a tener más opción que sacar a la _muñeca Bella_ y dejar que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran.

- Oh – dijo Rose. La miré con miedo. – Adiós Bella – sonrió despidiéndose de mí con la mano. – Bienvenida pequeña muñequita – rió.

Le saqué la lengua y antes de que me secuestraran, salí corriendo de la cocina a mi habitación para al menos, poder asearme antes del día que me esperaba.

- ¡Se escapa! – gritó Alice.

…

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante las cinco, parecía un gallinero nuestra mesa, solo se les oía a ellas hablar… o mejor diría, chillar. Por más que intentaba que bajaran el volumen, me resultaba imposible.

Hablaban, gritaban, reían, lloraban… y yo, yo me escondía como podía. Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Me hundí en mi silla y tapé el rostro con mis manos. Esto pasaba de vergonzoso.

- Bella, ¿tú qué opinas? – me preguntó Esme con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? – le pregunté apartando las manos. – Yo no opino nada – bufé.

No opinaba nada de nada. Ni de mi vestido, ni de mis joyas, ni del restaurante, ni de la iglesia… nada, absolutamente nada.

- No seas niña Bella – me regañó mi madre.

- Claro mamá, claro – rodé los ojos. – No soy niña, me hacéis ser niña. No puedo opinar de nada porque tenéis todo pensado por mí. Ahora, ¿qué quieres que opine?

- Si cenamos fuera o en casa – respondió Rose antes de pegar un trago a su copa de vino.

- Iros a la mierda – bramé entre dientes.

- Era broma – rió Rosalie. – Decíamos si te apetece ir ahora a mirar…

- ¿El qué? – la corté poniéndome nerviosa.

- Nada, déjalo – Rose apartó la mirada de mí y la posó en las chicas. – Nos vamos – se levantó de la silla.

- Tenemos que pagar – le dije molesta por su comportamiento ignorante hacia mi persona.

- Ya lo hemos hecho, si dejaras de estar en tu mundo, te enterarías de las cosas – me reprochó Alice molesta.

Vaaaale…

De esto se trataba, todas contra Bella. Bien, pues Bella tenia un _as_ en la manga…

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos sin rumbo fijo, no sé que estarían buscando, pero parecían demasiado perdidas.

Sospechoso…

Cuando quise darme cuenta, me llevaron hasta un sex-shop y me metieron en el interior. Parecían niñas en una tienda de muñecas. Miraron, cogieron y tocaron todo mientras reían y hablaban entre ellas, dejándome a mí de lado, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué miráis? – les pregunté intentando mirar por encima de sus hombros.

- A ti no te importa Bella, como nada de lo que hemos estado hablando – gruñó Alice tapando mis ojos y apartándome de allí.

- No seas así Alice – le dije haciendo un puchero.

- Soy como tú has querido que hoy sea. Como todo lo que respeta a tu boda te da igual…

- No es que me dé igual – me enfurruñé. – Hoy tenia planes y…

- ¿Planes? – me cortó. – Quedarte en casa con Edward todo el domingo no son planes.

Sí, esa había sido nuestra primera idea, pero después de pensar las cosas mientras cenábamos ayer, decidimos ir en busca de las alianzas para la boda.

- Íbamos a ir a mirar joyerías – le susurré agachando la mirada. – Íbamos a ir a mirar las alianzas – le dije en el mismo tono.

Esperé pacientemente a que Alice dijera algo, o que me gritara, o algo… pero nada, solo hubo silencio. Si no fuera porque aun con la mirada baja veía sus pies, diría que me había dejado sola.

Alcé el rostro cuando mi paciencia se agotó y me enfoqué en ella. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y llenos de emoción.

- Alice – dije temerosa.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – musitó. – Habríamos dejado esto para mañana.

- Ya da igual – me encogí de hombros. – Supongo que podremos ir otro día a por los anillos.

- Si lo sé, le digo a Jazz que no lo secuestrara, joder – murmuró no lo suficiente bajo para que yo no lo escuchara.

- ¿Han secuestrado a Edward? – le pregunté divertida al recordar los ruidos extraños que habían sonado en casa esta mañana antes de que mis locas amigas entraran en la habitación para… _despertarme_.

- Sí – me contestó Rose. – A Emmett le costó un poquito reducirlo, pero al final, lo hizo – sonrió orgullosa.

- Gracias a Jasper – añadió Alice.

Y comenzó la guerra entre ambas… una decía que Emmett podía haberlo hecho sola y la otra que no… las dejé solas discutiendo estúpidamente sobre sus hombres y me uní a mi madre y a Esme.

- ¿Veis algo interesante? – les pregunté asustándolas.

Parecían estar muy concentradas en algo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Esme señalándome unas pinzas para los pezones con su dedo.

Evidentemente me sonrojé avergonzada por tener que explicarle a mi suegra lo que era eso y le contesté en un hilo de voz.

- Son pinzas para los pezones – tragué en seco.

- ¡Oh! – dijeron ambas girándose para mirarme.

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado la _casqueta_? – me preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa burlona y dejando, gracias a dios, el tema de las pinzas de lado.

- Sí – le saqué la lengua.

- Entonces salgamos de aquí y vayamos a lo que nos interesa – cogió uno de mis brazos y tiró de mí justo cuando Esme me cogía del otro brazo.

**Edward POV**

¡Ni vestirme me habían dejado!

Había sido ridículo tener que salir de casa tan solo con la parte de abajo del pijama y una camiseta interior de sin mangas.

Había sido ridículo montarme en un taxi con la parte de abajo del pijama.

Seguía siendo ridículo que me llevaran de paseo por Seattle con el puto pantalón del pijama, la camiseta y las zapatillas de casa.

¡Hacía frio, coño!

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Jazz.

- ¿Te parece que estoy bien? – le pregunté de vuelta temblando.

Mis pezones parecían piedras de lo duros que estaban.

Para ser finales de primavera, hacía mucho frío.

- Toma – se quitó su jersey y me lo pasó.

- Que amable – bufé. – ¿Podría volver a casa a… decentarme? – supliqué.

- No – contestó Emmett.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté asqueado y desde el asiento trasero del taxi, cruzándome de brazos después de ponerme el jersey de Jasper.

- Porque no.

Me tuvieron dentro de ese taxi que olía fatal media hora más. Mi culo comenzaba a quejarse, mis piernas necesitaban estirarse y mi espalda… dios, ¡quería bajar de ese puto taxi ya!

Cuando nos bajamos, me hicieron dar vueltas por todo Seattle aun con las zapatillas puestas, el pijama y el jersey. Anduvimos tanto que mis pies me mataban y tenia mucho hambre. No tenia reloj, no tenia el móvil, no me dejaban ver la hora y estaba seguro, de que era tarde.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – les pregunté mirando el escaparate de una tienda de ropa.

- Comprarte ropa – contestó Emmett rodando los ojos.

- Está cerrada – les dije observando la tienda.

- No para nosotros – sonrió Jazz.

Me empujaron hacia el callejón de al lado de la tienda y entramos a un pequeño almacén. Supuse que era el de la tienda en la que nos habíamos parado hace unos segundos.

- Ya os ha costado – se quejó mi hermana en el otro lado del almacén con las manos en la cadera. – Me ha costado menos a mi despedirme de Bella y engañarla que a vosotros traerlo aquí.

Vale, me estaba dando cuenta de que no sabía ni donde trabajaba mi propia hermana… era un asco de hermano.

¿Cuándo la había venido a visitar al trabajo?

Nunca, y ella muchas veces se pasaba por mi oficina.

¿Cuándo le había preguntado en donde trabajaba?

Que yo recordara… nunca.

Definitivamente, estaba dejando mucho que desear como hermano.

Desde que llegué a Seattle sólo me había centrado en recuperar a Bella y ahora que lo había hecho desde hace unos meses… me había centrado sólo en ella.

- Edward no ha parado de quejarse en todo el día – le contestó Emmett. – No sabes cómo se ha quedado mi culo y mi cartera después de estar casi cuatro horas en el taxi.

- ¿Estás loco? – alzó la voz Alice. – ¿Por qué coño lo habéis metido en un taxi cuatro horas? – me miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque con él así, no podíamos hacer otra cosa. Me da vergüenza ajena – susurró Emmett.

- Alice es tu culpa – le dije. – ¡Por no haber dejado que me vistiese! – le escupí sin poder controlarme.

Estafa enfadado con todos…

- Habréis comido, ¿no? – le preguntó a Jazz ignorándome completamente.

- No – le contestó Jasper agachando la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

- ¿Habéis desayunado? – preguntó asustada mirándome.

- Yo no – gruñí.

- ¡Ops! – contestó Emmett ocultando una sonrisa con sus manos.

- ¡Largaos a por comida ya! – gritó Alice empujando a Emmett y Jasper. – No volváis hasta que tengáis algo para comer y espero que no tardéis – los acompañó hasta la puerta y después regresó a mi lado. – Vamos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunté entrando a la tienda desde el almacén, siguiéndola.

- Vestirte.

- Eso ya me lo han dicho – rodé los ojos.

- Vestirte para la boda. Tienes que ser el novio más perfecto de todos los tiempos – sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

- ¿Para eso me han tenido secuestrado y dando vueltas como un gilipollas por todo Seattle con el pijama puesto y pasando frio y hambre? – bramé.

- Sí – contestó tan normal.

No me había hecho ni puta gracia pasar la mañana con estos dos _trogloditas_ haciendo nada y chupando frío. Tenia planes con Bella, para una vez que habíamos hecho planes un domingo, que íbamos a salir de casa… venían ellos a estropeárnoslos. Estaba ilusionado desde ayer a la noche cuando decidimos que iríamos a ver alianzas, apenas había ojo pensando en todo el tema de la boda. Sabía que para Bella ese tema le quedaba y le iba a quedar grande, nunca le gustó eso… por eso quería ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese.

- Siéntate ahí – Alice me señaló un sofá que había a un lado de la tienda y en donde una joven nos esperaba con una sonrisa. – Voy a traerte un café caliente.

Asentí y fui a sentarme al sofá. La chica no dejaba de sonreírme, parecía una sonrisa forzada, incluso estaba roja y su cuerpo temblaba en algunas ocasiones. Cuando me miró de arriba abajo rápidamente, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta porque estaba así.

- Puedes reírte si quieres – me dejé caer en el sofá, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos.

Esperaba que al abrirlos fuera una pesadilla. No tenia ganas de aguantar a nadie más, solo quería largarme a casa y descansar. Hoy que me había levantado ilusionado por lo que Bella y yo íbamos a hacer… y tuvieron que venir ellos a joderlo.

- Edward.

- ¿Qué? – le gruñí a Alice.

- Tu café.

Abrí los ojos y me senté bien en el sofá.

- Te ves cansado – observó mi hermana después de entregarme el vaso.

- Estoy cansado.

- Deberías de respirar un poco – sonrió sentándose a mi lado. – Sé que habéis estado mucho tiempo separados, pero hacerlo a todas horas, en cualquier lugar… no tiene que ser bueno – se burló.

- No estamos todo el día follando – pegué un sorbo al café, no estaba ni frio ni muy caliente, estaba perfecto. – Pasamos más tiempo trabajando que otra cosa.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Demasiado.

- ¿Tú secretaría no es eficiente como lo era Leah?

Leah…

Hacía meses que no sabía de ella, desde que se había ido con Black, ninguno había dado señales de vida, nadie sabía de ellos. Desde la pequeña bronca que tuve con Bella _gracias_ a Leah, había dejado de intentar ponerme en contacto con ella. Solo me centraba en lo que tenía más cerca, Bella y mis amigos.

No voy a mentir diciendo que no la echaba de menos, pero era lo mejor para los dos. No quería que ella sufriera por mí y lo más importante de todo, no quería que Bella sufriera por ella. Que estuviese alejada de mí, la ayudaría a que dejara de sentir lo que sentía hacía mi persona.

O eso esperaba.

- No, es igual de eficiente, es buena…

- ¿Pero…?

- Leah me ayudaba con el trabajo cuando estaba demasiado colapsado.

- Tienes a Bella – se encogió de hombros.

- Bella tiene el mismo trabajo que yo – le pegué otro sorbo al café.

Qué bien estaba entrando y más cuando no había pegado bocado en todo el día.

- ¿Kate no hace el mismo trabajo que Leah?

- Son secretarías Alice, hacen su trabajo, nada más.

- Pero Leah te ayudaba con el tuyo.

- Leah sabe más de lo que ella quiere que vean – suspiré. – Leah podría estar trabajando igual que yo…

- Pero prefirió ser tu secretaria – me interrumpió. – Es bueno que se haya ido una temporadita. Podía haber complicado las cosas entre Bella y tú, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Sí – suspiré y acabé de beber el café.

- Dejemos de hablar de ello y centrémonos en el traje – agarró mi mano y tras darle un suave apretón, supongo que como apoyo, se levantó arrastrándome con ella. – Pon de tu parte – gruñó al ver que no conseguía levantarme.

Me reí de ella y su cara de frustración al no poder levantarme y después, por pena más que por ganas, me levanté.

Estuvo cerca de una hora tratándome con un muñeco a sus anchas, me probó… perdí la cuenta de los trajes que me había probado… hasta que aparecieron mis secuestradores con varias bolsas llenas de comida.

Las devoramos… todo lo que traían en la bolsa lo devoramos, solo quedó el papel de las bolsas y eso es porque no nos gustaba como sabía el material, con el que estaban hechas.

Alice regresó a la carga con los trajes hasta que dio con el perfecto. Mi cuerpo ya no podía más, estaba físicamente agotado. Cogió medidas de casi todas las partes de mi cuerpo para el traje, puso alfileres, recogió bajos, puños,… todo. Parecía un maniquí bajo sus órdenes, bajo sus manos, bajo sus movimientos.

- Acabé – anunció terminando de colocarme la corbata. – ¡Estás genial! – gritó dando saltitos a mi alrededor.

La chica que había estado ayudándole con todo, se apartó de nosotros y me miró de arriba abajo, comiéndome con la mirada.

- ¿Qué opinas Irina?

- ¡Ñam! – fue su contestación.

- De acuerdo – saltó mi hermana alegre en su sitio. - ¡Me lo has dicho todo! – se abrazó a Irina y ambas comenzaron a dar vueltas agarradas de la mano.

- ¿Ya puedo irme? – le pregunté aflojándome el nudo de la corbata.

- No, aun no – me contestó parando sus movimientos. – Entra en el probador y quítate el traje con mucho cuidado, y espera.

Hice lo que me pidió, me quedé sentado en la silla que había dentro del probador y esperé.

No sé que estaban cuchicheando por ahí, pero oía risas bajas y alguna que otra carcajada estruendosa por parte de Emmett.

- ¿Alice? – llamé impacientándome e intentando salir de allí tras ponerme de pie.

- Espera – contestó empujando la puerta. – Solo dos minutos.

- Tengo frio – me quejé.

- No hace frío Edward – podía imaginármela rodando los ojos.

- Tú estás vestida, yo estoy en _gallumbos_ – le gruñí.

- Ahora te vamos a dar ropa para que puedas tapar tus carnes, no te preocupes – rió entre dientes.

- Si me lo dices en ese tonito, Alice… me preocupo – suspiré.

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerme esto hoy?

Me dejé caer en la silla de nuevo y me tapé el rostro con las manos.

Ni siquiera tenía el teléfono para llamar a Bella y decirle donde estaba, pero claro… ¿dónde estaba ella si Alice estaba aquí conmigo?

Se supone que ellas se quedaban con Bella…

Estaba tan asqueado, tan cansado, tan…

La puerta del probador se abrió de golpe y la sonrisa burlona de Emmett apareció por el hueco de entre mis dedos que aun tapaban mi rostro.

- Afuera – ordenó y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me cogió en volandas y me sacó del probador.

- ¿Qué haces? – le grité intentando zafarme de su agarre.

Entre tirones, empujones y algunos codazos, me retuvieron y vistieron sin darme siquiera cuenta.

- Precios… a – dijo Alice mirándome con los ojos burlones y una sonrisa en los labios.

No quise mirar hacía abajo, sentía la tela de ropa sobre mi cuerpo un tanto rara. Tenia pánico a agachar la mirada y encontrarme con algo… _diferente_, con otra ropa con la que no había venido.

Vale que fuese un pijama y poco más… pero al menos, con el pijama no me entraba esa brisa que se estaba colando por entre mis piernas.

Las risitas de Emmett y las de Jasper empezaban a ponerme nervioso. Opté por estar unos segundos más mirando al frente antes de mirar a ver qué coño me habían puesto, pero no me dio tiempo. En cuanto sentí como pasaban algo por mi cuello y lo dejaban caer por mis hombros… miré hacía abajo.

- ¿Qué coño… - no me dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta, Alice me giró y me dejó de frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Horror…

Mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas, mis mejillas sorprendentemente se tiñeron de rojo, totalmente avergonzado, mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "_O_" y mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar.

¡Joder, me habían puesto un puto vestido rojo de tirantes con can can y me habían pasado por los hombros una bufanda de plumas negra!

¡Me habían disfrazado como si fuese a bailar en un cabaret!

Sentí a alguien en mi espalda, no me giré para ver quién era, no miré por el espejo para saber quién era, mis ojos no podían apartarse de mi reflejo en el espejo. Solo alcé lo justo la vista para ver cómo me ponían un…

- Tocado negro con una pluma roja. ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Alice sonriéndome por encima del hombro.

- Espera – dijo Emmett. – Faltan un par de detallitos. Eddie – me giré después de salir de mi pequeño estado de shock y le fulminé con la mirada. – O debería de decir, ¿Claudia? – alzó la mano y colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla y me miró con una sonrisa burlona. – Esta noche serás Claudia, nena – se acercó a mí y me arreó un manotazo en todo el culo. – Que fibroso – rugió sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo. – Toma – me entregó un par de zapatos con un poco de tacón fino.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza sin cogerlos.

¡No iba a ponerme eso!

- Toma amor – miré de reojo como Jasper le entregaba a Alice una bolsa.

- Siéntate hermanita – rió Alice. – Emmett ponle los zapatos – ordenó a la vez que me empujaba para que me sentará en el sofá que había a mi lado derecho.

Intenté forcejear con ellos, gruñí, grité, me negué, incluso golpeé a alguien, hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para salir de allí… pero eran cuatro contra uno, no tenia mucho que hacer.

Al final me senté y me dejé hacer, ya no iba a luchar más, no tenia fuerzas para ello, no quería hacerlo. Incluso por un rato dejé de sentir lo que me hacían, me había quedado dormido…

- Perfecto, ahora sí – abrí los ojos para ver como Alice me miraba de arriba abajo. – Claudia levántate y mira lo preciosa que te hemos dejado – extendió su mano para que la cogiera.

La observé durante unos segundos sin moverme de mi sitio. Alice rodó los ojos y con un chasqueo de dedos, Jazz y Emmett me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me alzaron hasta ponerme enfrente del espejo.

¡Joder!

Estaba maquillado y "_correctamente"_ vestido, ¡eso si fuese una mujer que iría a bailar en un puto cabaret! Los zapatos eran incómodos, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, me tuve que agarrar del hombro de mi hermano para mirarme más detenidamente.

Me habían maquillado toda la cara. Me habían puesto sombra de ojos, me habían dibujado la raya en ellos, me habían echado pote sobre mis pómulos, acentuándolos, mis labios estaban pintados con un tono muy rojo que hacía juego con el vestido e incluso, ¡me habían hasta afeitado!

- ¿Estás lista para tu despedida de soltero, Claudia? – me preguntó Emmett a mi espalda.

* * *

¡Hola!

Estaba vez no os quejareis... :-P estoy aquí mucho antes de lo que me esperabais jijijiji.

Sé que es corto, bueno... que es un pelín más corto... pero es lo que hay. Lo he cortado ahí, porque según he ido escribiéndolo, me iban surgiendo más ideas y sino me iba a salir demasiado largo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta primera parte, intentaré hacer la segunda un poco divertida... ¡esperemos que me salga bien!

Seguramente se me olvide algo que deciros, pero voy con prisa y a lo loco... así que, si se me olvida algo, lo pondré por el twitter, por el Facebook o en la web.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (aunque ultimamente han bajado un poco... ¿dónde se mete la gente? ¿de vacaciones? ¡que suerte!), por vuestras alertas, favoritos y por leerme :D

Gracias a mi _Beta _**tlebd **que incluso trabajando, me da ideas, consejos y... todo eso que tú sabes hacer y haces jajajaja. ¡Gracias NENA! jijijiji.

Me despido hasta el siguiente capi, seguramente suba el próximo de este fic. O no... jajajaja. Ya veremos.

Nos leemos lo más pronto posible... la servidora se queda sin tanto tiempo libre a partir de la semana que viene :-S.

Un abrazooo.


	26. Planes de boda y algo más…Segunda parte

Planes de boda y algo más… (Segunda parte)

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que me estaban haciendo.

¡No podía creerlo!

Gracias a dios, las dos copas que me había tomado me habían hecho entrar en calor. Porque aunque fuese finales de primavera, hacía demasiado frío.

Estábamos las chicas – excepto Alice que se había ido a hacer algo "_importante_" – en plena calle esperándola. Algo que ya habíamos hecho muchas veces, tiempo atrás sin importarnos el tener que esperarla, pero hoy, precisamente hoy me molestaba su tardanza.

Me habían disfrazado de hawaiana con un velo blando que caía sobre mi cara. Llevaba una mierda de falda de "_paja_" que apenas me cubría los muslos. Intenté negociar con ellas para poder ponerme una malla, para no pasar tanto frío, pero me fue imposible. Gracias a… no a ellas precisamente, al menos, no me habían quitado las bragas, estaba segura de que lo hubiesen hecho si no llega a ser porque les mentí diciendo que estaba con el periodo.

Al menos… me habían puesto una fina camiseta de color carne antes de ponerme los cocos en las tetas como sujetador.

¡Gracias al cielo!, nótese el sarcasmo.

Había estado helada hasta que me tomé las dos copillas.

Eso sí, los pies, con nada más que unas sandalias, estaban helados. Estaba segura de que si no nos movíamos ya, me los iban a tener que amputar. Comenzaban a ponerse rojos. Y mejor no hablemos de la corona de flores que llevaba por encima del velo rodeándome la cabeza.

- Deja de moverte – gruñó Rose.

- Estoy empezando a helarme – bramé de vuelta. - ¡Hace mucho frio coño! – me quejé.

- La boca Isabella – me regañó mamá.

- Tengo frío – me quejé de nuevo como si tuviese diez años, golpeando el suelo con la sandalia.

- Aun así no tienes por qué hablar así. ¡Mal hablada! – alzó la voz un poquito.

Rodé los ojos, como se notaba que mamá también había bebido un poco. Ella era peor hablada que yo…

- ¡Pero qué novia taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan guapa! – gritó Alice en mi oído derecho cortando de cuajo todos mis pensamientos y porque no decirlo… reventándome el tímpano.

- Joder – gruñí tapándome la oreja y frotándola, intentado calmar el dolor.

Se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo y me abrazó besando toda mi cara por encima del velo.

- Deja de besarme – le pedí alejándola de mí. Se separó de mi cuerpo y me miró de arriba abajo, estudiándome, analizándome, hasta que volvió a mis ojos. - ¿Dónde has estado? – le pregunté antes de que me dijera nada.

- En un sitio que tú no quieres saber – me sonrió maliciosamente.

- Prueba a decírmelo – la piqué.

- No. Por cierto, estas maravillosamente… _anoviada_ – rió de su estupidez.

Esme, Rose y mamá, nos miraban divertidas, no entendía por qué, porque yo no estaba disfrutando nada con esto.

- Nena, relájate y disfruta de tu despedida de soltera – dijo Rose agarrándome de la mano y empujándome para comenzar a andar. – Vamos o llegaremos tarde y ya sabéis como es Tanya.

- ¿Tanya? – pregunté sin detenerme. - ¿También viene?

- Claro y Kate – contestó Alice.

- ¿Alguien más? – pregunté repasando mentalmente a todas las chicas que conocía en Seattle.

Pocas, realmente muy pocas. Solo compañeras del trabajo y dudo mucho de que ellas fueran a mi despedida de soltera cuando ni siquiera las había invitado a la boda… no tenia por qué hacerlo, solo eran compañeras de trabajo, ¿no? Además, quería una ceremonia tranquila y sólo con mi gente, nadie más.

- No sé – Rose se encogió de hombros. – Ya sabes cómo es Tanya, puede aparecer sola, como puede aparecer con sus amiguitas.

- Son todas lesbianas – bufé.

No porque me molestara su condición. Si no porque, ¿qué hacían en mi despedida? Iban a pasárselo mejor en la de Edward…

¡Un momento!

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

- A ti no te importa – me dijo Alice adivinando mi pregunta mental, supongo.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Cómo que a mí no me importaba?

¡Claro que me importaba!

Él…

- Joder Bells – gritó Rose deteniendo nuestros pasos. Aun iba agarrada de su mano. – Deja de pensar y disfruta – se puso delante de mí, cogió mi cara con sus manos y fijó sus ojos en los míos. – Esta noche es toda tuya, es tu despedida de soltera coño. Deja de pensar en él por una noche y disfruta.

Como siempre, o como últimamente sucedía… tenia razón. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo, de quejarme por todo, ellas estaban aquí, llevándome a quien sabe dónde, festejando conmigo mis últimas semanas de soltera. Me habían ayudado en todo lo de la boda, y yo, yo las estaba tratando como mierda.

- Lo siento – murmuré avergonzada.

- ¿El que cariño? – preguntó Esme con su tono maternal.

- Haber estado así todo el día. Sé que estáis haciendo esto por mí y yo llevo todo el día de morros, de brazos cruzados y quejándome como si tuviese diez años.

- Es normal que estés así si te hemos secuestrado de tu casa cuando tenias el maravilloso plan – miré a Alice con los ojos abiertos, solo ella sabía lo que iba a hacer con Edward hoy, no quería que nadie más lo supiese, aunque eso a ella no se lo había dicho… ¡mierda! – de estar todo el día fornicando con mi hermano.

- ¡Alice! – le gritó Esme regañándola y completamente sonrojada a la vez que miraba a su alrededor, percatándose de que nadie ajeno a nosotras hubiesen escuchado a su hija.

- ¿Qué? Es verdad – se defendió ella.

- Es bueno que lo hagan Esme – dijo Rose con dulzura. – Emmett y yo nos pasa…

- ¡Ya! – gritó de nuevo Esme tapándose las orejas con las manos y comenzando a andar.

Mi madre y yo, miramos la escena entre divertidas y avergonzadas, ya que no estábamos solas en la calle y la gente se para y nos miraba extrañamente. Normal… una vestida de hawaiana con velo y las otras gritando a los cuatro vientos…

…

- Primera parada – anunció Rosalie con los ojos divertidos.

No entendía su reacción, por más que miré a la fachada del local, no vi nada raro.

Pero lo comprendí en cuanto entramos.

- Tanya dijo que quedáramos aquí con ella – se excusaron mis amigas.

Que mejor sitio para quedar con Tanya que un bar de lesbianas.

- ¿Queréis algo para beber? – inquirió Rose dejándonos en una mesa antes de ir a la barra.

- Lo mismo de siempre – le contesté yo.

- De eso nada – dijeron ella y Alice al unísono.

- Entonces no preguntes – bufé rodando los ojos y sentándome en uno de los altos taburetes.

Estuvimos tomándonos una copa – no quiero saber que era lo mío, pero sabía deliciosamente bien – hasta que Tanya apareció con cara de perro y un par de bolsas en las manos, y Kate detrás de ella con el mismo rostro.

- Problemas en el paraíso – susurró Alice antes de que Tanya se acercara.

- Buenas noches – saludó seria.

- Hola – saludamos todas.

- Hola chicas – dijo Kate un poco más animada que su compañera. – Esta noche será un desmadre Bella. ¿Estás preparada para sufrir?

- No – contesté.

Aunque qué más daba si estaba preparada o no. Iba a disfrutar como Rose me había pedido.

- Bueno, por mí no te preocupes, aun quiero conservar mi trabajo, así que no te trataré mal – rió mi secretaria.

- Es bueno saber las cosas que te importan de verdad – gruñó Tanya taladrándola con la mirada.

- Eso mismo digo yo, que sigues enamorada de…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Tanya acercándose a su chica o a la que fue su chica. – Ya te dije que no estoy enamorada de nadie excepto de ti. Deja de repetírmelo – le pidió entre dientes.

- Demuéstramelo Tanya. ¡Demuéstramelo! – bramó enfrentándola.

- Chicas, tengamos la fiesta en paz – se metió mamá entre ellas y las separó. – No sé que habrá pasado entre vosotras, pero esta noche es para divertirnos y le estáis quitando el protagonismo a mi pequeña – rodé los ojos a la vez que mi madre señalaba a las personas que había alrededor nuestro que estaban mirándonos curiosos.

- ¿Has traído eso? – preguntó Alice acercándose a Tanya.

Tras un largo suspiro, Tanya apartó la mirada de Kate y contestó a Alice.

- Sí, todo lo que me pediste.

- ¡Sácalo! – dijo entusiasmada dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de Tanya.

**Edward POV**

No diré que no me lo estaba pasando bien, porque mentiría. Las primeras horas habían sido fatídicas. Los zapatos me estaban matando, el can can del vestido me hacia cosquillas en las piernas, las dichosas plumas…

- ¡Vamos Edward! – me gritó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No puedo correr – me quejé mirando mis pies. – ¡Putos zapatos me están matando! – gruñí.

- Última parada hermano y podrás quitártelos, lo prometo.

- ¿Puedo fiarme de él? – le pregunté a Jazz.

Éste se tambaleó hasta donde estaba yo, había bebido un poco más que nosotros o el alcohol le estaba sentando realmente mal. No recuerdo a ver visto a Jasper en este estado de embriaguez nunca.

- Yo no me fiaría ni de mi sombra – sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que se apoyaba en mi hombro.

Gruñí y lo aparté de mí. Bastante tenia con mantener mi equilibrio como para aguantarlo a él también.

- Vamos Ed, te dejaré quitártelos, no creo que quieras bailar con los zapatos puestos – rió. – Tengo aquí tus deportivas, no te preocupes – alzó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, mostrándomela.

Caminamos unos metros más hasta que llegamos a un local que estaba abarrotado de gente, casi no podíamos ni movernos. Solo había un pequeño hueco libre, nos apoderamos de él. Emmett, por una vez, no me había engañado y me dejó ponerme mis deportivas, mis pies lo agradecieron enormemente. Mis piernas incluso se relajaron.

No sé el tiempo que pasamos allí metidos, bailando y bebiendo, riendo y hablando. Estábamos realmente… contentos con la cantidad de alcohol que habíamos metido en nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿Dónde está Emmett? – le pregunté a Jazz por sobre la música.

- No lo sé, dijo que iba a por algo de beber hace como – miró su reloj de pulsera, intentando enfocar la vista, lo acercó y lo alejó de sus ojos. – Hace un rato – rió y siguió bailando.

Miré a mí alrededor, alzándome sobre mis pies, mirando sobre las cabezas que había allí, buscando a Emmett. Lo vi donde los baños, con una mano apoyada en la pared e inclinado hacia adelante, parecía que estuviese hablando con alguien. Fruncí el entrecejo y me dirigí hacia allí.

- Ahora vengo Jazz – le dije en vano.

Seguía bailando a su ritmo con una copa en la mano y los ojos cerrados.

Según me iba alejando de nuestro lugar e iba hacia los baños, la música sonaba más baja, aquí, incluso se podía mantener una conversación sin necesidad de alzar la voz dos octavas.

- Joder nena, me estas poniendo duro – le decía mi hermano.

No conseguía ver quién estaba entre su cuerpo y la pared, sólo podía verle el pelo, y la chica de rubia no tenia nada, más bien tenia el pelo como el de Bella...

Fruncí el ceño preocupado y furioso.

¡¿Qué coño hacía Emmett ligando con una chica que no fuese Rose? !

No era por meterme, pero quería a Rose como una hermana y Emmett había sobrepasado la línea cuando le dijo:

- Tócame y mira lo duro que me has puesto – agarró la mano de la chica y se la llevó a la entrepierna.

No pude evitarlo…

Le agarré del hombro, lo giré y le golpeé en la cara con mi puño, provocando que se trastrabillara hacía atrás.

- ¡Emmett! – gritó la chica acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa Edward? – me preguntó furioso limpiándose la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – rugí de vuelta. – ¡Rose no se merece esto! – me abalancé sobre él de nuevo pero sus brazos fueron más rápidos y fuertes.

Me dejó bloqueado entre su cuerpo y la pared, con la cara sobre ella y agarrándome de los brazos por la espalda.

- Mira con quien estoy – me dijo en el oído.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Emmett! – le grité intentado quitármelo de encima.

- ¡Que mires con quién estoy gilipollas! – agarró mi barbilla y me giró el rostro hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los de la chica, la cual me miraba divertida y orgullosa.

- ¿Rose? – pregunté en un hilo de voz. – ¿Qué haces… qué haces… – aclaré mi garganta y lo intenté de nuevo. – ¿Por qué coño llevas una peluca castaña? – los brazos de Emmett aflojaron su agarre y me soltó.

- ¿Y por qué no llevarla? – inquirió alzando una ceja y acercándose a mí. – Sólo te lo diré una vez Edward – me picó en el pecho con su dedo. – No vuelvas a golpear a Emmett o… – se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí – su tono de voz sonó suave y sincero.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mis labios.

- ¿Ya te ha quedado claro? – se burló Emmett mirándome con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara. – ¿Cómo voy a cambiar a Rose, Edward? – rodó los ojos. – Algunas veces creo que eres un tanto estúpido. ¡Mírala! – gritó señalándomela con el dedo. – Además de un bellezón, tiene carácter y protege lo que es suyo con uñas y dientes – se acercó a Rose y le plantó un beso muy propio de una película porno, al que ella, respondió gustosa.

Intenté ignorarlos todo lo que pude, estaba deseando que se separaran ya para poder preguntarle a Rose sobre Bella. Quería verla, necesitaba verla…

- ¿Rose? – preguntó una dulce voz a mis espaldas.

Conocía esa voz como si hubiese sido el canto que me arrullaba para quedarme dormido por las noches. Parecía que había escuchado mis pensamientos.

Me giré en lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo y me encontré con sus ojos. Me miraron con desconfianza al principio, después con reconocimiento y al final, con diversión.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó ahogando una carcajada. – ¿Qué te han hecho amor? – se acercó a mi después de mirarme de arriba abajo.

Imité sus movimientos, y la miré de la cabeza a los pies. Ella tampoco tenia muy buena pinta.

- ¿No te gusta como hemos disfrazado a Claudia? – inquirió Emmett pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

- ¿Claudia? – ya no pudo contener la carcajada y explotó delante nuestro, doblando medio cuerpo, agarrándose el estomago con ambos brazos y riéndose como una descosida.

- Ya basta Bells – le pedí avergonzado.

- Lo siento, lo siento… – repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de reírse. – Es que no puedo creer que Tanya al final haya logrado su cometido.

- ¿Qué cometido? – preguntó Rose.

- Que me pase a la otra acera – soltó con otra carcajada. – No sabía que me estaba tirando a una tal Claudia… siempre pensé que eras Edward, el Edward de Forks, el que tiene entre las piernas… – rió sin acabar la frase.

- Ya te voy a enseñar yo lo Edward que soy – la agarré del brazo y la arrastré hacía el baño.

- ¡Protegeros! – gritaron mi hermano y Rosalie a la vez.

La metí en el baño de _señoritas _ignorando a todas las chicas que había dentro. No dejé sus labios desde que había abierto la puerta del servicio hasta que la arrastré hasta uno de los cubículos, libre… por suerte.

- ¡Joder Claudia!, si Edward besará así… – sonrió burlonamente en cuanto la dejé respirar.

- Deja de llamarme Claudia – gruñí apartando el sujetador de cocos que tenia puesto.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me gusta.

- A mi me pone – detuve el camino de mi cabeza hacía sus pechos y alcé la mirada hacia sus ojos.

¿Cómo que le ponía?

- No me mires así preciosa – dijo en tono serio.

- Dime que estás bromeando – le pedí casi en una súplica.

- ¿Por qué? Podríamos hacer un trío… tú, Edward y yo. Estoy segura de que a Edward le encantaría montárselo con dos chicas y…

- ¡Ya! – le bramé entre dientes. – No me está haciendo ni puta gracia Bella. Eres mía y no te comparto, así como no me comparto yo.

- Ven aquí tonto – rió acercándose a mi boca para capturar mis labios con los suyos.

Dejé que me besara durante unos segundos, sólo unos segundos, porque aun quería demostrarle lo Edward que era Claudia.

Dejé su boca y me trasladé a sus pechos. Le quité los cocos dejándolos caer al suelo y aparté la camiseta que llevaba puesta antes de introducirme un pezón en la boca.

- Joder – susurró agarrándome de la cabeza y pegándome más a ella. – No pares.

Pellizqué el pezón libre con la mano a la vez que mordía el otro con los dientes. Descendí con mi mano libre por su estomago hasta que la introduje en la falda de paja que llevaba puesta. Gemí en su pecho al tocar su humedad.

Introduje dos dedos y jugué con ella, tentándola a que me pidiera más.

Jugueteé con sus pechos a mi antojo y con su centro mojado y ardiente, hasta que no pude más. Necesitaba sentirme dentro de ella.

Me aparté de su cuerpo todo lo que el pequeño espacio me dejó y me intenté quitar el vestido por encima de la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de Bella, pero fui incapaz. Los brazos se me quedaron atrapados por el can can en cuanto traté de quitármelo por la cabeza. Intenté deshacerme de él, pero no había forma de desatascar los brazos.

Gruñí frustrado y miré a Bella que se mantenía con la mirada fija en mí y tapándose la boca con las manos, intentando no reírse.

- Ayúdame – gemí.

- Así te tengo a mi antojo – sonrió antes de reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Como no me ayudes no me tendrás a tu antojo – le advertí.

- ¿A no? – preguntó con voz coqueta.

Se acercó los pocos centímetros que separaban nuestros cuerpos y puso su mano sobre mi erección, presionándola.

- ¿Seguro que no te tengo a mi antojo? – preguntó sobre mis labios sin llegar a tocarlos.

Apartó la mano de mi entrepierna y colocó ambas en la cinturilla de mi bóxer. Con un par de tirones me los bajó hasta los tobillos.

- ¿Seguro? – volvió a preguntar a la vez que yo tragaba toda la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca.

Besó castamente mis labios y desapareció de mi vista, yendo hacía abajo, hacía a mi entrepierna. Sentí como cogía mi pene con sus manos y como acercó su boca a él y le pegó un lametón, desde la base hasta la punta.

- Bells – jadeé estremeciéndome e intentando de nuevo quitarme el puto vestido.

Succionó, lamió e incluso mordió mi pene como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mis caderas se movían a su compás, no podía evitarlo, se movían solas. ¡Joder!, estaba cerca, muy cerca, y no iba a ser capaz ni de apartarla porque estábamos en un espacio reducido y mis brazos seguían atrapados, y mi voz… mi voz no salía por ningún lado. Estaba centrado en meter aire en mis pulmones todo lo demás me resultaba imposible, no podía centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera, en no dejarme ir. No quería hacerlo así.

- Ya – dijo Bella apartándose de mi pene de sopetón y apareciendo ante mis ojos. – No ibas a correrte sin mí, ¿verdad? – inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados. Solo pude negar con la cabeza, mintiéndole como un bellaco. – Cariño, he sentido tu pene ponerse más duro – rodó los ojos. – Ahora te ayudaré a quitarte el vestido y me lo harás tan rápido y tan fuerte, que tendré que suplicarte por más.

De acuerdo…

Bella había bebido, mucho.

¿Desde cuándo era tan descarada?

No me importaba, en absoluto… me ponía el doble de duro escucharla hablar así.

Sin darme tiempo siquiera a asentir con la cabeza, se deshizo de mi vestido dejándolo caer al suelo y se lanzó a mis labios. Alzó una pierna y rodeó mi cintura con ella. Lo tomé como una señal. Agarré sus nalgas y la alcé hasta que rodeó mi cintura con su otra pierna. La alcé un poco más y sosteniéndola lo suficientemente alta, aparté como pude sus bragas a un lado y coloqué mi pene en su entrada. Estaba tan mojada que me deslicé en su interior sin ningún problema.

Dejé que su cuerpo cayera y me metí de lleno en ella.

- Dios – gemimos los dos a la vez.

Comencé a penetrarla sin compasión, fuerte, rápido como ella me había pedido. Apoyé su espalda sobre la pared de madera del cubículo y seguí embistiéndola.

- Sigue – jadeó. – Joder, no pares – se aferró a mis hombros y echó su cabeza todo lo para atrás que pudo.

Momento que aproveché para atacar su cuello.

Sus gemidos comenzaban a aumentar el sonido, esperaba que el baño se hubiese quedado vacío, porque iba a ser verdaderamente vergonzoso salir después de esto.

Sentí como sus paredes se ceñían a mí alrededor, estaba cerca de su orgasmo y yo estaba camino del mío. Apartó mi cara de su cuello y atacó mis labios, hundiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca de forma brusca. Respondí al ataqué sacando mi lengua y atacando a la suya mientras ella se apretaba alrededor de mi pene, llegando a su orgasmo.

La embestí durante unos segundos más hasta que me vacié en su interior aun cuando su cuerpo seguía temblando debido a su orgasmo. Mis caderas fueron bajando el ritmo al igual que nuestros labios. Mis piernas y mis brazos temblaban.

- Amor, te me resbalas – le dije.

Dejó de rodear mi cintura con sus piernas y se apoyó en el suelo con sus propios pies.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté preocupado al ver cómo le temblaban también las piernas.

- Sí – sonrió. – Estoy bien, ¿y tú? – apoyó su frente en mi pecho y suspiró.

- Sí – le contesté.

**Bella POV**

Asomé la cabeza por el hueco que había entre la puerta entreabierta del pequeño espacio en el que estábamos encerrados Edward y yo.

- No hay nadie – le dije extrañada.

Demasiado raro era que en un local como éste, con la de mujeres bebidas que había, el baño estuviese vacio.

- ¿Nadie? – Edward asomó la cabeza por encima de la mía. – Que extraño.

Abrí la puerta del todo y salimos del pequeño espacio. Agarré la mano de Edward y sin pensármelo dos veces, abrí la puerta que daba acceso al local.

- ¡Joder, ya era hora! – exclamó Tanya que parecía estar haciendo guardia en la puerta del baño. – No sabéis lo que me ha costado detener a todo tipo de mujer para que no entraran y os jodieran el polvo después de habernos echado de ahí dentro – señalo el baño con su dedo – en cuanto habéis entrado. Pensé que no ibais a acabar nunca y que tendría que ir yo a dar el toque final de vuestro revolcón – rió.

Aunque yo estaba segura de que no hablaba en broma… era Tanya, la misma Tanya que llevaba echándome los tejos desde que me conoció. La misma Tanya que soltaba burradas como ésta, tratando de ser una broma pero que en realidad no lo era. La misma Tanya que… definitivamente, estaba bebida, más que yo.

- No lo dudo – gruñó Edward en su dirección.

- Celoso – creí escuchar de los labios de Tanya. – Tu madre y su madre se han retirado.

- ¿Ya? – le pregunté desilusionada.

Estábamos pasando una noche genial las chicas juntas. Habíamos bebido, comido, reído, burlado, señalado, criticado… en resumidas cuentas, estábamos pasándonoslo de puta madre.

- Ya sabes que la tercera edad no aguanta nuestro ritmo – rió ella moviendo sus caderas, bailando.

- ¿Mi madre estaba aquí? – preguntó incrédulo Edward.

- Sí – le contesté girándome hacía él. – Vino a secuestrarme con toda la tropa a casa.

- Se han largado porque el baño estaba ocupado y tenían ganas de mear – explicó Tanya. – Me costó muchos minutos de mi valioso tiempo convencerlas de que no entraran ahí adentro, así que – se encogió de hombros, – se largaron hacia tu casa. Alice le ha dado la llave a tu madre.

- ¿Desde cuándo Alice tiene una llave de mi casa? – entrecerré los ojos y empecé a pensar en lo que habíamos hecho durante el día.

Puede ser que mi pequeña amiga, hubiese cogido las llaves de mi casa cuando me secuestraron, pero conociendo a Alice como la conocía… sabía que tenia una copia.

- ¿A mí me lo preguntas? – inquirió Tanya con un bufido. – Verás Bella, – se acercó a mi peligrosamente – no estoy al tanto de todo lo que haces tú o las de tu alrededor – pinchó mi pecho con su dedo índice. – Así que si quieres entrecerrar los ojos a alguien – detuvo sus palabras y se giró dándome la espalda. – Busca a Alice y pregúntaselo a ella – escupió rabiosa.

Vale, me había equivocado con Tanya y no es por echarle la culpa a nadie ni a nada, pero es que había bebido más de la cuenta y…

- Lo siento Tanya – agarré su hombro e hice que se girara para que me viera con un pucherito "_made in Alice"._

- Eso está mejor muñeca – sonrió ampliamente. – Ahora que te has desfogado con él, lárgate de mi vista, necesito entrar al baño y acabar lo que estaba haciendo – miró por encima de su hombro, como buscando a alguien.

Nos alejamos de Tanya dejándola sola y nos pusimos a buscar a nuestros amigos.

- ¿Los ves? – le pregunté apoyándome sobre sus hombros y poniéndome de puntillas.

- No. Antes estaban aquí, dejé a Jazz aquí – respondió extrañado.

- Se habrán movido.

Dejé de apoyarme sobre su cuerpo y caminamos de nuevo, abriéndonos pasos entre empujones, hasta que golpeamos sin querer la espalda de un hombre que había a nuestro lado por culpa de un empujón de otra persona cuando regresábamos hacia los baños.

- Lo sien… – dejé mi disculpa a medias en cuanto vi contra quien habíamos chocado.

- Hombre, hombre, hombre – dijo sobre la música baja. – Mira a quien tenemos aquí – miró nuestras manos entrelazadas. – La pareja del año – después reparó en nuestra vestimenta. – Veo que has conseguido engatusarla y hacer con ella lo que quieres – le ladró a Edward.

- No ha hecho nada que yo no quiera James – le escupí.

- No tienes por qué darle explicaciones Bells – me dijo Edward ignorándolo.

- Claro, no me las tiene que dar, ¡así como no me las tuvo que dar cuando me dejó tirado! – gritó.

- ¡Me engañaste! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿vivir una mentira contigo? – bufé.

- No me hables de engaños Bella… – contestó James entre dientes.

- Isabella para ti – le interrumpí.

- Te llamo como me sale de la punta de la polla – bramó. – Sé que tú me engañaste con él. Seguramente el mismo día que llegó de Londres. ¿Por qué no te quedaste allí puto imbécil? – dejo de mirarme a mí para mirar a Edward.

Imité sus movimientos, Edward parecía muy tranquilo con la situación.

- Porque vine a por lo que es mío – le respondió él como quien no quiere la cosa, rodeando mi cintura de forma posesiva con su brazo.

- Ella era mía – James se acercó peligrosamente a Edward y lo agarró del vestido. – No sé cómo has podido fijarte en algo como esto – dijo con asco en su voz. – Ni vestido de mujer vales para algo.

- Discúlpanos, pero tenemos prisa. Quiero llegar a casa y acabar nuestra fiesta de solteros como es debido – le dijo Edward divertido.

Me fijé en James, su mandíbula se apretó hasta que sus dientes rechinaron. Estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar en cuanto se inclinó hacía abajo un poco y alzó su puño. Edward intuyó lo mismo que yo, porque justo cuando el puño de James iba a golpear su cara, él se apartó hacía atrás y alzando su mano, le propinó un derechazo a James, el cual se tambaleó hasta casi caer al suelo.

James se llevo la mano al labio sangrante y tras limpiarlo, miró su mano llena del líquido rojo.

Apartó la mirada de su mano ensangrentada y se abalanzó sobre Edward. Él me apartó de un empujón y trastrabillé hacia atrás hasta que choqué con mi espalda contra algo duro. Miré hacia arriba para pedir disculpas, pero la sonrisa socarrona de Emmett me alegró tanto que me olvidé de hacerlo. Él iba a poder separarlos si se ponían a darse de ostias, cosa que no dudaba.

- ¡Detenlos! – le pedí a mi futuro cuñado agarrándome a su camiseta y mirando sobre mi hombro como Edward y James se golpeaban el uno al otro.

- ¿Por qué? – ¿cómo que por qué? – Es divertido ver como mi hermano pequeño le parte la cara a aquel que dijo ser tu fiel novio.

- ¡Emmett! – golpeé su pecho con mis puños.

Quizás para él resultaba divertido ver como su hermano y mi ex se partían la cara, pero para mí no, a pesar de que Edward parecía ir en cabeza ya que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de James mientras le golpeaba en la cara con sus puños y un corrillo de gente nos rodeaba.

- ¡Para loco o lo mataras! – gritó una voz femenina que yo conocía muy bien a nuestras espaldas.

Una chica de pelo rojo se abalanzó sobre Edward apartándolo de James que se llevaba las manos a la cara. Victoria se acercó a James y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo tras besar sus labios suavemente.

- ¡Mira como le has dejado la cara! – le gritó a Edward que comenzaba a levantarse.

- Y peor se la tenia que haber dejado – le escupió Edward con toda la rabia del mundo. – ¡Te la debía puto desgraciado! – le gritó a James a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Aléjate! – volvió a gritar Victoria interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de James y el de Edward, protegiendo al rubio.

- Tenia que haberlo imaginado – musité. – ¡Tenia que haber imaginado que era ella con quien me engañabas! – le grité a James. – Estaba prácticamente todo el día en tu casa.

- ¿Y qué esperabas Bella? Tenia que buscar fuera lo que en casa no le daban – Victoria alzó el rostro orgullosa de lo que había dicho.

- Eres todavía más puta de lo que decían – le dije sonriéndole burlonamente.

Y pensar que ella era mi amiga…

- Y tú una estrecha, zorra – me respondió intentando agarrarme del disfraz, pero el brazo de Edward rodeó mi cintura y me apartó de su mano.

- No la toques – le gruñó desafiándole con la mirada a que acercara su mano otra vez hacía mi cuerpo.

- Suficiente – dijo Emmett a nuestras espaldas. – Vamos, nos están esperando afuera – apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Edward y nos guió hasta la salida.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – inquirió Alice asustada acercándose a Edward una vez salimos del local.

Me giré para mirarlo, en la oscuridad del local no había visto sus heridas, tenia la cara marcada. Su pómulo derecho estaba abierto y sangraba, su labio inferior estaba rojo e hinchado y su ceja izquierda, no tenia mejor pinta, ya que también estaba abierta.

- Le devolvió a James los golpes – rió Emmett.

- ¿James? – preguntó Rose.

- Sí, estaba dentro acompañado de Victoria – le respondí.

No había otros lugares, otros momentos, otras situaciones para encontrarnos, no los había… nótese el sarcasmo, que en nuestras despedidas de solteros.

- ¡Te lo dije! – gritó Alice. – Te dije que te estaba poniendo los cuernos con ella, pero claro, como ibas a creerme – rodó los ojos.

- Siempre fueron amigos – le contesté.

Yo sólo había dicho que estaba acompañado por ella, ¡nada más! ¿Por qué sacaba ella ahora eso a pesar de que era verdad?

- Yo no me tiro a mis amigos – me contestó. – Y a ellos se les notaba muy claramente, todos lo veíamos, excepto tú. Que querías olvidar a Edward como fuese y total, ¿para qué? ¡Para nada! Porque miraros ahora – nos señaló con la mano.

- Alice…

- Ya – me cortó Edward. – Es tarde, me duele todo, quiero quitarme esta mierda de vestido, ir a casa, pegarme una ducha y dormir. Así que, movámonos – agarró mi mano y me empujó para que comenzara a andar.

Al menos estábamos cerca de casa y no nos costó mucho llegar hasta allí andando. El sol ya comenzaba a salir en la cuidad. Tras despedirnos de nuestros amigos en nuestro portal – algunos iban muy mal… Jasper y Tanya, por ejemplo, – nos metimos en el edificio y subimos hasta casa donde Esme y mi madre nos estaban esperando dormidas ocupando la habitación de invitados y el sofá cama que habíamos comprado unos días antes para situaciones como ésta.

Edward y yo nos duchamos juntos, solo una ducha rápida, ambos estábamos muy cansados. Tras curar sus heridas y sin siquiera ponernos el pijama, ni la ropa interior, abrimos la cama y nos metimos dentro. Edward abrió sus brazos invitándome a dormir pegada a él, cosa que no dudé y aproveché para acurrucarme entre sus brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Buenas noches amor – susurró antes de besar el tope de mi cabeza.

- Hasta dentro de un rato – le besé el pecho y cerré los ojos, quedándome, casi dormida al instante.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo... muertita de sueño pero haciendo un esfuerzo para acabar el capítulo y actualizar :D. Esto es lo que me ha salido, tenía pensado hacerlo gracioso, pero no sé como me haya podido salir... espero vuestras opiniones :P sean buenas o malas.

Antes de daros las gracias por reviews y demás, os doy las gracias por tenerme paciencia... sé que ya no actualizo tan seguido como antes, pero por cosas de la vida... mi tiempo libre se ha agotado y solo puedo escribir a la noche... cuando me dejan... ¬¬ jajajaja.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias por vuestras palabras de apoyo (reviews), por las alertas, favoritos, a los que ya me leíais y a las que os estáis uniendo a esta aventura... la que creo que no le queda mucho. No os molestéis en preguntarme cuantos capitulos quedan, porque ni yo misma lo sé, pero son pocos... jejejeje.

Gracias **tlebd** por estar ahí y darme tu opinión cuando más lo necesito y... blablablabla... ya sabes... jajajaja. Aunque lleves un par de días "desaparecida"... ¬¬.

Nos leemos lo antes posible ;)

¡Un abrazo!


	27. Sí, quiero

Sí, quiero

**Bella POV**

No paraba de temblar.

Estaba nerviosa.

Estaba ansiosa.

No cabía en mí de felicidad.

Pero sobre todo… tenía miedo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió Alice a mi lado.

- No – gemí.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – agarró mi mano y le dio un apretón.

- Estoy nerviosa – confesé.

- Es normal, estas a un par de horas de convertirte en la Señora Cullen – sonrió para tranquilizarme, pero yo estaba lejos de hacerlo.

- Y tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó esta vez Rose situándose en frente de mí.

- De dar el _sí quiero _– contesté mirando a cada una de ellas.

- Tan sólo piensa que es Edward el que está al final del recorrido que se lo vas a decir a él.

- Ya trato de hacerlo, pero…

- ¿No estás segura de dar este paso? – me giré hacia Alice.

Su rostro estaba fruncido, mostrándome una mueca que daba miedo en su boca. El agarre en su mano se afianzó tanto que me dolió que apretara así. Intenté apartarla, pero ella me lo impidió. Alzó una ceja y espero a mi respuesta, la cual no salía de mi boca.

- ¿Estás o no estás segura de hacerlo? – preguntó con agresividad.

No entendía por qué estaba tan a la defensiva. Entiendo que se preocupara por su hermano, pero esto era entre él y yo, y me resultaba exagerado su comportamiento respecto a mis nervios, miedos, inseguridades…

- Sí, lo estoy – respondí en un susurro a la vez que arrugaba el entrecejo y miraba hacía mi, ahora dolorida mano.

- ¿Qué? No te he oído.

Miré a Rose de reojo, ella también se veía confundida por el estado de agresividad de Alice, tanto confundida que sus cejas casi llegaban a tocarse al estar con la frente tan arrugada y mirando a Alice de forma perpleja.

- ¡Que sí! – alcé el rostro y la asesiné con la mirada esperando que así me soltara la mano. No lo hizo. – Sí estoy segura de dar este paso, sólo tengo miedo a darlo.

- ¡Bien! Esa es mi chica – relajó el rostro y con la sonrisa más amplia que jamás la había visto, me abrazó.

Sufrir de bipolaridad debía de ser el punto débil de la familia… no había dios quien les entendiera.

- Ahora vamos a acabar de prepararnos – se levantó de la cama, que es donde estábamos sentadas, y comenzó a revolotear a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – musitó Rose sentándose en el lugar que antes había ocupado nuestra amiga hace unos segundos.

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros.

En cosa de una hora, mis amigas me dejaron perfecta para dar el siguiente paso en mi vida. Mis nervios no se disiparon y mis miedos tampoco.

Estaba preparada para esto, lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que me vendría después. Amaba a Edward por encima de todas las cosas. Él es mi vida, por él daría todo sin recibir nada a cambio, todo era por él. Estaba más que segura de que no me iba a equivocar en esto, aun así, tenía el temor de lo que pudiese pasar luego.

¿Y sí nuestra relación cambiaba y nos hacía separarnos?

¿Y sí dejaba de amarme como tantas veces me había demostrado que lo hacia?

¿Y sí esperaba más de mí de lo que yo podía ofrecerle?

¿Y sí…

- Deja de pensar y disfruta. Bells la vida es corta, no temas a nada de lo que vaya a pasar después de esto, todo seguirá igual, tan sólo estaréis atados por un trozo de papel – mi madre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y mi cuestionario interno.

- No puedo evitarlo – le contesté.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en el salón de mi casa esperando a que Rose, Alice y Esme salieran de la habitación con sus trajes puestos.

- Lo sé – me sonrió. – Pero créeme, nada cambiará.

**Edward POV**

Tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc… tuc…

Mi corazón iba a explotar de un momento a otro. No paraba de latir furiosamente dentro de mi pecho. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Mis manos sudaban al igual que mi frente. Estaba tratando de calmarme, pero ver a Emmett de un lado a otro histérico perdido – ni que se casase él hoy – me estaba poniendo peor de lo que ya estaba.

¡Maldita la hora que decidí venir a su casa a prepararme antes de irme a la iglesia!

Cerré los ojos para intentar concentrarme y no pensar en lo que iba a hacer en apenas un par de horas.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, abrí los ojos y enfoqué mi vista en Jasper.

- Todo saldrá perfecto – me sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarme.

No sé que tenia este hombre, pero cada vez que hacia eso, lo conseguía.

Mi corazón dejó de latir tan furiosamente y mis manos dejaron de sudar.

- Gracias – le devolví la sonrisa.

- ¡No sé como podéis estar ahí parados! – chilló Emmett parándose delante de nosotros. – ¡Moved el culo o llegaremos tarde!

- Aun queda un rato – le dijo tranquilamente Jasper sentándose de mi lado en otra de las sillas de la cocina.

- Hay que llegar antes que la novia, ella es la que se tiene que hacer esperar – bufó rodando los ojos.

- Aun tenemos que esperar a que llegue papá con mamá – me levanté de la silla, estiré mi cuerpo entumecido y como si me hubiesen oído, el timbre sonó.

- Acabad de preparaos, salimos en cinco minutos – nos señaló Emmett con su dedo índice antes de salir de la cocina e ir a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Te queda algo por hacer? – inquirió Jazz mirándome de arriba abajo.

- No.

- Entonces vamos a relajarnos un rato al salón– ofreció.

Salí de la cocina detrás de él camino hacía el salón. Salían voces de él que se me hacían familiares pero no tuve tiempo de pararme a pensar en ello cuando alcé la mirada y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de _ella_.

- ¿Leah? – musité en shock.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, ni sabía que era de ella. No respondía mis llamadas, ni mis e-mails, ni mis mensajes, ni nada de lo que le enviaba. Por un lado lo entendía, se había ido para _olvidarse _de mí, pero por otro lado me enfurecía. Era mi mejor amiga, ella tendría que estar aquí para apoyarme cuando las cosas se nos iban de la mano a Bella y a mí. Porque sí, como cualquier pareja _normal _discutíamos. Y cuando yo quería poder desahogarme con alguien, mejor dicho, con ella, Leah me faltaba.

- Hola Edward – saludó como siempre lo había hecho, con una sonrisa esplendida en su boca.

Se acercó a mí y sin casi pegarse, para no arrugar su precioso vestido, supuse, me abrazó y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Estás deslumbrante – sonrió alejándose un par de pasos de mi.

- Gracias – le devolví la sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no…

- Hoy no – me interrumpió sin dejarme acabar de preguntar. Ella me conocía a la perfección y sabía lo que iba a preguntar. – Hoy es tu día y el de Bella, disfrútalo.

- Al menos cuéntame cómo has estado – le pedí.

- Bien – volvió a sonreírme. – Jacob es un buen acompañante – señaló a Black con la cabeza que se encontraba a su derecha.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estábamos los cinco en el salón y todos miraban nuestro pequeño reencuentro.

- Me alegro – me acerqué a ella y aun teniendo miedo de arrugar su vestido, la abracé como lo quería hacer desde que la había visto. – No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos– le confesé en un susurro para que sólo ella me escuchara.

- No tanto como yo a ti – apretó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y suspiró.

- No te vuelvas a ir. Necesito a mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

- No lo haré – se separó de mi cuerpo. – Ya estoy _curada_, así que me tendrás aquí tocándote las bolas tanto como me apetezca – me guiñó un ojo.

- No seas muy cruel amor – le dijo Jake acercándose a nosotros y rodeando la cintura de Leah con su brazo.

Me alegraba de que ambos se hubiesen encontrado. Leah merecía ser feliz y sabía que Black lo iba a saber hacer, tanto como sabía que Leah le iba a hacer feliz a él.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya – anunció Emmett.

- ¿No hay que esperar a tus padres? – preguntó Jasper.

- No. Me ha llamado papá hace unos minutos y me ha dicho que nos esperaban en la iglesia.

- Bien, en ese caso, pongámonos en marcha.

…

Llegué a la iglesia temblando como una pequeña hoja de papel en un día de mucho viento. Los nervios que había sentido unas horas antes en casa, no se asemejaban nada a los de ahora.

- Como sigas caminando así, atravesarás el suelo.

Papá se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro para detener mi _paseo_.

- Relájate un poco.

- No puedo – le dije mirándole.

- Lo sé – rió entre dientes. – Sólo te lo decía por cumplir – lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Muchas gracias papá – le contesté irónicamente entre dientes.

Aparté su mano de mi hombro con un gesto que si se lo hubiese hecho hace veinte años, hubiese estado castigado siglos. Me giré dándole la espalda y él siguió riendo entre dientes.

No sé para que había venido… para _eso_ que se hubiese quedado fuera. Ya estaba nervioso y escucharlo reír me ponía en peor estado.

- Hola cariño – saludó mamá llegando hasta a mi lado. – Estás muy guapo – alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla sin poder contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Gracias mamá – me incliné y besé sus mejillas antes de alzar mis manos y borrar las lágrimas de ellas. – Tú también estás… preciosa – le sonreí.

- Ni me dirás lo mismo cuando veas a Bella – me sonrió de vuelta.

Estaba ansioso porque llegara ese momento y no tardó en hacerlo.

**Bella POV**

- Cinco minutos – me informó Alice. – Cinco minutos, cuando oigas la melodía… – dejé de escucharla. Cinco minutos… solamente cinco minutos y tendría que salir para enfrentarme a muchas miradas. – ¡Bella! – chilló casi en mi oído. – ¿Me has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? – me disculpé con la mirada. – Cuenta hasta diez desde que nos veas desaparecer a Rose y a mí – eran mis damas de honor – por la puerta y sal acompañada de Charlie – me explicó.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, era incapaz de hablar.

- Alice, nos va a tocar, voy a buscar a Charlie – anunció Rose.

A los pocos segundos apareció con mi padre de su mano con una radiante sonrisa, ambos en sus rostros.

La música comenzó a sonar llenando la iglesia, mis nervios se dispararon más.

- Es nuestro turno – Alice se acercó a Rose. – Recuerda, diez segundos y salid – mi padre y yo asentimos antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta.

- No dejes que me caiga papá – le supliqué.

- Nunca – contestó él comenzando a andar.

Caminábamos por el pasillo hacía Edward cuando mi torpeza dormida, hizo acto de presencia… me tropecé con mis propios pies y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se iba hacía delante. No llegué a tocar el suelo, sentí el brazo de mi padre alrededor de mi cintura, así que me obligué a abrir los ojos e ignorar las miradas de todas las personas que nos miraban y sus cuchicheos, y me centré en mi padre.

- Te dije que no te iba a dejar caer – rió entre dientes.

- Gracias – gesticulé con los labios.

Me enderecé y con la cabeza bien alta y mis mejillas rojas, me dirigí hacía Edward, el cual, trataba de esconder la risa floja por culpa de mi torpeza.

- Pensé que no ibas a llegar hasta aquí – rió en mi oído cuando estuve a su lado.

- Muy gracioso – le susurré molesta.

La misa comenzó aburrida, muy aburrida. Menos mal que el cura nos dio a elegir entre una misa larga o una corta y escogimos la segunda. Estábamos por la parte en la que el cura dice:

- ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?

Cuando entró histérica una de las personas que no quería volver a ver en la iglesia dando voces.

- ¡Yo! – gritó. Edward y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo hacía esa voz. – Puta perra – sus pasos avanzaban rápidos hacia donde estábamos, Edward se puso delante de mí para protegerme de ella casi ocultándome con su cuerpo. – ¡James me ha dejado por tu puta culpa! – gritó antes de que Emmett detuviera sus pasos. – ¡Me abandonó por tu culpa zorra! – intentó golpear a Emmett pero éste, fue más rápido que ella y detuvo su mano.

- Vete Victoria – le gruñó Emmett.

- ¡No! – gritó de nuevo. – Voy a darte tu merecido Bella. ¡Tú me lo has arrebatado!

- ¡Vamos no me jodas! – gritó Rose levantándose de su asiento e ignorando que estaba en una iglesia para soltar palabras mal sonantes.

- ¡Rose! – exclamó Emmett.

– No seas tan hipócrita Victoria – siguió e ignorando a Emmett. – Bella no te ha arrebatado a nadie, fuiste tú la que se lo quitaste a ella – rugió Rose. – Así que deja de culparla y haznos el favor a todos largándote de aquí – escupió.

Miré de reojo al cura para ver su cara. Él sólo miraba hacia Victoria con cara de aburrimiento y los ojos algo entrecerrados, pero no sabría decir si era por la edad que tenia o porque realmente se estaba enfadando.

- Vete Victoria – le pidió Alice con voz suave. – Todo el mundo sabe que tú se lo quitaste primero a ella y si James te ha abandonado, no ha sido precisamente por culpa de Bella.

- ¿Cómo que no? – gritó.

Era hora de cortar esto, era mi boda, mis familiares y amigos más cercanos estaban viviendo el espectáculo de la persona que una vez creí amiga, estaba dando en mitad de _mi_ ceremonia.

- Victoria – la llamé para que dejara de asesinar a Alice con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos contactaron con los míos, seguí hablando. – Si no te importa, por favor, es mi boda y…

- Sé que es tu boda – me interrumpió.

- Quiero dar el sí quiero – proseguí. – Así que si eres tan amable de abandonar la iglesia, luego cuando salga, – ni loca lo iba a hacer… – tú y yo podremos hablar de… James. Pero ahora, si alguna vez te importe lo suficiente o algo, por favor, déjame dar este paso importante en mi vida.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos sin apartarnos la mirada, vi vergüenza y arrepentimiento en sus ojos y tras un largo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y salió de la iglesia a grandes pasos y sin decir nada.

- ¿Ya podemos seguir o hay algún que otro _noviete_ por ahí que vendrá a dar guerra? – inquirió burlón el cura.

- Creo que ya podemos seguir – le contestó Edward.

Gracias a dios, o a alguien muy poderoso allí arriba, no hubo ninguna otra interrupción tan… _sorprendente_ como la de Victoria. Pudimos acabar la ceremonia tranquilamente.

- Ya puedes besar a la novia – anunció el cura.

Edward se giró hacia a mí con una espectacular sonrisa y antes de que me diese tiempo a limpiar las lagrimas derramadas durante la misa de mis mejillas, sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

Fue un beso suave, un simple roce de labios, pero para mí fue el mejor que me había dado hasta ahora, o al menos, en el que más corazón puso en él.

- Te amo – susurró cuando se apartó de mí.

- Y yo a ti – le contesté en el mismo tono de voz.

Besó mi frente y nos giramos hacia donde estaban nuestros invitados.

…

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté a Edward después de entrar en el restaurante y sentarnos en nuestra mesa.

- Sí – sonrió. – Las chicas han hecho un buen trabajo.

- Sí, demasiado bueno.

Comimos entre risas, gritos y besos hasta que fue la hora del baile. Estaba nerviosa, estaba muy nerviosa. Había practicado con Edward en casa una semana antes, pero esto era diferente. Llevaba zapatos y no zapatillas de casa, y la gente, la gente no nos miraba como ahora. Éramos el centro de todas las miradas.

- Relájate – me susurró mí ahora _marido_ en la oreja a la vez que me cogía de la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

- No puedo si siguen mirándome así – escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

- No es para tanto, tú sólo concéntrate en mí – apartó mi rostro de su cuello y me dio un suave beso en los labios. – Cierra los ojos cuando comience la música y déjate guiar – besó mis labios una última vez cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las notas y por Edward. Cuando pasaron unos segundos, me arriesgué a abrirlos y me centré en el mar verde de sus ojos que no apartaban la mirada de los míos.

- Creo que es hora de que baile con mi hija – dijo mi padre a nuestro lado después de carraspear.

- Claro Sr. Swan – Edward me sonrió y detuvo nuestros pasos.

- Nada de Sr. Swan hijo, a partir de ahora sólo Charlie.

- De acuerdo Charlie – sonrió aun más. – Le dejo con su… princesa – se apartó de mí y caminó hacia su madre que lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Abracé a mi padre en cuanto estuvo en frente de mí y me dejé guiar por sus torpes pasos.

- Espero que el pequeño Cullen sepa cuidarte.

- Claro que lo hará – suspiré abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Por su bien, lo espero.

- Papá – me separé un poco de él. – Edward es un buen hombre…

- No lo dudo – me interrumpió.

- Sabrá cuidarme de mí y de todo lo que nos depare la vida – proseguí.

Nos observamos unos segundos a los ojos, papá sopesando lo que le había dicho y yo, yo tratando de meterme en su cabeza y hacerle entender lo que le había dicho. Porque todo era cierto. No dudaba de Edward, a pesar de que la vida nos jugó una mala pasada en el instituto después de haber sido muy buenos amigos, a ser enemigos y luego, luego a ser más que amigos.

Después llegó la despedida que yo creí definitiva, pero me equivoqué. Sólo hizo que los cinco años que Edward había vivido en Londres, nos hizo crecer como personas, nos preparamos para lo que nos iba a deparar el futuro, para poder dar este paso, para poder formar una familia el día de mañana.

Después de mi padre, bailé con Carlisle.

- Bienvenida a la familia Bella – me sonrió a la vez que me guiaba en el baile.

- Gracias – le devolví la sonrisa.

- Siempre supe que entre tú y Edward iba haber algo, pero no creí que fuese de este tamaño.

No supe que responderle y sólo me dediqué a bailar con él.

- Sabes que si necesitas algo – comenzó de nuevo a hablar. – Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

- Ya has hecho mucho por mí Carlisle. Sé que tengo el puesto de trabajo que tengo gracias a ti y no por mis propios meritos.

- Estas muy equivocada Bella. Tú sola te lo ganaste a pulso y me alegro y me enorgullezco de ello. Eres una gran persona, una gran trabajadora, estoy seguro de que Edward es muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado.

- Yo también soy muy afortunada de tenerle al mío… a él y a todos vosotros. No sé que habría sido de mí si mi madre, Alice, Rose, incluso Esme, no me hubiesen sacado de aquella depresión en la que me metí cuando él se marchó – lo sentí estremecerse.

- Respecto a eso, Bella. No quise dañaros a ninguno de los dos cuando envié la solicitud al conservatorio. Sólo quería lo mejor para mi hijo no sabía que iba a actuar así y…

- Carlisle – le corté. No quería ver la tristeza que sus ojos mostraban el día de mi boda. Hoy se trataba de pasárnoslo bien y celebrar nuestra unión. – Lo pasado, pasado está. No le des más vueltas. Hoy, Edward y yo estamos juntos y felices, ahora es lo que importa.

- Lo sé – suspiró. – Pero me dolió mucho haberos hecho esto.

A mí también me dolió toda la situación, pero gracias a ellos y al resto de mis personas cercanas, logré continuar con mi vida y prepararme para todo lo que me iba a tocar vivir. No sólo el que Edward se fuera sin siquiera decirme adiós, sino, su vuelta, Leah, el trabajo, las suplicas de Edward, James… había pasado mucho durante estos cinco años, ahora solamente quería relajarme y disfrutar, vivir el día a día, junto a él.

- A mí también – coincidí con él. – Pero míranos hoy – señalé a Edward, el cual estaba bailando con Esme. – Estamos juntos y felices – le confesé sin dejar de mirar al amor de mi vida.

- Eres increíble – susurró con alegría antes de besar mi mejilla. – Espero que mi hijo sepa no dejar escapar lo que tiene.

- Edward no va a poder librarse de mí. Me tiene demasiado… enamorada – mis mejillas se colorearon al decirle eso a él, a mi suegro, a pesar de que no le estaba mirando.

- Y tú a él, sólo hay que ver como os miráis.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto de la pieza hasta que ésta acabó. Carlisle se fue de mi lado dándome un beso en la mejilla y diciendo que iba a buscar a Esme. Yo aproveché el momento de que nadie quería bailar conmigo y traté de huir de la pista, pero Emmett fue más rápido y me impidió el paso.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – agarró mi cintura y sin delicadeza alguna, me empujó hacia él. – Aun quedamos Jazz y yo por bailar contigo.

- ¿No podéis esperar? – le pregunté mirando sobre su hombro en busca de Edward.

Tenia que suplicarle con la mirada que me _rescatara_, necesitaba descansar al menos unos minutos, los pies me estaban matando.

- No – contestó justo cuando vi que Edward bailaba con Leah demasiado pegados…

**Edward POV**

Después de bailar con mi madre, traté de buscar a Bella. Me resultó imposible verla con la gente que había en la pista. ¿Realmente habíamos invitado a tantas personas?

Cuando fui a salir de la pista de baile, me topé con la mirada de Leah. Me sonrió en cuanto vio que me quedé observándola y me saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

Respondiéndole la sonrisa, caminé hacia ella. Me resultaba extraño verla sola, sin la compañía de Black. No se habían separado desde que los había visto y ahora ella, estaba sola.

- ¿Y Jacob? – le pregunté parándome enfrente de ella.

- Fue a hablar por teléfono – se encogió de hombros. – Dijo que era una llamada importante.

- No se necesario que me des explicaciones de lo que ha ido a hacer – le sonreí.

- Quiero dártelas – contestó antes de pegarle un trago a su copa.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – extendí mi mano hacía ella. – Estas a tiempo antes de que Alice o Rose vengan en mi busca.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que baile contigo?

- ¡Claro que sí! – la agarré de la mano y caminamos hacia el centro de la pista. – ¿Por qué no iba a querer bailar contigo? – le pregunté poniendo las manos en su cintura a la vez que ella ponía las suyas en mis hombros y comenzábamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros. – Quizás a Bella no le guste que…

- Bella es una chica inteligente – me acerqué a ella y le susurré. – No se va a poner celosa si me ve bailando contigo. Ya sabe que ella me tiene para siempre – las manos de Leah se apartaron de mis hombros y con sus brazos rodeó mi cuello. Sentí como las lágrimas mojaban la solapa de mi chaqueta. – ¿Leah? – pregunté asustado.

¡Joder! Creí que ella ya lo había superado.

- No me pasa nada – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – la separé de mi cuerpo y la obligué a que me mirara a la cara. – No quiero verte triste y me dijiste que…

- Shh – puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios. – Solo estoy feliz de que tú estés feliz, nada más.

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Seguro. Bella es muy afortunada al tenerte en su vida…

- Tú también me tienes – le corté. – No como ella, pero, Leah, yo te quiero mucho, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, que has sido mi salvavidas cuando más lo necesité. Siempre has estado para mí sin importar las circunstancias, sin importarte dejar todo y venir a mi rescate. Eso, todo eso yo lo valoro mucho y tú para mí, eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo en mi vida – sus lágrimas seguían cayendo como una cascada por sus mejillas.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Edward – susurró.

Me incliné hacia ella y besé su frente antes de abrazarla fuertemente entre mis brazos y comenzar, de nuevo, a bailar.

…

- Suéltala Edward – me repetía una y otra vez Alice. – No vais a llegar a coger el avión – bufó tirando de mi brazo.

- Piérdete Alice – le dije cuando separé mis labios de los de Bella.

- No seas grosero Edward y suéltala – el tono de voz de Rose me dejó un tanto helado, pero aun así, no la solté.

- No quiero separarme de ti – susurró Bella con una risita.

- No lo hag… – la solté de golpe y me encogí llevándome la mano a la entrepierna.

¿Quién coño me había golpeado?

¡Joder, dolía!

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la cara alegre de Leah.

- Te dijeron que la soltaras y… – se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír acompañada de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Bella me ayudó a incorporarme y ambos asesinamos a Leah con la mirada.

- Sí – musité. – Ahora vete con ellas antes de que arda Troya – fulminé a todos los que reían con la mirada y con paso lento y suave me fui de allí.

Me acerqué hasta la mesa principal y me dejé caer en mi silla.

- Eso ha tenido que doler – me dijo el Black.

- Sí, tu… novia, golpea fuerte y sabe donde hacerlo – llevé la mano a la entrepierna disimuladamente y me aseguré de que todo estaba bien.

- No sabes como de bien sabe hacerlo – bufó sentándose a mi lado. – Es una chica dura.

- Muy dura – coincidí.

- Lo sé – rió. – A mí también me ha golpeado varias veces por intentar sobrepasarme con ella – lo miré horrorizado. – ¡No me mires así! Sé lo que me hago y no me he sobrepasado con ella de la forma que tú crees o imaginas. Leah tiene… una mente muy abierta y si a mí me ponen a jugar a juegos peligrosos… se me va de las manos – esta vez rió más fuerte.

- Trátala como se merece Jacob, es una persona muy válida – corté sus risas.

- Lo mismo digo Edward. Bella se merece ser feliz y sé, que aunque me joda decírtelo, tú sabrás hacerla feliz.

- ¿Aun sientes algo por ella? – le pregunté debido a su respuesta.

- Sí, pero no de la forma que piensas.

- Tú crees saber muy bien como pienso, ¿no? – rodé los ojos.

¿Qué pasa, que me podía leer la mente?

- Lo sé Edward, lo sé – rió entre dientes mirándome. – Hace mucho tiempo que te conozco y a pesar de que te he perdido de vista esos cinco años, a pesar de que has cambiado algo… sigues siendo el mismo Cullen que conocí en Forks.

- Me vas a hacer llorar Jake – me burlé.

- Te crees muy gracioso, pero te lo digo de corazón Edward. Aprecio la persona en la que te has convertido, has sabido volver y reparar el daño que hiciste con tu marcha. Sino – apartó la mirada de mí y me señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba mirando, – mira Bella que radiante está.

Radiante y fabulosa con el vestido que mi hermana había decidido comprarle para cuando partiéramos a nuestra luna de miel.

Jacob tenia razón, Bella estaba radiante con esa sonrisa sincera, con esos ojos iluminados, con ese amor con el que me miraba.

- Edward – me llamó Jake. Aparté la mirada de Bella y me centré en él. – Sólo no lo jodas ahora – se levantó de la silla y tras darme un par de golpecitos en la espalda, se alejó de mí.

Me levanté ignorando la incomodidad del golpe en la entrepierna y me reuní con mi mujer, con mi esposa, con mi chica, con mi… _vida_.

- Estas preciosa – le dije sobre sus labios antes de besarlos.

- Gracias – me dio otro beso.

- ¿Estáis preparados? – preguntó su madre.

- Sí – dijimos al unísono.

- Pues en ese caso… correr porque perderéis el vuelo – nos empujó hacia la salida del restaurante entre gritos y vítores.

Salimos corriendo como pudimos, ya que Bella llevaba unos zapatos con tacón y nos metimos en el coche que ya se habían encargado de preparar Emmett y Jazz para nuestra partida. Arranqué el motor y sin mirar atrás, conduje a gran velocidad hacia el aeropuerto.

A Bella le iba a encantar el lugar al que íbamos a pasar unos días juntos y… solos.

* * *

Si, si, si... lo sé, no tengo perdón ninguno... pero, ¡hey! después de 3 largos meses estoy de vuelta. Para las que se lo preguntaban... nooooo, no voy a abandonar esto, ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza! pero es que tengo el tiempo libre muy justo, aunque creo que a partir del mes que viene aumentará un poquito más. Así que no os preocupéis, nunca dejo nada a medias ^^.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capitulo, a esto le queda poco.. muy poco, unos dos capis de momento... y el siguiente, intentaré que sea muy... ardiente jajaja.

Antes de daros las gracias, quiero decir que siento la demora, y que si seguís leyéndome, estaré muy pero que muy feliz :D.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por seguir leyéndome! bienvenido a las/os nuevas/os lectores.

Un abrazo enorme, espero que la próxima vez, nos leamos antes! ^^


	28. Isla Esme

Isla Esme

**Bella POV**

Perdida, así me sentía.

¡Perdida en el puto corazón de Brasil!

Iba a matar a Edward… aunque a él esto parecía serle gracioso.

¡Pues a mí ni puta gracia!

- Quita esa sonrisa de la cara si no quieres te que la quite yo – le amenacé entre dientes.

- Amor, relájate – tiró de mi mano y anduvimos más deprisa hacia lo que parecía el puerto.

- No puedo relajarme si estamos perdidos… _aquí_ – detuve mis pasos y los de él.

- No estamos perdidos – rodó los ojos. – Sólo quería que vieras un poco la cuidad.

- Edward, cariño – empecé con tono dulce. – ¡Es de noche, así no se puede ni ver ni apreciar nada! – le grité y él comenzó a reír.

- Amor, estas empezando a parecer una… – se calló cuando lo atravesé con la mirada. – Vamos – volvió a tirar de mí. – Ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino – giró su rostro y estampó sus labios contra los míos. – Relájate – me sonrió y seguimos caminando.

Cuando mis pies no pudieron más, dije basta y me detuve.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó.

- No puedo con mis pies. Alice va a morir lenta y dolorosamente en cuanto lleguemos a Seattle.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a _burriquito_? – rió.

- No me hace gracia Edward – gemí.

- Lo siento amor – rodeó mi cintura con sus manos. – Ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino.

- ¿Dónde está nuestro equipaje Edward? – lo aparté de mi cuerpo con un empujón, estaba enfadada.

Desde que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto nuestro equipaje había… _desaparecido_ por arte de magia, pero sabía que él sabía dónde estaba.

- Haya donde llegaremos en breves – ignoró mi mala ostia y se acercó de nuevo a mí, para cogerme de la cintura de nuevo y apretarme contra su cuerpo. – Dos minutos más a pie y podrás deshacerte de los zapatos – besó mis labios y me apretó más a su cuerpo.

Pude notar el bulto que había en sus pantalones.

- Mira como me tienes desde que te he visto con ese vestido… bueno, más bien desde que te vi con el traje de novia. Dos minutos más y… – lo silencié estampando mis labios sobre los suyos.

Efectivamente, caminamos dos minutos más y llegamos a nuestro destino. Una hermosa lancha… la cual, nos iba a llevar hasta nuestro _destino final_. Esperaba que no fuese el fondo del mar.

Tras saludar Edward en un perfecto portugués – ¿desde cuándo Edward hablaba portugués? – al… piloto de la lancha, nos embarcamos y comenzó nuestro viaje por el océano atlántico.

- ¿Tienes frio? – Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacía su cuerpo.

- Un poco – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Ya estamos llegando.

- ¿Desde cuándo hablas portugués? – le pregunté curiosa mirándole el perfil de la cara.

- No lo hablo, sólo sé decir unas pocas cosas porque papá me lo enseñó cuando le dije cual iba a ser nuestro destino en la luna de miel.

- ¿Carlisle habla portugués? – le pregunté asombrada.

- Papá no sólo habla portugués amor, también español, italiano y algo de francés.

- No lo sabía – susurré.

- No sabes muchas cosas de la familia Cullen – sonrió.

¿Qué era eso de ser misterioso Cullen?

¿A qué juegas?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – alcé mi mano y giré su rostro para que me mirara.

- Lo verás cuando lleguemos y lo entenderás cuando te lo expliqué – iba a protestar por su poca falta de información, pero no me dio tiempo. – Pero como sé que eres una pequeña… _curiosa_, te diré que tú sólo conoces de mi familia lo que has visto en Forks y conoces sólo lo que hay en Forks, pero amor – besó castamente mis labios. – Hay cosas que ni yo mismo sé, como lo que vas a ver ahora, que me enteré de ello unas semanas antes de la boda cuando mamá me contó sobre ello.

Lo miré durante unos segundos más para ver si destapaba algo más. No coló, con una sonrisa en sus labios apartó la mirada de mis ojos y se centró en mirar a la oscuridad que teníamos delante.

Me crucé de brazos, me puse de morros y miré hacía la oscuridad igual que Edward.

…

Solamente una palabra.

¡ALUCINANTE!

Esto era _alucinante,_ increíble, fantástico… y muchos adjetivos que no conseguía procesar en mi cabeza y expresar en voz alta.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó Edward a mi lado con una fantástica sonrisa.

¿Qué si me gusta?

¡¿Qué si me gusta? !

Estaba de broma…

- Gustar no sé si sería la palabra exacta para describir…

- ¿No te gusta? – me interrumpió en tono preocupado.

- Edward, cariño – agarré su cara y le miré fijamente. – Si me dejarás acabar, sabrías como me siento y como de tanto, me gusta esto – besé sus labios castamente.

Joder, jamás imagine semejante casa en una isla "_abandona"_ en medio del océano atlántico solamente para nosotros, solos.

- Esto es… – me aparté de él y miré a mi alrededor, dándole la espalda. – Es que no tengo palabras – dije incrédula.

- Me alegra de que te guste tanto – rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos desde atrás y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. – Y estoy contigo amor… yo tampoco tengo palabras para describir el odio que siento por mis padres por ocultarme semejante… semejante…

- Secreto – finalicé por él.

- Sí, secreto – concordó.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación después de haber recorrido la casa. No sé por qué motivo, pero estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo fuese a hacer el amor con Edward.

- Te siento tensa – observó entrando a la habitación, la cual era igual de espectacular como la casa y la isla, claro, lo poco que logré ver gracias a la luz que salía de la casa al exterior.

¿Tensa?

- Necesito ducharme, llevo todo el día con este vestido, sólo es eso – le contesté sin mirarlo.

- El baño supongo que será ese – señaló una puerta cerrada. – Vete a la ducha mientras yo deshago las maletas – besó mi cuello y sin perder tiempo, me escabullí al baño.

Necesitaba relajarme, esto era ridículo, absolutamente ridículo.

¡Por dios, era Edward!

Me desvestí después de abrir el grifo del agua caliente y me metí en la bañera cuando comprobé la temperatura del agua. Mojé todo mi cuerpo, me eché el cabello hacia atrás y dejé que el agua mojara mi rostro. Cuando me hube serenado un poco, apoyé mi frente sobre el frio azulejo y dejé que el agua golpeara mi nuca y que el agua cayera por mi espalda.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? – me sobresalté al escuchar a Edward a mi espalda, no le había oído entrar ni al baño, ni a la bañera.

- Me has asustado – le respondí jadeante.

- Lo siento – rodeó mi cintura con su brazo desde atrás y besó mi cuello. – ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Nada – suspiré cerrando los ojos y apoyando de nuevo mi frente en el azulejo.

- Estás tensa – observó de nuevo masajeando mis hombros con una de sus manos, la mano que no acariciaba mi vientre.

- Estoy nerviosa – le confesé tras un largo silencio.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a besar mi cuello y apartó a alcachofa de mi cuerpo para, supongo yo, no ahogarse con el agua al besar mi piel desnuda.

- No lo sé – volví a suspirar.

- Yo te ayudaré a relajarte cariño, no te preocupes – deslizó sus manos hacia mis piernas y me ayudó a abrirlas. – Apoya las manos contra los azulejos – susurró en mi oído.

No me dio tiempo a apoyarlas cuando sus manos se perdieron en mi entrepierna. Gemí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando su hombro cuando sus dedos pellizcaron mi clítoris y se introdujeron en mi interior.

- Es increíble que ya estés lista para mí – mordió mi hombro. – ¡Apenas te he tocado!

Restregué mi culo contra su erección y le dije:

- Amor, yo a ti si que no te he tocado y mira cómo estás – mi voz sonó ronca.

- Eso es porque me pones mucho cariño – se refregó contra mi culo de arriba abajo.

- ¿Ah sí? – volví a frotarme contra él.

- Sí – gimió en mi oído. – Y no seas mala y deja de frotarte.

- ¿O qué? – le pregunté curiosa y con un toque burlón aun con la voz ronca.

- O… – apartó su mano de mi entrepierna sacando sus dedos de mi interior sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y cuando quise darme cuenta, me tenía inclinada hacia abajo y me había penetrado tan fuerte que casi golpeo mi cabeza contra el azulejo. – Ahora verás lo que te pasa cuando una es mala con su marido, Sra. Cullen – su voz sonó amenazante y jodidamente sensual.

No dije más, no por miedo a que me castigara de la misma manera. Yo, encantada de la vida si de vez en cuando me hacia el amor así. Pero no dije más, porque mi voz no me lo permitió. Mis pulmones trabajaban rápidos para coger aire y de mi boca sólo salían gemidos y jadeos.

Me penetró tantas veces cuanto quiso y como quiso, yo sólo era consciente del orgasmo que iba a explotar en breves y de preocuparme no caer al suelo lastimosamente cuando mi cuerpo dejase de temblar porque sino…

Salió de mi interior y volvió a penetrarme, sólo que esta vez, más lentamente, sin prisas. Lo sentí inclinarse contra mi espalda.

- Sé que estabas cerca cariño, pero esto solo acaba de empezar y quiero que lo disfrutes – me dijo en el oído antes de agarrarme del cabello y tirar de él, hacia atrás.

Gemí, y no precisamente de dolor, si no del placer que ese simple gesto me ocasionó.

Muchas veces pensé que Edward me controlaba de alguna manera en ciertas cosas, pero esto, esto era realmente bueno.

Comenzó a entrar más rápido en mi, más fuerte, mi antes casi orgasmo regresó a mí y cuando el primer espasmo de mi cuerpo apareció, Edward volvió a salirse de mí.

Gemí, esta vez frustrada. No sé si era peor, que te cortara el momento cuando el orgasmo llegaba o que directamente te cortara el principio de este.

Bufé molesta.

- Te dije que sólo era el principio y que disfrutaras – sentí su sonrisa en los labios.

Me ayudó a incorporarme y me giró para que quedase de frente a él. Atacó mis labios con un beso hambriento. Se lo correspondí a pesar de que mi espalda golpeara contra el frio azulejo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo pegué más a mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo en cada parte de mi piel.

Edward posó sus manos en mis muslos y me alzó. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, atacó mi cuello a la vez que me alzaba un poco y me penetraba dejándome caer hasta su base.

Gemí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás golpeándome con la pared. No me importó. Arqueé mi espalda para ofrecerle mejor mis pechos, los cuales ya estaba besando y moví mi cadera en círculos. Necesitaba que comenzara con el vaivén, haberme dejado con dos orgasmos en las puertas del cielo, sólo habían hecho que me encendiera más, y ahora, estaba a punto de quemarme viva sino lo conseguía.

- No seas ansiosa – dijo antes de perderse en el valle de mis pechos, de nuevo.

¿Ansiosa yo?

Por favor…

Jugó con mis pechos hasta que me cansé de esperar a que moviera su cadera contra la mía. Me impulsé con la espalda en la pared y desenredé las piernas de su cadera para ponerme de pie después de sacarlo de mi interior.

Edward me miraba confuso por mi reacción, pero yo sólo le sonreí maliciosamente y salí corriendo de la bañera sin, gracias al ser más divino que existe, no caerme despatarrada en el suelo.

Grité cuando detuvo mis pasos antes de llegar a la cama abrazándome desde atrás.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – mordió mi hombro desnudo antes de girarme para que quedará de frente a él.

- ¿Qué cree que hace Sr. Cullen? – inquirí sin responderle.

- Acabar lo que he empezado – acercó sus labios a los míos, pero evité que me besara apartándome de él.

- Yo ya he acabado – le sonreí burlonamente y me aparté de él tanto como el espacio entre su cuerpo y la cama me dejaron.

- ¿Ah sí? – alzó una ceja y se acercó a mí.

- Sí.

- Yo no he notado nada – unos pocos centímetros nos separaban el uno del otro.

- Porque, porque, porque…

- Shhh – alzó su mano y puso su dedo sobre mis labios. – ¿Por qué dudas la respuesta? – sonrió burlón antes de apartar su dedo y reemplazarlo por sus labios. – Sé que estabas más caliente que antes – coloco la palma de su mano en mi cuello. – No sabes cómo he disfrutado jugando contigo – comenzó a bajar su mano por mi cuello lentamente, pasando por los hombros y justo por el medio de mis pechos. – No sabes cómo me encuentro al estar parando tan seguido estando tan dentro de ti – mi respiración ya estaba alterada, y se alteró más cuando llegó su mano a mi entrepierna. – No te haces una idea de las ganas que tengo de enterrarme en ti y hacerte el amor toda la noche – susurró a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por mi empapada entrepierna, mojándoselos. – No sabes… – apartó la mano de mi cuerpo y se llevó sus dedos perlados de mis… _fluidos_ a su boca y los lamió. – Tan bueno, ummm – dijo con voz ronca y cerrando los ojos.

No lo pude soportar, verlo así me estaba poniendo mala, _mala_. Lo agarré de la nuca y estampé mis labios contra los suyos sin importarte si le hice daño o no. Nos giré dejándole a él de espaldas a la cama y lo empujé para que cayera sobre el colchón. Me miró entre sorprendido y divertido con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Me abalancé de nuevo sobre él, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Ataqué su boca sin compasión a la vez que palpaba entre su cuerpo y el mío en busca de su pene. Sonrió en mi boca y aun con nuestras lenguas jugando me ayudó a encontrar su pene alzando su cadera un poco y meterlo en mi interior.

- Joder – jadeó apartándose de mi boca. – No sé cómo puedes… – no le dejé acabar y regresé a atacar su boca, besándolo, lamiéndole e incluso mordiendo todo lo que se ponía a la altura de mis dientes. Comencé a cabalgarlo sin compasión, rápido, fuerte. – Más… – mordisco en los labios. – Suave… – otro mordisco, esta vez en la lengua. – Amor… – de nuevo mordisco en sus labios. – ¡Auch! – se quejó y sentí el sabor de su sangre en mi boca.

Lamí la pequeña herida que le hice con los diente y no le di tregua, me moví sobre él de arriba abajo, en círculos, volviéndome loca y volviéndole frenético a él. Seguí cabalgándolo unos minutos más, sentí el orgasmo cerca, intentó girarse agarrándome de las caderas para que quedara debajo de él pero no se lo permití. Agarré sus muñecas y las puse por encima de su cabeza, sobre el colchón. Me incliné lo justo para besarle los labios y ahogar mis gemidos en su boca.

- Edward – grité en cuanto el primer espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo.

- No pares, amor, no te detengas – me pedía entre jadeos.

Seguí cabalgándolo durante unos segundos más mientras mi orgasmo se intensificaba debido a la fricción. No iba a aguantar mucho más, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y mis piernas ya no podían con mi peso. Tras unos segundos, me dejé caer sobre el pecho de Edward y enterré mi cara en su cuello para besarlo agotada por el esfuerzo y sin poder seguir para que él encontrara su liberación.

- No, no, no… no pares Bella – Edward abrazó mi cintura con su brazo y me empujó un poco más hacia arriba.

Sentí como doblaba sus piernas y se impulsaba en mi interior una y otra vez, sin descanso.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó entre dientes.

Aumentó sus penetraciones hasta que lo sentí más duro y se derrochó en mi interior con unas embestidas más lentas y suaves.

- Te amo Bella – susurró en mi oído antes de besar mis cabellos y parar sus embestidas.

- Yo también te amo – besé su cuello con un tierno beso y suspiré.

…

**Edward POV**

Llevábamos una semana en la isla que mi padre le regaló a mi madre en su tercer aniversario de bodas. Me quedé tan sorprendido cuando me lo contó mamá que me reí estúpidamente de lo que me contaba aquel día que le pedí consejo para que me ayudara que lugar elegir para llevar a Bella en nuestra luna de miel.

Y parecía ser, que no solo tenían este secretito, si no muchos más…

No quise saber más sobre ellos o todo lo que tuviese que ver con ellos, cuando mamá me explicó lo de la isla. Mi mente solo imaginaba a Bella rodeada por el agua del océano atlántico, justo como ahora, y una preciosa casita en la isla desierta, pero de pequeña, más bien tenia poco.

- ¡Edward! – me llamó mi mujer desde el agua sacándome de mis cavilaciones. – ¡Ven aquí conmigo, el agua está caliente!

Me levanté de la toalla y tras quitarme las gafas de sol, caminé hasta la orilla. Efectivamente el agua estaba caliente, igual de caliente que estos días. Era increíble sentir el agua del mar con esta temperatura cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Cuando estuve a su altura, la rodeé con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo para poder besar sus suaves labios. Mi lengua jugó con la suya durante largos segundos hasta que ambos jadeamos por culpa de la falta de aire.

- Sí que está caliente – susurré sobre sus labios con mis ojos cerrados.

- Lo está – reafirmó y con un salto enganchó sus piernas en mi cadera. – Edward – gimió antes de enterrar su cara en mi cuello al sentir mi erección.

Era inevitable sentirme así teniéndola con tan poca ropa frente mis ojos.

Aparté su rostro de mi cuello y la besé de nuevo. La embestí suavemente sin poder evitarlo, estaba tan _caliente_… y el agua del mar no ayudaba en nada. Bella parecía estar igual que yo, ya que no paraba de frotarse contra mí.

Salimos del agua lentamente, ella aun enganchada a mi cadera. Anduve hasta la toalla que estaba extendida en la arena, le indiqué que se soltara de mi cintura y se pusiera de pie. Separé nuestras bocas y la giré para que quedara de espaldas a mí.

- Ponte de rodillas amor – le dije besando su cuello salado debido al agua del mar.

Se agachó quedando sus rodillas sobre la toalla. Deshice el nudo de su bikini y solté la parte de arriba dejando sus pechos al aire. Me arrodillé detrás de ella poniendo mis piernas una a cada lado de las suyas. Ahuequé mis manos sobre sus pechos y apreté sus pezones con mis dedos. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás dejándola descansar sobre mi hombro.

Deslicé mis manos de sus pechos hacia la parte de abajo de su cuerpo, hacia la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Enganché la goma del bikini con mis dedos gordos y lo deslicé hacia abajo.

La ayudé a salir del bikini antes de volver a arrodillarse de nuevo en la toalla. Incliné su cuerpo hacía delante, obligándola a apoyarse sobre sus codos. Me incliné sobre ella apoyando mi mano izquierda en la toalla a la vez que con la otra la dirigía hacia su clítoris. Lo apreté, lo pellizqué y lo froté tanto como quise y más.

- Edward – gimió.

Mordí su hombro antes de apartarme de ella para poder quitarme el bañador. Volví a arrodillarme a sus espaldas, le indiqué que abriera las piernas para poder situarme entre ellas y sin darle tiempo a pensar, la penetré.

- ¡Joder! – dijo entre dientes después de soltar un jadeó.

Me quedé quieto en su interior sintiendo su calidez y su estrechez. Movió sus caderas indicándome que comenzará con el vaivén, pero no le hice caso. Agarré sus caderas y las inmovilicé apretándola contra mi cadera.

Gimió frustrada y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la toalla.

El sol calentaba nuestros cuerpos, me fasciné al ver como las gotas de agua que aun estaban sobre su cuerpo brillaban haciéndola ver como un diamante en bruto.

_Mi diamante en bruto._

Me aparté lo justo de su cuerpo saliendo un poco de su interior y me centré en su orificio trasero. Pasé mi dedo por él sintiéndolo suave. Me encantaba verla tan depilada. Apreté un poco más sobre él hasta que la punta se introdujo en él. La sentí tensarse unos segundos antes de relajarse por completo.

Moví mi cadera lentamente mientras introducía mi dedo en su trasero. Sus gemidos me estaban volviendo frenético, tanto que me estaba costando mantener mi autocontrol bajo raya para no comenzar a penetrarla sin control.

Después de unos segundos, probé a meter otro dedo. Al ver que entraba con facilidad, deslicé otro más.

- Edward – susurró Bella con un jadeo.

Vi como apretaba la toalla con sus manos.

No pude aguantar más y me separé de ella sacando mi pene de su cálido interior. Aparté mis dedos de su trasero y lo sustituí por mi pene. La penetré lentamente y sin su permiso, disfrutando de cómo me abría paso en ella. Cuando estuve completamente en su interior esperé para ver su reacción a mi intrusión. No hizo nada más que mover su cadera en busca de fricción.

Comencé con un suave vaivén, sintiendo como su estrechez me apretaba, disfrutando de la sensación, cerré los ojos unos segundos hasta que sentí a Bella moverse. Abrí lentamente los parpados y vi como dejaba de agarrar la toalla con su mano izquierda y la dirigía hacía su entrepierna. No pude más, ver como se tocaba, como se frotaba, como gemía y jadeaba me dio alas para moverme más rápidamente en ella.

- Bells, amor – jadeé cuando sentí que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

- No pares Edward – suplicó mirándome desde encima del hombro y sin dejar de tocarse.

Aumenté las embestidas y tras unos pocos minutos después de que ella ya hubiese tenido su orgasmo, me dejé ir en su interior.

Me dejé caer sobre su espalda sosteniendo mi peso con mis piernas y brazos. Bella se dejó caer hacia la toalla quedando completamente tumbada sobre ella, haciendo que yo cayera con ella.

- Te amo mi vida – susurré en su oído antes de besar castamente sus labios.

- Y yo a ti – concordó dándome otro beso.

Pasamos más días de los acordados en Isla Esme disfrutando de nuestra intimidad, queriéndonos el uno al otro, demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos, recordando cómo empezó la historia de nuestra relación, como nos llevamos bien en un tiempo y como nos llevamos como el perro y el gato durante otro tiempo, recordando cuanto nos amábamos, cuanto nos amamos y sabiendo cuanto nos amaríamos, hasta que fue la hora de volver a Seattle y volver a la realidad y olvidarnos de la _fantasía_ que fue esa isla, a la cual, volveríamos en cuanto mis padres nos permitieran hacerlo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo por aquí... Antes de nada, sé que ha sido un capítulo corto, pero al menos, a mi parecer ha sido calentito, ¿no?. Es lo único que he podido sacar de mi cabeza, cuando una pierde la inspiración, o más bien cuando esta pendiente de otras cosas, es complicado centrarse y escribir. Pero bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado del penúltimo capítulo del fic, el próximo será el epilogo... el cual, no tengo en la cabeza... :-S

Bueno, como siempre agradeceros por todas vuestras palabras las cuales alimentan mi ego (jijijiji) y hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo. También gracias por ponerme en alertas y favoritos y sobretodo, por leer mis tonterías ^^.

Sé que lo dije en el capitulo anterior, que iba a escribir lo más rápido posible, hago lo que puedo :-P. El epilogo no tengo claro cuando lo subiré, aun tengo que idear algo para ello, así que esta noche lo consultaré con la almohada. Pero no me voy a quedar con los dedos quietos, "En busca de la felicidad" esta tocando mis puertas para que la siga y me pondré a ella mientras espero que la inspiración por el epilogo llegue.

Y ahora, después de semejante tostón, el cual, seguramente la mitad no lo leáis... jijijiji, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. O a las que quieran encontrarme en el facebook, twitter o por donde sea.

¡Un abrazo enorme!


	29. Sorpresa

_Epílogo_

Sorpresa

_... Unos años más tarde …_

**Edward POV**

- ¡Mami, mami, mami! – gritaba mi pequeña mientras corría hacia mi habitación para despertar a Bella.

- Sin correr Marie – le regañé caminando detrás de ella con una bandeja llena de comida para mi amor.

Hoy era trece de septiembre y cumplía veintinueve años. Hacía tres años y un día que habíamos tenido a mi pequeña, a nuestra pequeña. Habíamos decidido ponerle el segundo nombre de Bella en honor a su abuela Marie, o eso creo. La verdad es que el nombre no me disgustaba y era la mejor opción después de haber escuchado demasiados nombres extraños. Bella y ella eran como dos gotas de agua a excepción del color de su cabello y de sus ojos que eran como los míos.

Mi pequeña entró en la habitación empujando tan fuerte la puerta que esta hizo un estruendoso ruido al chocar contra la pared. Gruñí internamente al recordar que tenía que ponerle el tope en el suelo porque sino mi hija nos iba a acabar haciendo un agujero en la pared.

Bella ni se inmutó de la cama por el ruido. En algunas ocasiones tenía que mirar sus contantes vitales para comprobar que su corazón aun latía. Cuando tenía mucho trabajo el estrés hacía que durmiera como un oso en un día de invierno. Ya podía caerse el edificio que ella ni se inmutaba.

¡Y eso que estaba estresada!

Supongo que será una forma de su cabeza de desconectar de _todo_. Durmiendo profundamente.

Vi a mi pequeña cantar el cumpleaños feliz a todo volumen y saltar alrededor de su madre mientras ella, intentaba parar sus saltos aun con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí involuntariamente ante la imagen. Me acerqué con la bandeja aun en mi mano a la cama y la dejé sobre la mesilla antes de tumbarme al lado de Bella.

- Bella, amor – le susurré en el oído. – Es hora de levantarse, se nos hace tarde.

- Sólo un poquito más – se acurrucó enterrando la cabeza en las mantas.

- ¡No mami! – Marie agarró las mantas y las quitó del cuerpo de Bella. Agradecí internamente, que después de haberle hecho el amor durante toda la noche, hubiese tenido fuerzas suficientes para ponerse el pijama. – Vamos por ahí a ñam ñam – se dejó caer al lado de la cabeza de su madre y comenzó a abrirle los parpados con sus deditos.

Bella gruñó y rodeando la cintura de la pequeña, la tumbó a su lado.

- Mamá, a levantar – se quejó cruzando sus bracitos.

- Hazle caso amor. Será mejor que te levantes o llegaremos tarde – me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al armario.

- No tendría tanto sueño si me hubieses dejado dormir algo anoche – replicó. – Y… – se enderezó en la cama sentándose y apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. – ¿A dónde vamos? – me enfocó con sus ojos adormilados.

- Es tu cumpleaños. Vamos a salir por ahí a celebrarlo – le dije tras rodar los ojos.

- ¡Sí! – gritó nuestra hija poniéndose de nuevo en pie y saltando en la cama.

- Marie, para – le gruñó Bella, pero la niña hizo caso omiso y siguió saltando y cantando de nuevo a todo pulmón el cumpleaños feliz a su madre. – Marie – le advirtió en tono duro.

Suspiré y me acerqué a Marie para cogerla y parar sus movimientos. Como siguiera _alterando_ a su madre, ya sabía cómo iba a acabar la situación.

- Últimamente no hay quien te aguante – le dije molesto a Bella antes de darme la vuelta y salir por la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Llevaba unas semanas extraña e inaguantable. Todo le irritaba, de todo se quejaba e incluso de nuestra pequeña. Decía que le _agobiaba_. Y yo, yo comenzaba a estar enfadado con ella, no entendía que le sucedía.

- Vamos a bañarte cariño – le dije a Marie mientras nos encaminábamos hacia su cuarto de baño.

Seguíamos viviendo en Seattle, tan sólo cambiamos de apartamento en cuanto nos enteramos de que íbamos a tener una pequeña entre nosotros. Estuvimos muy ilusionados con la noticia. ¡Íbamos a agrandar la familia! Y en cuanto la tuvimos entre nosotros fue un día grandioso. Nació tan sólo un día antes del cumpleaños de Bella. Fue un año emocionante con todo lo del embarazo y luego el parto, y por supuesto, al tenerla en nuestros brazos.

Entré en el baño con mi pequeña al lado. Llené la bañera con agua caliente y comencé a desnudarla para bañarla. Estuve jugando con ella en la bañera como era costumbre durante unos minutos antes de limpiarla. Cuando acabé, la sequé rápidamente para que no cogiese frio, y tras envolverla en la toalla, salí del baño hacia a su habitación para vestirla. Bella ya estaba esperándonos con la ropa que le iba a poner sobre la cama.

Ignoré su mirada y caminé con mi hija en brazos hacia su lado para vestirla.

- Lo siento – musitó cuando estaba cepillando el cabello de Marie. – Siento mucho estar así – suspiró.

La miré a través del espejo y tras una mirada de un par de segundos salí de la habitación.

Esperaba que estos días en los que estaba así de _extraña_ cambiara, pero todos los días era lo mismo. A la noche se entregaba a mí como la primera vez, a la mañana siguiente estaba que mordía tanto conmigo como con Marie y después se disculpaba. Ya no lo aguantaba más.

- Edward – me llamó en cuanto crucé el umbral de nuestro cuarto. Seguí ignorándola y me encerré en el baño para ducharme. – _Abre_ – pidió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Prepárate en el baño de Marie, me voy a duchar y voy a tardar un rato – le dije antes de abrir el grifo del agua.

Esperé que me dijera algo, pero en cuanto escuché como cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación de un portazo, suspiré cansado y me metí dentro de la bañera. Tarde más de la cuenta en ducharme y en prepararme. Aun nos quedaba una hora para ir hacía el restaurante que había reservado para celebrar su cumpleaños, y llegar hasta allí no nos iba a llevar más de veinte minutos.

Salí del baño y observé la habitación. Bella ya se había preparado, el pijama estaba encima de la cama. Caminé hacía el salón lentamente, alargando el momento de una nueva difícil situación con nuestra hija pequeña delante. Nunca reñíamos, ni gritábamos cuando Marie estaba presente.

Entré en el salón después de prepararme mentalmente para ser la pareja feliz delante de Marie.

- ¿Ya estáis listas? – les pregunté con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro.

Demasiado grande…

- ¡Sí! – gritó mi pequeña a la vez que Bella asentía sin mirarme.

- En ese caso, pongámonos en camino – me acerqué a mi hija y la cogí en brazos.

Nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y salimos al soleado día de Seattle. No hacía apenas frio, el sol calentaba nuestros rostros. Dejé a Marie en el suelo y agarré su manita para guiarla hasta el coche. Estuve tentado a cogerle la mano a Bella, pero me detuve. No quería "_alterarla_" más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿A none mamos a ir? – inquirió mi pequeña tirando de mi mano.

- A un restaurante muy bonito – respondí.

Llegamos a mi coche y tras abrirlo con el mando, abrí primero la puerta de atrás para montar a Marie y acomodarla en su sillita y después abrí la delantera para Bella, que tenia su rostro cabizbajo y parecía estar en su mundo mientras esperaba que le abriera la puerta, como acostumbrábamos.

Suspiré derrotado y me giré completamente para estar de frente a ella. Cogí su mentón y alcé su rostro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron conectados con los míos. Me acerqué los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y olvidando que estaba enfadado con ella, besé castamente sus labios.

- Es tu cumpleaños, trata de disfrutar del día – le pedí apoyando mi frente en la suya y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- Lo sé – suspiró. – Siento lo de…

- Shh – la corté poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos de nuevo. – No digas nada, sólo disfruta del día.

Asintió, me giré y le abrí la puerta para que entrara en el coche. Cuando fue a entrar, se giró hacia a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Lo siento – susurró antes de hundir su rostro en mi cuello.

Se lo devolví sin contestarle nada, solamente me entregué a su abrazo. Cuando escuchamos las quejas de nuestra pequeña, nos separamos y tras besarnos tiernamente, entramos en el coche.

…

- ¿Qué… – intentó preguntar Bella en cuanto entramos al restaurante y vimos a todos nuestros seres queridos esperar por nosotros. – ¿Cómo… – intentó de nuevo. – ¿Ha sido idea tuya? – preguntó girándose a mí con una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes debido a que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Sí – le respondí ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Esperaba que juntando a toda nuestra familia, padres incluidos, ella dejara de estar distante y enfadada con el mundo. Deseaba que dejara de estar así, no soportaba esta Bella fría y sin sentido, quería de vuelta a mi cariñosa Bella, a la cariñosa madre que tenia Marie.

- Es… es… – volvió a mirar los rostros sonrientes de nuestros familiares antes de abrazarme fuertemente. – Es perfecto y genial. Gracias.

- De nada amor – le devolví el abrazo. – Todo por hacerte feliz – besé su mejilla antes de separarnos.

- ¡Abus! – gritó Marie al percatarse de todos los ojos puestos en nosotros.

Corrí hacía ellos.

- ¡Sin correr Marie! – dijimos Bella y yo al unísono justo cuando la pequeña tropezó con una silla y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo a apenas tres metros de nuestros allegados.

- Te pillé – le dijo Emmett evitando que mi hija _besara_ los suelos.

Bella y yo suspiramos al unísono y agradecimos silenciosamente – estaba seguro de que ella también – a Emmett por ser rápido y evitar daños mayores. Nos acercamos hasta la mesa y tras recibir abrazos por parte de todos y felicitaciones para Bella, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos.

- Gracias a todos por venir – comenzó a decir Bella mirando a toda la mesa. – En especial a vosotros papá, mamá, Esme y Carlisle. Por haber viajado desde Forks hasta aquí.

- No es necesario que nos des las gracias – le respondió Esme.

- Estamos encantados de estar aquí – añadió Charlie con su nieta en su regazo. – Estábamos deseando ver de nuevo a esta pequeña.

- Cada día esta más grande – dijo Renée.

- Lo está – afirmé yo.

Hicimos nuestras ordenes y comimos entre risas, – como era costumbre – bromas, anécdotas…

- ¿Recordáis cuando Bells le tiró la comida a Ed en el comedor del instituto por toda la cabeza? – inquirió Alice con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro a la vez que me miraba.

Alice y Jasper se casaron un año después de que Bella y yo lo hiciésemos. Aun no se decidían a agrandar su familia. A diferencia de ellos, Emmett y Rosalie se casaron a los ocho meses después de la boda de Alice. Ellos tenían una pequeña de catorce meses que los traía a los dos de cabeza. La pequeña Lillian era un bebé muy revoltoso para su edad.

- Claro que recordamos la cara sorprendida del _joven_ Edward – dijo Emmett remarcando joven. – Teníamos que haber grabado esa escena. ¡Bella te luciste vengándote de él! – comenzó a reír escandalosamente seguido de nuestros acompañantes.

- Ese año fue el año de Bella y Edward – dijo esta vez Rose. – Bella salió de su cascarón y enfrentó a Edward, el cual – me miró con una sonrisa pícara antes de añadir – se volvió una marica.

- ¿Marica? – inquirí sorprendido.

- ¡Oh sí! – miré más sorprendido a Jasper por su aportación. – Eras como el títere de Bella.

- Exageráis – dijo Bella con un movimiento de mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡Oh por favor! – nos giramos para ver a Alice. – Se largó a Londres porque tú se lo pediste – bufó.

- ¡Tenía que ir y cumplir su sueño! – se defendió Bella.

- ¿Y qué pasaba con el tuyo? – todos nos giramos para mirar a mi madre.

- ¿El mío? – inquirió Bella confusa.

- Sí, el tuyo – respondió mamá. – Quizás Edward se volvió blandengue, pero a ti te cambió el brillo de los ojos en cuanto le diste una oportunidad – sonrió a Bella. – Y a ti hijo – me miró. – Te sucedió lo mismo. Era evidente que estabais hechos para estar juntos y que en realidad vuestro sueño era ese y no ningún otro.

- Yo recuerdo cuando Edward se arrodilló en medio del bosque en Forks para lloriquearle a Bells por esa segunda oportunidad – todos los ojos se enfocaron en Jake que acababa de llegar de la mano de su pequeña Vanessa y de la de Leah en la otra.

Llevaban juntos mucho tiempo, aun no se habían casado porque decían que querían esperar, pero no esperaron para tener a la adorable Nessie, apodo que le habían puesto cariñosamente Rose y Emmett.

- Muy oportuno – gruñí.

- Lo sé – sonrió Jake.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? – inquirió Emmett antes de soltar una carcajada. – Siempre se te ha dado bien rebajarte así con ella – siguió riendo. – ¿Es la única forma de ganártela, verdad? – preguntó con burla.

- ¡Cállate! – exclamé.

- A mi me gustó el gesto – dijo Bella mirándome con tal cariño que me quedé enganchado de sus ojos.

- Claro que te gustó, me dejaste tirado para irte con él – se quejó Jacob arrimando un par de sillas a la mesa.

- ¡No es verdad! – Bella apartó la mirada de mí y se centró en Jake.

- En cuanto él se arrodilló tuve que largarme para no reírme en su cara.

- ¡Pero después volviste para llevarme a casa porque tu estomago rugía! – exclamó.

- Sí, de eso yo también me acuerdo – la apoyé.

- Además, nos estuviste espiando – añadió Bella.

Jacob sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Yo no comenté nada más al respecto, no quería recordar ese día a pesar de lo feliz que me sentí al haber recurado a Bella.

Pasamos un rato más acompañados de toda la familia en el restaurante. Después fuimos a una cafetería a pasar la tarde con nuestros padres y demás familiares. Jugamos con Marie y Vanessa y _mimamos_ a Lilly. Tras una tarde entretenida, nos despedimos de nuestros padres.

- Tenéis todo preparado en casa – les susurré a mi madre y a Renée. Mamá iba a quedarse con Lilly y Renée con Marie.

- ¿Yo tengo que recoger algo de vuestra casa? – inquirió mamá en un susurro.

- No. Pero como Rose y Emm están ocupados despidiéndose de Lillian, os hablo en plural.

Ambas asintieron. Le expliqué esta vez a Renée lo que tenia preparado para Marie antes de ir a despedirme de mi pequeña.

Habíamos reservado los siete, Jacob incluido en un restaurante para cenar. Leah, no quiso venir, se excusó poniendo a Vanessa en medio. Yo, por más que intenté convencerla durante toda la semana en el trabajo, seguía siendo mi secretaría desde que regresó a la oficina, no hubo manera de que cambiara de opinión. Aunque entendía algo su postura, ella y Bella no acababan de congeniar del todo.

- Felicidades Bella, que tengas una buena noche – le dijo Leah antes de abrazarle.

Me quedé sorprendido mirando la escena, incluso Bella le devolvió el abrazo y le musitó un "gracias" antes de separarse.

Nos despedimos de todos con abrazos y besos, tardamos más con nuestra pequeña que se iba feliz por irse con la _abu nené _como le llamaba ella.

- ¿Estáis preparados? – preguntó Jazz al grupo.

- Sí – dijimos todos al unísono.

- Llevo a Leah y Vanessa a casa, y voy para el restaurante – dijo Jake.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos allí.

Llegamos al restaurante unos minutos después. Esperamos a Jake afuera. No queríamos entrar sin él, bueno, Bella quería entrar con él, así que esperamos en la calle mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Gracias al cielo, no tardó mucho en llegar y en cuanto lo hizo, entramos al restaurante.

Cenamos entre más risas y más anécdotas. Cuando pagamos la cuenta, nos dirigimos a uno de los mejores locales de Seattle hoy en día. Entramos y nos introducimos entre la muchedumbre. Encontramos un hueco a un lado de la pista de baile donde montamos nuestro _campamento _con una mesa alta y algún que otro taburete.

Bailamos y bebimos durante un tiempo, bueno, más bien bailaron todos a excepción de Bella y yo, y bebimos durante un tiempo. Bella rechazó la copa que le tendía Jasper y dijo que solo bebería algún refresco igual que mi hermana. Cosa extraña para ambas, que aprovechaban cada vez que salíamos por ahí para beber algo de alcohol. Me extrañó demasiado, pero no dije nada al respecto.

- Vamos – le dije por encima de la música tirando de ella hacía la pista de baile.

- ¡No! – clavó sus pies en el suelo y me miró aterrorizada.

- No seas tonta – me acerqué para decírselo en el oído.

- Sabes que no se me da bien bailar – agarró mis hombros para acercarse y decírmelo al oído.

- En la boda lo hiciste bien y hace mucho que no lo hacemos. No seas tonta y vamos a divertirnos – tiré de ella más fuerte hasta que conseguí arrastrarla donde estaban Rose y Emmett bailando.

No había rastro de Alice y Jasper.

Agarré su cintura y comencé a movernos a un ritmo que no tenia nada que ver con la música que sonaba por los altavoces, pero no me importó, solo quería que se lo pasase bien. La giré dejándola de espaldas a mí. Me aferré a su cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo antes de comenzar a besar su cuello desnudo. Giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que la estaba besando para darme más acceso y alzó el brazo para agarrarme de la nuca y pegarme más a su cuello. Moví mi cadera en círculos guiándola a ella para que hiciese lo mismo. Estaba seguro que estaba notando mi erección presionarse con la parte baja de su espalda.

- Disfruta de la noche amor y feliz cumpleaños – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella se separó de mi cuerpo y se giró hasta quedar en frente de mí. Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y enlazó sus manos detrás de mi nuca antes de empujarme hacía ella para poder besar mis labios. Mis caderas embistieron casi imperceptiblemente su cintura. Ambos gemimos en la boda del otro. Me atreví a meter mi pierna derecha entre las suyas para separarlas y acerqué mi rodilla a su sexo. Se frotó contra mí de la misma forma que yo había embestido en ella y volvimos a gemir.

- Buscaros un baño – rió Emmett a nuestro lado.

Bella pareció hacerle caso. Agarró mi mano después de separar nuestros labios y tiró de mí hacia algún lugar de este sitio. Atravesamos el gentío y cuando parecía que había un hueco donde no había gente, mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Me sorprendí de lo brusco del movimiento, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando los labios de Bella atacaron mi boca. Su lengua invadió mi boca sin delicadezas. La besé tan fervientemente como ella hacía conmigo.

- Joder – jadeó sobre mi boca. – No aguanto más – miró hacia nuestro alrededor como buscando algo. – ¿Dónde coño esta el baño? – bufó exasperada.

Sonreí al verla en ese estado. Yo me sentía igual de necesitado que ella. Alcé sobre la punta de mis pies y miré a nuestro alrededor en busca de los baños. Di con ellos unos segundos después. Agarré su mano y tiré de ella sin decirle nada. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de los servicios, entré en uno de ellos sin mirar si era el de las chicas o el de los chicos. El servicio estaba vacío… cosa extraña. No me importó en absoluto si había gente o no allí. Iba a hacerle el amor si o si a mi mujer.

Abrí la puerta de uno de los cubículos que había allí con el pie y empujé suavemente a Bella al interior. Entré detrás de ella y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas poniendo el cierre. Miré a Bella y sonreí ampliamente antes de lanzarme a su boca.

Esta vez fui yo el que no tuvo cuidado a la hora de besarla, metí mi lengua en su boca y ambas jugaron juntas. Agarré su trasero y odié que se hubiese puesto un vaquero, esto iba a dificultar la tarea. Tenía que haberle regalado un vestido a parte de la noche que tenia pensado _regalarle_… no tuve tiempo de organizarlo todo. Me costó mucho tiempo dar con mis padres y con sus padres para convencerles de que viniesen hasta Seattle para vernos y celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella en un restaurante, como habíamos hecho y así pudiesen ver a su nieta.

Sentí como las manos ansiosas de Bella desabrochaban el botón del vaquero que yo llevaba y tiraba de la cremallera hacía abajo. Me separé de su boca a pesar de su protesta y comencé a desvestirla de cintura para abajo. La dejé con una pata del pantalón puesto al igual que sus braguitas. Alcé la pierna que cubría el pantalón y la coloqué sobre la tapa del inodoro que me moleste en cerrar con mi pie.

- Bésame – pidió con la voz ronca.

Así lo hice. Me acerqué a ella y ataqué su boca sin compasión alguna. Comenzó a tirar de mis pantalones y de mis bóxers hacía abajo y con ayuda de mi mano derecha, dejé mi polla _liberada_.

- Espera amor – dije con la respiración entre cortada. – Tengo que sacar un condón del…

- No – me interrumpió. – No quiero nada de por medio.

No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos sin protección los últimos meses, por una vez más no iba a pasar nada, y si pasaba, bienvenido sea.

Flexioné mis rodillas hasta que la punta de mi polla quedó a su altura y la penetré de golpe. Gimió alto y fuerte. Me quedé quieto en su interior unos segundos, disfrutando de su calidez, de su piel contra la mía.

Agarré su trasero firmemente y Bella apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes del cubículo. Sonreímos antes de besarnos y comencé a embestirla. Su pierna seguía apoyada sobre el inodoro cuando la alcé por el trasero, su pierna desnuda rodeó mi cintura, mientras que su espalda seguía apoyada en la pared.

Escuchamos unos gemidos en el cubículo de al lado pero no nos importó, nosotros estábamos a los nuestro. Seguí con los movimientos sin detenerme. Apreté su trasero y embestí más fuerte y más rápido. Sentía mi orgasmo cerca, muy cerca.

¡Joder!

Hacerlo a _pelo_, sin protección alguna, era realmente delicioso. El placer que estaba sintiendo al enterrarme en ella me resultaba tan satisfactorio…

Tras unos segundos, sentí como sus paredes se ceñían a mi alrededor. Separé nuestras bocas para poder respirar. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, yo la acompañé con los míos.

- Edward – gimió. – Sigue, sigue – repetía una y otra vez en jadeos y en susurros.

- ¡Dios Bells!, eres…

- ¡Ahhh! – gimió alto y comenzó a convulsionarse alrededor de mi polla.

Embestí sin parar una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que mi orgasmo explotó en su cuerpo llenándola de _mí_. La dejé sobre sus pies en el suelo y enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

- Gracias – susurró besando mis cabellos.

- ¿Por qué? – me aparté de ella y la miré intrigado.

- Por haber preparado todo esto por mi cumpleaños – sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que ya estaban debido al… _ejercicio_.

- ¡Oh amor! – le sonreí ampliamente. – Aun la noche no se ha acabado.

- ¿Hay más? – preguntó asustada.

No le contesté, solamente sonreí y tras acomodarle sus ropas y las mías, la cogí de la mano y salimos del cubículo encontrándonos con Alice y Jasper de pie mirándonos con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Erais vosotros? – preguntamos todos a la vez.

Observamos nuestras caras y segundos después explotamos en risas.

- Sois muy ruidosos – se carcajeó Alice.

- Vosotros no os quedáis atrás – le respondió Bella.

Cuando logramos sofocar nuestras risas después algunos comentarios más, salimos del servicio.

**Bella POV**

Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores cumpleaños de los últimos años. Edward, a pesar de mis continuos cambios de humor con él y con mi pequeña, había hecho un buen trabajo al reunir a toda la familia para que viniesen a pasar este día con nosotros, después la cena y ahora el local, donde acabábamos de echar un polvo maravilloso en los baños.

Me dejé arrastrar por él camino hacía donde se suponía debían de estar Emmett y Rosalie. Cuando llegamos a su altura vimos como se comían los morros ignorando las miradas curiosas que los miraban desde todos lados.

- Buscaros un baño – les dije por sobre la música con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos un rato más sobre la pista de baile, bailando y riendo. Jake, el cual había desaparecido hace horas, regresó a nuestro lado con una sonrisa amplísima en su rostro. En cuanto pude, me escabullí de los brazos de Edward y me acerqué a él cuando estuvimos apartados de la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – le pregunté en su oído.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Jacob me miró sin comprender.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa cuando has vuelto con nosotros después de desaparecer sin decirnos nada?

Nos observamos durante unos segundos. Yo lo miraba ansiosa por saber que había ocurrido con él y él, parecía debatirse entre decírmelo o no.

- Vale – suspiró. – Te lo digo, pero no te enfades.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – alcé una ceja y esperé a que me contestara.

- He estado con Leah. La llamé antes de salir del restaurante para que dejara a Vanessa con Seth y viniese un rato aquí. La echaba de menos – susurró al final y casi no le pude oír lo que había dicho.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido durante toda la noche con nosotros? – inquirí curiosa.

- No quiso – se encogió de hombros. – Todo el mundo sabe que ninguna de las dos os _toleráis_ – volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- ¡Eso es absurdo! – exclamé.

Di gracias a que la música estaba lo suficientemente alta para que no me escucharan los de mi alrededor, pero lo suficientemente baja, para escuchar a Jacob.

- No, no lo es.

- Claro que sí. Vale que no sea mi persona favorita del planeta, pero soy muy capaz de aguantarla por una noche, o incluso cuando nos reunimos todos. Sé que en el pasado la aborrecía, y no dudo que ella a mi también, pero el tiempo pasa, y he aprendido que lo mejor es llevarse bien con la gente que te rodea para poder ser más feliz. Además, – añadí rápidamente cuando vi como Jake abría la boca para hablar – a ti te hace feliz y sabes que a mí me hace feliz que a ti te lo haga. Si tú eres feliz con ella, yo soy feliz por ti – concluí.

Jacob me miró sorprendido durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.

- ¿Qué coño has bebido? Yo también quiero – sonrió ampliamente.

- No he bebido nada –bufé. – Te lo digo enserio Jake.

- Lo sé – suspiró. – Después de todo aquí me tienes a mí, ¿no? Llevaba muchos años a la sombra de Cullen y aun así, no me han podido separar de ti.

- Siempre fuiste mi amigo.

- Siempre lo seré Bells.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé fuertemente unos minutos. Jake no había cambiado nada. Siempre seguía preocupándose por mí como lo había estado haciendo años atrás, incluso ahora, que había dejado a un lado a su _chica _para venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños sin que me incomodara. Era realmente un buen hombre. Pero después de esos pensamientos, yo me sentí mal…

- Jake – me separé de él y le miré a los ojos. – Vete a buscar a Leah y venid aquí con nosotros. No tienes que dejarla de lado por…

- No la he dejado de lado – me interrumpió. – Fue ella la que me obligó a venir solo. Yo quería tenerla aquí, contigo, pero Leah cuando se lo propone, es capaz de hacer mucho daño.

- Y tanto – añadió Edward a mi lado.

Le miré con una ceja alzada esperando por una respuesta más amplia respecto a ese comentario.

- Sigue siendo mi secretaria amor – rodeó mi cintura con su abrazo y me pegó a él, separándome de Jacob. – Cuando le exijo que tenga mis cosas preparadas, se lo toma mal y…

- No quiero saberlo – le corté. No me tapé los oídos de forma infantil y vergonzosa porque sus brazos me lo impedían. Miré de nuevo a Jake. – Vete a buscarla y que venga a pasárselo bien con nosotros.

Jake asintió y con la misma sonrisa amplia con la que había venido, se fue en busca de su _chica._

Estuvimos los ocho _bailando_ durante mucho rato, tanto que mis pies dolían una barbaridad.

- Necesito sentarme un rato – le dije a Edward en el oído.

- Vamos – agarró mi mano dulcemente y nos encaminamos hacia la mesa que habíamos ocupado. Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar, alguien chocó contra nosotros haciéndonos tambalear.

- Lo si… – fue a decir la persona, pero se detuvo en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron. – ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! – exclamó. Giró su cuerpo noventa grados sin dejar de mirarme y agarró la cintura de una chica que había a su lado. – Mira Vicky.

Los ojos de Victoria se cruzaron con sorpresa con los míos hasta que apartó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿No saludáis? – inquirió burlón. Edward en respuesta gruñó y me acercó a su cuerpo comenzando a andar de nuevo hacia nuestra mesa. La mano de James lo detuvo y le obligó a girarse de nuevo. – Veo que te la metiste bien en tus pantalones y que aun no te la has sacado – le gruñó James poniéndose frente a él a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro de forma desafiante.

Edward instintivamente me colocó detrás de su cuerpo, protegiéndome de James.

- Fuiste tú solito el que la perdió – bramó Edward.

- ¡Tú me la quitaste! – vi como James se ponía rojo y como apretaba sus manos, hasta formar dos puños.

- Ella solita vino a donde sabía que le convenía, contigo no tenía nada que hacer – Edward se adelanto un pequeño paso hacia James.

- Conmigo era feliz hasta que se te ocurrió a ti volver inglés – le respondió entre dientes.

- James – intervino Victoria. – Déjalos.

- ¡No! – le gritó dejándonos sorprendidos a los tres.

Gracias a dios la música estaba un poco alta, aunque lo suficientemente baja para escucharnos perfectamente.

- Tú no abras la boca Vicky – le bramó asesinándola con la mirada. – Tú eres la que menos tienes que decir en este asunto y no soy yo el que fue a su boda interrumpiéndola – Victoria agachó la cabeza avergonzada unos segundos, después la alzó sin mirarnos a Edward y a mí y tras decirle algo al oído a James, se fue.

No la había visto de nuevo desde ese día, apenas había cambiado, igual que él. Solamente se les veía un poco más… mayores debido al paso del tiempo.

Edward volvió a tirar de mí para irnos de allí pero James volvió a impedírselo.

- No he acabado con vosotros – agarró del brazo a Edward y lo giró demasiado rápido. El cuerpo de Edward giró y se llevó el mío a su paso haciéndome caer al suelo, provocándome un dolor de culo que no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Edward agachándose a mi lado para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. En cuanto se giró para encarar a James, este le propinó el primer golpe de los que siguieron después.

- ¡Edward! – grité quedándome en shock al ver a Edward tirado en el suelo y a James encima de él golpeándole sin parar.

- ¡Esto por quitármela y por follártela! – gritaba cual poseso.

Edward en un movimiento rápido se giró y se colocó encima de James deteniendo sus golpes, agarrando sus manos y dejándolas atrapadas entre su agarre y el suelo. James no paró de forcejear con Edward, pero este era más fuerte.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar hasta que Rose me agarro de un brazo y Alice pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, mientras Emmett y Jasper ayudaban a Edward con James antes de que viniese el equipo de seguridad del local.

- Como vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano serás hombre muerto – gruñó Emmett empujando a James después de levantarlo del suelo. – No te vuelvas a acercar a ellos.

Nos giramos todos sin mirar atrás, cogimos nuestras cosas de la mesa y salimos a la noche de Seattle.

- ¿Estáis bien? – inquirió Alice mirando a su hermano y poniendo una mueca de dolor al ver su labio partido.

- ¡Oh dios! – jadeé acercándome a él. – Estas sangrando – alcé la mano y limpie la sangre que le bajaba por la barbilla.

- Estoy bien – intentó sonreírme. – Esto duele un poco – se quejó. – Pero estoy bien – insistió.

- Se acabó la noche – anunció Rose. – Será mejor que nos vayamos para casa.

Todos asentimos en acuerdo, hasta que un segundo después me acordé de Jake y Leah.

- Esperad – dije. - ¿Dónde están…

- ¡Joder! – gritó Jacob llegando hasta nosotros con Leah de su mano que intentaba de forma graciosa colocarse los mechones de su cabello en una coleta con su mano libre. – Os puedo estar buscando dentro – se quejó.

- Si no habrías ido al baño a follar, te habrías enterado de que nuestra cumpleañera se encontró con su ex y tuvo una pelea con Edward – soltó Rose.

- Estaba necesitado – le contestó Jake encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirar hacia Edward. – ¿James?

- Sí – respondió Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Espero que le dieras su merecido.

- No me dio tiempo – hizo un ademán con sus labios sangrantes.

- A él parece ser que sí.

Me resultaba extraño de ver como Jake y Edward, se comunicaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, sabiendo que hasta hace no mucho tiempo, ambos a penas se llevaban bien. Me alegraba por ambos, el hecho, me hacía muy feliz, mi mejor amigo y mi marido podían estar en un mismo sitio sin necesidad de enviarse miraditas amenazantes o dirigirse algún que otro gruñido. Y estoy segura, de que todo, se lo tendría que deber a Leah.

Me separé de Edward y me acerqué a ella que seguía intentando colocarse los mechones del cabello con una mano. Deshice el agarre de la mano de Jacob bajo la atenta mirada de todos y la abracé.

- Gracias por venir… – le dije sin concluir la frase, esperando que ella supiese el significado de mis palabras sin acabar la frase.

- A ti por no cerrarme la puerta – respondió en mi oído abrazándome, comprendiendo que no solo me refería a esta noche.

Nos mantuvimos unos escasos segundos más agarrada la una a la otra hasta que nos soltamos y me giré para ir a donde Edward. Ignoré las miradas asombradas de todos y con mi mejor sonrisa anuncié:

- Gracias por haberme dado un día y una noche tan buena como esta, os lo agradezco de corazón. Es tarde y tenemos que volver a casa, sé que Marie vendrá a despertarme en un par de horas y yo solo querré dormir, así que, Edward y yo, nos despedimos – abracé y besé las mejillas de cada uno y agarré la mano de Edward antes de tirar de él.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Emmett cuando estábamos a unos pocos metros separados de ellos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron todos al unísono.

- Muchas gracias – sonreí y comencé a andar de nuevo.

**Edward POV**

La noche aun no había acabado, y a excepción del pequeño accidente con el cabrón de James, estaba saliendo todo muy bien. El labio me dolía horrores, pero no por ello iba a parar mis planes. Bella creía que íbamos hacia casa, pero en cuanto la ayudé a acomodarse en el coche, cambié el rumbo del camino de siempre hacia nuestro hogar por otro diferente. Evidentemente, ella lo notó.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – la miré de reojo. Su rostro mostraba cansancio pero no me importó. – Te has pasado la salida – añadió.

- Lo sé. Tú sólo cierra los ojos y relájate.

Conduje lo que parecieron muchos minutos hasta llegar a mi destino, menos mal que no había bebido demasiado, de lo contrario se me habría hecho mucho más largo. Aparqué el coche a las puertas del hotel y esperé a que Bella abriera los ojos. No hubo movimiento ninguno de su parte.

- Bells – la zarandeé un poco del hombro. –Ya hemos llegado.

- Súbeme en brazos hasta casa – su voz sonó pastosa.

- Cariño, no creo que al aparcacoches le guste esperar mucho más – abrió su ojo derecho lo justo para mirar alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – inquirió mostrándose ligeramente sonrojada.

- En nuestro destino – traté de sonreírle, me resultó imposible. El labio ardía. – No preguntes nada, tú solamente déjate guiar – sin esperar respuesta por su parte, salí del coche lanzándole las llaves al aparcacoches y ayudé a Bella a salir del coche antes de entrar en el hotel.

El camino de recepción hasta la suite fue un total incordio. No paraba de preguntar cosas y yo las evitaba responder siempre que podía. Era tarde, estaba cansado, me dolía el labio y aun me quedaba una última sorpresa que darle.

- ¿Y Marie? – preguntó de repente sin mirar siquiera la habitación que estaba iluminada por velas. Obra de los maravillosos contactos de Leah y Jake con una de las camareras del hotel que se molestó en encenderlas en cuanto Jacob le avisara. – ¿Con quién la has dejado?

Agarré su rostro con ambas manos y la besé castamente y con cuidado.

- No te preocupes por ella. Esta con… – no me dio tiempo a nada más, sus labios atacaron mi boca con ansia pero con cuidado.

- Vamos a limpiarte el labio – susurró casi sin aliento después de dejar de besarme.

Cogí su mano y la guié hasta el baño, el cual también estaba iluminado por velas. Detuve su mano cuando fue a encender la luz. Me sentí un poco estúpido al ver que ella no valoraba o no se daba cuenta de lo que había _preparado_ en la suite del hotel.

- Bella – la llamé cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

- ¿Qué?

- Hazme un favor y abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor – me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con mis dedos índice y pulgar, y esperé.

Jadeó.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que sentí sus manos en mi rostro. Apartó mi mano con la suya y volvió a besarme los labios despacio.

- Muchas gracias y lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que has hecho aquí – volvió a unir nuestros labios. – De verdad que lo siento, estaba pensando en…

- Marie – le interrumpí.

No era la primera vez que se iba del mundo para meterse en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

- Por esta vez, no te preocupes por ella y sólo piensa en ti – agarré su rostro y la besé con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndome daño en el labio. – ¡Mierda! – gruñí.

- Por esta vez pensaré en mí, pero ahora voy a pensar en ti – agarró mi mano y me hizo sentarme en la taza del inodoro. – Voy a curarte el labio.

Tras pasar unos minutos de lloriqueos por mi parte y de risas por la de ella, acabó de _curarme_ el labio o al menos de limpiarme la herida.

- Así está mejor – anunció mirándome desde muy cerca de mi boca.

Sólo tenia que moverme unos pocos centímetros y podría cubrir su boca con la mía. Me resistí a hacerlo, me puse en pie y caminé hacia jacuzzi y el comprobé el agua. Estaba caliente. Agarré sus manos y tiré de ella hasta dejarla más cerca del jacuzzi. Alcé la mano y acaricié su rostro lentamente, disfrutando de las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que nuestro toque aun me daba.

- Eres preciosa – no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

- No…

- Shhh – coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios haciéndola callar. – Sigues siendo igual de preciosa que hace diez años – musite sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Seguí acariciando su rostro con ambas manos y dándole besos cortos y rápidos en los labios. Descendí de su rostro hacia sus hombros, de ellos seguí mi camino por sus brazos hasta llegar al borde de su jersey. Me separé de ella lentamente después de agarrar el borde del jersey y se lo saqué por la cabeza. Hice la misma acción con su camiseta hasta dejarla en sujetador. Sus pechos parecían más grandes o eso me pareció a mí, traté de tocarlos, pero sus manos me detuvieron.

- No – pidió colocando mis manos sobre su cadera.

Volví a acercarme y uní nuestras bocas suavemente, quería disfrutar de la suavidad de sus labios un poco antes de profundizar más el beso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos los dos solos, disfrutando de nosotros sin tener que preocuparnos de que Marie se despertara con nuestros gemidos.

Desabroché el botón de su vaquero y bajé la cremallera lentamente. Quería hacerlo despacio, disfrutar de cada momento con ella. Sus manos viajaron de mi pecho donde se habían mantenido desde que me había vuelto a acercar hasta la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Agarró un par de mechones de mi cabello y tiró de él a la vez que gemía en mi boca. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y saboreé cada rincón de esta, antes de tirar hacia abajo de sus pantalones. Me separé de su boca y me agaché para ayudarla a descalzarse. Cuando sus pies se quedaron libres de todo tipo de zapato y calcetines, hice un camino desde sus tobillos hasta su cintura con mis manos, apretando con mis dedos por sobre el pantalón.

Agarré el borde de su pantalón y acabé de sacárselo con su ayuda. Miré hacía arriba desde mi posición – arrodillado en el suelo – y sonreí al ver como mordía su labio. Había cosas que no habían cambiado ni que cambiarían nunca… me deshice de un tirón de sus bragas y le quité la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo – el sujetador – dejándola desnuda ante mí antes de atacar su boca desesperadamente. Estaba más duro que una roca.

Fin de juegos, la metería en el jacuzzi y la haría mía.

- De eso nada – dijo cuando nuestras bocas dejaron de hacer contacto, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos. – Ahora te toca sufrir.

Enganchó las solapas de mi chaqueta y tiró de ellas hacia atrás, casi arrancándomela del cuerpo.

- Despacio nena, yo también… – no me dejó acabar, sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto con los míos.

Sus manos trabajaron rápidas con la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo. En tan sólo unos segundos tenia mi pecho desnudo. No ocurrió igual con mi parte inferior, jugó conmigo tanto como quiso y más. Sus manos esta vez fueron lentas a la hora de deshacerse de mis pantalones y después de mis bóxers sin olvidar mis zapatos y calcetines.

Rozó de forma juguetona mi polla con sus dedos… fue mi perdición. La alcé del trasero y la metí en el agua caliente ignorando por un segundo el dolor de mi labio cuando Bella lo mordió. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y lamí mi labio herido.

- Lo siento – me sonrió con una disculpa dibujada en sus ojos.

- Acomódate – le pedí a la vez que entraba con ella.

- Tú primero – pidió.

Me senté apoyando mi espalda y alargué el brazo para encenderlo y que comenzara a hacer burbujas. Bella se acercó a mí de forma sensual y con unos movimientos gráciles se acomodó en mi regazo, me deslicé un poco hacía abajo para estar más cómodos. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron. Situó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y atacó mi boca dulcemente, primero saboreando mis labios heridos y después introduciendo su lengua en mi boca.

La alcé de las nalgas y posicioné mi polla en su entrada. La dejé caer lentamente hasta que su interior me cubrió por completo.

- Delicioso – musité cuando nos alejamos para respirar. Bella movió sus caderas en busca de placer, de fricción, pero detuve sus movimientos apretando su cadera. – ¿Estas ansiosa amor? – inquirí en tono burlón.

- No más que tú – respondió apartando mis manos de su cadera y comenzando a cabalgarme.

Sus pechos fueron mi perdición en cuanto estuvieron a la altura de mi cara. Ataqué de forma cariñosa sus pezones con mi boca hasta que ambos pezones estuvieron erectos. La ayudé con mis manos en los movimientos y con mi cadera que se encontraba con la suya cuando ella bajaba y yo subía.

- Edward – gimió alto y fuerte echando su cabeza hacia atrás sin parar de cabalgarme.

**Bella POV**

Las sensaciones de su pene penetrándome eran increíblemente deliciosas. No podía ni quería parar de hacerlo. La noche estaba resultando cada vez más magnifica. A pesar de mi poco _tacto_ con él por haber preparado una habitación de hotel así, se estaba comportando como si nuestras pequeñas discusiones y mis cambios de humor en las últimas semanas no hubiesen sucedido nunca.

Me incliné hacia delante y lo abracé fuertemente sin parar mis movimientos. Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y me abrazó de la misma manera. Nos besamos el cuello a ratos mientras nuestro orgasmo se hacía notar en nuestro vientre. Me quedaba muy poco para alcanzar el cielo, y por la forma de moverse de Edward, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para contenerse y no venirse antes que yo.

Me centré en él y en lo que estábamos haciendo, en el placer que me estaba proporcionando. Y tras unos segundos exploté gritando su nombre, apartándome de su abrazo, cerrando los ojos y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Pocos segundos después, lo sentí correrse en mi interior, llenándome otra vez que su _esencia_.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo… – repetía Edward una y otra vez. – Y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca – añadió cuando logré abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

- Yo también te amo cariño – me incliné lo justo para rozar sus labios tiernamente.

Estuvimos un rato más en el jacuzzi, disfrutando del _relax_ que nos proporcionaba y hablando de cómo habían cambiado poco a poco nuestras vidas a lo largo de los años. Después de secarnos el cuerpo y el cabello, nos metimos en la cama.

- Gracias – suspiré con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Era tan relajante escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haberme preparado un día como hoy… por haberme preparado todo esto – alcé la mano y le indiqué con ella toda la estancia.

No me había fijado nada más entrar, pero la suite que había reservado era realmente grande y estaba muy bien equipada. Las velas encendidas que había por toda la habitación, hacía la escena muy tranquila y romántica.

- Te mereces esto y mucho más – susurró besando mis cabellos.

- No lo creo – volví a suspirar cerrando los ojos.

No recuerdo si dijo algo más ya que caí en los brazos de Morfeo segundos después.

…

El estomago me hizo despertarme de golpe, llevaba sintiendo las mismas náuseas desde hace más o menos un mes y medio. Era algo de esperar… pero no acaba de acostumbrarme. Me deshice de la trampa del abrazo de Edward y salí corriendo al baño donde me incliné en el inodoro y dejé que todo lo que quedaba en mi estomago saliera por mi boca.

- ¿Bella? – escuché como los pasos de Edward se hacían más cercanos.

- No entres – le pedí antes de que una arcadas me silenciara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se acercó a mí y separó mi cabello de mi cara de forma dulce. – ¿Estás bien?

Me atreví a mirarlo a través de mis ojos llorosos y asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro?

Estuve un rato más inclinada sobre el inodoro, cuando las nauseas se disiparon, me levanté con su ayuda y me enjuagué la boca con agua unas cuantas veces. El sabor no se disipó del todo.

- Bella – me llamó.

Le miré a través del espejo, sequé mis ojos llorosos con mis dedos y me giré para enfrentarlo. Me acerqué a Edward que seguía a la espera de mi respuesta, agarré su mano derecha y le hice que me siguiera hasta la cama. Me senté de piernas cruzadas al borde de la cama aun sin soltar su mano. Ordené mis ideas y alcé el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

- Estoy embarazada – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y tras lo que pareció el segundo más largo de mi vida se abalanzó sobre mí, provocando que mi espalda chocara contra el mullido colchón.

- Eso es genial – llenó mi rostro de besos.

- Cariño con cuidado – le pedí.

- ¡Oh, sí!, lo siento – se apartó de mi poniéndose a mi lado y apoyando su mano derecha en aún mi plano vientre.

- Me refería a tu labio – le sonreí y toqué su labio con mis dedos.

- Eso es lo de menos – le quitó importancia. – ¿De cuánto estas?

- De casi tres meses y medio – le respondí correspondiendo a su amplia sonrisa. – Quise decírtelo antes, pero me enteré a penas hace unas semanas. Sabes cómo hemos estado con el trabajo y no me di cuenta de la falta de mi periodo. Quería decírtelo de una manera diferente a la de ahora – confesé.

- Como no pude darme cuenta – se lamentó golpeando su frente e ignorando mi pequeño monólogo. – ¡Dios, esto es genial!

- Lo sé – sonreí más ampliamente si se podía.

- Te amo – se acomodó encima de mi cuerpo sin apoyar siquiera un gramo de él sobre el mío. – Te amo – repitió.

- Yo también te amo mi vida – le dije.

Nos besamos demostrando todos y cada uno de nuestros sentimientos y me hizo el amor con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, demostrándonos una vez más, cuanto nos amábamos.

* * *

Soooorpresa! ^^. Antes de nada, os pido disculpas por haber tardado una eternidad con este capítulo... no sé si es por la falta de tiempo libre o porque mi cabeza realmente no quería que este viaje se acabara. Pero esto ha llegado a su fin después de casi dos años... no os hacéis una idea de cuanto me entristece decir adiós a esta historia, fue la idea de ella lo que me hizo comenzar a escribir y llegar hasta donde estoy hoy. Un favor os voy a pedir, tengo un cacao de ideas en la cabeza enorme sobre este fic y el otro y de más nuevas ideas, no recuerdo lo que e escrito o no e escrito de "volviendo a ti", si me he dejado algún cabo suelto, ¿serias taaaaan amables de hacérmelo saber?. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedíroslo después de taaaanto tiempo sin tener "noticias" de mí. Pero si me he dejado algún cabo suelto, es para escribir otro capítulo y aclararlo. No tan largo como este... veinte hojitas de Word :D.

Bueno este vez me daré el derecho de llamaros mis _fans_ :P. Sin vosotras no habría llegado tan lejos como ahora. Así que, muchiiiisimas gracias por cada palabra dedicada a mis escritos, por ponerme en favoritos y en alerta, por seguirme sin merecérmelo, por seguir siendo fieles a mi :). Os lo agradezco de corazón, y espero que no seáis muy duras conmigo por haber tardado tantísimo tiempo en volver, pero tengo una vida y no tengo casi tiempo para dedicarme a mis escrituras, cuando lo tengo, hago todo lo posible por ordenar mi cabeza y escribir tan rápido como puedo.

No abandonaré esto, para quien lo penséis, "en busca de la felicidad" seguirá en marcha a pesar del mucho tiempo que ha pasado. Por cierto, para las que me seguían en mi web... se jodió... ya miraré que le pasa... aun así, estoy en twitter y facebook.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me aportáis, por esperarme y no enfadaros conmigo :P.

Un abrazo enorme!


End file.
